


first of many rewrite

by younoknowme93



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Harry, Bottom Snape, Crossdressing, Food Play, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of incest, Mpreg, Omega Snape, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Rewrite, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Severus, harry potter/severus snape - Freeform, lots of smut, now with some plot, pregnant severus, somanytags, sub snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 116,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: Alright this is the rewrite version.  This is an Omega verse in which Severus is an Omega and Harry is his Alpha.  Yes, Severus will get pregnant.  Yes, they will have sex during pregnancy.  This is going to be a lengthier story that build on Harry and Severus's relationship and on them as parents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts).



> first chapter of the rewrite. (I think I mostly left this chapter as is) anyways. I will not waste your time. Onward my ducklings.

He’s such a restrained man.  He’s effectively locked away all weapons that can be used against him.  So well he’s hidden everything.  Back before I killed Voldemort, before the war ended, when he was still my teacher- I hated him.  I can’t deny that.  He was as much an enemy as Voldemort himself.  No.  I thought worse of him because he was an enemy that I saw on a daily basis.  If someone were to tell me that there would be a day that I didn’t hate this man, I would hex them. 

I knew very little about the magical world, and I regret saying that I still lack certain knowledge.  Which is difficult since I am now a teacher to the next generation of witches and wizards.  Defense against the Dark arts.  I’m the first DADA teacher that has stayed on for more than a year.  I am also the youngest at 18.  Though I am not the most talented my fame has allowed me to bypass many of the requirements of becoming a teacher.  Parents happily choose the boy who live to teach their children.  I still insisted on becoming qualified while teaching.  I loathe using my fame to my advantage, but this castle is the only home I have ever known.  I feared leaving it.

He returned to teaching potions after he recovered from Nagini’s bite.  I was certain he was going to die.  I think he was certain as well.  That’s the only reason he opened up.  That’s the only reason I know he is a good brave man.  He is also a restrained man.  I have offered him friendship countless times since the war has ended.  He refuses me.  He refuses to consider any relationship other than one of hostility between us.  He refuses to even eat in the great hall since we would be at the same table.  He’s avoided me as completely as possible. 

I’m concerned.  Knowing Snape, of course he’d be pissed at losing some of his bravado, but he’s borderline hiding from me.  I hate to say it, but I’m worried.  Sometimes he doesn’t even teach his classes for a week at a time.  He never has a reason to give for his absence.  The rest of the staff grumbles and complains and wonders why he is treated special- the details of the final battle were blurred.  For the sake of his pride, I never told anyone the true details of what we thought were his last moments.  On my word, he was not locked away.  I’m sure Minerva knows most if not all of the truth, since it was her to offer him his old position back.  She now takes Dumbledore’s place.

“Harry, you look troubled.”

“Severus is missing classes again.  I don’t think he missed teaching a single day when I was a student.  It’s not like him.”

“He has his reason Harry.”  She gives me a knowing look.

“Does he also have his reasons for avoiding me?”  When she doesn’t answer I continue.  “You know what happened that night don’t you?”

“Yes.  I questioned Severus on what exactly happened.  I knew Severus’s was on the side of light, but Dumbledore was not the one to tell me.  I was his teacher.  You are aware that he was bullied considerably.  Severus was a small and quiet child.  He never initiated any fight, but he was often in them.  Sharp, but back then he bit his tongue.  As long as no one interacted negatively with him, he left everyone alone.  I would not believe that small child would harm anyone unprovoked.  I knew of how he fell from the light and returned.  I trusted him even without any proof.”

“Headmistress, could you please tell me.  You seem to know Severus well.  Please.  Just tell me why he hates me.  It doesn’t make sense.  He saved me.  He risked his life numerous times to keep me alive and safe, but then he acts like he hates me.  I don’t understand him.”  She calmly takes a sip of her tea.  Despite her age, her eyes are still young.  They twinkle at me much the same as Dumbledore’s often did.

“You were raised in a muggle household.  I’m sure you are aware that there are many things about the magical world that you do not know.”

“Yes.  I’ve been wanting to improve myself in that area, but I do not even know what I don’t know.”  She nods.

“I quite understand.  Now.  Listen carefully.  Try to understand.”  Her eyes are smiling.  “I gave my word that I would not tell you certain things about Severus.  I am always true to my word.  As your past teacher though, I cannot allow you to continue ignorant of the world around you.  I have a book.  I’ve marked certain chapters that I believe will be enlightening to you.  I suggest you borrow this book and read it.  You might very well be tested on the subject.”  She stands and grabs a book off her desk.  She has planned to give it to me before I even walked into her office.  “I am doing this for his well-being.  I do not believe that man knows what is best for him, but I am hoping that there is someone who does.”  We finish our tea in relative silence.  The moment the last drop is drunk, I take the book and go to my chambers.

I settle into my bed and look at the cover for the first time.  _Index to the magical world_.  The book is thick and warn with time.  There are bookmarks sticking out of the top of the book, I flip to the first one.  The pages are yellow, but it is still clearly legible. 

_All witches and wizards are born with a specific biological make up.  Unlike in muggles, witches and wizards can be divided into three categories.  Betas, Alphas, and Omegas._

_Betas: Betas make up the majority of the magical population at nearly 80 percent.  Betas are similar to muggles in that, the females conceive and the male sire._

_Alphas: Alphas exist in the top 10 percent of the magical population.  All Alphas are male and are marked by the strength of their magic.  Alphas often accomplish great and near impossible feats with their many talents.  All Alphas have an Omega mate that will find them by their eighteenth year.  All Omegas find their mates aside from in the case of death.  Though Alphas are not drawn to their mates in the same way, once the consummation is completed, Alphas are able to sense their mate as easily._

_Omegas:  Omegas make up the last 10 percent of the magical population.  Omegas can be either male or female, and any omega can conceive a child.  Omegas are marked by their ability to conceive.  An omega will first experience heat when their alpha mate reaches their eighteenth year.  Heat happens as often as once a month to as infrequent as once every three months.  An omega’s heat lasts for approximately one week at which time their body is optimal for conceiving their mate’s child._

The paragraph about Alphas and the one about Omegas is circled.  I flip to the next marked section. 

_An Omegas heat:_

_An Omegas heat lasts for approximately one week’s time, during which the omega can only thing of breeding and conceiving their Alphas offspring.  This can be a dangerous time to the Omega as their body emits pheromones that attract Alphas.  These pheromones intoxicate any Alpha in its radius.  Omegas experience their first heat when their Alpha comes of age.  When an Omega’s Alpha reaches eighteen, the Omega’s body goes through a change ensuring that he or she is able to conceive a child._

_Regardless of the Omega’s age, their sexual maturity is linked to that of their Alphas.  An Omega’s first heat is also the first that an omega’s body is able to ejaculate.  Omegas will seek out their mates during this first heat unless restrained._

_During heat, an Omega has little control over their body.  In the case of the Omega being male, they need not worry about lack of lubrication during heat.  If an Omega is unable to find their mate during heat, they will remain unable to satisfy their urges.  Regardless of the number of orgasms the Omega achieves, the need for sexual release will remain._

I stop reading.  Severus is an Omega.  That’s why he’s missing class.  Whoever his mate is, he’s reached the age of eighteen.  Minerva gave the book to me.  I must be Severus’s Alpha.  He’s been missing class because he’s been going into heat, and only Minerva knows that.  He wouldn’t want me to know this.  He’s such a controlled man.  He’s been going into heat.  He’s been losing control over his body to desires he’s unfamiliar with.  Of course he’d be avoiding me.  The person that he’s been going into heat over.

I leave the book on my bed while I go up to Minerva’s office.  I don’t even bother knocking before I enter.  She has a cup of tea in front of her and across from her.  She’s been expecting me.

“I think it best if we make this meeting short?  I’m sure there are places where you feel you need to be.”

“Severus has missed the past several days of classes.  Does that mean he’s been in heat?”  I don’t even bother hiding why I’m here.

“He went into heat Friday.  Though it is personal information, I have noticed that Severus’s heat normally lasts five days and it happens once every twenty-three days.  If that trend stays true for this one as well, then he will be dealing with his last night as we speak.”

“What is the password to his chambers.  You know for in cases of emergency right?”

“I do know.  In any ordinary situation, I would not tell you.  You are his mate.  You have come to that conclusion completely on your own.  I feel justified that I did not spoil his secret, but this is a serious matter.  I implore you to not act brash.  Severus is an Omega and you are his Alpha.  If you enter his rooms then you will surely see him in a state not normal of him.  You will also be unable to control yourself to any great extent.  His scent will intoxicate you, and you will desire to consummate your union.  I will tell you the passwords to his chambers- though once he comes down from the high he will likely be seething at the both of us.  Are you sure about going to his rooms tonight?  If you wait until tomorrow, he will be in a better frame of mind to talk about the future.  He will not be capable of proper speech tonight.”

“He needs me.  He’s been needing me and I just didn’t know it.”  She nods.  She hands me a small silver key.  I’m not sure why, all of the rooms have passwords, but I don’t ask.

“Phoenix tears.”

I practically sprint to the dungeons.  Never mind the nauseous pit in my stomach.  I’ve never done more than a bit of heavy petting.  He didn’t want me to know.  I mean, I know him and my father were at odds, and I know that he sees me as a young no-nothing brat.  He has every right to not like me.  Why is it me.  Why am I his mate.  I pause outside of his door.  He’s not going to tell me.  He hasn’t yet; I’d be willing to bet he plans to never tell.  If he really doesn’t want me to know, then maybe it’s best if I pretend that I don’t.  I’ve never thought about having a relationship with him.  I’m not opposed, but I’ve honestly never even considered it. 

I don’t hate him, and I’d wager that he doesn’t hate me either.  Not hating someone isn’t necessarily grounds to bed them though.  Maybe he doesn’t want to be intimate with me and it’s just his instincts.  I still plan to go inside his rooms and see him without all of his guards.  I just need to make sure that I’m prepared for the consequences.  If he doesn’t hate me now, he might after tonight.  He will be willing, but only because biologically he has no choice. 

It shouldn’t be possible, but I can smell his scent from through the door.  It bids me inside.  Tempts me to throw away all thoughts.  I can only imagine the strength it will have when it is not muffled. 

“Phoenix tears.”

The scent hits me before the sounds.  There is another door and I know that’s where he is.  I still have some semblance of control though this scent demands that I remove my clothing and satisfy urges that I did not have before I opened the door.  I fight against them.  The sounds are just as arousing. 

Loud unabashed moans echo off the walls.  The entirety of his chambers much have a silencing charm; I could not hear him previously.  I stand there and listen.  I can imagine what he looks like right now.  I can image what he must be doing to pull those sounds from his tight lips.  I push the door to his bedroom open and it doesn’t even creak from the movement. 

I don’t know what I was expecting.

But this wasn’t it.

Curled in the center of his bed is a man I would almost swear I’ve never met.  It doesn’t wholly look like Severus.  This cannot be the perpetually composed man that I know.  His skin is as pale as I imagined it to be, but his body is lithe and long.  His left hand snakes between his legs and rapidly jerks himself off.  He hasn’t even noticed my presence.  His right arm is at an odd angle and I see that his wrist is shackled to one of the bed posts.  His long legs are trembling and he’s lying in a pool of his own cum.  Just as he opens his eyes and looks at me he screams his release.  More cum joins the ever growing puddle under him.  Tears are wetting his face.

“Don’t look!” he shouts.  His hand has abandoned his still erect penis and now his fingers furiously stretch his ass out.  “Don’t look.  Ahh.  Don’t look.”  Even as he says the words his legs are spreading to give me a better view.  My hand is on the door frame to hold me in place.  I want to fuck him into the mattress.  Breathe.  Don’t lose it yet.  “Don’t look.”  His hips are instinctively thrusting forward against nothing.  His chest and shoulders are covered in a sheen of sweat.  The majority of his dark hair fans out on the pillows, but some strands fall across his face.  Dark eyes are shiny from tears. 

“You’re my Omega.”  I notice his erection twitch at my statement. 

“Alpha please.  Ahh.”  He’s rocking faster.  “Leave.  Don’t come closer.  Leave Alpha.  Don’t look.  Can’t stop.”  He’s pulling at the bonds trying to leave the bed and close the distance between us.  He’s panting all the while still pulling at his restraint. 

“Do you want free Severus?”  She gave me the key to release him.  Did he not even trust himself with the key?

“No.  Please.  Just leave.”  I wet my lips as delicious pale fingers open himself.  “I can’t stop.  Leave while you are still in control of yourself.  Don’t watch.”  Every inch of skin from his cheeks to his shoulders is glowing a healthy red.  His stomach is lean.  His pink nipples stand out against the pallid skin of his chest.  I have the urge to taste those small buds, to take them into my mouth, to bite them until he screams.  My grip on the door frame intensifies.  I cannot take another step or I will lose control, even now it’s unbearable.  Those tiny buds are erect- tempting me.

“Severus stop fingering yourself.”

“I can’t.  It hurts.”  His fingers work faster.

“If you do not do as I say then I will come closer.  If I do that, then I will not be able to control myself.  If you want me to stay where I’m at, then do as I say.  I want you to play with your nipples.  I’ll stay here and watch.  I won’t move any closer as long as you continue to do as I say.”

I watch his fingers pull out of himself reluctantly. They are slick with some sort of lubrication.  The hissing sound he makes when his thumb ghosts over his right nipple is almost enough to make me cum. 

“What is that on your fingers Severus.”  He’s not looking at me in the eyes.

“Lubrication.”

“Did you go out and buy some since you knew you would be in heat.”  He’s shaking his head.

“Omegas produce lubrication naturally during heat.  It’s normal for Omegas.”

“So then you are wet for me?  Is this how you’ve been dealing with your heat.  Locking yourself away.  Avoiding me.  Handcuffing yourself.”

“It was the only way to not seek you out.”

“Why didn’t you?”  His pinching those beautiful buds between his thumb and index fingers.  Each time he roles it between those digits, his eyes glaze over.  Severus doesn’t answer me.  His narrow hips are trembling.  “Were you ashamed to be seen like this?  You wouldn’t want anyone to see you lacking all control.  Maybe you were ashamed that I’m your Alpha.”

“I already knew it was you.  I knew before you even started school here.  I knew when you were still an infant that you were my Alpha.  I just didn’t think it would play a role in my life.  I wasn’t supposed to survive the war.”  He looks delicious.  “Please.  Let me touch myself.  It hurts so bad.”

“You won’t be able to satisfy yourself.  Only I can do that, but if I come any closer then I will not be able to stop myself.  You are all tied of for me.  You wouldn’t be able to get away.  I could taste you till I’m content.”  Loud whimpers break me from my trace.  “Neither of us would be able to stop in the middle.  You’re already at your limit.  Need I remind you that you didn’t want me here.  You don’t want me to help you.  You were going to hide this from me as long as you were able.”

“It hurts.”  Most of his body is raw from continual rubbing and touching.

“Why did you hide this from me.  You’ve even admitted that you’ve known for a while.  Tell me.  Answer my question and then If you want me to leave then I will and if you want me to join you then I will do that.  Answer my question Severus, but hurry.  I’m at my limit too.”

He’s such a restrained man.  To see him like this is almost enough for me to come undone.  He’s feverish and wanting.  Wanton and needy.  Lewd.  Impossibly lewd.  He’s not talking, in fact he’s biting his lip.  He just looks unsure of himself.  “Severus?”

“I don’t have any good answers.  You will not like any of the ones I have.”

“Tell me anyways.”  I exhale as his hand returns to fondling himself.  “You have a reason for everything you do.  Just tell me.  Then I will do whatever you want.”

“It’s too new.  I couldn’t ejaculate before you reached eighteen.  I cared very little for sexual release.  It’s too unfamiliar.  It’s too soon.  Too fast.  I shouldn’t even be alive.”

“Keep going Severus.”  I’m not sure if I’m asking him to keep talking or keep touching himself.  It doesn’t matter.

“I don’t want another master.”  He is fully crying now.  “I know it’s not the same, but my entire life I’ve always had a master.  Death was going to free me of that cycle, now I’m reliant upon someone else.  I’ll need you every time I go into heat, and you’ll come because I’m your Omega.  My scent will draw you in regardless of how you feel.  If we are not careful I could even conceive a child.  A child of an ex death eater.  She would be ridiculed and isolated from her peers because of the stupidity I had as a child.  It’s too much.  To many potential threats.”

“You didn’t say the word.”  He’s panting.

“What word?”

“That you are afraid.”  His eyes are wide and wild.  “That’s what it all boils down to.  You were scared of what could possibly happen.  You aren’t against us mating, just afraid of what might happen.  Your heat must be really distracting you because you gave me so many clues just now.”  I take a step into the room.  His body stiffens, but I continue.  I can’t back out any longer.  “You are afraid.  You are an Omega that is afraid of being an Omega, but I am your Alpha.  I will protect you.  I will keep you safe and cared for.  You also inadvertently told me that you would like to have a child- a little girl.  Everything.  All of your reasons boil down to you being afraid.”

“Don’t come any closer.”

“I’m not going to hurt you Severus.  Isn’t that what you’re afraid of.  That I’ll hurt you.”  He’s curing into himself.  “But I’m not a child anymore.  I know what kind of hurt you are actually afraid of.  If I touched you roughly, I’m sure you would tolerate it and likely not be overly bothered, but I could hurt you.  Couldn’t I Severus.  I could use this power over you to humiliate you.  I could take advantage of your times of weakness.  Or.  I could just simply neglect you.  I could refuse you.  That’s what you were afraid of.  You were afraid of going to me- at possibly the most vulnerable time in your life- and me turning you away.  It would have broken you.  Wouldn’t it?”  

My hand lays flat on his back soothingly.  He doesn’t respond, but I have my answer.  I’m kneeling on the bed in front of him.  Taking the silver key, I unhook the cuff.  I’m shimmying out of my clothing when I notice that he’s stroking himself faster.  He can’t wait any longer either.

“Don’t come any closer.”

“Severus.  It’s too late.  I’m not going to hurt you.  Not in any way.”  He’s rocking his hips.  “You’ve been waiting for me for a long time.”  He’s stroking himself unable to stop. 

“Don’t look.  I don’t want you to see me like this.”  I kiss him chastely. 

“Don’t hide yourself.  Let me look.  Let me see you.”  My fingers reach between his legs to press into his needy hole.  “You’ve been unable to touch yourself both places because of the handcuff right?  Let me take care of that.”  My finger glide into him easily.  “You really are wet for me.  You don’t even need to be prepared.  You’ve been doing that for the last five days.  I’m sure you’re ready to be taken.”  I’m petting his head.  He’s flushed and not speaking.  “But first, help me get ready.  Can you suck me off a bit?”

“I don’t.  I’ve never.  This is all so new.  That was my first… I’ve never.”

“Shh.  Tonight is a night for firsts.”  I kiss him again and marvel at how he quickly submits to me.  “You’re going to suck me Severus.  You don’t have to be embarrassed, just do everything I ask you to.  Open your mouth Severus.  Nice and wide.”  His jaw relaxes and I can hear him panting open mouthed.  “Good.  Just like that.”  His pale tongue is hiding just behind his teeth.  His shaking breathing is tempting me to thrust down his throat… no.  “Keep your mouth open.  Just do everything I say.”  He nods not wanting to close his mouth while speaking.  My hand grasps my hard cock.  I stroke myself eye level with him.  The way his tongue peaks just out of his mouth wanting a taste is completely arousing.  I give him what he wants. 

I rub the leaking head of my dick against that wet muscle.  I notice how he’s pulled a pillow into his lap, and I notice how he is repeated humping against it.  “Do you like how I taste on your tongue.”  He’s humping faster.  “How about it.  Do you want more?  Do you want to give your first blow job?”  His cheeks only flush.  I stroke myself on his tongue and then lace the fingers of my other hand into his hair.  “Suck the head of my dick into your mouth.”  His mouth closes around me just enough to follow my instructions.  “Good.  Use your tongue on the underside of my dick.”  His eyes are clinched shut as he follow my instructions.  His hips never slow.  “Severus, your mouth is so hot.”  I pull his hair needing him to take me deeper but not being able to voice it.  Thankfully he understand.  When I pull his hair again I do so unintentionally harder.  I didn’t mean to, but before I can apologize he’s moaning around my cock.  “Do you like that Severus.  Do you like me pulling your hair?”

He’s whimpering now.  I’m petting the top of his head.  He’s bobbing his head and sucking me wonderfully.  I continue lightly pulling his hair noticing his reactions each time.  Tensing of his shoulders, body spasms.   Both of my hands are tangled in his hair and he’s loving it.  He loves when I slam down his throat.  He loves when I yank his hair and pull him off of my dick.  He loves when I rub my cock against his cheek.  Each time I pull out, he opens his mouth inviting me back in. 

Once I’m down his throat again I pull his hair and tilt his head.  “Open your eyes.  Look at me while we do this.”  Dark pools shyly look up at me.  “That’s right baby.  It feels a lot more intimate when you don’t close your eyes.”  I pull my dick from his mouth and rub it against the corner of his lips.  “You didn’t answer.  Do you like when I pull your hair.”  When he doesn’t immediately answer I yank hard on those dark tresses. 

“I like it.  I like it.”  His eyes are misty. 

“The heat must be unbarable.  You aren’t even trying to act coy.”  Precum is spreading over his dry lips and he licks it away. 

“I want more.  My Alphas seed needs to fill my belly.”  His mouth is wide for me.  I slam in no longer able to restrain myself.  He doesn’t care.  He moans around me as I hit the back of his throat.  The pillow is drenched in cum.  This thought only spurs me to fuck his mouth faster. 

“I’m pissed that you didn’t come to me.  We could have been doing this much sooner.  You wasted so much time hiding from me.”  I’m close.  I watch as his fingers thrust in and out of his ass.  He is ready for me.  Soon my mate.  I’ll take you there next.  “Are you ready for me to fill your belly now Omega.”  He’s nodding and sucking faster.  I yank his hair and he whines as his mouth released my dick with a pop.

Spurts of hot cum hit his face.  I continue to stroke myself letting more jizz hit his cheeks.  “You said…”

“I can’t let you spoil your dinner with snacks, but I promise you will go to bed with your belly full.”  He’s licking his lips trying to drink whatever cum he can.  “I’m going to fuck you Severus.  I’m going to take your virginity.”  He’s nodding rapidly.  “And after I get done taking your virginity, I’m going to fuck you again.  And then again.  I’m going to make up for all the time you wasted hiding from me, and each time I’m going to cum inside of you.” 

“Alpha.  If you do cum inside.  I could conceive a child.”  I lay him on his stomach. 

“Isn’t that the point of an Omega.  To breed.  I’m going to turn you into a mommy.  I’m going to fuck you so often you’ll stay pregnant.  We are going to have so many children that it will rival the Weasley’s.  Isn’t that the purpose of an Omega, Severus?  To conceive their Alphas child.  I want a big family.  I want to see you swollen with my child.”  Every word I say has him spreading his legs wider for me.  “You wanted a girl first right?”  He’s slowly nodding.  I flip him around where he’s on his back.  “I heard that the best position to conceive a girl is missionary.  Do you want to test that?”  I’m already sliding inside of him.  His knees are bend and I slide a pillow under his hips.  Every time I thrust in his eyes roll back.  “How does it feel to lose your virginity to me?”

“I didn’t know it was possible to feel like this.”  His eyes are glazed over.  “Please.  Deeper.”

“Wrap your legs around me.  I’m not pulling out of you until I’m sure I’ve knocked you up.  I’ll just fuck you over and over.”

His long pale legs lock onto my hips and force me deeper inside of him.  “I want to be claimed.  I’ve waited so long.”

“My sweet Omega.  You are starving for my cum.  I’ll feed you till you’re swollen.”

“There!”  He’s shouting but I neither speed or slow my thrusts.  Instead I lay the palm of my hand over his flat abdomen.

“You have a womb that will be full soon.  You never answered.  Is that what you want.  Do you want to be a mommy?”

“Yes.  Please.  Knock me up.”

“How many children do you want Severus.”

“As many as we can.  I want to be a baby maker.  I want to be a mommy.  I want you to put a baby in me.  As many and as often as possible.  Yes.  Yes.”  He’s screaming, but he’s meeting every thrust. 

“Such a slutty Omega.  Everyone is going to know when they see you swollen with my child.  Everyone is going to know that I’ve have my dick up your ass.  Everyone’s going to know that you’re my omega and that I’ve fucked you.  Every time you get pregnant again, everyone will know that you opened yourself to me.”

“I don’t care.  I don’t care who knows.  Please give me what I need Alpha.  I need to breed.  I need to feel what it’s like to carry your child.”  My fingers are in his hair again.  I’m sucking at his neck and he stretches his neck for me.  “Cover me in love marks.  I want everyone to know.”

“If you keep talking like that I won’t be able to last.”

“Then cum.  I’ve waited for so long.  Please.”

“Soon let me enjoy this.  It’s my first time as well.”

“Mmm.”

“Do you like that.  Do you like knowing that you’re the only one.”

“Yes.  Yes.  Alpha that makes me so happy.  I want to be the only one to ever have you.”  His hands are under his knees forcing them to bend more.  “Deeper please.  I want more.  Faster.”

“You are so needy.”  I crash my lips against his and enjoy how his tongue plays with mine.  I can feel his erection against my abdomen. Every time I slam deeper into him his dick twitches.  I pull his lips harder to mine.  He moans while I pull his hair.  Severus pulls away first to scream his orgasm.  Loud panting fills the silence of the room.  “I’m close Severus.  Just a bit more.”  He’s whimpering as he rests his cheek in my palm.  He’s so tight around me. 

“Don’t pull out.”  Severus pleads. 

“Of course not Severus.  I promised to knock up my Omega and I plan to keep to my word.  Are you ready for me Severus?”  So close.  “If I cum in you right now I just know you’ll get pregnant.”  He’s whimpering.

“Please.  Cum inside.  Please.”  He surprises me by connecting our lips together.  I can feel passion and desire and desperation.  I can feel loneliness.  He wants this.  He needs it.  He swallows my moans then pulls away licking his lips.  His lips are swollen.  His eyes wet from tears.  His body is covered in a layer of sweat.  He looks impossible beautiful. 

“Sev.  I’m cumming!”  I can’t hold back.  I can hear him groaning as I empty myself in him.  “You feel so good Sev.”

“Harry.”  He’s whimpering as I soften inside him.  When I pull out he looks at me and smiles softly.  “So tired Harry.  Finally.  I came and felt satisfied.”

“You won’t have to fight through your heat alone anymore Severus.  Tomorrow I’m moving into your rooms.”

“Yes.”  His eyes are already trying to shut.  He’s finally sated after countless heats alone.

“You aren’t going to hide your heat from me anymore.”  He’s smiling softly.  Tiredly.

“Thank you Alpha.  Love you.”  The last words are tiredly mumbled and I’m not sure he’s realized he’s said them. 

He just said that he loves me.  Do I love him?  I’ll worry with that thought later.  He falls asleep still full of my cum ensuring that in nine months he will give birth to my child.  The first of many.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not much has changed. I edited a few mistakes and might have added a little bit, but otherwise this chapter is still the same. Onward my ducklings.

The next morning my Omega’s eyes were clear.  He threw himself from my side and landed off of the bed.  As if finally realizing the events from the night before he snarled at me and swiftly left the room to shower and dress for the day.  I let him.  He leaves me to his room and his bed uncaring of what I may do in his chambers.  He was so willing to let me into his ‘ _chambers’_ last night.  So open and wanting.  Now he’s run away from me.  I don’t like that, but I’ll let him run for now. 

Before I leave the room I call a house elf and ask that my possessions be moved to my Omega’s rooms before our last class ends.  The elf only smiled in confirmation.  See Severus, even the elves are on my side.

Severus is wearing a higher collar than normal for him.  Yes, he wouldn’t have time to put a potion on the marks to vanish them away.  Next time I will leave them higher so that he can’t hide them.  Minerva is smiling like a Cheshire cat when she notices Severus having difficulties sitting. 

“You must make sure to eat your eggs and sausages Severus.  Proteins are needed to help one overcome illness.  You’ve been sick for so many days, I’m glad that Harry was able to administer a cure for you.”  My omega’s face twists into a snarl of anger.

“My wellbeing is of no concern to you.”  Even while he says this, I notice him take a few bites of his food.  I’ll have to ask Minerva how she was able to make him so obedient. 

He has more classes than I do today, so I head back to our room to check on the elves progress.  It looks right.  I like seeing my clothes hung next to his.  I like seeing our things scattered together as if they were meant to be like this.  On our bed is two letters and a parcel.  One letter addressed to Severus and the other addressed to me.  Both are from the ministry.  I’m surprised at how quickly the package arrived since I only ordered it this morning.  But then again, they do pride themselves on fast owls.  Now the only question is if Severus is willing to experiment with what I’ve ordered.  Sliding the package under the bed I file that thought away fof later and recline on the bed to open my letter.

_Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that the binding on your soul to an Omega, Severus Tobias Snape, has been completed.  Upon the rules set forth since the birth of magic, all of the Omega’s assets both monetary and the like have been liquefied into your accounts.  Gringotts will ensure that the finances of the Omega make it into your account as you are now liable for any debt or wealth your Omega may possess._

_Please come into the Ministry- magical creature division- at your earliest convenience so that your Omega may be marked appropriately.  Before your meeting: know which marks you intend to place upon your Omega, and bring in any binds you wish to be placed upon your Omega so that our records are accurate._

_For any questions call at XXX-XXX-XXXX-XXX._

I don’t understand. 

When Severus enters our room I hand him his letter.  He tenses and doesn’t look at me.

“Read it.  Right now.”  He opens his mouth before closing it.  “In front of me.”  My voice leaves no room for argument.  His slender fingers open the letter as if he were unbuttoning a suit.  Deft fingers do not tremble as he pulls the parchment from its casing. 

_Omega,_

               _Now that you have taken an Alpha, he must accompany you to the Ministry to place any charms and/or binds that he wishes upon you.  Your accounts have thus been liquefied and absorbed into your Alphas._

_For any questions, your Alpha will have answers for you._

He stops reading.  “Is that it?” I ask

“Yes.  The ministry has little need to speak in detail with an Omega.”  He stands before me awkward and unsure.  “When will you take me to the Ministry Alpha.”  His head bows in quiet submission.

“Severus.  You know that I was raised in a muggle home.”

“As was I.”  The admission leaves the room cold.  “Unlike you though, I have spent the majority of my life in the wizard world and I am more familiar with the customs.  You have a question.”

“What do they mean.”  He exhales and I’m afraid he will deflate. 

“An Omega has no social standing.  My worth is equal to the level you give me.  Charms and binds can be placed upon an Omega both by the ministry and the Alpha.  The charms are simple enough.  Charms so that you can know my wellbeing or where I am located, and other things of that nauture.  You alone decide what is or is not placed upon me.  I cannot remove them.  I can give you a list of the charms so that you can make your decision.”  He clears his throat.  “The binds are… a bit more sinister.  I can understand the need for some of the charms, but the binds are merely used for subjugation.  Granted some are less invasive, but the majority of them are used to take the free will of the Omega from them.  I can give you a list of those as well if you would like Alpha.”  He’s kneeling in front of me and my blood runs cold.  I’m angry.  This is the first I’ve been angry with him since I was a student.

“You knew about this and didn’t tell me.”

“Yes.”

“Is that another reason you hid from me during your heat?  You were afraid of this.”

“Yes Alpha.  I understand that it was not my place as an Omega to hide this from you, but I knew that you didn’t know the level of control you could have over me.  I was afraid.” 

“Come here.”  He walks before me and keeps his gaze aimed at his feet in submission.  “Lay over my lap.  I’m going to spank you.”  His cheeks flush in shame.

“Yes Alpha.”  I ease him over my knee.   Softly I rub his bottom.  I’m sure he’s still sore from last night.

“Severus, do you know why I’m going to spank you?”

“Yes Alpha.  Because I didn’t want to relinquish my free will to you.  It was not my choice to make.  I am apologetic Alpha.”  His shoulders are hung in regret.

“You are wrong.  Severus.  I’m upset with you.  I’m going to spank you, but I’m going to make sure you understand what you did to upset me.”  I pet his hair softly.  “You hid from me.  You lied to me.  You actually think that I want to take your pride from you.  Severus.  I would never want that for you.  Yes.  I might place charms on you.  Ones that we both agree on.  After your punishment we will discuss together what you feel would be appropriate and what I feel, and then we will come to a decision together.” 

“You don’t want to take away my free will.”  He sounds so broken. 

“No.  I don’t want to be another master that you are forced to serve.”  His shoulders are trembling and I hear him gasping over sobs.  Of course he would be afraid.  “I know why you hid this from me.  You wanted just a bit more freedom.  I don’t want to take your freedom from you.  There might be things I ask of you that you don’t readily want to do, but I do not want to take what isn’t mine to have.”

“But Omegas belong to their Alphas.  Anything that is mine would go to you… I don’t have much.  I have so little.  I don’t want...”

“Hush Severus.  I know what you’re afraid of.  We will discuss at length everything for our relationship.  What I will expect and what I will not.  What you want and do not want.  All I ask is that you trust that I have your best interest at heart.  I will not make you my servant.”  I can’t see his face, but I know he’s still crying. 

“He was sold Harry.”  He’s shaking.

“Who was?  What are you talking about?”  Thick tears are sliding down his cheeks and he’s hastily trying to wipe them away. 

“A boy that I went to school with.  He was a Hufflepuff.  An Omega like me.  He was fourteen when his Alpha reached eighteen.  The magical world isn’t like the muggle one… he was sold.  His alpha didn’t want him so he sold him.  That Hufflepuff is no more than a hole for hire.  He doesn’t have any choice because his Alpha didn’t want him.  Now anyone can do what they want with him for a few galleons.”

“He was sold into prostitution.”  Severus doesn’t look at me. 

“Omegas are property.  You could kill me and you would not get into trouble.  You could beat me.  Sell me.  Omegas are noting.  It isn’t talked about but Omegas are lower than house elves.”

“Severus, I’m not going to hurt you.  I already told you that I wouldn’t do such a thing.”

“That’s not the point.”  He looks so broken.  “You could hurt me.  You have the right.  Legally you can do anything to me.  It doesn’t matter that you wouldn’t… it matters that you can.”  I do the only thing I can think of.  I kiss him.  The tears cease. 

“I didn’t think that I would survive the war.  I never let myself worry about what my life as an Omega would be.  It’s scary.”

“I’m going to ask.  Is there anything else that you feel you should tell me.  I will figure out later, and if I learn on my own I might not give you as light of a punishment.”  His shoulders stiffen.

“It is not… greatly important.” 

“Let me be the judge of that Severus.  Tell me.”  His hand is curling into the sheets under him and I again pet his head in encouragement. 

“This morning when I went to shower I cast a spell on myself.  I just wanted to see.”

“What did you want to see Severus.”

“I’m not pregnant.  I didn’t conceive.”  His voice sounds so weak.  After everything I can’t help but chuckle at how upset he is over this.

“Is that all Severus.”

“I thought that since I didn’t, you would be upset with me for failing.  I wasn’t able to conceive.  Maybe because I’m so much older.  You sounded really excited about having children and I thought that you would be upset with me.  I thought you might want to punish me.”

“Oh Severus, I will never punish you over something that you cannot help.  And we still have plenty of other chances to try again.  It’s alright.  Were you upset?  Were you disappointed?”

“I am not as young as most Omega’s when they first conceive.  What if I am not fertile enough?  You wanted a large family.  I also… want a large family.”

“Do not be concerned over that.  We’ve only had sex once.  I hardly think that makes you infertile.”  Even if he were, not everyone has sex with the intention of having children.  We could always adopt.  “Now.  Are you ready for your punishment?  Do you understand why you are being punished?”

“Yes Harry.  I understand.  I know why I’m being punished and I know you are not doing it out of malicious intent.  I’m ready.”  He’s so beautiful laying in my lap.  “Harry.  You are… I can feel your… are you?”

“Of course I’m hard.  I have my Omega over my lap submitting to me of his own free will.  How could that not turn me on?”

“It isn’t just the scent from when I was in heat.” 

“What do you mean Severus.”  I’m pulling his pants down and though he tenses, he doesn’t stop me.  He does know that he can right. 

“I was sure once the heat wore off that you would be disgusted with me.  I’m not exactly what others would call attractive.  And my personality is shit.”  SMACK. “Ahh!”

“What a nice sound.  I didn’t expect you to make those sort of sounds when I punished you.”

“I wasn’t ready.  I didn’t expect you to start already.”

“Don’t worry about that.  Continue with what you were saying.”  He’s already panting. 

“I thought once you sated yourself that you would leave.  By now I thought you would be pissed off your rocker with that Weasley friend of yours and talking about how bad of a lay I am.”  SMACK.  “Fuck!  Or about how I was still a virgin at my age.”  SMACK.  “Telling him how much more unattractive I am under all the robes.”  SMACK.  “And how I begged you.”  SMACK.  “I expected to wake up alone.”  SMACK.  He’s panting.  “I expected to wake up alone this morning.  I didn’t think you would be there holding me.”

“How was I supposed to know that you didn’t want me to stay?”  His shoulders are tense.

“I did want you to stay.  I just didn’t think you would.”  I can hear walls crumbling. 

“Come lay next to me Severus.”  He’s much taller than me, but still his head presses against my chest.  I don’t stop him.  In fact, I revel in his choice to fold into me.  I know he’s aroused, and so am I, but I force that to the back of my mind.  I’m sure he will not be opposed to us being intimate, but first I want to settle everything.  “Now.  Do we have to go to the ministry?”

“Yes.  It is required for all omega and alpha partnerships that the omega be legally bonded to their alpha.  Some of this is done to protect the Omega... but not really.  Outwardly it would seem that way.  When we go to the ministry, they will infuse my magic with yours so that other Alphas will know that I have been claimed.  If I go into heat in public, your magic will be enough to keep other Alphas from assaulting me.  An omega cannot help if they go into heat, and their scent is enough to draw in any alphas, so this has to be done.  Doing this will ensure that I do not get raped by a radon Alpha.  It isn’t done to protect me though.  It’s done to protect an Alpha’s property.”

“I’m sorry.”

“This doesn’t bother me.  The bonding of your magic to mine is not invasive.  Even some of the charms do not bother me completely.  I understand the need for some of them.”

“Are there any that you think I should place on you?”

“It depends on what you would want.”

“I like the idea of knowing if you are hurt or in pain.”  He tenses in my arms.

“I should also tell you about binds.  If you choose to have binds placed on me, there are ones that you might be interested in.  I know that there is a collar that can ensure that I never lie to you.  There are chastity belts to make sure that I cannot… do things without my Alpha.  There are rings that while I wear them, I would be unable to use magic.”  He tenses.  “There are all manner of binds.  Ones to keep me in perpetual heat.  Ones that will block my ability to speak.  You have the authority to place any and all upon me, but understand that anything I do under the binds will not be my choice.  I would completely be in my Alpha’s control.”

“Severus.  I’m not going to do that to you.”  All tension leaves his body.

“Thank you.”

“We will plan to go to the ministry on Saturday.  Now.  Would you like for me to take care of you?”

“What do you mean.”  He sounds hesitant.

“Of course I mean for us to have sex.”

“But I’m not in heat.”  He says the words as a matter of fact.

“Well, no, but you don’t have to be in heat of us to be intimate.”

“It doesn’t make sense for us to be intimate.  I’m not in heat, and the chances of an omega becoming pregnant outside of their cycles is rare.  If I am not likely to become pregnant, then it doesn’t make sense to try to copulate.”

“Except for the obvious, because it feels good.”  He’s letting me pet his head.  “it’s fairly normal after all to want to be intimate with your partner even if you don’t want to have children.  Muggles have many different types of contraception in order to keep from becoming pregnant.  Are there any things like that in the wizard world?”

“A few, but they are only given out to witches or wizards that have lower levels of magic in order to keep them from possibly producing a squib.  Otherwise witches and wizards are encouraged to reproduce as much as possible.  It makes sense that sex would be used for pleasure as often as for conceiving a child, I just never really thought about it.  I was sure that you would have no need for me outside of my heat.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“My mother was an Omega, but she didn’t want to be binded to her Alpha.  She ran away.  My mother was in the mist of her heat when my father found her.  He was a muggle and thus was not affected by her scent, but she pursued him.    I was conceived, and my father married my mother out of obligation.  My father was a cruel man.  I asked my mother once why she refused to go to her Alpha.  I knew from a young age that I was an Omega.  I wanted to know.  She told me that she could leave my father, but she could never leave her Alpha.  She told me that she met him and knew who he was.  She told me that he would have subjugated her.  He would have binded her.  She preferred having her free will with a man she did not love instead of being kept.  I was always afraid after that.  It’s not uncommon for an Omega to never be seen again after finding their Alpha.  And an Alpha is not bound to an Omega.  No charms will be placed on you.  No binds to keep you.  I could not find another from the moment we consummated our union.  But you could.  I was certain that the time I spent outside of heat, you would be with another.  You would have the right.  I have no claims to you.”

“Severus.”

“I do not like having the control taken from me.”

“I’m not going to harm you Severus.  You are a brave man.  Please try to trust me.”

“Of course I trust you Harry.  You have been very gentle with me through this.  I am thankful for that.”

“You told me that you loved me.”  I’m expecting a denial, but instead he curls firmly into my side.

“It’s always been you.  I knew it would be you even before you were born.  I was drawn to your mother, but I was not naive enough to misunderstand.  She knew as well.  Even though she was a muggle born and a beta, she understood.  I met her when I was only a child.  I needed to keep her safe, because keeping her safe meant keeping her future children safe.  Omegas can tell even that early on.  I knew my Alpha would come from her.  We put into motion steps to keep both you and her safe.  I because a spy for the light even before Dumbledore realized.  I would leak information to Lily.  I would warn her of things.  I would lay against her and feel you kick.  I needed to protect you.  I was able to hold you often before she died.  Your father hated how you would prefer me holding you over him.  He just never understood that you realized that I belonged to you.”  He’s whispering as his hands curl into my shirt.  “The night she died, I found you.  I held you and be both cried.  I mourned the loss of my only friend, and I was certain that that would be the last night I would ever hold you.  By this point I was cemented as a spy, and I had to keep you safe.  I knew he would return.  I expected to die before you reached your eighteenth year.  Yes.  I knew I loved you from the first moment I met your mother.”

“Severus.”

“I’m sorry.  I said to much.  I just felt you should know.  I do not expect you to return my affections, and I will not ask you too.”  My fingers thread through his hair and I pull his face up.

“You really are a silly man.”  I connect my lips to his and it feels like this is the first time.  This is actually him.  Flawed and broken and insecure.  This is actually him.  Devoted and loyal and lonely.  He parts his lips for me and I greedily devour his mouth.   He pulls away from me eyes half lidded and panting.  “Will you come to bed with me?”

“But we are already in… oh.”  I kiss his jaw line then dot open mouthed kisses up to the shell of his hear.  I suck on the lobe for just a moment before whispering as low as I can manage.

“I’m sure tonight I’ll succeed in filling your belly with my child.”  He whines as his legs clinch shut.  I’ll take that as a good sign.  “What do you say Severus?”

“Please.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.  I trust you.”  I pull from him and retrieve the parcel under the bed. 

“Then I want you to go into the bathroom and open this.  You’ll know what I want.  Come out when you are ready.”  He hesitantly grabs the package.  I’d wager that there is a solid eighty percent chance that he will yell at me when he sees what’s inside.  There’s a fifteen percent chance that he will simply come out and refuse.  In the minority, he might comply.  After several minutes I hear a reluctant voice.

“Are you sure you want me to do this?”  Open the door.  I want to see.

“Yes Severus, I’m sure.”

“I look ridiculous.”  So he’s at least put them on.

“Come now Severus.  I’m sure you look amazing.  Wont you come out for me.  Show me how you look.”

“I do not want to.”  No.  I didn’t figure he would.  “But I trust that you know what you want.  I swear though.  If you are only planning to mock me then I will…”

“No Sev.  I just wanted to see.  I’m not forcing you.  I didn’t even think you would try them on.  Already just imagining is enough to make me ache.  If you don’t want to come out, then I will not force the subject.  I only thought it would look good on you.”

“I look ridiculous.” He repeats. 

“Then come out and show me.”

“You’ll laugh.”

“No Severus.  I don’t think I’d be able to laugh while begging you to take me into your mouth.  I will want you to much.”  I watch the door knob turn.  It feels like an eternity before he opens the door and just stands there.  His hand lingers on the door knob prepared to flee.  His cheeks are flushed healthily.  He just stands there with his legs tightly together.  “Come closer Severus.  It’s alright.”

“This is insane.” 

“Please Severus.  Come here.”  The material is almost sheer.  Good.  Lacy white stockings come up to his thighs.  He releases his safety net and walks towards me.  Matching lace panties cup his package beautifully.  He’s aroused and I can clearly see the outline of his member.  I know these particular panties are backless.  The top is also virgin white.  A nearly see-through baby doll.  I had to get one with a small cup size to make sure that it would be flat over his chest.  The overly feminine lingerie compliments his lean body.  “Come to the bed Severus.”  His knee presses to the edge and my hands go to his hips.  

“You’ve seen.  Now.  I’ll go remove these things.”

“No.  Just a bit longer.”  I suck on his nipple through the lacy material.  It becomes wet and sticks to his chest.  His erect pink buds are clearly visible through the thin material.  I push his legs so that he is straddling me.  He hissing when I press our erections against each other.  As much as I want to pull away to remove my clothing, I don’t want to stop the friction.  “Don’t go Severus.  Doesn’t it feel good to wear that.  Look how aroused you are.  Does the lace feel good rubbing against your skin?”

“Yes.”  He whines. 

“Then move faster Severus.  Place your hands on my shoulders and move how you want to.”  His eyes widen at the control I’m giving him.  “As fast or as slow as you want Severus.”  My hands slide up his thighs.  The lace feels soft, but I can feel his shapely legs under the material.  I continue to slide my hand up on both of his legs until I reach his ass and squeeze each cheek in my hands.  I jerk him forward abruptly and this is all the encouragement he needs to start his bruising pace. 

His head is thrown back, dark hair swaying as he thrashes our bodies together.  He’s whining so loud.

“Alpha.  Please.  There is too much between us.  It’s not enough.”  I shove him on the bed and hastily remove my clothing.  When I lay on my back he climbs back on top of me to continue his pace from before.  He’s no longer concerned over what he’s wearing.  I enjoy watching him trying to pull an orgasm from himself. 

“How do you feel Severus.”  He’s gasping, but he doesn’t slow.  “You don’t seem to be as embarrassed about wearing that for me.”  The lacy panties hug his hips threatening to slide down at any moment.  A wet spot is forming between his legs.  “Do you like wearing that?”

“I don’t know.”  I silently spell lubrication to form over my hand and I softly press a finger over his entrance.  I specifically got the backless underwear so that I could take him still dressed for me.  He lets me tease his hole. 

“I’m going to prepare you Severus.  Is that alright?”  His eyes clinch together but he nods.  “Alright.  If you feel any pain just let me know.”  He’s to lost to hear me right now.  “You look quite lovely like this Severus.  Your nipples are so pink that I can see them through the sheer material.  And just look how wet you are making your panties.  If you keep grinding against me like that you’ll cum in them.  I don’t mind though.  Because that’s what I want to see.  I want to watch you completely ruin them with our cum.”  Two fingers are inside of him now.  He’s moving against them- working them deeper inside of his tight heat.  “I’m looking forward to taking you again Severus.  I know tonight I’ll succeed.”  He’s whimpering again.

“What if I really am infertile though.”

“Severus, do not be concerned over this.  We’ve only had sex once.  It’s not unheard to not get pregnant the first time.  And if it does turn out that we keep trying and you just can’t seem to get pregnant, then I know a brilliant potions master that would be more than willing to brew a few fertility potions.  I’ve heard he’s the best in his field.  So no need to be concerned over this.”  I stretch my fingers inside of him.  “But I really do think you are concerned over nothing.  I’m going to fuck you so many times tonight that your body will have no choice but to conceive my child.”  I curl my fingers inside of him.  “How about it.  Do you want your Alpha to fuck you?”  He’s nodding slowly as if in a trance.  “Are you sure Severus.  You do not need to feel obligated.”

“I want to.  Please.”  I pull my fingers from him.

“Then ride me.  If you want to be taken, then you are going to have to ride me.”  I watch his long beautiful legs lift himself.  One of my hands go to his hip to help steady my Omega, and then he is sliding down impaling himself.  His mouth slacks open as his breath hitches.  And still the wet spot in his panties is growing.  “So beautiful.”  Those words leave my mouth and he’s moving.  I watch my dick slide in and out of him.  I watch him openly moan and whimper.  When I start meeting his movements, he screams.  “You keep screaming like this and I won’t be able to last.”  And then my hands are on his hips pulling him down quicker. 

“Alpha.  It’s too much.”

“Don’t stop.  Keep going Severus.  Don’t you want my seed?  Don’t you want me to impregnate you?  You have to keep going.”

“I can’t.  Harry. Please.  It’s too much.”

“I understand Omega.  You need your Alpha to take control.  Is that what you want.”  He doesn’t speak, but his misty eyes plead.  “Yes.  I understand.”  I roll us until he is laying on his back.  My hands slide under his knees as I lift them until they are beside his head.  “I’m going to take you deeply.”  His eyes clinch, his hand closes into a fist, and he brings his hand to his mouth.  He’s biting down on his tight fist as I slide fully inside him.  “You feel amazing Severus.”

“Please.  Just move.” 

“Your ass is twitching around my cock.  So needy.”

“Please.  Just move.”  He’s whining now.

“Beg.”  His face flushes.  “Beg me.  Say ‘Please Alpha fuck my ass.’ Say ‘have your way with me.’ Say ‘Make me feel good.’  Tell me Severus.”

“I want you to move.  Please.  I want it inside.  I want you to take me fast until my body goes numb.  And then I want you to fill me with cum.  I want you to turn me into a mommy like you promised.”  His face is flushed red, but I smile at him.

“You are going to look so sexy swollen with my child.”  I pull completely out then thrust in fully. 

“Ahh!” 

“You really do look perfect in that.  I knew it would be hot to fuck you in it.  Kind of wanted to do it now since I knew you would be even more reluctant once you were far along.”  His erection is pressing against my stomach and his creamy flat stomach.  “As much as I’m going to miss your small waist, I’m more looking forward to it being distended.”  I love his body.  His legs are over my shoulders as I thrust in harder.  He’s screaming, but I don’t slow because he hasn’t told me to. 

“So much.”  I’m fucking him into the bed.  His hands grab the back of my legs trying to make me move even faster.  “There feels good.”  The soft fabric is clinging to his damp skin. 

“Are you going to breast feed.  Can a male omega even do that.”

“Yes.  Our bodies are entirely made for the sake of baring and caring for infants.”

“I think I’m going to get jealous of tiny mouths sucking on your beautiful nipples.  I’ll just have to get use to it though since we are going to have so many children.  As soon as one is born, I’ll be working to fill your belly again.  I’ll turn you into a mommy.”

“Thank you!  That’s all I’ve wanted.  I want to be a mommy.”

“Then swallow all of my cum Omega.  Swallow it all and I’ll make sure you know what it’s like to carry my child.”  He’s thrashing under me succumbing to his own orgasm.

“Yes.  Yes.  I’ll drink it all.  All of it.  Thank you Alpha! Thank you.”  I can feel his tight ass spasming trying to milk every drop.  Beautiful.  I pull out and his long finger immediately start fingering his cum filled hole.  “I don’t want to lose any.  I want to be a mommy.  Please.”  I kiss his cheek and bring his fingers to my mouth.  After I suck the cum from them I lay him on his side.

“I’m not done with you Severus.  Just relax.  Trust me.”  It’s much easier to slam into him this time.  “Wow.  Your ass is so full.  What do you think Severus?  Can you handle a second helping or are you to full?”

“I want more.  I know that I can swallow more cum.  I know I can. Please.” 

“Yes Omega.  Good.  Don’t fight your nature.  You are meant to be on your back being fucked and giving birth.  Do you want to be like other Omegas?  Do you want the remainder of your life for you to be conceiving and giving birth to my children?”

“Yes.”  The voice is so weak.  “I’m sorry.  Yes.”  I kiss his tears.

“Beautiful.  There is no shame in wanting this Severus.  If this is what you actually want then I’ll give it to you Severus.  I’ll make you my Omega.  I’m going to knock you up, and then we are going to leave the school to find a safe place to raise our children.  You’ll spend the rest of your life with a large family that loves you.  Every night I’ll fuck you uncaring of how pregnant you are.  During the day, you will be a mommy.  At night you will be my beautiful Omega.  At night I’ll ensure that your ass remembers the shape of my dick.  You’ll never know a moments rest.  Our children will love you.  They will love to see each time how your belly swells with their unborn brother or sister.”

“Tell me again.  How many will we have.”

“You’ll carry children until you are physically unable to.  And since wizards live such long lives, I’m thinking at least twenty.  Maybe you’ll get lucky and have a couple sets of twins.  You’ll become addicted to being fucked.  I’ll make you desperate for a good shag every night.  You’ll have to breast feed while pregnant.  And then when you think you don’t want to carry another child I’ll remind you of how desperate you were to be a mommy, and you’ll beg me to give you that again.” He’s taking all of my thrusts. 

“I want that.”

“Then you’ll have to be prepared for me to fuck you a lot.  Every night until neither of us can move anymore.  And each time you’ll have to drink it all without spilling a drop.”

“Yes!  I will.  I promise.”

“Fuck you are sexy.”  He’s trying to make me take him faster, and I give him what he wants. 

“Please touch me.  Please.”  My thumbs rub his pink nipples through the sheer lingerie.  He’s whimpering but opening his legs wider.  “Alpha.  It feels good.  It feels good there.  Can you touch me more.”  I’m stroking him thorugh the lace of the panties and when the tip of his erection peaks out of the top I only rub faster.  “Alpha!  I feel good.  I feel so hot inside.”

“Are you going to cum Omega.  Are you going to cum for me?  Cum for me Omega and I promise that I’ll cum right into your womb.”

“Yes!  Yes Alpha!  I want you to cum inside.  I want it.  Turn me into a mommy.  I want to spend the rest of my life pregnant with your children.  Ohh… Ohhhh.  Mnnn.  AHHH!”  He’s screaming his release and I follow after him coating his walls with my sperm. This time I’m sure.  He’s going to be pleased tomorrow when he finds out that he’s pregnant.  Saturday we will go to the ministry as is required and when we get back to our rooms I’m going to fuck him again until he turns to liquid in my hands. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some real editing. This chapter is completely new. Never read before... well except by me. If you are just skimming through the rewrite !THIS CHAPTER IS COMPLETELY NEW! there... maybe that will be noticed. I do understand not wanting to reread the same stuff... So I will try to mark what I can, but please don't completely count on me. Onward my ducklings.

Severus is not a small man.He towers over me.Maybe that is why others have always found him intimidating.He has a knack for convincing others that he is angrier and more violent than he really is.Maybe I would also be convinced if I couldn’t see the truth.We are waiting in the ministry.His arms are crossed and his face sullen and angry.It would deceive me as well, if his hand wasn’t latched around my arm hidden from view.I can feel the hesitant trembling.We are waiting quietly.He’s so close that I can smell his thick scent.He smells like chemicals.He smells like burning wood.I’m aware of how unpleasant those descriptions are, but like him- his scent is an acquired taste.I enjoy being close enough to notice these subtle traits.

He is also clean shaven.Hair meticulously washed and pulled off of his face.His clothes are nicer than he usually wears.Since we consummated our union, he has placed a lot of care in his appearance.I asked him why- surely he knows that it’s not expected.He told me that it would not do well for my Omega to be in disarray.It would look poorly on me.I told him that I didn’t care about that.Still.He looks quite good.

There is a couple waiting with us.Another Alpha/Omega couple.Severus clings closer to my side.A male and female.Since Alphas are always male, then he would be the Alpha.I tried to smile gently at her but she angrily glared back.Severus hid further into my side.Both of his hands curled into my shirt.The man nodded to me.He’s about my size and maybe a year or so younger.I don’t recognize him though.He has dark hair and a narrow nose.The girl at his side is small.She’s maybe about sixteen and just over five feet tall.She has long blond hair and freckles scattering her face.Her eyes are passionate and full of rage.

“How did you manage to convince your Omega to be so subservient even without binds.”The guy is talking with me as the girl snarls at both of us.

“He’s a coward.Cowering next to his Alpha.”The words are mocking.“Just submitting so easily.Putrid sack of shit.”Severus doesn’t say anything, but he winces when a slap echoes in the hall.The girl’s cheek is already reddening.

“Did I give you permission to speak.”The man looks down at the glaring girl.Then he looks back up at me.“I apologize.She hasn’t learned her place yet.”He locks eyes with the girl.“But she will.”Severus’s eyes are closed tightly.“Apologize to the Alpha for insulting his Omega.”

“No.He’s just another pig like you.I will not submit to you.I will never stop fighting you.I hate you.”Her eyes glow with hatred but she silences them.She looks at Severus and her anger deflates.“If you submit now then we lose.”Severus doesn’t reply.The man slaps her again.When I raise my hand to stop him, Severus grasps my hand and gently shakes his head.I’m about to question them when the couple is called into the office.

“Severus.Why did you stop me?He was hitting her.I can’t just…”

“You cannot interfere with an Alpha disciplining their Omega.If you were to have stopped him then we would both be punished.Har… Alpha.Omegas are property.Every Alpha has different rules.She spoke out of turn and was punished.She disobeyed her Alpha and was punished.This is how it has always been done.Legally, you would be in the wrong for stopping him.”

“I’ve never seen it happen before.”

“Most Omegas do not leave their Alpha’s home.There is no point in them existing in public.Most will not question what happens behind closed doors.”His head rests on my shoulder, but his hands never leave my shirt sleeve.His eyes are clinched shut.He stays like that for a long time until we hear the sound of a door clicking.The couple is leaving the office.Severus is trying to make himself small.Curled tightly into my side with eyes closed as tight as possible, he hides.

The Alpha steps out of the office first.In his hand is a chain.The chain is attached to a collar around the girls next.They could not have been in there for more than an hour, but she is not the same person.Her wrists are latched together in front of her and the collar is tight leaving a red indention in her thin neck.Her eyes are dead.Severus is quietly sobbing into my shoulder and all I can do is rub his back softly.The girl’s lips.Thin strings form small x’s crisscrossing her lips.Her mouth has been sewn shut.

The Alpha smiles at me and I fight the urge to throw up.Severus is trembling.Hands leave my sleeve to embrace around me.Again, I can only rub his back as I fight the bile back down.She isn’t fighting him.She remains two steps behind him walking in step with her Alpha.Her gaze never leaves her feet.

“Severus?”

“Anything.I’ll do whatever you want.Please.No binds.Please.I understand having charms placed on me, but not binds please.Please.I’ll do anything you ask of me.I’ll submit.I’ll be good.”

“Shh.Calm down Severus.I already told you.I’m not going to force you to submit to me.I’m not going to hurt you.”The two leave and still Severus stays huddled against me.

“Mr. Potter, we are ready for you and your Omega.”I grasp Severus’s hand and practically drag him into the room. We will finish this as quickly as possible and leave.Inside the office is a desk with a round woman sitting.She motions in front of her desk to the offered seat.There is only one.So, I remain standing.Severus shakes his head at me and indicates the chair.Instead of sitting I take his hand.Though the woman raises her brow, she doesn’t question.“Let’s get right to the reason you are here with your Omega.As stated in the letter, his assets have been liquefied into your accounts.”

“Why.”She stalls.

“Why?”She clears her throat.“Because as an Omega it will not have any need for those assets.You are in luck though, because it does not have any debt.The omega held a modest sized vault at Gringotts but nothing else.It…”

“He.”She looks up from her papers.

“Excuse me?”She asks.

“You’ve been saying ‘it’, Severus is a ‘he’.”I glance at him and he’s shifting his eyes from me to the woman and back again.

“…quite.”She changes the subject.“I am not at all surprised that you are an Alpha Mr. Potter, though to think that this death eater would be your Omega…”

“Severus was a spy for the light and if not for him, then I would not have lived to face the dark lord.Isn’t that right Severus?”When I address him, his eyes widen.He only nods in response.“Without him the ministry, might I add, the place where you work would still be overrun with death eaters.You will address Severus correctly out of respect for everything he has done and all of the sacrifices he’s had to put himself through.”The round woman gapes for a moment.

“I apologize Mr. Potter.I did not mean to disrespect you in such a way.”

“You didn’t.You disrespected Severus.You…”Severus grasps my arm gently.

“She will not understand Harry.”The woman glares at him and he clings closer.“I mean Alpha.An Omega cannot be disrespected… only an Alpha can be.Anything inflicted on me is perceived to be inflicted on you.I am… Omegas are… possessions.”

“Severus.Sit down.”I direct him to the single chair and walk fully to the desk.Both of my hands are placed on the wood in front of me.“I do not want Severus and my case to be worked by you.Because I do not like you.And I don’t want another blind ministry official.I want Hermione Weasley.I don’t care that this isn’t her department.I will not work with any other.Please give me directions to her office so that Severus and I can go through the ministries stupid regulations and leave.”The woman stands abruptly.

“I will go and retrieve her.Please stay here and I will bring her to my office and explain to her how the procedures go.I apologize.”She hastily leaves.When the door clicks behind her Severus laughs loudly.The baritone laugh erases all tension.“I don’t know why she looked so terrified.”He only laughs louder.

“You are the boy who lived.The ministry is already looked down upon since Voldemort was able to take over.If it got around that a person working for the ministry of all places offended the savior of the wizarding world, then not only would she likely lose her job, but she would be harassed day and night.Witches and wizards alike would not stand for it.”

“She was making me sick.And that girl.That omega.”Severus stiffens.Maybe I shouldn’t have brought her up.

“They took it away from her.Her free will.Her fight.Her spirit.I’ve seen other Omegas like her.Full of life.Sometimes Omegas are angry at the world.Harry.He- that Alpha- had the right.He had the right to do that to her.Alphas can take away what makes an Omega who they are.Change them.Turn them into… well.Obedient well trained pets.”

“Without the binds, an Omega can still resist their Alpha.Right?”He hesitates before nodding.

“Yes.I could attack you or berate you.I could verbally abuse you.I am able to make the choice presently.Many Alphas do not like this and such have the binds placed.”

“If an Omega is not inherently submissive, then why have you been.I’ve not made you submit to me.I’m not going to force you to talk to me respectfully.I mean… obviously, I like that you are nice to me now, but I don’t want to force you.”

“I did not like talking to you disrespectfully, but I had to.I do not mind submitting to you.Actually.I enjoy it.”He’s not looking at me.“It’s different though to submit and to be dominated.You are a strong wizard, I’m proud to be your Omega.You saw her though.That Omega.The things that you can do to me are frightening.”The door opens before I can respond to him and Hermione briskly hugs me.Her belly pokes against my side.She looks at Severus for a moment.

“He is your Omega?”If Hermione were not still embracing me, I bet Severus would be at my side.

“Yes.”She simply nods.

“Well.Alright then.I honestly had Severus pegged for an Alpha.Maybe a beta, but I just didn’t expect him to be an Omega.Least of all yours.”She takes a seat at the desk.“Now.I’ve not done this before, but she gave me a list of things to go over.”She looks down at the list for a moment.When she looks up, she looks directly at Severus.“Are you aware that your vault at Gringotts was transferred to Harry’s?”

“Yes Ms. Granger… Mrs. Weasley.I understand that you are a muggle born.”Severus is speaking as respectfully as possible.“An Omega does not have anything.All possessions that did belong to the Omega are transferred to the Alpha.”Her eyes lock onto his.

“I was not aware of that.I do not like that.”

“It is not a pleasant conversation to have.It is also not something that can be reversed.Even if he removed the gold from his vaults and put it into another, it would still be his vault.I assure though.It does not bother me.”I know Hermione.Her eyes are burning for a moment.The same way as when she talks about house elves.But she leaves the topic alone.

“The next thing is to ask about any charms that the two of you have decided to place on Severus.Are there any?”Severus looks at me.

“There are only two that I would like placed on him.One so that I can tell when he is harmed or in danger and another so that I can summon him to me if he is in some type of danger.”She nods and scribbles onto the sheet.

“Is that alright with you Severus?”he nods.

“Those charms are not invasive, and I understand the need for them.”She smiles gently at him for a moment.When she looks back down at the list her face screws unhappily.

“I’m supposed to ask about binds now.”I don’t mean to smile as she balls up the paper.“No.None of that.They are not going to happen.”Severus is just looking at her.“Alright.So.Since there are no binds to place on him, that only leaves placing the two charms and then blending Harry’s magic into Severus.”She raises her wand then looks at Severus.“If I may?”

“Yes.I am ready.”I stop her though.

“Can you also put the same charms on me so that Severus can tell if I am in danger and summon me.”She nods.

“Yes.I can.It isn’t normally done, but with your history it would be for the best.”She laughs as she waves her wand around both of us.The moment only lasts for a few moments before she pulls away.“Now that that is settled.Are there any other questions either of you have.”

“No.I do not.”I answer.Severus hesitates.

“Do you Severus?”Hermione asks.He looks at me unsure.

“Severus.Talk as you please.You don’t have to wait for my permission.I want you to speak as you would normally.”He exhales jaggedly.

“The ministry is aware that I am an Omega, but is there any way to keep this as… confidential as possible.I am the teacher and head of house to many pure bloods.Many would not take instruction from an Omega.”My hand lays over his shoulders.

“Officially the ministry cannot speak of the business done.The woman helping you before could get fired if she mentioned this to anyone.So it isn’t likely that the rest of the wizarding world would find out.Especially since there are so few Omegas and Alpha.I could also get fired for telling an outside source.As long as the two of you are low key about your relationship, then no one will find out.Granted how private or public this relationship is has to be decided between the two of you.”

“I do not like the change that I have seen.I do not like how Severus has been talked to, so for now I am fine keeping this a secret.”I look at Severus and he nods.Hermione smiles at the two of us.

“Ron has to know though.”She states.“How about tonight the two of you come over for dinner.Mom has been complaining that Harry hasn’t come by in so long, and all of Ron’s siblings are going to be there. I have some big news to discuss and would like you both there anyways.”Severus looks at her.When she meets his eyes, she smiles.“Severus, you are an Omega so I am sure you already know what this is about.”He nods and grasps my hand.

“Dinner sounds great.How does it sound to you Severus?”

“I am not sure that I should attend.”His voice is quiet.“I am not… exactly a favorable companion.”

“Severus.They are my family.The closest I’ve ever had anyways.Hermione can warn them in advance that you are coming and that the two of us are together.I promise.No one will treat you badly, and if they try to, then I will not stand for it.”

“Harry, I’m an ex death eater.I fought against some of them.I injured some of them.I mean… One of the twins, I cursed his ear off.I can’t go there!”

“Severus.The most George will do is make a few bad ear related jokes.”Hermione states.“Actually.He shows it off all the time.Saying how the war injury has gotten him all sorts of girls.”He’s not replying.

“You are my family now.My omega.It’s not like you had much of a choice.Not everyone blames you, and if we tell them the truth, they will understand.”

“Harry!I’m not wanted!... there.”His voice lowers until he is completely quiet.When I grasp his hand he looks away clearly uncomfortable.Hermione lays her hand on my shoulder.

“Can I talk with him alone for a bit?”If it were anyone else, I don’t think I would be comfortable.This is Hermione though.I trust her as much as… no.I trust her more than Ron.She will not harm him.

“If… you feel you need too.I will be outside.”I nod to the door.After kissing Severus on the cheek, I excuse myself.It’s so quiet on the other end of the door that I couldn’t listen in even if I wanted.Not that I tried.Luckily, I’m not waiting long.Hermione opens the door beaming.

“He agreed to come!Dinner will start at six.But it might be best if you come a little earlier.”She hugs me as Severus stands with his arms crossed beside her.He’s flushed.

“How did you manage that?”She smiles wider.

“I’m afraid that’s a secret.Now, I should be getting back to work.”She hugs me first and then Severus.When her arms wrap around him, his entire body freezes.His eyes widen, and he does not return the embrace.All to quickly she zooms off to her department and Severus and I head to the floos to return to Hogwarts.

The entire time he doesn’t say anything.Was I wrong.Did she say something bad to him?Should I have been more concerned.No.It’s Hermione.I can trust her.She was so accepting of him.Once we are back in our rooms I finally bring myself to ask him.

“What did she tell you?”his cheeks warm, but other than general discomfort, he doesn’t look upset.

“As she said… it is a secret.”

“Severus.”

“It is not my secret to tell.You will find out tonight.Please… do not question me.I do not like keeping secrets from you.If it were mine to tell then you would already know.”

“Severus.You were blushing.”His cheeks redden further.

“She… asked about us.She is a very nosy individual.”

“Yes, that’s Hermione.So, when you say that she asked about us, you mean…?”He nods hesitantly.

“She was curious if she could expect a godchild in the future.”Severus looks at his feet.“I explained that, I have not conceived a child.She asked if it was for lack of trying… I explained that wasn’t the case.With as few details as possible.”There’s something else.I know it.

“She was able to convince you to come tonight.”He simply nods.“I just have never known you to be so accommodating.”

“This is important to you.I can’t very well avoid them for the remainder of our lives.”He looks away from me.“If you want this, then I will do my part.”

“Are you afraid?”

“Fear is simply the brains response to perceived dangers.”He reclines on the bed looking more relaxed than I have ever seen him before.“I was a spy for the light.Constantly in real danger.More afraid than I can even admit to myself.But I survived that.Fear is necessary, but not always accurate.”I sit cross legged beside his stretched-out form. Without any hesitance at all, he lays his head in my lap.

“You look comfortable.”

“I was afraid of being claimed as an Omega.I was afraid of dying and never knowing what it felt like to be held.I was afraid of being held.Fear is not always logical.”His eyes are closed contently.“I have a phobia of heights, but that didn’t stop me from refereeing the quidditch matches your first year after Quirrel nearly killed you.One does what they must when something is important.And you Harry Potter are the most important thing to me.”My hand reaches out to stroke his hair.I didn’t expect this.From him or from me.

The moment I learned about Alphas and Omegas and that Severus and I are mates, I decided that I couldn’t let him suffer alone.I didn’t think about my own feelings on the matter.I would love him because I had to.This isn’t the same though.The way he leans into my touch sighing as if my skin were ambrosia.A primal instinct begs me to kiss him.To taste those hard lips.It isn’t simply lust.It scares me to question how much of these feelings are for him or for our bond.

“Severus.”I do not want to ask him.I do not know what answer I want to hear, but still my voice continues.“You told me that you loved me that first night we consummated our union.”His eyes do not open, but the relation in his shoulders vanish.“Is it me that you love… or me because I am your Alpha.”

“Harry.You are my Alpha.Before anything else.Belonging to you has been engrained in my core since I first met Lily.I know very little of love.It has been my understanding though, that love cannot be corrupted.Not real love.I’m sure some would argue.But when I think of my father striking my mother.I cannot bring myself to think of that as love. That Alpha that we met today.He had her mouth sewn up.I cannot think of that as love.”His eyes open briefly.“When an Omega goes into heat, only their Alpha can end it.I feel compelled to make you happy.I have felt this way…”He smiles briefly.“Since the first moment I held you as an infant.Not all Omegas feel compelled the way that I do.”

“You didn’t really answer my question.”

“I will not lie to you.I do not know.I know that it is not necessary for an Omega to love their Alpha.Love has nothing to do with reproducing.Maybe I love you because Lily was my only friend.Maybe it’s because you are unnervingly charming and win others over so effortlessly.I do know that, this contentment that I feel is not because of our bond… no completely anyways.Since the charms were placed on me, I can feel your magic swirling with my own.It’s warm.It mixes evenly- never trying to suppress my own magic.It’s calming.It didn’t have to be.I can feel your turmoil and happiness.Maybe you can feel mine to some extent, but your magic is so much more powerful than mine.It could easily extinguish my magic.But a wizard’s magic knows it’s caster’s intent.You do not want to hurt me.And that’s a sobering thought.”

“I’ve told you half a dozen times that I wasn’t going to.”

“I know.But words are empty.Your magic cannot hide your desire.It is caressing my own.I have not felt my magic this powerful… since before I took the dark mark.”I lay beside him enjoying listening to him ramble on.

“What are you talking about Severus?You are a powerful wizard.”

“No.I am a talented one.”I laugh lightly.

“What’s the difference.”

“Hermione Grang… Weasley is a talented witch, but not a powerful one.Her magic is on par with the majority of witches and wizards.She is efficient with her magic though.Her core can only cast so much before it needs to recharge.You on the other hand, have a much stronger core.Before I took the dark mark, my magical core was much stronger and above the norm.After I took the mark, I fell below the norm.Granted, I knew many spells and was able to compensate for the weaker magic, but the point is, I did have to compensate.And now my magic feels stronger.”His head lays on my chest.

“I want to feel your magic.”His nose presses against my shoulder.

“You took the charms as well.If you concentrate, I’m sure you will feel a magic inside of you that isn’t completely familiar.”I close my eyes.It takes a moment.At first I don’t feel anything.Even after searching, still nothing.Just as I’m about to question Severus I feel a small flutter.A timid shiver hiding in my own magic.It’s so small.Hungry and fragile.I don’t want this to be his magic.I don’t want to believe that this could be the proud man that has terrified first years for fun.This broken pulse.It cannot be him.“Harry.Your magic… fells off.What’s wrong?”

“Severus.You said that the mark weakened you.”

“Yes.There was a period of time that I was not much more powerful than a squib.My magic did increase again, but never to what it was.”

“It feels so…”

“You have to keep in mind.You’ve only ever felt your magic.Anyone’s would feel weak compared to your own.”

“But you said… it’s not.. my magic isn’t trying to suffocate yours.”

“No.It’s not.”

“It just feels like yours is hiding inside of mine.”He nods.

“I… feel embarrassed to say, but I feel quite safe with you.”Though It doesn’t show on my face, my heart is pounding.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another completely new chapter !NEW! Onward my ducklings

Severus has been sleeping soundly since shortly after we returned from the Ministry.I never realized how taxing his job is on him.Aside from his duties as a teacher, he also has head of house tasks.Along with that, he solely brews all of the needed potions for the school.I never realized how much that is.Sometimes he sleeps very little at night.But right now, he’s peaceful.I hate to wake him, but we have to leave soon.

Softly I rock his shoulder.Groggily he opens his eyes.“Severus, we need to get ready to go to dinner.”He smiles sleepily.

“Just.A little more.Two minutes.Please.”His eyes drift back before I can reply.A hand tightly grasps my shirt.

“Severus, we don’t need to be late.You can sleep when we come back.”I gently shake him again.

“Alright.Just.Let me splash some water on my face and I’ll be ready.”As soon as he stands up, Severus stretches.

“Severus, If you are to tired.We can eat dinner with them a different night.”

“No.I’m fine.If we don’t do this tonight, then it will only be more difficult later.I’m sure they will be…”He stills for a moment.“Civil.After all.This was not our choice.They are a pureblood family, so they will understand that an Alpha cannot choose their Omega.”

“Severus.Are you okay.”

“I have had little chance to attend non-formal social gatherings.”I kiss his cheek.

“It’ll be fine Severus.I will not leave your side.”He only nods.I hear water splashing in the bathroom as he washes his face when he returns he looks at me for a moment.Biting the corner of his lip he exhales.His hand extends.Inside his fist is his wand.He’s holding it out to me.“Severus, what are you doing.”

“It is common for an Alpha to carry their Omegas wand.An Omega has no need for protecting themselves while in their Alphas presence.And I’m sure your… family… will feel more comfortable if the ex death eater does not have their wand in hand.”

“I’m not taking it Sev.I don’t want your wand.”

“Harry please.I… Harry I do not want to be looked at like a murderer.I think, if they know you have my wand that they will not feel the need to… worry about me harming one of them.”

“I’m not taking it.”His hand stays extended.“Severus.You aren’t a murderer.”

“Harry.I have killed.I have used this wand to harm others.Both in and out of potions.Including one of your ‘family members’.It is not your or my place to decide that I am forgiven.I am a murderer Harry.I’ve had to be.”

“How many times did you use this wand to protect me.”He doesn’t answer.“I want you to keep your wand.I know that you’ve done bad things in the past.You had a reason to.I know that doesn’t make it right, but I feel safer with you having your wand.If anyone has an issue with that, then we will leave.”I wrap my arms around him and his body feels like liquid molding to the shape of my body.“I’m not going to choose them over you.And I’m not going to choose you over them.They are my family.They will understand.Tonight, might end badly, but I know that they care about me.They just have to see that I care about you, and they will understand.They will accept you.It might not happen tonight.But eventually it will work out.All you have to do, is act the way you normally do around me. If you want to cling to my side, then that’s fine.If you don’t feel comfortable talking, then don’t.I don’t expect you to do anything, and I don’t expect you to deal with being mistreated.If you feel like someone is hostile to you, I want you to tell me and I will handle it.”

“I do not want to be a cause for turmoil.”

“You will not be.Hermione invited us.She wants us there.Are you alright?”

“Yes.”I remove my arms and he only exhales.Severus stays firmly against my side.It makes it awkward because he is so much taller than me.Still.I can’t explain the happiness I get from having his side securely against my own.His heat constantly reminding me that he trusts me.

Severus insists that I go through the floo first.I’m only staring at the Weasleys for a moment before Severus comes through and immediately clutches my side.Several give him looks at his actions, but no one is surprised about his presence.Hermione did say she would warn them.Before anyone has the chance to greet us, Hermione rushes up and grasps us both in a hug.First me and then Severus.

“I’m so glad you both could make it.”Hermione’s voice seems to break the trance the others have.Molly comes up and hugs me- semi difficultly with Severus against my side.She only nods at him in acknowledgement.Ron comes up next.He just looks at both of us.

“So.You’ve shagged Snape.”Severus flinches slightly at my side as Hermione lightly smacks the back of Ron’s head.“What.Everyone’s wondering!I just figured I’d say it and get the awkwardness over with.”

“There was no reason to bring it up.They are officially mates.So yes.They’ve ‘shagged’” Severus’s hand grasps my sleeve tighter.“You are making them uncomfortable.”I wrap my arm around his waist.

“It’s fine Hermione.We are all adults here.I’m sure that there is bound to be some awkwardness.”She motions us to the table where Severus sits as close to me as possible.The room is filled with idle chatter.Severus’s hand is in mine under the table.No one has directly spoken to him yet.

Severus’s face is completely blank.I’ve seen him do this a few times.He closes himself off.Maybe that’s why when I was his student I had difficulties thinking of him as a human.He’s unused to being open with people so he is misunderstood.I squeeze his hand tighter and he looks in my direction.When I smile at him his shoulders relax.Almost immediately the tension returns when someone calls his name.

“Severus, would you like a drink?”

“Just water please.”

“Sure I can’t interest you in some fire whisky.”

“I will have to politely decline.”

“Oh come now, I’m sure Harry will allow you a glass.You’re among friends.”

“Thank you, but no.I do not drink.Never have.”It’s quiet again, but this time the break is much shorter.

“Severus, how long have you known that Harry is your Alpha?”Molly is observing him.Almost like she is testing him.I don’t like it.He opens his mouth and then closes it immediately.My fist tightens around his.

“You do not have to answer if you do not want to Severus.It’s completely up to you.”Everyone looks at me.“You do not have to be nervous Severus.”Though his face remains neutral, I can feel his hand shaking.

“Nervous?Snape nervous.”Ron is laughing across from me.Hermione nudges him with her elbow.

“Lily Evens lived close to me when we were children.I knew that she would be the mother of my Alpha.”His words are clearly enunciated.“That is partly why I was so close with her.”Everyone is quiet.

“I can’t imagine Harry’s Pop liked that to much.”It’s George talking now.I notice Severus’s gaze drift to the missing ear.

“James just didn’t like me at all in the beginning, but that is because he thought that I was in love with Lily.”Severus pauses.“And because I am a Slytherin.”

“You make it sound like he warmed up eventually though.”It’s Fred now.

“The Potter’s are pureblood- or were before James and Lily married- he understood that I did not actively choose to be his future son’s Omega.”

“So he accepted you then?” Bill asks.

“More or less.He did threaten to kill me if anything happened to Harry.Which is fair because I threatened to kill him if anything happened to Lily.We never really got along.”

Molly clears her throat.“Your mother was born into the Prince family.Am I right?”He nods.

“Yes.Though I know very little about my mother’s side of the family.They did not take to kindly to my mother settling down with a muggle.I only met my maternal grandfather once and… he made it clear that he did not think of me as kin.I’m afraid I know very little about them.”Severus’s face is blank.

“I’m sure that cannot be the case.”Arthur states.“I can’t imagine anyone turning away family.”

“Not every family is as loving and accepting as this one.”He says simply.Everyone grows quiet and for a split-second Severus looks nervous.I can feel his magic stirring.It’s anxious.Wondering what it did wrong.

“We try to look past each other’s differences.We don’t have much, but we have a lot of love.”Severus’s hand tightens around mine.

“That… sounds nice.”His voice sounds broken for a moment and it hurts.

“Severus?”He shakes his head.

“Your family isn’t like that?”Severus doesn’t answer.His hand tightens around me.He’s backed himself into a corner.

“They were not.”

“Leave the bloke alone.If we keep badgering him he won’t come by any more.”George says.“You have to wait till he’s comfortable with us first then hound him.”

“George!”

“How do you know I’m not Fred.”He says while covering his missing ear.

“George we are only concerned for Harry.”Molly smiles at me though Severus does not seem bothered, I am.

“You do not have to be concerned about this.Severus is my Omega.He is a very affectionate and understanding lover.We are bonded and we will eventually have children.He is not going to harm me or mistreat me.He will not harm or mistreat any children we have.He will be an affectionate and loving mother.”

“It’s fine Harry.I am… glad that you have many individuals that care for you.With the little information they do know about me, I am not surprised that they are concerned.Please.Ask me whatever you please and I will… strive to answer as much as I feel comfortable.If Harry insists that he trusts all of you, then I will strive to do the same.”

“Severus, you don’t have to do that.”I insist.

“It is not about it being a requirement.I believe once they know more about me, then it will alleviate some of the worries they have.”

“So, why exactly did you join you-know-who?”

“Ron.That’s impolite!”Hermione yells.

“Everyone’s thinking it!”

“It’s fine Mrs. Grange…. Weasley.I will not say that I was loyal to Dumbledore, because I did not join Tom Riddle in order to be Dumbledore’s spy.Instead, I joined to directly feed Lily information.It was a few years before I officially became Dumbledore’s spy.Simply put, I needed someone that could get information to keep Lily safe, and someone that wouldn’t betray her.It made the most sense for that person to be me.It was fairly easy to join because I was skilled in dueling as well as potions.The death eaters were actively scouting me even before Lily and I devised the plan.”

“That must have been difficult.”Hermione whispers.

“It was not easy.”He states simply.

“I can’t imagine how your parents would have responded when they found out though!”Severus opens his mouth before promptly shutting it.He squeezes my hand lightly while exhaling.

“It is not something I.. enjoy discussing.It is also not something suitable for dinner conversation.The short of it is, my decision did not affect either of them.”I’m looking at him and I can feel his magic flickering.“It was not a good home life.And ultimately I ended up a ward of Hogwarts.”

“Oh.I’m sorry dear!”Molly’s tone is soft.

“Please do not be.It was the best thing that could have happened to me.It was not a loving home.My family… is… was very different from this one. My father was an abusive alcoholic.He wasn’t really what anyone would call a loving father.”Arthur sets his glass on the table.

“Severus, I apologize.”Severus only holds up his hand to stop him.

“Please no apologies.I’m aware that some men can drink and their disposition not change.My father simply was not one of those men.I do not feel comfortable drinking because I do not know which sort I would be.It does not bother me for others to drink.Please do not be concerned.”Everyone has relaxed since Severus has allowed himself to be more open.

“Harry said you two planned on having children.Do you want many?”George asks.Severus flushes despite himself and I hear the twins snicker together.

“Yes.I would like… to have as many children as possible.”

“Sounds like they are going to be busy.” Fred laughs under his breath.Severus’s pale face turns a beautiful shade of pink.

Food is placed on the table and everyone starts to eat.Severus eats very little, but he looks much more comfortable.Though he’s right handed, he’s eating with his left hand so as not to release mine.No one talks once people start eating.Hermione however breaks the silence.

“There’s another reason that I invited Harry and Severus for dinner tonight.I’m about three months pregnant.”Ron’s fork clatters on his plate as his hands immediately touch the still flat stomach.Everyone is surprised- except Severus.The bastard knew.

“Severus.She told you!?”I ask.

“Not at all.”He says.“I could tell by looking at her.I am an Omega after all.”

“I wanted to ask Severus if he was okay being named god mother.Ron and I have talked in the past and we both agree that Harry should be the god father.”

“You want him… we don’t know really anything about him.”Ginny is yelling.

“He’s a very capable man.I cannot think of another person that my children would be safer around.

“What about me.”Ginny continues.“At least I’m not evil!He’s a Slytherin.He tormented so many students.He’s made it clear that he had an awful childhood.What makes you think he’s qualified to care for a small child!”Hermione only tilts her head.

“If that’s the case, then I should not be the godfather.My aunt and uncle were very abusive to me.”

“Harry.That’s different.”Ginny tries to backpedal.

“I was locked in a cupboard for most of my childhood.Food was withheld.I was struck often.Severus did some bad things.Well.So did I.I use to steal.All the time.Food.Money sometimes.Before Hogwarts I did whatever, I had to in order to survive.Am I bad.Am I evil because my situation was shit?”Molly’s mouth is agape.“Severus is a good man.He sacrificed himself in order to keep me safe.”Severus lays his hand on my arm.

“Harry.It’s fine.Please calm down.”

“No.I will not.They are the only family I’ve ever had.I love them.But I’m not going to stand for it.And I know you.You would have just sat there and let anyone berate you.I will not.”He’s not looking at me.

“Harry.You cannot expect everyone to forgive my actions.Eventually maybe they will accept me as your partner, but forcing them to accept me because they love you… well.It’s no different than how that Alpha sewed his Omega’s mouth shut.They will still feel the same way… you just are forcing them to keep their mouths shut.Please. Don’t.Don’t be like him.Let them say what they will and… maybe after some time has passed, I can change their opinions through my actions.”His voice is low.Everyone is straining to hear him.When he turns back to the others, he speaks louder.“I have always been loyal to Harry.Now though, I don’t have to act a certain way to keep him safe.I’ve been a spy for so long that I instinctively keep others at arm’s length, but I will try to be as open with all of you as I can.”

Hermione smiles warmly at Severus briefly before turning to Ginny.“You are young.If something were to happen to Ron or myself, I don’t think you would be in a position to care for our child.Please.Stop trying to make this about you.”Hermione stares emptily at the other girl for a short moment before turning back to Severus.Her eyes are warm again.“As soon as we both confirmed that the other knew I was pregnant, Severus immediately begin asking questions.Some of which I have never thought of.He asked me what steps I am taking for prenatal care.Severus advised me to not buy prenatal potions from an apothecary because the quality is poor, and then he said that he would personally brew any needed potions.All of this before I decided to make him my child’s godmother.Harry was not even in the room.He did all of that completely of his own volition.”

“Am I the only sane one!”Ginny stands abruptly.“People cannot change just like that.He’s a Slytherin!A death eater!Harry, you should have just put a muzzle on him and locked him away.I can’t believe all of you are just going to eat up this bullshit.”

I’m only vaguely aware of Severus’s arms restraining me.My back is firmly against his chest.“Harry.It’s fine.Please calm yourself.I… Please.I do not want to see you do something violent.”His arms are shaking.“I’m not offended.I’m not upset.But please… if you do something… something violent I don’t think I could handle that.Please.Just sit down and calm yourself.” It takes all of my will power to do just that.Instead on sitting back down, he kneels beside my chair.His forehead presses against my arm.

“I wouldn’t have stuck her Severus.”

“I’m sorry Alpha.It was not my place to intervene, but I... I was frightened.”Everyone is forgotten.His hands are clutching my shirt.

“Severus.It’s alright.Shh.Calm down.It’s alright.”Both of his hands go to his head.Everyone can see them shaking.“It’s alright.I’m not angry anymore.See.Everything is fine.”The scene only lasts for a moment.

“I think….Thank you all for inviting me, but I think it would be best if I left now.”I want to stop him, but I can feel magic tremoring.He kisses my cheek briefly.“I will be back at Hogwarts.Please.Enjoy the rest of the dinner.”He nods in Hermione’s direction and then leaves.I want to follow him, but I’m afraid if I do this issue will not be resolved.Hermione is the one to break the silence.

“I’m ashamed of all of you especially you Ginny.This isn’t the family I thought I married into.He was terrified of coming here tonight- and the only reason he did was for Harry.”

“Mione, he’s a death eater.”Ginny insists.

“All I saw tonight was a man that was nothing but civil.He joined to keep Harry safe.That’s it.That’s his reason.Dumbledore trusted him, Harry trusts him, I trust him.He came tonight because Harry thinks of us as family and all Severus wants is for Harry to know that he will act accordingly.He answered every question.Without getting offended.”Ron gently grabs her arm.

“Mione, it’s just shock is all.I mean he was such a git.”

“What did he do Ron.Demand respect.Do you remember when Draco called me a mudblood.Because I do.Do you know what Severus did?The evil Slytherin Severus Snape punished him.Heavily.Shortly after it happened, Severus personally apologized to me as Draco’s head of house.”

“Hermione, is that true?I didn’t know that Sev did that.”She nods.

“I did not think it was important to tell.After class one day he asked me to stay behind.I was not sure why.I told him after he apologized that I punched Draco.He nodded and simply said that I should be punished for using violence on a student, but that due to the situation he would allow the situation to die.”I stand up.

“I’m going to return to Hogwarts.Hermione, Severus and I would be honored to be the godparents.”A few members of the family try to stop me, and I do pause.“I’ve not told him yet, but I’m sure that I love him.His fragility is beautiful.If Severus isn’t welcome, then neither am I.I will not make anyone accept him.And I’m aware that this may take time, but I can’t stomach hearing Severus spoken down to.He begged me to take his wand tonight.He wanted all of you to be as comfortable with him as possible.But that wand.I can only imagine the number of times he used it to keep me alive.”

“Harry dear, we are only worried about you.”

“And I’m glad you do Molly, but Severus is not a threat.I’m leaving now.In a week or two we can try this again.That’ll give all of you time to come to terms with my relationship.”I hug Hermione and then leave.

Once I am back in our rooms I look for Severus.There lying beside the bed in the fetal position, I find him.I sit down beside him and immediately he lays his head in my lap. “Are they very angry Alpha?”

“No.Only unsure.I think they will come around.For now, just let yourself rest.”

“Can we…”He does not finish his sentence.

“What is it.”

“Can I ask you to hold me.Am I allowed to ask for those sorts of things?”My hand gently strokes his hair as I pull him higher against my chest.

“You did very well tonight.I’m very proud of you.I’m happy that you would put yourself in a position that makes you uncomfortable for my sake.”My fingers slide through his hair only catching a few tangles.He settles comfortably into my neck.

“I’m sorry that I was not able to convince them yet, but as long as they are important to you, I will strive to be in their good graces.”

“Severus.What is it that you want.”I can feel his body trembling.“Just ask me.”

“You said that it is not unusual for a couple to have intercourse without the intent of procreating…”

“Yes.”

“I am hesitant to ask for such a thing.”

“Severus.”

“I have never desired these things before… aside from in heat.But in those moments, I hardly feel like myself.I desire intimacy and it is embarrassing.”

“Why is it embarrassing?”

“It is just improper and I fear being rejected… by you Alpha.”

“Severus, will you kiss me?”I feel him stiffen.But still.He looks up at me and I smile when his lips just barely brush against mine.“Do you want for us to be intimate right now?Is that what you are trying to ask me.”

He only nods.I kiss him.Wanting him to feel all of my intentions.He’s so warm against me.

I made love to him gently.His hand never left mine.

Repeatedly I whispered how I love him.His eyes grow wide and unsure.But I am sure.I love this man.

“I love you Severus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read the older version then you know eventually the Weasleys do accept Severus completely (I don't consider this a spoiler since it's not really an important part of the story just additional background) I decided that I did not like how easily that happened. I don't think that's completely believable. So I altered it slightly. Plus more building for Harry and Severus relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are minor changer to this one and the first part is completely new. Onward my ducklings.

We are intimate often now, and eventually, Severus does conceive.  He immediately felt insecure.  Always a thin man, when his belly started rounding it was obvious.  Though many just believed that he has gained a bit of weight.  Severus wants to keep this a secret, and if it will alleviate some of his concern then we will.  For now, at least. 

Minerva, the Weasley’s- they are the only ones that know.  And now.  Poppy will.  Severus trusts her.  So I trust her.  I force the concern down at watching someone so close to him.  He trusts her.  Her fingers press against his belly and when she lifts her wand, my own hand curls around mine.

“Alpha.  Poppy has patched me up more times than I can count.  She’s the only one I trust with this task.  Trust me on this.”

“I do it’s just…”  I don’t know what it is.  I’ve never been this protective of him before.

“It is quite alright Harry.  It is not unusual for an Alpha to become more dominant once his Omega has conceived.  Omegas are quite adept at giving birth without the aid of an outside source because of that.  Granted the pain is worse and complications are more frequent.”

“If my Alpha does not feel comfortable having another this close to me during my pregnancy, then I will see to my health on my own.”  His voice is neutral.  No fear.  No hesitancy.

“No.  I want all the help we can get.  Is there anything we should know about?  Someone we should be concerned over?”

“Severus must be especially careful during potion’s class.  I am more concerned over the student’s abilities and not so much his own.  Severus is capable of brewing even the most complex potions without incident and thus he is safe to do so.  The students are not of the same though.  The school year is wrapping up.  Avoid brewing toxic potions and possibly look into having a substitute for the more advanced classes.”  Severus looks at me.

“Is that what you wish for me to do Alpha?”

“I want you to put in your two weeks’ notice.”  He tilts his head.  “I would feel more comfortable if we both bought a house and you were not in danger of losing the children.  If you are attached to your job, then we can make it work.  I know that you are not ready for anyone to know just yet though.  We will not be able to hide this secret here.  We will not be able to raise our children as we see fit.  They will be judged here.  But we can talk more about this back in our rooms.”  He shakes his head.

“Hogwarts is the closest thing I ever had to a home.  The memories are not all fond ones, but it’s been a part of me for so long.”

“Do you want to stay here?”  He’s quiet for a moment.

“No.  I don’t.” 

Two days after the semester ends we move into our new home.

We found a house outside of London.  A large house with a lot of land.  Our first night we made love in every room.  Our second night Severus was still too sore to move.  At six months pregnant he started refusing sex.  At six months pregnant and one day I laid him on his back and stuffed his ass full of my swollen cock.  After that he didn’t refuse me anymore.  Sometimes he’s still hesitant, but I know it’s more from insecurities instead of reluctance.

“I’m to big now.  We shouldn’t.”  He’s absently rubbing his stomach. 

“Hush now.  Let your Alpha have you.  I can’t go months without touching you.”  My fingers are stretching him even as we talk.  “And I know you can’t either.  You are so hungry for it.  How did you manage through all those heats alone?”  Questions distract him from my gentle ministrations. 

“I just restrained myself.  It was the only way I wouldn’t run to you.  Had I gotten free, I would have been in danger of any other Alpha.  It hurt so bad.  Nothing was enough.  Even if I did cum, I would still stay hard.  No matter what I did or thought.  Even when I would think about you touching me.  I’d cum faster, but it wouldn’t satisfy me.”

“What kind of thoughts.”  His cheeks warm slightly.  “Go on.  Answer me.  Tell me about the things you fantasized about.”  His legs open wider unconsciously.  I don’t alert him to how open his body is with me.  Instead I just take the thought and file it away for later.  My fingers work him faster.  “Tell me Severus.  Tell me and I’ll give you what you want.  If you don’t tell me then I’ll just finish myself off alone.”  He whines before he can stop himself.

“I don’t know.  I thought about the normal stuff.  Just being touched.  I was a virgin.  I didn’t really know what did or didn’t turn me on.”  His legs slightly close and I know that I’ve caught him.

“You aren’t being completely honest Severus.  There was something you thought about.  Something that you don’t want to tell me.”  His face is even redder.  “Tell me Severus.  Don’t hide this from me.”  When he still doesn’t answer I pull my fingers from him and his face twists in mild pain.  “Until you tell me, I will not be giving you pleasure.”

“I don’t want you to know.”  The admission comes out in a reluctant whisper.  “I don’t even know if I actually like it or not.”  He’s turned his head from me.  “It’s strange.”  He’s always been taller than me, but now he’s also bigger around than me.  He exhales when I rub his swollen tummy.

“Well if you tell me what it is, then we can figure out together.  We are experiencing everything for the first time together.  Losing our virginity was just one of the things.  You’ve trusted me thus far, whatever this is, it isn’t so bad where you should hide it from me.”

“It was two things.”  Good he’s relenting.

“Go on then.  Tell me.  Open up to me Sev and then I’ll make sure that you feel good.”

“I liked thinking about being tied up.”  He looks uncomfortable.  “With ropes.”  I kiss his jaw line.

“After you give birth I would be more than happy to see how arousing rope looks against your pale skin.  I do not want to accidentally harm our child, so you will have to wait until after we have safely brought her into the world, but as soon as we do, you can expect to spend your next heat to bound to move.”  He whimpers and I don’t miss how his dick twitches.  I look forward to that.  What is the next kink my love.”  He’s tense again.  “you did say that there were two.”

“I thought about doing it.  Sex I mean.  And us almost getting caught.  But I don’t know.  It was arousing but also embarrassing.”

“You want to have sex in public?”

“I don’t know.  I’m not sure.”  I smile at him.

“Severus.  Tomorrow let’s go into town.  We are running low on some things and I think it could be a very exciting outing.”

“Harry, you don’t plan to.”

“I’m only planning to have a pleasant date with my Omega.  Can’t I want that?” He’s nodding.  “Good.  Now I have a promise to keep.  I do believe I said if you told me then I would make you feel good.”  I’m rubbing just outside of his entrance.  “Severus, tomorrow before we go out.  Make sure to bath and prepare yourself thoroughly.”  His cheeks are red but he’s nodding.  Tomorrow.  I look forward to the noises I’m sure you’ll make.

Tonight I’m satisfied with seeing how many times I can cum inside of you before you lose consciousness.

Tomorrow finds Severus with his hands braced against the wall of some store.  I didn’t bother caring which one.  The invisibility cloak is over us.

“Don’t do this Harry.  It’s humiliating.”  My tongue works faster.  When he moans I’m encouraged to continue.

“If you aren’t quiet someone will find out.”

“How can I be quiet when you keep doing _that?”  ‘That’_ happens to be me slowly flicking my tongue over his opening while absently rubbing his shaft. “You don’t have to do this.  It’s dirty.”  He’s torn between pleasure and embarrassment.  I delve my tongue in deeper to tip the scale.  “Ahhh!  I don’t like this Harry.  I don’t like it.”

“Then why are you thrusting into my hand Severus.  And look how wet you are here.  It’s not dirty at all.  You taste like soap.  Didn’t you clean yourself like I asked?”  I know he did.  Not that I would have really cared, but it makes him more comfortable. 

“Yes.  I did.”  He’s gasping.

“Doesn’t it feel good Severus.  Don’t you want me to do this to you?”  I spread his cheeks more to get at his tight hole.  “Tell me how good it feels.”  I’m practically purring and he’s no longer resisting me.  He presses back against my tongue while whining.

“I like it.”  The admission rings in my ears.  I can hear his wall breaking around him.  He’s moaning loudly while trying to bite his lip.  “I’m not going to be able to stay quiet.  We should leave.  Continue this at home.”

“Can’t.  I want you here.  Are you going to deny me what I want Omega?”

“No.”  His breath is shaky.  “Please.  At least put up a silencing charm.”

“No.  I want to hear you.  I don’t care if someone finds out.  Even if we are caught.  I’m going to keep fucking you until we both finish.”  I pull my tongue from his wet entrance.  “Are you ready for me Severus.  Are you ready for me to fuck you here?”  I suck his twitching ass. 

“Yes.  Please.”  His knees are shaking.

“Make sure to keep your hands on the wall.  Don’t you dare stroke yourself or cover your mouth or I will remove the cloak for everyone to see us.”

“Yes, I understand.  Please Alpha.” This is how my Omega should always be.  Begging for me to take him.  Hungry for me.  I slam into him and he immediately bites his lip.  I’m whispering loud enough where only he can hear me.  “So tight.  I didn’t think I would be as in to this, but I actually want to be caught.  I want everyone to see how fucking sexy you look right now and know that I own you.”  His body spasms as his seed coats the wall.  “Really love.  Is that all it takes to get you off.  A little dirty talk in public.”  His cheeks are turning red in obvious shame and embarrassment.  “Shh love.  I didn’t mean anything bad by that.  I thought it was cute.  You really must love doing it in public.”  He’s shaking his head no and not looking at me.  “Then tell me what it is love.”  I’m taking him slow.  Refusing to pull out.  Now that we’ve started I do want to finish knowing how easily we could be caught.

“No one’s ever called me that word.  I didn’t expect to hear it.”  I’m smiling wide.  Of course that would be effective on him.  I make sure he doesn’t see how wide my grin is.

“Called you what word Severus.”

“Don’t do this Harry.”  I push fully into him.

“Tell me Omega.  What word.  What word made you feel so good that you came.”  He’s whining. “Those beautiful sounds aren’t going to distract me.”

“Stop.  I don’t like this.”

“What are you talking about Severus.  I’m only telling my lover how attractive he is.  Am I allowed to find my Omega attractive?  Aren’t I aloud to tell my Omega how downright fuckable he looks.”

“I’m not.”  He’s hard again and I exploit this new knowledge against him.

“Quiet or we’ll be found.  Look at you.  Swollen with my child.  Ass stretched out for me.”  My fingers weave in his hair and tug hard enough for minor discomfort.  “Your neck is so pale I want to turn it red with marks.”  My other hands glide over his chest so that my thumbs can toy with his nipples.  “They are already swelling up.  Does it feel good for me to massage your breasts?”

“Ridiculous.  I’m a man.”

“No.  You’re an Omega.  My omega.  And one thing I know about my Omega, he loves to have his boobs played with when I fuck his ass.  Well.  Aren’t you my Omega.  Aren’t I right.”  His head ducks down.

“Yes Alpha.”  When I pinch his nipples he moans breathlessly.  “You are right.”

“There isn’t any shame in this Severus.  I know what you need.  Haven’t I given you what you need.  I helped you through your heat.  I feed you my cum so that you could carry our child.  Have I led you wrong yet?”

“No Alpha.  No.”

“Soon enough you will give birth, and I will save you from your heat again.  I’ll give you my seed so that you can breed.  Is that what you want.”

“I want to carry all of your children.  This is the first time in my life that I have felt true to myself.  I’m meant to be swollen with child.  Your child.  Don’t make me go back to how I was before.  It was so lonely.”

“Yes.  Rely on me Severus.  I’ll always give you what you need.  Tell me.  What do you need now?  Right now.”

“For you to fuck me Alpha.  I need for you to fuck me.”

“Yes.  Do you care if someone hears us?”

“No.  As long as Alpha’s dick is inside of me, then I do not care.  Alpha will protect me.” 

“Very good.  You look impossibly Sexy right now.”  He’s smiling softly.

“Alpha makes me feel like I could actually be attractive.”  When I kiss him he moans into my mouth.

“Scream for me Severus.  Let everyone hear your voice.”  I slam against his prostrate.

“Yes!”

“Tell me.  What am I doing to you right now?”

“You’re fucking me Alpha.”

“Louder.  Who’s fucking you Severus.”

“You are Alpha.”  I squeeze his dick to keep him from cumming.

“Call my name Severus.  Scream my name out.  Don’t quiet yourself.  Let everyone here.”

“Harry.  Harry!  HARRY!”

“Yes.  Just like that.  Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Fuck me.  Fuck me hard please.  I want to be to fucked raw until I can’t even move.”

“If you keep screaming like that everyone will know how lewd you are.”

“I don’t care.  As long as my Alpha thoroughly fucks me I don’t care who knows.  Please Harry.  I want this.”

“Open your legs wider.”  He immediately does so and pushes back against my dick.

“You are in so deep.”

“Yes.  I want you to get use to me cumming into your womb everytime.  You wanted to be a mommy.  That’s what you will be.  The moment I’m sure you can take my dick again; you will be impregnated again.  You’re going to forget what it’s like to not have a baby inside of you.

“Thank you!  Thank you Alpha!  Please never stop fucking me.  Please.”

“I could never stop Omega.  You are just to sexy.  If you keep begging like this I’ll cum.”

“That’s fine.  As long as you cum inside.”

“Not yet.  I want to enjoy you more.  Your ass just keeps sucking me in.”

“Alpha please.  You keep hitting my prostrate.  Please.  Let me cum!”

“No.  I want you to be fully aware of what I’m doing to you.  Every time I thrust in or slide out.  Once you cum you will go limp.  You are going to wait until I’m ready for you to cum.  Which will be after I fill you up.  Once I cum inside you then I will let you have your release.  But I’m going to enjoy you first.  Thoroughly.”

“Oh please.  It’s to much.”

“Beg me.  Then maybe I’ll change my mind.” 

“But you never change your mind.  No matter how much I beg you never let me.”

“Then maybe you should spend your time trying to make me cum faster.”  His cheeks flush as he starts moving his hips back effectively fucking himself.  “You look so lewd like that.  Go on.  Faster.  I’ll never get off at that speed.”

“But it keeps hitting inside.”

“I can’t help it.  Your ass is just so tight, I can’t help but rub against your prostrate.”  He’s moving faster. 

“You keep hitting it.  Don’t tease me.  Please Alpha.  Please Harry.  Please let me cum.  Please let me cum.”

“Already reduced to begging Severus.  Do you really want someone to hear and know that the proud Severus Snape begs for release from a man twenty years younger than him?”

“The proud Severus Snape is getting blue balls.  I need it Harry.  Please.  Oh please.”

“You really are sexy when you beg.”  His hips tremble.  “I’ll let you cum, but you’ll have to do something for me Severus.  And I will not have any complaining.”

“What?  What is it.”

“I’m not going to tell you.  Will you take the gamble not knowing what I’ll have you do?” I softly massage his balls with my free hand.  They are swollen.  My poor Omega is at his limit.  “What do you say Severus.  Do you agree.”  He’s frantically nodding.

“Yes.  Yes.  Anything.  Just please.  Nothing to humiliating.”  I release his dick and softly stroke him.

“Of course not Severus.” My other hand goes to his hip to pull him back swiftly.  “Scream for me Severus.  Scream my name for everyone to here.”  I bottom out in his basking in how he clinches around me. 

“Thank you Harry.  Thank you.  Harry.  HARRY!!!”  Again his seed covers the wall as his walls spasm around me. 

“I’m almost there Severus.  You’ve done well.  Are you ready for me to fill you.”  He’s whimpering.

“Yes.  Please.”  Such a good Omega.  “All the way inside.  Just like you said.”  Both of my hands go to his hips to hold him In place.

“I’m not done with you today.  You know that.”

“Yes Alpha.  I know.”

“Such a sexy tight ass.  And it’s only mine.”

“Yes Harry.  Only yours.  So good.  Thank you for giving me this.”

“And thank you for giving me you.”  I can only hear him scream my name as I fill him with wave and wave of cum.  His body goes limp against mine and I pull the cloak off.  I transform the room back to how it was before.  Once I lay him on our bed he starts squirming.  “What is it Severus?  I felt you would enjoy it more if you weren’t actually in danger of being heard or seen.”

“Yes.  You’re right.”

“Then why are you squirming like that.”  I don’t need to ask.  I can look and tell he’s hard again.  The hormones from the pregnancy has made him horny. 

“It won’t go down.”

“Then this is the perfect time.  You did say you would do what I asked if I let you cum.”  He nods hesitantly.  “Open your mouth Severus.”  He does so immediately.  His tongue eagerly darts out to lick his lips.  I stroke myself until I’m hard again.  Severus only squirms more wanting me in his mouth.  “Soon Omega.  Be patient.  This isn’t for you remember.”  He whines.  “You agreed.  Now keep your mouth wide.”  My hands tangle in his hair to bring his mouth forward.  Slowly I fuck his mouth and he encourages me with soft moans.  “You are doing very well Severus.”  I pull his hair harder.  “Take it down your throat.  All the way.”  When my dick touches the back of his throat I pull out and thrust back in.  “Relax your throat and let me fuck your mouth Omega.”  He’s already fingering his ass wanting me again.  But this will be different. 

“You really are a beautiful submissive.  We are going to explore that some more.”  He looks at me never breaking eye contact.  He’s a fast learner. “I’m close now love.  I’m going to cum in your mouth, and you will not swallow.  You are to hold every drop in your mouth until I say different.  Do you understand.”  He’s whimpering and nodding.  So close.  “Good.  Here I cum love.  That’s it.  Uhhh!!!  Hold it all in your mouth.  If you swallow any I’ll have to punish you.”  I pull out and he’s already struggling not to swallow.  “Good boy.  Just like that.  Now lay back for me, and keep your legs wide.”  His eyes are tearing up, but he obeys. 

I can’t keep up with a horny omega.  But I can’t bear to think of my omega struggling to cum on his own.  It might be a bit to large, but I want to watch it stretch him.  “I have a present for you Severus.  A nice new toy.”  I press it against his entrance and immediately he pulls away.  “Don’t you dare Severus.  This was part of our deal.  Now.  Relax and let your Alpha use this on you.  Just keep holding my cum in your mouth.”  This time I press it into him entirely.  His back is arching and his dick is leaking.  “Now Severus, if you have that reaction then I might start feeling jealous of this toy.”  I place my hand on his hip and ease him down.  “It’s really stretching you.  I bet I’ll be able to fuck you easily next time.  Do you like this.  Do you like having something so big in you.”  He’s impaling himself on it.  Up and down.  He doesn’t even need my encouragements anymore.  “Fuck that’s hot.  Faster Severus.  When you make yourself cum just from using your ass then I’ll let you swallow.” 

I watch him fuck himself with the large toy I bought for him.  I know he’s trying not to swallow, I’m sure it’s only getting more difficult.  Once he’s gotten use to the much larger stretch I turn it on.  It’s whirling to life and he can only squirm as it vibrates against his prostrate.  “Is it feeling good.  Maybe I should make you use it regularly.  You are so needy after all.”  I’m moving it in and out for him.  “But I rather like you begging for my cock.  As good as it feels, it can’t cum inside of you.”  I’m stroking myself above him.  “It’s not what filled your belly up.”  He’s whimpering.  “I told you.  All you have to do is cum using just that, then you can swallow.”  His eyes are begging me.  “I can’t help you Severus, that would be cheating.”  His hips slam down trying to make it hit his prostrate.  “What is it Severus, can’t find that special spot.  I’ve never seemed to have a problem.”

His eyes are watering and as much as I’d love to watch him struggle more I take the toy in my hand and angle it better.  Thrusting it in and out his eyes start to glaze over.  “You look like a cum addicted slut.  But I know the truth.  You’re just a horny Omega that is desperate for his Alphas seed.  I’m not making you hold my cum in your mouth.  But you know if you do as I ask I’ll reward you.  So I wonder.  What do you think your reward will be?”  His erection is twitching.  He’s close.  “You really do look beautiful with your ass stuffed.  You look so tempting.”  His toes are curling.  “I know you are close Severus.  And you’ve done very well.  You haven’t swallowed any just like I instructed.  Cum Severus.  Cum and then you can swallow.”  His body arches off of the bed, but I force him back down.  “Don’t fight this.  Let yourself cum.”  He does and my cock aches as he covers his distended stomach with his cum.  “Swallow Omega.  You can swallow now.”  He whimpers as my seed slides down his throat.  Afterwards he opens his mouth and shows me his empty mouth.

“I swallowed all of it Harry.”  His words send me over the edge and my cum joins his on his tummy.

“Good boy.”  We don’t pull the toy out of him and I notice how his dick twitches occasionally.  His belly is painted white.  “You look beautiful covered in your own cum.  Did it taste good Severus?”  He’s hesitantly nodding.”  My thumb rubs along the top of his baby bump.  I ignore the cooling cum.  “Being pregnant really does suit you Severus.”

“Thank you.”  He’s smiling shyly.  His eyes are watching my hand rub his ever growing belly.  Faint stretch marks are growing more prominent with each day.  When my thumb traces one he tenses.  “Once I give birth, I can use a potion that will get rid of them.”  I lean over to trace the lines with my tongue. 

“No.  Don’t please.  I like them.”  I’m licking his cum from his belly when I notice the firm press against my cheek.  All sounds stop as both of my hands go to feel his stomach.  “She’s kicking.”  He’s smiling widely.  I’ve never seen him so happy.  And there are tears, but I will not tell him how openly he’s crying.  He’s still a proud man and would not be happy to know how vulnerable he is right now.  How beautiful he is right now.  I kiss my child softly and his body seems to exhale.  “I’m going to take good care of you sweetheart.  Mommy and Daddy are going to keep you safe and happy.  We are going to love you so much.  And you’ll be a big sister.  Before long mommy and daddy will have more children and you’ll be the oldest.”

“You are still certain that our first child is a girl.”

“I don’t have any doubts.”

“How do you know.”  He’s rubbing our child.  I connect our lips briefly.

“Sometimes you just know Severus.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is some new to this chapter. In the beginning and at the end mostly. This is also the last chapter for now... I have a class starting in about 30 minutes so I wouldn't expect another update until maybe tomorrow evening. I have about three more already written chapters to post (but that's about what I expected) I mostly wanted to edit the beginning when I didn't know the direction I was writing towards. So though I still have a lot, I'm where I intended to be. Tomorrow I'll post the remainder of the edited chapters that I have complete. Aside from that, I don't know what to tell all of you to expect. I have a cal test tonight at 6 p.m. (I'm going to fail it) but I also have several other assignments due by the end of the week plus next week I have all my finals. After finals I will start a regular schedule of updates- try to be patient. Just know that even if I don't post any, that does not mean that I haven't written any. Sometimes I write a couple sentences a night... sometimes a couple chapters. Sometimes I'll have several chapters done and just not posted yet. Just know that I'm digging this story, I'm digging the reviews and love for this story and it will not be discontinued. I have an end goal in mind for this story... if you managed to read all of this than you are incredible... anyways... onward my ducklings.

Ron and Hermione are waiting in the living room.Poppy is leaving.I thank her and she smiles evenly.Ron and Hermione are the only ones that have accepted that Severus is my Omega.Most of Ron’s family is starting to come around, but I’m hesitant to let them in on this day.Hermione is holding her baby in her arms.Brent.He looks just like his daddy.

“How is he Harry?”Hermione asks.

“Good.But very tired.He gave birth to twins.Two girls.He is feeding them right now.”

“Can we come and see them.”She asks calmly.I hesitate for a moment.

“He is… breast feeding them.I do not want him to be made uncomfortable.”She smiles and simply nods.

“Then we will wait Harry.”I smile at her thankful.“Now.You should be with your Omega right now.We will wait until you call us in.”

“Thank you Mione.”Inside out room Severus istiredly propped against the bed.

“How are you feeling mommy?”My Omega barely looks in my direction.

“Tired.” His head flops against my shoulder.Our two new additions are drinking from him.“So very tired.”His eyes are shut as his arms securely hold the two little bundles.

“Our little girls are so hungry.They have a healthy appetite.”They are both healthy.Severus took every step during his pregnancy to ensure that they would be as healthy as possible.Even giving up caffeine.I think I suffered more from that though.

“I’m just happy that they are well.”Azalea is drinking from the right breast, and Begonia from the left.

“You look truly stunning with our babies breastfeeding.”He glances up at me.

“You’ll be seeing me do this a lot.”I kiss his cheek.

“Good.It suits you.”He’s falling asleep against me, and once our daughters have eaten their fill, Severus covers himself.The small infants still lay comfortably against him.“Ron and Hermione would like to come see them.”

He stiffens slightly.I expected the unsurity.Severus has not even allowed me to hold them yet.Poppy told me that that is common is Omegas… and though I could order him to back down- I’m glad that he is already so connected to our little girls.

“I trust that they would not hurt them.But only for a few minutes.”I call them in and the sound of them entering encourages the small bundles to twist deeper into Severus shoulders.

“Awe.Such beautiful girls.”

“Dude you’re a dad.”

“I would like…” Severus starts. “For the both of you to be their godparents.I think that I could feel comfortable with the two of you taking such an important role for our children.”

“Are you sure?”Ron asks.“I mean- you never really liked me that much when I was your student.”

“As long as you do not try to teach my children Potions, then they will be fine.”Severus says laughing lightly.

Hermione walks closer to him and gently hugs him.He’s let her closer than he’s let me.

“They are both beautiful Severus.Are you in much pain?”

“No.The potions I was given have helped with that.”

“Yes, but expect to be sore tomorrow and most of the next day.Ron and I will be staying here in case you need any help with anything.Since you are a male, you may feel pain for a longer length of time.”

“Thank you.”He says closing his eyes.“Harry, could you please take the girls to the nursey.They have gone through a lot today.”Gently I take on of my children.Severus hesitates for a moment before handing the other to Hermione.She follows me into the room across the hall.Tiredly they curl up in their cribs.

It takes nearly five days before Severus can move as normal.The girls lay on a blanket in the living room while Severus drinks coffee.Brent who is about five months older than the girls stays by his mommy.They are going back to the burrow tomorrow.

“The rest of the family has really started accepting Severus.”Hermione states.“It took longer than I thought it would, but they would like to have dinner soon.Maybe try again.”

“Maybe in a few months.I will feel more comfortable with my babies not being newborns.”I state.“I am okay with the two of you, but the thought of anyone else so close to my Omega and offspring is… it’s primal.I do not want anyone else near right now.”Severus’s head rests on my shoulder.It’s a light movement, but also natural.

The next day Hermione and Ron leave.It was at that moment I realized.Severus and I have a family.Him.Me.And our two children.

Azalea is the oldest.Her hair is a dark brown, and her eyes are Severus’s.So far she seems to have her mommy’s temperament.She makes it clear if she doesn’t like something, and she occasionally begrudgingly smiles.She doesn’t like to be tickled and sometimes I swear she glares at me.I adore my little Azalea.Her younger sister is much more relaxed.Begonia does not look like either of her parents.Her tiny face is fuller and she has very little hair as of right now.Her eyes are mine, and my mothers.She smiles often.She cries very little.Both are lively babies.I already love them both so much.

In the nursery, they curl against each other in their crib.In the beginning we kept them in separate cribs, but they wailed until we reunited them.Severus said they felt lonely when they were apart.I didn’t understand, but he said at such a young age they didn’t have clear memories, but the emotions were more straightforward.He said he could see what they wanted.Now more than when I fought Voldemort, I really want to become great in Legilimency like my Omega.

The days’ drift together.Ron and Hermione come and visit weekly.It’s peaceful.It’s happy.

Back in our room Severus is stretched out across the bed.His belly is still slightly rounded from the baby fat that remained.I softly roll him on his stomach and massage his stiff shoulders.His body exhales at my touch.

“How are you holding up.It’s been about a month since you gave birth.”His breathing evens out at my ministrations.

“I am happy they are healthy, and I’m sure they will be very happy.Maybe they would want siblings a bit closer to their age.It isn’t good for twins to have no one to socialize with.”I know what he’s hinting at, and there really isn’t any need for it.I know what he wants, and I want to give it to him.

“Are you trying to sway me to get you pregnant again?”I don’t need to ask, but I want to hear him say it.He’s quiet for only a short moment.

“I feel so empty.”He admits.It’s his nature.An Omegas sole purpose is to conceive.“There isn’t a baby inside of me kicking anymore.It’s empty.Like a part of me is gone.I feel like I’m not myself.Like how I was before.I don’t like it Alpha.”

“Shh.I have you.I’ll make you complete again.Over and over.”My fingers slip from his shoulders.“You had twins your first time.And you were worried that you were not fertile.I bet you can beat our records and have triplets next.”My hands move to rub his lower back.

“Ah.I would be content with any baby that is healthy.”

“So you wouldn’t mind if our next is a boy.”

“I don’t care what gender our child is.As long as he or she is happy and healthy.That’s all I want.”

“Such a beautiful mommy.And such a needy Omega.”

“I’m sorry.”The words come out broken, but he doesn’t pull from my touch.He’s content to let me work out the kinks in his armor.

“Don’t apologize.Just relax against me.I’ll make you a mommy again, but not tonight Severus, you are much too tired, but soon your body will be going into heat again.Another month, maybe two, and your body will be at the optimal time for conceiving another child.We will get a sitter to watch Azalea and Begonia for that night- I’m sure Hermione and Ron would be happy to, and I will make good on my promise to tie you up.That night we can see about giving our daughters a younger sibling, until then be patient.

“I am Alpha.I know that you are right.I’m not in a position to conceive another child right now. I trust your friends with our children.”He’s very protective of our growing family.

“Severus, they are my best friends.I trust them with my life.They have been loyal to me since the beginning through dark lords and all.And do I really need to remind you that Ron is a Weasley.If there is any wizard family that knows how to care for children, I believe it would be that one.”He laughs quietly.

“Yes, I just worry about my children.”

“I know you do.But they will be safe.I would not trust them or you with anyone that would harm my family.”I pull my hands from him and he curls into my side.

“I know none of the Weasleys would harm any of our children, but as of right now, they still do not really accept me.I do not want my children going to any place where they could find harm simply because I am their mother.”

“Severus.In a couple months, I want the Weasleys to come over.We’ve not tried another dinner with them since the first.I think maybe now they will be okay.They can see how you are with our children.It will be in our home.If they come here and disrespect you or our children, then they will leave.”

“I am sleepy Harry.”He didn’t refuse.

“Then go to sleep.Our flowers will be hungry again in a few hours and will expect their mommy to feed them.Sleep now love.”

“You won’t leave?”It’s a hesitant question and it throws me for a moment.He’s never showed this vulnerable fear before.Not like this.

“Never Severus.I’ll be beside you the whole night, and tomorrow.I’m not going to abandon my family.”

“I don’t think I could raise them alone.I need someone who’s better at being human.”

“Sleep Severus.Don’t trouble yourself with unnecessary insecurities.I will not leave, and our family is safe.”

“Yes.You’re right Alpha.”He curls against my side and before I can kiss his temple he is already lightly snoring.

“Sleep well, Severus.Tomorrow will be another tiring day of parenthood.”The thought only makes me smile.I never thought that I would look forward to a day of wiping noses and changing diapers.A day of tucking my daughters in and making love to Severus.A day of simple pleasures.

It’s time for me to rest for tomorrow as well.

Most days run together.That isn’t to say that life is unpleasant.I’m happy.Severus is happy.Our children are safe and well.Tonight, the Weasleys are going to come to dinner.Severus has been cooking anxiously.

Azalea stays in the highchair in the kitchen with her mommy, and Begonia is playing in the living room.We tried to bring Azalea to her sister, but she refused.Azalea is completely taken by her mommy, and pays me very little attention if Severus is around.

Right now, he’s cooking enough for an army- which isn’t far off considering how many of them there are and how much they all eat.Hermione and Ron will arrive shortly, and the rest of the family a bit later.The house smells wonderful.

I did offer to help… he (not so politely) said that I wasn’t allowed around him in any environment that could resemble a potions classroom.I assured him that I was a better cook than student, but he still refused help.

I think he misses brewing potions.He hasn’t since he became pregnant with our girls.He still can- as long as he doesn’t brew ones with harsh fumes.Even now that the girls are two months old, he still doesn’t brew.He told me that even him inhaling the fumes could taint his breast milk and inadvertently harm our children.Severus is a very careful individual.He still drinks very little caffeine and eats as balanced of a diet as possible- something that I have never known him to do.

Hermione and Ron arrive with little Brent.Begonia smiles at the boy and they play together happily.Azalea does not even acknowledge the other baby.

“Wow, it smells good in here.”That’s Ron, always thinking with his stomach.“Severus, did you cook all of this?”Severus nods.His hair is pulled back.“I was not sure what your family did and did not like to eat, so I cooked many different things.”

“Well, none of us are picky.We will eat just about anything.”Ron walks to little Azalea still in her highchair.“What’s the matter, didn’t wonna play with the others.”She looks past him and turns watch Severus’s back.

Hermione hugs Severus and this time he actually returns the gesture.The house is filled with content chatter.Just as Severus finishes cooking, the rest of the Weasleys start filling in.The food is levitated to the table and everyone starts taking their seats.Our children sit in-between us.

If he gets frightened this time, he cannot reach for my hand.

“Harry, this all looks lovely.” Molly says.Already I want to growl at her.

“I didn’t do a single thing.Severus cooked everything.He’s a great cook.”

“You did all of this by yourself?”She asks him.He nods, but I see how he nervously swollows.“you cooked so much dear.”Severus timidly nods again.

“Yes, I… do not like anyone going hungry.”Though he says this, there is very little on his plate.

“Well it is all delicious.”She musters a smile and though the conversation around us is awkward, they seem to actually be trying this time.

“Arthur, would you like some firewhisky.We have some if you would like.”Severus ventures.

“Oh.I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“Please.Make yourself comfortable.It will not bother me if you choose to drink.”

Arthur nods, and Severus summons a bottle for him.Hermione is looking around at all the faces.It’s clear she talked to them before they came over.Her eyes are angry.Protective.Waiting for someone to slip out of the nice charade.”

The twins look fascinated at the older set across from them.

“Twins eh.”George starts.

“Best be careful.Twins are known for getting into trouble.” Fred finishes.

“That’s fine, I can handle that as long as they are safe and healthy.”It’s quiet again.Severus looks nervous.I’m about to say something when Azalea starts crying.Severus at first tries to quiet her, but she will not. Finally he simply stands up and grabs not only her, but also her sister.

“Shh.It is alright my flowers.Mommy’s here.”He cradles them gently.“Please excuse me while I go and feed my children.”He doesn’t look back.

“Why couldn’t he just feed them here?” Percy asks.Should I say it.I’m not ashamed of it, and I don’t think Severus is either.But maybe he would prefer them not know.I’m not sure.I don’t know which direction I should go in.Hermione clears her throat.

“I’m sure he would not feel comfortable lowering his shirt out here.”She states simply.

“Hermione, you cannot possible mean?”

“Yes Ginny, I do mean.Severus is breastfeeding.”

“But… ugh.He’s a guy.It’s not natural.”Anger.I open my mouth but before I can I hear a loud smack.Hermione’s hand is still firmly against the red head’s cheek.

“It’s not natural for a mother to give their child the best milk possible?In case you forgot.You were invited to Harry and Severus’s home, and your first instinct is to insult a mother taking care of their child.I will not stand for it.Severus is a good person and a damn good mother.Either shut up and sit quietly or leave.I don’t want to hear another outburst.”Ron has his hand around Hermione’s wrist.

All the anger I felt is gone.I love her.Ginny doesn’t stand.She turns to me and very quietly apologizes.Hermione looks at the other faces.No one says anything.Stiffly Hermione removes her hand, her eyes still hard.The twins finally break the silence.By laughing.

“Fiery one you got there Ron.”

“Don’t know why everyone is having such a time of it.I always kind of liked the bloke.”All eyes turn to George, but Fred nods.

“Remember Umbridge?Those fireworks.Well, we pilfered most of it from Severus’s stores.We both figured we were already going to piss off Umbridge Severus would just be an added bonus- we even left him a note saying what we took and why.We don’t much like stealing, told him we’d pay him back once we got a bit more money.”

“Only thing- not only did he not bust us, we both got a letter sent by school owls- not addressed- simply stating that we more than payed back our debt.”George laughs.

“He also was always able to tell us apart.”

“Not sure how, even you get us mixed up sometimes mom.”

“Our fifth year when we booed that first year that was sorted into Slytherin, he took us aside the next day.”

“Made us regret it he did.”

“It was funny.Despite his reputation, he’s always been very strongly against bulling.”

Severus returns and the conversation stops.Molly looks at him and smiles softly.Almost motherly.

“Severus, do you like children.”He doesn’t answer at first.

“I believe the most correct answer would be that I do not hate them.”She nods seemingly having her answer.

“I can tell that you are a good mother.”His eyes widen marginally.“And I can see that Harry cares for you very deeply.My daughter in law.The majority of my children.I have no reason to distrust you.”He doesn’t respond.

The rest of the night is pleasant.We still have a little way to go, but I feel like we gained a lot of field with this dinner.

Once the food is ate, we all pile into the living room.The children play on the carpet- well the children minus Azalea.She sits in her mother’s lap.Almost everyone is smiling and laughing.The night goes by almost to quickly.I hate to see everyone leaving, but it’s getting late.

By the time the last Weasley is out the door, Begonia and Azalea are asleep.Severus lays them down and meets me back in our room.

“Do you feel more comfortable with them now.”He nods.Pausing for a moment.

“Yes.There is something strange though that I think I need to tell you.”

“I’m listening?” I don’t like how that sounds.

“Azalea cried so I assumed maybe she was hungry.I was going to feed her- even though it hadn’t been that long since they ate.Well, she wouldn’t drink.Begonia did, but Azalea didn’t.I checked her diaper, and it was clean.”

“Well, babies sometimes just cry.”

“I know that.Still.She normally doesn’t, so I pressed into her mind to see if I could figure out why she was upset… and why she stopped crying immediately when we left the room.I couldn’t find anything.I think… she could tell how uncomfortable I was and was trying to get me away from them.”

“Severus, that sounds silly.”

“I know, and I wouldn’t have told you if I didn’t feel strongly about this.She knew I was uncomfortable and intervened.”

I don’t see how that could be possible, but I’ve seen that look in his eyes before.

“Maybe that is the case, but we will only be able to tell for certain once she is older.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think that there is really anything new here... but I combined chapters. There might be a little bit of new content, but mostly not. Onward my ducklings.

I think that I might actually be a bad person.

“Please no more.Alpha.Please.”He’s crying openly as he struggles against his bonds.His wrists are latched together above his head.His ankles are also secured, but to opposite ends of the bed.A cock ring is securely fastened to keep him from cumming unnecessarily, and sticking out of his ass is a thick new toy.

“Sorry Severus.Our children are having fun with their godparents, we don’t have a lot of time to ourselves.I can’t waste it with your shyness.Your heat has taken over, I can smell it on you, and I told you that your next cycle that we would see how much you enjoy being tied up, I’m true to my word.”Watching him cry and squirm entices me.I didn’t think I would want to see him writhing against ropes, but they suit him.I grab the toy and thrust it inside of him a couple of times roughly.“Open your mouth.”He does so slowly and I begin slowly fucking his mouth.My knees are on either side of his head as he takes me deeper and then deeper into his hot mouth.He’s even taking me down his throat.When I grab his hair and yank it he sucks faster- trying to please me more.

He's moaning around my dick and it only spurs me on faster.I yank his hair to pull him back.I don’t want to finish in his mouth.I want to sheathed inside of his cunt.Severus is licking his lips trying to taste any drops I left behind.As enticing as it would be to thrust back into his waiting mouth, I instead flick my wand and reposition him.

His face is buried in a pillow as the ropes pull his arms behind him.His thighs are bound together as are his ankles.His round ass is presented in front of me.Though he squirms against the ropes, he doesn’t show any desire to stop.I pull the toy from him and slam it into him several times until he’s screaming.Still I move it inside him faster until his body goes limp, then I pull it out and toss it to the other end of the bed, he’s still prepared from before, so I waste no time sliding inside of his heat.His breath hitches and already I’m moving.

I want him to scream.I want to watch tears roll down his face.I want to thoroughly own him.The muted whimpers aren’t enough.Harder.Just a little more.I need for this man who is always in control to just let go.

“Come of Severus.Show me how good you’re feeling.”He’s openly crying now and I reward him by slowly pumping his engorged erection.“That’s it.Let yourself feel.”

“Harry.Alpha.”

“You are doing well.”I’ve never felt this right before.Like I’m finally myself.When I pull entirely out and slam into him fully he screams and I repeat the same motion.I want his voice unrestrained.“Beg me Severus.Beg me to fill you with cum.”

“You promise.If I beg, you promise to make me pregnant again.”

“I promise that you will be heavily swollen with my child before the year is out.All you have to do is beg me.”

“Please.Inside.Please cum inside.Inside.Please.I want to be a mommy.I want to be pregnant with your baby again.Please.Please.Put a baby in me.Please.”He looks beautiful with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.His body is thrashing under me despite the ropes.His hips wont still as I take him faster.His own words seem to be spurring him faster.He’s desperate.

“Merlin.I don’t know how I could ever deny you Severus.”My hand is in his hair and I know I have to be hurting him, but neither of us seem to care as I bottom out inside of him.“Right here Severus.If I cum now I’ll be cumming right into your womb.I know you’ll get pregnant.”

“Yes.Please.Please.That’s all I want.That’s all I want.Please Harry.”

“So needy.”I pull him by his hair so that I can connect my lips to his.He’s hungry for any affection I give him.I taste myself on his tongue.He lets me dominate the kiss.Idly, I slip the cock ring off of his twitching flesh.All at once, I feel him shutter under me as he screams a moan into my mouth.“Look at you cumming over a little kiss.So lewd.”Despite my words, watching him cum is what sends me over my own edge.I’m filling him and his voice raises to a crescendo of pleads and wails.I don’t pull out of him until he has drunk ever drop of my seed and I’m growing flaccid inside of him.

He's mewing softly.Begging desperately.I can still smell his heat.The thick musk of desire and need.I want more.I shift him again tying his ankles to his wrists.His creamy ass is fully exposed and my dick twitches at the cum leaking from his used hole.

“How do you expect to get pregnant if you let my cum leak out of you?”

“I’m sorry.I’m trying to keep it inside.I’m trying.”Two of my fingers immediately start thrusting in and out.His position is awkward and must be uncomfortable, but he only whimpers louder.I slip in two fingers from my other hand and now he’s crying as I open him up.

“Such a greedy boy.Four fingers are inside of you.How does it feel.”

“Not enough!!” He’s squirming.“I need.I need your cock.I need to be claimed.Fucked.I need my Alpha.”Soon, but not just yet.My tongue presses into him tasting myself.All he can do is let me tongue him.He begs me to stop.He begs me for more.He’s gasping and twitching when I finally pull away from his anus.Beautiful tears are spilling down his face.Both of my hands go to the back of his thighs pressing them further into his chest.

I take him in one motion.It’s arousing to watch his mouth hang open as he realizes all he can do is take every thrust.Faster and faster.His head is pressed back into the pillow as his dark hair spills around him.I’m not going to last as long this time, and I think we both know that.I strike his prostrate and the response is immediate.His channel clinches around me as an orgasm takes over his body.I follow right after him.

Tiredly I spell the ropes away.He curls into my sides and I see them.Around his wrists are thick red marks from the binds.I hurt him.He doesn’t seem upset, but the fact remains.I hurt him.And he didn’t say anything.Why didn’t he say anything about me hurting him?

“How… um.How was it?”His voice is timid.Right.We did this for him.It was something he wanted to explore.I’m quiet for longer than I intend to be, but he doesn’t repeat his question.

“It was scary.”I find myself admitting.Severus presses more firmly against my side.His fingers press into my hip bone.

“How so Harry?”

“I liked it.I liked having you cry and beg.I wanted to control you more.I wanted to be the one to make you scream.”He’s blinking and opens his mouth.When laughter comes it throws me for a moment.“Why are you laughing.I wanted to dominate you.What if I’m actually a bad person.I don’t want to take advantage of you.Severus.I hurt you.”

“Harry.What you just said should be enough to convince you.Dominance, submission.Neither are inherently good or bad.Wanting to be the one in control doesn’t make you bad, and wanting to relinquish control doesn’t make me weak.We had a safe word, and I didn’t say it, but had I said it… would you have stopped?”

“Of course!I would never continue after you wanted me to stop.”

“I know that.I trust you Harry, that’s why I wanted to explore this with you.I know that you would not do something that I am hesitant about.I trust you.You did not do anything wrong.I didn’t say the safe word because I didn’t want to.You were enjoying dominating me, and I was enjoying being dominated.You did not do a single thing wrong.”

“I hurt you though!”I insist.

“A little bit of pain doesn’t bother me.Sometimes I think you forget who I was before we were united.You were never afraid of me, and now it’s like you are, but for a different reason.I’m not made of glass.I don’t want to be in a lot of pain, but a little bit of discomfort actually feels kind of nice.I liked that you weren’t afraid to be rough with me.I liked that you trusted me to tell you if something was too much, and it wasn’t.”

“Severus, it’s more than that.I wasn’t myself.I wanted to own you.I’ve never felt like that before.”He looks up at me and his face flushes healthily.He’s looking at the rope burns around his wrists.

“The only reason I’m admitting this is because I don’t want you to think that there is anything wrong with you.I’ve thought about talking to you about it, but I wasn’t really sure if I should.”

“Yes?”He’s hesitant.His fist curls into the sheet under us.

“How can I expect you to see that you wanting to be dominant isn’t bad, if I feel ashamed of what I want?What I need.”He’s taking his time, but I don’t rush him.“I’ve been like this for as long as I can remember, but I was never able to succumb to it.It would have been dangerous.I could have been hurt.It’s something that I would only be able to share with someone I trusted to not abuse it.I thought maybe I could tell my Alpha, but I knew you would be so much younger than me and I was sure it would be a turn off.”He’s nervously babbling.I’ve never seen him like this before.Normally he chooses every word carefully and says exactly what he intends to.

“Severus, please just tell me.”I cut him off and he relaxed fractionally.“Don’t worry about saying it perfectly, just say it.”He pauses and nods.His gaze goes back to the rope burns around his wrists.

“I don’t like being in control.I’m happier having someone else make decisions for me.I’ve wanted to ask you to take care of me.I want you to think of me as an extension of yourself.Give me orders.If I do something you think I shouldn’t, then discipline me.If I do something and you feel it’s appropriate, reward me.”

“You want me to…”

“I want you to own me.This is what I truly want.Not because I’m an Omega, but because I’m submissive by nature.I trust you to make my decisions for me.If you wanted to.I understand if it’s off putting.I can continue fighting my nature if that will make you more comfortable, but you expressed a desire to own me and I… I want to be owned Harry.I want to be kept.”He looks vulnerable and I just want to hold him.“Making decisions is scary for me.Sometimes I don’t know what is best for myself.I want to be taken care of by someone I trust.I want you to own me.”

“Severus, I…”

“Please, don’t answer right now.I don’t want to know.Good or bad.If it’s bad, then it will spoil this moment, and if it’s good, then I can never go back to before.It would be cruel of you to ask me to go back to a life I’ve never wanted any part of.I desperately want to be guided, and if you agree only to change your mind later then I think I might become depressed.So please don’t answer.Tomorrow.You can think on it until then.You can make sure that you are positive about your decision.I will not be upset if you refuse, I do understand that it is a strange request.I can continue going on as I always have if that is what you want from me.Just for now.Think about it.”

“Alright Severus.”I don’t say anymore and he smiles a small forced smile.

“Thank you Harry.Could you hold me please?I’m tired.”My arm wraps securely around him.

“You had a long day Severus.Just sleep.”

“You won’t leave?”He’s asked me that every night before he falls asleep.It’s concerning.

“No Severus.I promise.I’ll be here when you wake up.Just sleep.”The tension seems to leave his body.I kiss his temple and I feel the bridge of his nose press against my neck.He always sleeps right against me.I pull the blanket over our naked bodies.His long limps have already intertwined with mine.He’s so long.His arm is draped over my chest.He was always such a proud stubborn man.I can’t picture him bending to my will, but since we joined he has always submitted contently.He’s never showed a drop of reluctance.This is him.This is truly what he wants.He wants for me to control him.He wants for me to be another master.

No.This and that are different.He made that clear.He didn’t want the ministry to put binds on him because that forcibly took away his freewill, but this is different.Severus is actively choosing this because he trusts me.He was afraid in the beginning because he didn’t know if I would abuse his trust or not.He wanted to hide it from me.He wanted to keep his freedom, he trusts me now.He wants to be the one to relinquish his control to me.Is this what I want for him, for myself.If I have the power over him to make his decisions, I could become corrupted.No.I wouldn’t make him do something that would hurt him or change him into something that isn’t himself.He trusts me.I just have to trust myself with him.

The next morning I actually woke earlier than my omega.Severus’s eyes are still closed in contented sleep.Normally he is an early riser, but this morning, he remained asleep much later.I just let him.Our children are needy and always prefer Severus to care for them, it would make sense that he’s exhausted.This is the first morning he’s really gotten to sleep in.Around eleven he finally starts blinking the sleep from his eyes.The blanket is pooled at his waist.

“Good afternoon Severus.Did you sleep well?”He nods tiredly.“Good.Get dressed, and I will fix you something to eat.”I lay a bundle of clothing next to him.

“What’s that?”His head tilts slightly.

“Those are the clothes that you are going to wear today.”I don’t say anything else.I leave the room confidently- even if I do not really feel confident about my actions.He doesn’t need to know that.He wanted me to take more control over him.He wanted me to make more decisions for him.I can do that.I don’t know what lines he doesn’t want me to cross, but my lover is an opinionated man.I’m sure he will tell me if I go too far.For now, my first order is fairly tame-if one could even call it an order.He didn’t say anything.He didn’t verbally agree or disagree.I didn’t remove or hide the remainder of his clothing.He has the option to refuse if he wanted to.

I hear him come down and I am already preparing a late breakfast for him.I keep my back to him.The batter is turning into golden pancakes.When I flip the first one, I feel arms wrap around my middle.It takes me off guard, but I keep my back straight and confident.

“Thank you Harry.”The words are mostly a whisper, but I can hear the gratitude in his voice.He takes his seat and I still do not look at him.It isn’t until there is a stack of three pancakes on his plate when I finally turn and set them in front of him.He’s staring down at the table, but I can see the pleased smile on his face.

I don’t comment on what he is wearing.I try not to look to openly.Instead I watch his hands move.They take the fork into his hands and cut the pancakes into small bites.Beside him is a small bowl, he pours syrup inside and dips the small pieces.He takes the first bite into his mouth- still smiling.

“Severus, this is completely new to me.”He tenses but nods.“We will have to talk and mutually agree on what I will expect of you.What you or I will expect from the other.”

“That is a good idea.Can we after I eat?”I nod to him.

“This evening Ron is going to bring back the twins.I think it’s best if we flesh out exactly what you want out of this.I’ll tell you my concerns, and you can tell me yours.”

“Thank you.”His voice is low.Lower than I’ve ever heard him speak before.The remainder of his meal we sit in relative silence.He finishes and places the plate in the sink; then he follows me into the living room.I take my chair and I expect him to take his, but he instead kneels at my feet.He looks up at me hesitantly.Is he afraid that I’ll make him go to his seat?Does he think that I want him to sit there?

“Severus, do you want to sit at my feet, or do you think I want you too.”Insecurity flecks into his eyes.

“Should I not.I don’t.I thought.I wanted.”He doesn’t finish any of his sentences.

“I don’t think you are strange Severus.”His shoulders that were previously tense relax completely.I let myself finally look at him.The dress I chose for him is pooling around him.A soft blue with white lace.The top stretches over his swollen breasts and the bottom flares out around him.He’s barefoot- maybe because we are just around the house, maybe because I didn’t leave any for him. It looks lovely on him.Lace really suits him.“You do not have to be insecure or embarrassed about what you want.Just tell me.Why did you sit at my feet?”

“It just felt more natural.I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.I just did it without really thinking.”He stops himself.

“Go on.”

“I’m always thinking.Pretending.Hiding.I’ve had to in order to stay alive in most cases.I’ve had to pretend to more dominant than I actually am.I can continue if that’s what you want, but that’s essentially why I wanted someone to… take care of me.I don’t have to worry about what I should or shouldn’t do.I can justify anything if that is what my Alpha wants.You wouldn’t hurt me unnecessarily.You wouldn’t let someone else hurt me unnecessarily.It’s freeing to not have to worry about everything.When you told me to quit my job, I was happy.You may not have meant for it to be an order, but to me it was.You had a reason for it.It could be dangerous for me when I’m pregnant or hurt any of our children.I wouldn’t have known if that was the best for myself.I would have struggled with it on my own.I want to be taken care of.I was always ashamed of the need; so, I hid it.”

My hand instinctively lays on top of his head, and he leans forward against my knee.His eyes are closed as his head rests in my lap.His hands are resting comfortably beside his head.The burns on his wrist are still there and I accio an ointment to put on them.He smiles as I slowly rub the medicine over the already healing abrasions.When his eyes part and he looks up at me in complete submission I knew that I made the right choice.

“You will only submit to me.”He’s nodding.

“I do not have any desire to be subservient to anyone other than you Harry.”

“When we are not in our bedroom, you may continue referring to me as Harry.When we are intimate, I will expect you to call me Alpha or Alpha Harry.I don’t care which.”He’s still nodding- not interrupting.“I do not want to be another master.”I pet his head softly.“I don’t mind being your Alpha, and I do not might making the majority of decisions for you-both important and unimportant ones, but I do not want all of your freewill.If you feel something is unfair, I do expect you to tell me.If you disagree with an order, then I wish for you to explain why.The only time I expect absolute control over you is when we are being intimate.”

“Yes Harry.”

“Good.You do not have to be insecure about your desires.If you feel compelled to be submissive, then that is alright.Is there anything you wish to say?”

“Thank you.”I chuckle lightly.

“Anything else.”

“I trust you Harry.This is… I do not want to make you feel uncomfortable about what I need.I’m happy.I feel like I can relax and not worry about if I am doing something out of character for myself.I just want to stay like this.Can I.Please.Just for a moment.”

“Yes Severus.Would you like for me to read to you for a bit?”He’s nodding and I summon a book.We stay like that for the remainder of the day.His head stays comfortably in my lap as I read through paragraphs of text.It’s enjoyable.It feels natural.

I hear Ron and Hermione enter and Severus tenses.I lost track of time.Severus is still dressed in the clothing I set out for him.I do not want him to be ashamed of this.There isn’t time for him to hurry to the bedroom though.They are already staring at my Omega.They are already openly looking at his head in my lap and the fabric pooled around him.

When I stand he stays kneeled unsure of what action to take.Is this already my first trial to see how well I can direct him?I take each of my daughters into my hands and prompt Severus to stand.Neither of my friends have said anything.They are just looking.

Azalea babbles as I hand her and her sister to my Omega.He takes them protectively.

“Go upstairs Severus.”He gives a curt nod and leaves.Once I hear the door click closed I finally acknowledge my friends and the godparents of my children.

“Were they much trouble?”To her credit, Hermione recovers fast.

“No.They are sweet girls and they really enjoyed playing with Brent.”

“Snape was in a dress.”We both look at Ron.I’m prepared for the worst.I will not tolerate anyone speaking ill of my Omega.I will not tolerate… Hermione hits her husband.

“Don’t be rude.It’s none of our business.”She smiles back at me.“He looked happy, er well before we intruded.Both of you looked happy.”

“I’m fine with it, I just didn’t expect to see Snape in a dress.I figured if any of you was the one to dress like a dame it would be you not the other way around.I mean, I can’t imagine him willingly dress like that.What did you do to convince him?”I love them.They accepted my relationship with him so easily.And now this.They aren’t even troubled.

“Ron, that’s rude.It isn’t any of our business.”

“Oh come on, he’s our best pal.It’s not like I’m asking him what position they like to do it in, I just wanted to know how he managed to get someone so… dominating to wear a frilly dress like it was completely natural.”

“He wore it because I wanted him to.It’s that simple really.”

“Yea, I guess I really shouldn’t be that surprised.He’s actually been pretty submissive since the two of you bonded.”

“What Ron is trying to say is, as long as both of you are happy, we are happy for you.Can we be expecting anymore godchildren in the future?”I smile at her.

“Yes.It seems that Severus enjoys being a mommy.He wants a big family, and so do I.We should plan a playdate soon.You can bring Brent over and have dinner while the children destroy the house.”

“That sounds great Harry.Speaking of Brent, we left him with his grandmother so we should be getting back.We will talk later to flesh out when to have that dinner.”They leave and I join my family upstairs.

Severus is breast feeding on the bed.The top of the dress is undone to allow our children to eat.He looks up at me nervously.

“Was it bad.”

“No.They are my best friends Severus.They like you remember.You don’t have to worry about them okay.”He tenses for a brief moment before nodding.“Are they hungry?”

“Not really.I just wanted to for the bonding.They are drinking a little, but mostly because I offered.”

“I love you Severus.”He looks up from our children and locks eyes with me.

“And I love you Alpha.Thank you for… taking care of me.Please.I hope that you do not change your mind later.”

“I won’t.Have you cast the spell to check If you are pregnant yet?”

“No.I wasn’t planning to, but if you would like for me to then I will.”

“Why not.The first time you were so anxious to find out.”He leans against the back of the bed.

“I was worried that I would never become pregnant.I already have a family.If I never become pregnant again, then yes I will be disappointed, but I already have a family.Even if our little girls are the only babies I will ever hold, I am thankful for that.”I smile at him.

“I have a feeling though that you are pregnant.”

“Would you like for me to check?”

“No.We will find out soon enough Severus.Do you want to take bets over if they will be a boy or girl?”

“I think if I am pregnant, then it will be another girl.”Severus lightly pulls our daughters from him and lays them comfortably on the bed beside him.

“No.I’m sure.He will be a boy.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, mostly just a few chapters meshed together. Onward my ducklings.

My Omega is extremely fertile.He’s still positive that the child growing inside of him is a girl.I know our next will be a little boy.The twins are currently drinking from their mother.Both are getting so old.Begonia babbles constantly.Azalea doesn’t make any sounds.She doesn’t even try.

“I’m worried.Shouldn’t she be trying to talk by now, like her sister?”

“It doesn’t matter that they were born at the same time.Every child develops at their own pace.They are only eight months.Azalea will start talking when she decides she’s ready.”

“You’re only saying that because you cheat.”

“I am not cheating.”

“Using Legitimacy to read your child’s mind is cheating!It’s hardly fair that you can communicate with Azalea and I can’t.”

“Well.Perhaps you should have made an effort to learn when you were in school.”Oh he thinks he’s cute.“As I’ve been informed by my Alpha, I’m adorable.”Bastard.He smirks at me.

“I would’ve learned, but there were no good teachers at the time.”Two sets of black eyes bore into me.

“Azalea thinks that you are being mean to me, and she doesn’t like it.”I smile at my eldest child and she simply returns to drinking from my Omega.

“Do both of our children prefer you to me?”

“No.Begonia likes your glasses.”Speaking of my youngest she pulls away and holds both of her arms up to me.Her hair is finally starting to come in and it’s a bright blond.I have no idea where that came from.

“Dada!” I immediately take my girl.The main words she likes to say are dada and baba, but otherwise she just makes unintelligible sounds.

“Dada has you.I’m glad someone in this family likes me.”

“Azalea adores you as well.She gets jealous whenever you hold Begonia, and with time Azalea will talk.Just be patient.Soon she will make an effort to speak just like her sister.Alright flower, it’s time for your nap.”He’s holding her like a tiny doll.He hands her to me and I go and lay them both in their crib.They are already asleep before I lay them down.Back in our room Severus is relaxing.He’s leaning against the bed frame.Crawling over to him I start feeling his belly.

“You’re already showing a little.This is sooner than with the twins.”

“It’s because I’ve conceived before.”

“How does it feel?”

“Good.It feels good.”

“It really does suit you.You don’t know how tempting you look.”My hands are sliding up his skirt.The dark stockings feel good against the muscles of his legs.When I get to the sheer panties I rub just outside.“You chose these today.”

“Yes.You said that I could choose my undergarments each day.”Yes.I did.It makes it so much more exciting when I don’t know what my present is wrapped in.

“Why these though.”

“They feel good.”Each morning I pick out his outfit- with the exception of his underwear.Most days I lay out a dress or a skirt for him.He hasn’t admitted it, but I think he prefers women’s clothing.

“They look good too.”

I hike up the skirt where I have plenty of access.“Alpha…” before he can say anything I begin mouthing the outside of the sheer material.The panties do nothing to hide his taste from me, and I enjoy how the now wet material clings to his erection.

“You look so lewd right now.”I widen his legs to get a better look.“Your long legs are open for me.You have your dress hiked up showing me all of your naughty places.You even wore panties that show me your wet cock.Aren’t you even a tiny bit ashamed or embarrassed.”He smiles softly.

“I don’t have anything to hide from my Alpha.”To prove his point his hand reaches between his legs.His graceful fingers pull the fabric away to expose his twitching asshole.“I belong to Alpha.It would be improper for me to hide what belongs too Alpha.”He’s fingering himself unabashed.“For as long as you desire me, my body will always be open to you.”

“Stop.”He hesitates for a moment.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Nothing wrong, you just shouldn’t be the one to prepare yourself.”

“I’m not.I’m still stretched from this morning.It just felt good.”I pull his legs around my waist.

“Would it feel better if I took you.”

“Yes.”He’s opening himself up for me.“It would.”

“You have no idea how tempting you are.”He smirks at me and for a moment I remember I forget which of us is in control.

“I’ll have you know, I’m quite the skilled Legitimist.I don’t understand it, but I know you truly feel this way about me.”I slam into him.“Ahhh.Alpha.Please not all at once!”

“Does it hurt?”I know it didn’t.I love seeing the well-controlled man, but it suits him so much more to be begging.

“No.Feels good.Too good.Too much too fast.”

“Isn’t the point to make you feel good?”He’s flushed beautifully.If someone were to tell my eleven-year-old self that one day I’d be screwing my potions professor, I would have probably hexed them.He’s panting and I want to tease him.“What is it Severus, you had so much to say a few moments ago.”My lover only whines in response.Our lips connect as I grind deep inside of him.I know we are both close.From the way he is writhing underneath me, I know he doesn’t mind this being a quicker coupling.For now, we aren’t interested in something drawn out, we both just want our release.His legs wrap tighter around me.

“Are you close Sev?”He’s opted for nodding between moans.

“Please cum inside me.I can’t wait anymore.”Immediately after the cord snaps and I release inside of him, he orgasms as well.I don’t want to pull out of him, but I’d rather not collapse on top of him.Pulling out I lay beside him and he immediately rolls to his side and lays his head on my chest.

“It’ll be longer next time.I plan to completely torture you next time.”His eyes are closed.

“I’m looking forward to it.I’m tired.”

“I know.Go to sleep.”

“Will you stay?”

“Yes Severus.I’ll stay.Just sleep for me.”

“Yes Alpha.Thank you.”My arm wraps around him.Just as I’m about to fall asleep myself I hear quiet crying.Kissing Severus on the forehead I go to check on my girls.

Azalea is whimpering beside her sister as Begonia peacefully sleeps.

“What is it sweetie?”I pick her up, but she remains distressed.I sweep the brown hair from her face as her tiny fist curls into my shirt.“Was it a bad dream?Dada is here.”I rock her slowly until she quiets.“See you’re okay.Mama just fell asleep, how about you let mama sleep just a bit more.”After she calms completely her head rests in the crook of my neck.“You think you can sleep a bit more sweetie?”I set her down beside her sister and she remains quiet.When I reach for the door Azalea whimpers quietly.

“Nonononononononononono.”I freeze immediately.Is she intentionally talking.Is she babbling.Severus is the one with all the caring for infants, knowledge.Regardless thick tears are spilling down her face, so I silence the pride for later.

“Shh.What is it.What is it.”Again once she is in my arms she calms down.“Alright.Alright you win.”I grab up her sister with minor difficulties.Begonia stirs but luckily doesn’t wake.“You can lay in bed with mama and dada, but you can to be a good girl and let mama sleep.He’s really tired.”She returns to silence.

I’m glad that Severus is still sleeping peacefully when I return to the room.Easing into the bed beside him, Azalea immediately goes to lay on his chest.

“If you keep obviously favoring mama, then I might get jealous.”I don’t know which I would be jealous of.Right now I guess it doesn’t matter.Unconsciously Severus wraps his arm over our eldest child, and she settles in to sleep.Meanwhile Begonia sleep like a rock in my arms.

If someone were to tell my eleven-year-old self that one day I would be sleeping next to a family that I love, I probably would have hexed them.I never thought that I would have this.I never thought that I could be this happy to take a nap.

I love Severus, and I love my life.That’s something I never thought I would experience.Every day is perfect.

When Severus is pregnant, I’ve noticed that he has many odd food cravings.Pickles and ice-cream.Eggs and gravy.They’ve changed a few times over the course of his pregnancy. I understand that this is normal for pregnancies though.His newest craving though, I think must come from him being an Omega.

His newest craving is my favorite.It would almost be funny if I wasn’t serious.

After the twins have been fed and laid down for their nap, I go to the kitchen to prepare Severus his newest craving.In the cabinet I take out the honey.Once the lid is off I undress and pump myself a few times.A generous amount of honey is poured onto my erection and then I call Severus inside.

“Are you ready for your snack.”I often times have called him a cum slut in bed, but it seems he really is addicted to my cum.Going so far as to embarrassedly explain that with the pregnancy he is literally craving my cum and honey.He was embarrassed to ask, but I’m not complaining.It just means about three times a day I have him sucking me off. I hop onto the counters because like hell he’s getting on his knees as pregnant as he is.

“Thank you Alpha.”He’s already licking his lips.When his mouth latches onto the head on my dick I force my hips to still.I let him suck me at his own pace regardless of how bad I want to slam down his throat.“Mmm” Hesitantly I rest my hand on the top of his head.Resist the urge to pull those silky stands.

“Tastes good Severus?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.”He pulls away just enough to detach his mouth.I can feel his breath caressing my heated erection.

“It’s delicious.”He licks my cock paying extra attention to the head.Before I can get use to the way his tongue flicks against my slit, I am already back in his mouth.His hands rest on my inner thighs as his head bobs up and down.He pulls back again, but this time he reaches for more honey.Before he can distract himself, I take the jar and drizzle another coating.He doesn’t return to devouring me though.His ears are pink. “Alpha.Could you feed me instead please?” Fuck.

“Of course, Severus.”My fingers thread through his hair more securely.“Open your mouth wide for me.”I revel in sliding my cock against his tongue and having those lips close around me.His mouth is like fire.Both hands grasp his hair as I force his head to move at my pace.Each time I pull him down, I thrust up.

When I hit the back of his throat I only speed up.Briefly I worry if he can breathe or not, but when I look down at him, I swear I think he’s smiling around my cock.So I fuck his mouth faster.I want him to choke on my dick.I want to see how far down his throat I can go.I yank his hair forcing him to look up at me.“Mmm?”

“I want to see your face.”He flushes more, but maintains eye contact.His cheeks are hallow as he sucks me.Fuck.His hand grips the base of my cock and gives it a few upward pumps.I only yank his hair harder.He looks so content with me in his mouth.“You really like this.”He pulls away reluctantly.

“Yes.”He licks the precum from his lips before taking me down his throat.Severus lets me take his mouth roughly.His moans excite me until I can’t restrain myself.

“Sev.I’m going to…When I cum, I want you to hold it in your mouth.Don’t swallow.Not until I tell you too.”

“Mmm.”He’s sucking faster trying to get me to fill his mouth.It works.

“Ohhh.Sev.Sev!Ahh.”Each spurt has me yanking his hair, but just as I instructed, he doesn’t swallow.I pull out already softening.“Good.Just keep it in your mouth for a bit.I’ll tell you when you can swallow.”He nods.I grasp the jar of honey and dip two fingers inside.I press the honey soaked digits against his lips and he opens obediently.His mouth sucks the honey from my fingers as I mix it with my cum.“You are so lewd Severus.”I pull my fingers out and though his eyes are now looking at his feet, he’s smiling.I kiss hiss cheek and then the corner of his mouth.“You may swallow now.”He does and then he sighs happily.

“Have I satisfied your cravings now?”His face is dusted a light pink.I watch as his hand drifts between his legs.One finger slowly pushes in and out of his twitching asshole.My cock twitches at the image.

“I’m hungry here too.”A second finger.“Starving Alpha.I’m so hungry.Please feed me more.I’m hungry here.”Immediately I bend him over the table.I can’t let my Omega go hungry.I empty the remaining contents of the jar onto his back.It’s sliding down and I lick a bit of it.When it slides down the cleft of his ass my fingers instinctively spread his cheeks.He’s gasping beautifully, and when my tongue darts out to taste his sweet ass he actually screams.My index fingers push some of the honey inside of him and I marvel at how much he eats up.

“You really are hungry here.”More of the sweet syrup has reached his hole so I push it inside as well.“It’s so sticky, but it tastes delicious.”To prove my point my tongue presses into his heat.I’m already getting hard again.

“Ahh.AHHH.Alpha.Don’t tease me.”

“I’m not teasing you.I can get hungry too.”My fingers join my tongue.“I really shouldn’t make you wait though as hungry as you are.”

“Yes.Starving.”

“Of course love.I’ll feed you now.”My hands spread his cheeks. “Open wide love.”When I slam him into him he releases a guttural moan.I don’t pay it any mind.Instead I make it a point to completely bottom out inside of him.“Are you getting full now Sev?Surely you don’t want more.”

“I want more!I want more!”It’s so easy to make my Omega beg.When I pull out he starts crying in unsatisfied frustration, but he knows that I will not leave him untended too.I enter him again enjoying the way his channel forms to my shape.I want to memorize the feel of it. “Alpha.Feels good when you do that.”

“You feel good Severus.Your insides just keep hugging me and sucking me in.I feed you so often, but you are still so hungry.”

“I don’t mean to be.”

“I know baby.You’re eating for two.You always get much hungrier when you are pregnant.”I take him fast and his legs widen for me.“All you ever have to do is tell me when you are hungry, and I’ll fill you up.From both ends.”I hit his prostrate on purpose.

“Fuck!FUCK!Not there.Not there.”

“Why?Because you’ll cum.”

“Yes.”He’s whining.I kiss his shoulder lightly as I purposely stroke his prostrate harder.“AHHHH.”

“Then cum.As soon as you finish, I’ll cum inside of you.As soon as you finish, you will finally be full.Until then, I’ll just have to test to see how loud I can make you scream.I bet I can fuck you so hard that you will be hoarse tomorrow.”I make sure that every thrust connects with that bundle of nerves.Even when thick tears are sliding down his face, I only take him harder. He’s gasping and panting, but I don’t slow.He looks so beautiful when he’s undone.

I take the shell of his ear into my ear and suck.Then the spot just behind his ear.Continueing to kiss down his neck, I eventually get to the juncture where it meets his shoulder.After a light kiss I bite down and suck.A lovely red mark will be there tomorrow and he knows it.His head tilts for me to give me better access.When I create a mark right beside the first he screams.“Alpha!NOOOOO!Feels too good.Too good.Ahh.OHHH!”I continue to mark him.

“Who do you belong too?”

“Ohh.My Alpha.I belong to my Alpha.All of me.Belongs to you Alpha.”It only takes another direct hit to his sweet spot for him to moan his release.I don’t slow even as he’s trying to regain his breathing.I don’t slow as he begs for me to fill him.I enjoy feeling his channel tighten around me.His entire body shutters as I finally give him what he wants.

I let him pull my orgasm from me.I let my cum coat his walls.He’s pleased if the contented mews are anything to go by.When I pull out some of my cum trickles down his thighs, but hit fingers immediately push the liquid back inside.

“Are you full now Severus.”

“Yes Harry.Thank you.I’m really happy.”

“I am too Severus.”I kiss him lightly.“Now go and clean up.You don’t want to get even stickier.”

“Alright.Thank you Harry.”He returns the kiss and goes to clean up.He’s heavily pregnant.Maybe two months, and we will have another baby.

Eventually it comes time for Severus to give birth to our child.

Most of the wizarding population doesn’t know about Severus and myself.Once Severus became pregnant the first time, I pretty well fell of the face of the wizarding world.We live in a quiet, secluded place.We don’t have any neighbors, but the closest ones we have would be muggle. Naturally with a floo network, that hardly matters.Minerva knows, Ron and Hermione, as well as all of Ron’s family.Poppy knows.She was the only mediwitch that Severus trusted.He told me when he would get banged up at the death eater meetings it was only ever her to patch him up.He trusts her when he’s vulnerable and injured.No one else.As such, she was the only one Severus felt comfortable delivering his child.

Aside from those people, the wizarding world has been kept in the dark.The ministry is legally obligated to keep secret the identity of both Omegas and Alphas.If they were to release such private information, they would never be trusted.As such all ministry officials privy to the knowledge have a secrecy charm placed on them.I was glad that Sev and I would be able to start our family out of the public’s eye.

With time I intend for everyone to know.Severus is openly against our bond being known.It’s been two and a half years- give or take- since Severus and I consummated our bond.Neither of us have any need for working.I have ample money to last for several lifetimes, but Severus still insists on brewing potions to bring in a bit of extra income.Naturally while he’s pregnant, he only crafts potions that would not be dangerous for the baby.He’s very careful.He’s invented several potions that combat morning sickness and the like.Severus also spends a great deal of time writing.He was embarrassed when I asked him what he was writing.He promptly refused.I know I could have ordered him to show it to me, and he would have complied, but for now… I’ll let him keep his secret.

Hermione is pregnant again.Ron of course is ecstatic.Molly even more so.Hermione is worried.I think she never really wanted a large family.I’m happy though, because all of them are civil with Severus.I don’t want to think about choosing between one of my families, but I think they all know that I will not tolerate a word against him.Severus to his credit has mellowed out as well. He’s trusts them with our children, and for him, that’s a big step.

It's difficult to describe the pride I feel watching Severus’s stomach expand for our still forming child.Sometimes I’ll lay my head on the rounded tummy and just listen.Severus’s hums a lot.It’s a habit that I discovered he had when we conceived our girls.It just sounds so natural coming from him.I’m ready to hold our child.

The months go by quickly.Hermione and Severus practically speak in another language.Hermione isn’t quite as big as Severus is, but she’s close.I imagine Severus will give birth maybe a month sooner.

As always, the day comes.

“Harry.It’s time.”Poppy brings me into the room that we have altered to suit the needs.Severus is heavily sedated to combat any pain he may feel.I’m glad that we are wizards if only because caesarian births are virtually painless.After a day of rest, he will not even be sore.She cuts him and I grasp his hand.Mostly due to his anxiousness.

“Boy or a girl.Which do you think love?”

“Another girl.”

“I’m betting boy.”I push the hair from his face and kiss his forehead.“Loser gets the midnight shift.”He chuckles lightly-tiredly.

“Deal.”He’s so beautiful.His dark eyes are duller than usual due to the numerous potions that he’s ingested.His hair is sticking to his face.I don’t know how long we wait just holding the other’s hand, but finally Poppy is holding an infant.It’s small and pink and squishy.And entirely too fragile.I watch the nurse clean my child and wrap the small thing in a blanket.She’s waving her wand over the still crying baby and I notice Severus flinch.He trusts Poppy, but he knows better than most the damage a wand can do.He forces himself to calm because he knows she has to check the baby’s health.

Many things have to be done before he or she is finally handed to Severus.As anxious as we are to hold our child, we understand that one person is being asked to do the job of many.“He is healthy.”She finally says.“Sorry Severus, it looks like you’ll be the one waking up at midnight.”She smiles at us before leaving the room to give us some privacy.Just like she did the first time.She’ll be back in a few minutes.

“A boy.”

“How about it mommy, what will his name be?”

“Clover.”I nod for a moment.Already our small bundle is drinking from his mother.It’s so peaceful.“The twins will be wanting to see their baby brother.”

“In a few minutes’ love.Rest for now.”I let my child drink until he pulls away, then I reach out and hold my child.He’s smaller than either of his sisters were when they were born.It’s a little concerning, but Poppy assured us that he is healthy.Clover nuzzles against my neck and is trying to sleep.

A quiet knock has both of us turning to the door.Poppy has returned with a child at each of her heels.

“Bubba is okay?”Azalea asks.She still talks very little, but Severus continuously tells me that she is going at her own pace, and just doesn’t care for talking.

“Yes flower, his name is Clover and he is healthy.”Severus assures our eldest.I hand Clover back to my Omega and then pick up my girls so that they can see better.

“Cute.Clo Cute.”Begonia smiles at the small tightly wrapped bundle.Even Azalea is smiling.

“Bubba is happy.”She states meaningfully at her mommy.“Bubba is warm.”

“Thank you for telling me Azalea.”She nods and leans more comfortably in my arms.

“Az!Az! Clo is cute!”Azalea nods at her sister.

“Bubba is sleepy.Sissy is sleepy.Az is sleepy.”I kiss my eldest.“Mommy sleepy too.”Severus told me that Azalea is smart for her age.That she somehow can ‘feel’ other’s thoughts.He said that it isn’t much different than what he can do except, she didn’t need two years of training.Her magic is strangely powerful for someone so young.

“Do you want me to lay you and your sister down for bed time?”

“No. No. No.”Begonia chants.

“Sissy.Bed time.Az is sleepy.Bed time Daddy?”

“Alright sweetheart.”I kiss my Omega again and quickly go lay the two girls down.Their crib is now a bed big enough for the two of them.They still insist on sleeping next to each other.When I put out the lights the charm goes off.The ceiling is littered in stars and galaxies casting a soft glow over the room.“Good night.”

“Daddy.Check!Check!”Begonia yells.

“Sissy.No monsters.”

“Yes monsters.Daddy.Check!”Azalea sleeps on the outside securely keeping her sister against the wall.I drop to the floor and check under the bed.Sure enough there isn’t anything.Alive or otherwise.

“There aren’t any monsters, sweetie.”

“Kay”

“Told so.”Azalea says while pulling the blanket up.I kiss them both and return to my lover.

He’s asleep with our child resting on his chest.I sign the necessary papers and Poppy wishes us a good night.If this time is like the first, Severus will not sleep separate from his child tonight.The house is still and quiet.When Azalea decides it’s time to sleep she makes sure that her sister stays put, so I know neither of them will be up.Severus will not be waking up unless Clover starts to cry.I settle beside my lover and newest bundle.

I never thought that I would have a family.I honestly never thought that I would get out of the cupboard.I’m happy.And judging by the small smile on Severus’s face, I know he’s happy too.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does have some new content... some at the beginning and some close to the end. I wanted to work on this chapter because in the unedited version it's mostly about Severus. Well... we have two hurt souls... Last chapter for tonight, but I will try to get more chapters up this weekend. College is hell. Finals are hell. Anyways onward my ducklings.

Sometimes, I am just as bad as Severus about hiding things.I just don’t want him to worry about this.I don’t want him to think that I am broken- even though I know how silly that sounds.He loves me.He might not understand, but he does love me.Under the stairs is a little cupboard.It’s so small that I have to squeeze to fit.Sometimes after everyone has gone to sleep, I go to my little room and just sit.

There are some moments throughout the perfect days, that I feel broken.Moments that I flinch when Severus reaches for our children.I know he would never strike them.They are good children, but even if they were not, he would never strike them.Still.I flinch.I cry out of fear… praying that my children will never know a guardian raising a hand to them.Severus would not harm them.I would not.Still the fear remains.

I think I really might be broken.

I hear shuffling on the steps above, and though I know I should leave this hell, I stay trapped in my little room.I would have no way of explaining this to Severus.It’s almost nostalgic.I remember the sounds of footsteps.I remember being able to identify which steps belonged to whom.

“Mornin’ daddy.”Azalea says quietly.Her face is blank and she looks so much like Severus that it hurts.She eases inside the cupboard- though there is not any room- and sits on my lap.It’s unusual for her to show any level of affection.“Clo is cute.”

“Yea? You love your little brother don’t you.”

“Yea.Clo is happy.Sissy is happy, Az is happy.Mommy is happy.Daddy is happy.”She’s stating facts.“Sometimes daddy sad.”

“Of course not sweetheart.Daddy is very happy.”

“No.Daddy is lie.Az knows.Sometimes mommy sad.”It’s quiet for a long time.“Az is small.Daddy and mommy not small.Az is learning.But Az can tell.Mommy is good.Daddy is good.Daddy has family.Daddy not alone.”She takes my hand and pulls me out.

I love my girls.My young son.My Omega.My family.

Once I’m in the kitchen, I start preparing something for breakfast.Severus is trying to slowly wean the girls off of breast milk, though they still drink semi regularly.

Azalea is developing so much faster than her sister.She’s unusually smart for her age.She talks in near complete sentences unlike her sister who struggles- like most children their age.

“Milk!”Begonia whines.Azalea is carefully trying to feed herself the scrambled eggs.For the most part she’s succeeding.

“Just a few bites flower.You need to start eating solid food.”

“Wan’ milk!”

“Mommy, Clo hungry.”Azalea says.Immediately after Clover begins to wail.While Severus puts down the spoon to go and take care of our son, Azalea lifts a spoon to her sister’s mouth.“Sissy, ahh.”I watch my oldest successfully feed her sister.Neither Severus or I have been able too thus far.After Begonia succeeds in swallowing a few bites, Azalea smiles at her.“Kay.Sissy ate bites.Mommy give milk now.”

“Yay!”Begonia is running down the hall to our room.Well, she’s trying to run and stumbling.

“Sweetie, don’t you want milk too?”Azalea tilts her head.

“Can’t.Mommy can’t feed three.Az can eat sol’ food.”To prove her point, she swallows another bite.

“Sure mommy can.If you want some milk too, mommy would be happy to feed you.You just might have to wait.”Azalea pauses for a moment then smiles widely.She doesn’t even bother saying anything else before following- much more calmly- after her sister.

This is normal life for us.And I am happy.I really am.But I keep waiting for the catch.I keep waiting for something to take this little happiness I have from me.

Hermione and Ron come over almost daily.Hermione is beginning to swell again with child.They both work, and anytime Molly isn’t available, Severus and I watch Brent.He is very attached to Begonia.

Sometimes it’s almost like they live with us.It’s pleasant.Our house is big- sometimes to big.I’m use to small living spaces.Even though we’ve been living here for over two years, it’s still difficult to think of this as home.

The afternoon comes around and Hermione comes in and immediately sits at the table.Brent is already running off to find Begonia.

“Long day Mione?”

“Yea, just glad for maternity leave.”She looks about ready to pop.“Ron will be by in a couple hours.I just had to get away from his mom.She keeps mother-hening me.”I laugh without meaning too.Severus comes in with Clover and gently hugs the pregnant woman before taking a seat.

“Good move to come over here then.With Harry and myself.”

“Oh, it’s different with the two of you.Molly and I just sort of rub each other.She’s already talking about wanting more grandchildren… this little one isn’t even out yet.I don’t think I want any more after this little guy.”

“Does Ron know?”I know Ron wants a large family.

“No.Not yet.I’ll talk to him in a few months.He’s not going to like it.”

“He loves you.I’m sure it will not be as difficult as you think.”Severus says.

“What about you two?” She asks.“Want any more children?”Severus does not answer at first, so I wait.

“I… would like as many as possible.”He says quietly.Clover starts to whimper and he gently rocks the small newborn.“This is the only thing worthwhile that I feel I am truly good at.”He’s rubbing the small back soothing the upset baby.“Everything else was tainted.I had my reason, but that doesn’t excuse everything.I brewed harmful potions with the intent of harming others.I’ve used my magic against those that could not defend themselves.This though.Is anything but corrupt.”His eyes are focused solely on our child in his arms.The picture is enough to make my heart pound.I love this man.

“Aren’t you afraid though.The more children you have the harder it’ll be to give them all the proper care.”He nods at her.

“I was not sure that I would have the capacity to care for a child.My own childhood was… lacking.Azalea is a good daughter.She is a good sister.If Clover or Begonia come into harm, I know Azalea can take care of them.That trend will stay.I was an only child- and still did not receive the proper care.”Clover quiets.

I don’t know how long we sit in quiet before Azalea calmly walks into the kitchen.

“Az and sissy hungry.Clo hungry.”She tilts her head for just a moment when Severus stand up“Uncle Ron love Aunt Mione.No be worried.”She leaves calmly as Severus follows to feed our children.

“Harry, she’s really advanced for her age.”

“She definitely took after her mommy.”

Ron enters a few minutes later and kisses Hermione’s cheek.“What are we talking about?”

“How advanced Azalea is.”

“Must be Severus’s parenting.”He says while fixing a place of leftover breakfast.

“What do you mean?” I don’t mean to be defensive.

“Well, the way he talks to them.I don’t know if he realizes what he’s doing.He talks to them the same way he’d talk to you or I.And he pretty well leaves his lab open to the girls.If they want to come in they can.I know Azalea will just watch him brew for hours.”Ron takes a bit of the cold eggs.“Every time I see him parenting it shocks me.I mean, I know he’s a nurturing person.I’ve seen it, but it’s like he’s completely different.I mean.I say him holding Brent once.I heard Brent crying, and I went to check on him, and Severus was just holding him and rocking him as if he was his own.When we were students, I honestly thought that he ate babies or something, but he was holding my kid like he was the most important thing.”

“We didn’t know him Ron.Not until after the war.He was hiding the whole time.”

“Well, I’m glad that the two of you are happy.I didn’t completely know what to expect when I found out, but the two of you are meant to be together.”Hermione cleans her own plate and spoons more onto it.

“I don’t get why you haven’t made an honest woman out of him.”Ron states offhandedly

“What do you mean?”Ron turns and looks at me fully.His head tilts slightly.

“Well, you’ve had three kids with him.You seem certain that you’re going to have more kids with him; so obviously you plan to stay with him.I just don’t understand why you haven’t proposed to him.If he’ll wear a dress for you, and build a family with you, I’m sure he’d say yes.I can’t think of any reason why he wouldn’t.I also know how badly you want a real family- I mean you have a real family, but I was sure that you would have wanted to make it official.”

“Ron.Two men can’t get married.It’s illegal.”His eyes narrow slightly, but only for a moment.Suddenly something in his head clicks and his eyes open widely.

“I forget sometimes that you were raised muggle.In the wizarding world two men can marry.Especially if they are an Alpha/Omega couple.In fact, it’s expected.Once the two consummate the bond- which the two of you have obviously done, the ministry is alerted.No one qualified to wed people can legally refuse to bind the two of you in marriage.I thought you knew.I was sure that Severus would have told you.”

“No.He didn’t.”It’s quiet.“Hermione, Ron, do you think you could watch the children tonight.I think I need to have a talk with Severus.”

“Of course we will Harry.”Hermione stands wrapping a hand lightly over her bulging stomach.“I’m sure he had his reason Harry, maybe he just assumed that you knew.”

“Don’t defend him.Severus knows that there isn’t any way I could have known, but I do know what his reason likely is.I really should get this sorted out.”

“Harry, I’m not defending him.He was always such a private man.Just please do not be to upset with him.”

“I need to talk to him Mione.”She frowns slightly.

“We will bring the kids back tomorrow.You can make up by watching Brent then.” Ron says while holding Hermione’s arm.He smiles gently at her.

“Sure thing Ron, let me get the baby supplies.”It takes thirty minutes, plenty of time for Severus to finish breastfeeding.At that point I open the door.Begonia is laying her head in her mommy’s lap while Azalea drinks and Severus burps Clover.“Azalea, Begonia, the two of you and your brother are staying with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.”Severus looks confused.

“I believe that tonight is our turn to watch the children.”

“Something came up.”Azalea pulls from her mommy and looks up at him.

“Mommy in trouble.”She states.She doesn’t say anything else.She just hugs Severus and ushers her sister to do the same.Both hug me tightly.They both leave the room and I take Clover from my Omega.He’s completely frozen.I hand Clover to Hermione and she hugs me tightly.

“Are the two of you going to be okay?”She looks worried.I laugh at the obvious concern.

“Yes.By tomorrow everything will be completely sorted out.Thank you for taking the kids.I really owe both of you one.”

“Please Harry, do not do anything to drastic.”I’m torn.The primal part of my brain wants to tell her to not be concerned with what I do with my Omega.The human part though is happy.I’m glad she cares about him so deeply.

“Severus and I have an arrangement.Trust me Hermione, everything will be fine.”

“Don’t worry,” Ron rubs his wife’s growing belly.“this is just a little spat.Don’t be concerned over it.We will take the kids and tomorrow when we come over everything will be back to normal.”

“I’ll see you both tomorrow.”I hug my children then my friends.When I return to the room Severus still hasn’t moved.He looks afraid.I can tell from the look on his face that he’s trying to think what he has done wrong.He hasn’t tried to press into my mind, he knows better than to do that.

His swollen breasts are still exposed.He hasn’t made any attempt to move let alone cover himself.He also hasn’t spoken yet.I openly stare at him, and I can tell it’s making him uncomfortable.

“Harry, I..”

“Don’t talk.I don’t want to hear anything you have to say right now.”His mouth immediately closes.“I am very upset with you Severus.Did you think I wouldn’t find out?”He opens his mouth but closes it immediately.“Did you not want me to find out.”I exhale trying to reign in my anger.“Is there something you would like to confess too?”When he doesn’t immediately answer I force the tension from my body.He’s still my Omega.I do not want him to be afraid of me.“Answer me Severus.”I say more gently.“You know that I will not harm you.Just answer me.”

“I don’t know what I did Alpha.”

“Severus.You do know that I love you.”He nods hesitantly.Panic fills his eyes.

“You wouldn’t… you aren’t going to leave?”

“No Severus.I’m angry with you, but it’s not something that I would leave you over.There isn’t anything that would make me leave you.You will be punished though.You expressed a desire for me to own you.That includes discipline.”

“Please.Tell me what I did.”I know how desperately he wants to please me.

“You trusted your insecurities more than your Alpha.”

“I…?”

“Severus, let’s get this over with.Pull down your pants and lay over my knee.”I had really hoped that I wouldn’t need to punish him, but he needs a good Alpha.Part of that is disciplining when the need is called for.This was something he wanted from me.I will not abuse it.And if there was ever any reason to discipline my Omega, this would be it.

He responds obediently.Severus slides the pants down to his knees and lays over my lap.Once he is situated he pulls down the underwear just below his bum.All of him is pale.Always has been.His hair is hanging over his face hiding any expression he may have.The soft curve of his back is exposed since he removed the shirt earlier to breast feed.

“Severus.You do know that I love you?”

“Yes Alpha, I know.”I softly rub his lower back.He flinches at first but relaxes when he feels no pain.

“Severus, you know that I spent the majority of my childhood in a cupboard.”I know he’s aware of this.

“Yes Alpha.”

“I have made it a point to not question you on your childhood, because I understood not wanting to talk about it.I have held my tongue on parts of my childhood because I was fearful of tainting this happiness that I have now.”

“Alpha.”I continue to rub his back as soothingly as possible.

“I was told that I would never find anyone willing to be with someone as worthless as I am.I was told that so often.I was told that I would never have any friends because I’m a freak.”I’m softly rubbing his pale ass.“I spent nights believing what they told me to be a fact.I would fall asleep crying most nights convinced that I would never leave that cupboard.”I try to touch him gently.I need for him to understand why he’s being punished before he actually is punished.I will not be like my aunt and uncle.Severus trusted me to care for him like this, and I will.“When I received the letter, I didn’t believe it at first even though Hagrid had performed magic right in front of me.Everyone was treating me respectfully, but only because I was the boy who lived.I went from one extreme to the complete other.”

He’s quiet, but I know he’s listening to every word.I know that he’s frightened.I love him.

“I’m sure many would think that once I realized that I was famous that everything I ever wanted would happen.It became even more impossible.I was a virgin until the night that I took your virginity.I only got as far as kissing a few people.Every time, the next day it would be all over every newspaper and tabloid.I can’t tell you the number of stories I read that stated I had fathered someone’s child.The most I had done was kiss.Not even any light fondling.Sure, I had wanted too, but I didn’t want all of the wizarding world to know about such personal things.It became worse when I realized that I was gay.”

“When did you realize that?”He asks quietly.

“The year that I found your potion’s book.The year that you ‘betrayed’ the light.Would you believe me if I told you that I was in love with the half-blood prince?Of course I didn’t know it was you, but I know that I loved the writer of that book.The way words were crossed out and edited.I could tell how smart the person had to have been.The spells.The notes in the margins.The book was obviously old, but it had mending spells all over it.The owner of that book, cared deeply for it.I was interested in whoever this person was.That was the year I realized that I was gay.”

“Because of a book.”He’s trying to shrug off whatever he’s feeling.I don’t pay him any mind.

“Yes.Because of a book.I wondered about the person who it belonged to.I became obsessed with it.I basically stole it.Bought a new version and switched out the covers.I would read it.The careful scribbles.I knew that if I could meet this person that I would love them regardless of who they were.Naturally I was unaware that the book belonged to you.It still fits though if you think about it.”

“Sentimental Gryffindor.” He says lightly.I can tell he is trying to calm the situation, but he can’t.

“When I realized that I was gay, I was sure that I would never get the things I wanted.Because I grew up raised by muggles, there were so many things I did not know.I was sure that I would never have a child.If I ever did find someone to spend my life with, I would never be able to have a child, because men conceiving is fantasy, and I had no desire to be intimate with a woman.”I lay my hand flat over his back.“I knew that I would never get married.”He tenses.He knows that I know.“That’s all I ever wanted Severus.To have some children.To have a family that I have never had.You already know this.I’ve told you before that’s all I wanted.”

“Harry.I’m sorry.”

“My childhood was hell.I’m sure you can understand that.My aunt and uncle either hated me or feared me.I honestly think both.They found out that I am gay and it only became worse.After my first year, I no longer stayed in the cupboard.I actually had my own room.It didn’t feel right though.”My fingers tangle in his hair.“They found out I was gay.I hate thinking about it.So many words were said against me.I became even more of a freak.I ran away from that house three separate times.I always returned though.I think a part of me wanted them to accept me.”

“Harry.Please.I’m sorry.”

“Shhh.Quiet love.I’m not done talking.Three times I ran away from that house.I can’t tell you the number of times and way I thought about suicide.Every time though, I talked myself out of it.I didn’t know which me I hated more.The orphan that had nobody.Or the celebrity that no one cared to see.I was nothing more than the boy who lived.I didn’t even do anything.It was all my mother.I was celebrated because my mother died for me.I hated that me as well.Every time someone cheered for me.I hated myself.I almost wanted Voldemort to kill me.”He’s shaking, but remaining quiet.“Severus, I’m broken.

“No.You aren’t!”

“Yes.I am Severus.I don’t think I ever left that cupboard.I’m still waiting there.”I know I’m crying, and I hate myself for it.I watch my tears strike his back.“I wanted a family.I wanted to wake up and know that there was someone else in the house that cared about me.Someone that loves me.I wanted a family.I know that I am a hypocrite, but I am upset. You deliberately hid this from me.You’ve always hidden things from me.That you weren’t evil.That you and my mother were close.That you were my Omega.That we could get married.You made the choice to hide this from me.”

“I know that I shouldn’t have hidden this, but I…”He doesn’t finish.

“I was afraid to tell you about my issues Severus.I was afraid that if you found out how weak I really am that you would see how broken I am.Do you think I’m broken Severus?”

“No.Harry.You aren’t.”

“Severus, we both have a lot of issues to work out.Tell me why Severus.”

“You already know why.”He says quietly.

“I don’t care.You are going to say it out loud.You are going to verbally tell me why you didn’t want me to know that I could marry you.”He’s quiet for a long time.

“I didn’t want anyone to know that you and I were together.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my ducklings, this is completely unrelated to the story, but I wanted to ask a question..... well... maybe several.  
> I am currently making a dating sim that I intend to sell. I'm making it almost completely on my own and trying to spend at little money as possible on making it. I even intend for the characters to be voiced. That being said... this will be a gay dating sim (because I wanted to play one and could not really find any). That being said, I wanted to do a poll of sorts. I've made characters (still have to draw a few) and wanted to ask basically what your favorite character type is. For example... some like the shy type, the prince type, the bad boy, the best friend/boy next door type, there are dozens are types. I want to know what your favorite is. 
> 
> In the game I already have 8/9 datable characters (I say 8/9 because one of the 'datable characters' is a set of twins and they are together) I personally have fairly odd tastes in characters, and though I am making this mostly for my self and best friend, I do intend to sell it so if there is a popular character type that I've forgotten I'd like to catch it now... that being said, all of the characters are unexpectedly flawed. That includes the main character. For example, the prince type character truly acts like a prince, but he also has sever depression due to... reasons that I do not wish to spoil. 
> 
> Thank you all very much for answering this question (if you answer). If you are curious to know more about the dating sim, just let me know (though I'm aware not everyone likes them). Again, thank you very much my ducklings.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is only minor edits... onward my ducklings.

It’s quiet for a long time.I don’t prompt him to speak though.He will continue soon.He has much more to say.“I don’t like having people stare at me.I don’t like knowing what people are saying behind my back.I don’t like knowing how much I’m hated.I can deal with it though because, most of what is said, I have coming to me.I was awful to everyone for so long.I can’t change it, I wouldn’t.I had to in order to keep you safe.That doesn’t change the fact that I’ve hurt people.Broken families apart.Killed people.Killed Dumbledore.People still don’t know what happened that night you defeated Voldemort, and I’m glad of it.I’m glad that you never told anyone.”I should have told everyone what he did.What he’s done to protect me.To protect the rest of the wizarding world.Making himself the catalyst for everyone’s hatred.

“Severus, you are a hero.”

“I’m the unwanted son of an abusive alcoholic.If my image were linked to yours, then tabloids would make it a point to investigate my past.They will not have to look to hard.I can guess the things that will be wrote about me.‘Pedophile teacher whores himself out to hero’, ‘Boy Who Lived Bonded to Ugly Traitor’, ‘Killer Becomes Mother’.I don’t want you or our children linked to my past.I don’t want our children to look at me and see how… dirty I am.”Everything he says is a whisper.“I hate myself Harry.”I stoke his hair, but the tension does not leave his shoulders.“You’ve seen what reporters can do with false information.You.Our children.All of you would be seen as dirty because of me.What if everyone found out about Azalea and Begonia and they weren’t able to make friends because I’m their mother.Other kids wouldn’t be allowed to play with them.”

“We could have discussed that Severus.We could have been married in private with only those close to us knowing.We could have talked about the pros and cons and then came to a conclusion together.”

“Harry…”

“You want me to own you.Discipline you.Reward you.Make decisions for you.That’s what I’m going to do.Tonight, I am going to punish you.Tomorrow, we are going to start organizeing our wedding.You will be called the bride.You will be wearing a dress.There will be reporters there by invitation.It will be a large wedding.Our little girls will be the flower girls.Everyone is going to see that you are my Omega.”

“Please.No.”He’s panicking, but I don’t let up.“I can’t.I can’t!”

“You are going too.I know you don’t mind wearing women’s clothing.I will put Hermione in charge of getting you ready.I’m sure she’d be pleased to be your maid of honor, and I’m sure she’d be pleased to go dress shopping with you.”

“People can’t know!”

“Everyone is going to know.And if anyone asks why I am with you, then I will go into great detail about how I love you.If anyone says something awful about you, then I will take care of it.All that you need to worry about is if you trust me.Do you trust that your Alpha will protect you?”

“Not good enough!”I can hear the sobs in his voice.

“I know that’s what you’re worried about.”

“What if people hate Azalea and Begonia and Clover because I’m their mother.What if they can’t make friends.Or if they are bullied.They would be hated because of me.”

“No they won’t Severus.”

“I can just see the disgusted faces.Not good enough.Ugly.Evil.”He’s gasping for breath so I rub his back slowly.

“Severus.Do you trust that I will protect you?”I can feel his tears dripping on my hand.

“Yes.”He says without any reluctance.“I just don’t think it’s good to tempt fate.”

“Severus.I want to marry you.I want you to be my wife.I want everyone to know.I want to put a ring around your finger and for everyone to know that you belong to me.And that I belong to you.”

“I shouldn’t be allowed to be happy.”

“You’re wrong.You’ve been through so much shit.If anything, you deserve to be happy.”

“I’m sorry- that I hid this from you.”As I’m rubbing his shoulder, I know that he truly is sorry.But that isn’t good enough.

“I forgive you Severus, I will always forgive you, but you know that you will have to be punished.”

“I understand.”His voice is weak.Reluctant.“Harry.I do not… have any friends that would come.I do not have any family.”

“Of course you do.Ron and Hermione.Minerva.Poppy.All the rest of the Weasleys.There are so many of them, I’m sure your side will be completely overflowing.”I sweep the hair from his neck.“Do you not want to marry me?”

“Of course I do.It’s just scary.Everyone would know.”

“Yes.Everyone would know that if my Omega was harmed, that I would personally settle the matter.I love you Severus.I know I don’t have a ring right now, but would you please marry me.”

“Harry…”

“Shh.Don’t think about the consequences.Do you want to be my wife?”

“I love you Harry.Yes.I really do- though I still think that there is too much that can possibly go wrong.”

“There is always a chance that something can go wrong Severus.But I will protect you.And Azalea.And Begonia.And Clover.”

“It’s still scary.”

“I know it is.But we can talk about it more later.Are you ready for your punishment now?”

“How are you going to punish me?”The words are hesitant.

“I will start first by spanking you.That will not be all though.I’m not going to tell you ahead of time.You just have to trust that I am punishing you appropriately.”

“I… I trust you Harry.”The words are hushed, but I can tell that he’s being honest.

“Good.I want you to count them out.”

“Yes sir.”Smack.“One sir.”His ass is so pale.Smack.“Two sir.”SMACK.“Ohh.Three sir.”I try to not hit in the same spot every time.One of my hands is on his back holding him still.SMACK.“F..four sir.”He’s squirming.I grab the box in the drawer beside the bed.I pause just long enough to open it and take out the contents.First I slip the ring around his cock.Like hell I’m going to let him cum from his punishment.Then I grab the dildo.

I don’t use it on him often.It’s much bigger than he’s use to.Plus he prefers the real thing.Regardless I grab the bottle of lube and pour an ample amount on his backside.He’s going to need a lot for this thing to slide into him.Normally I’d stretch him thoroughly, but I quickly go through the motions this time.I want it to sting.I want it to burn.I want it to stretch him.Already I’m pressing the blunt head of the toy to his entrance.He’s hissing with discomfort.SMACK.“FIVE SIR!”I push it in with one motion.“AHHH.HURTS.HURTS!”

“Yes.And you hurt me Severus.You deceived me.You didn’t trust me.”Fat tears are rolling down his cheeks as I slowly pull the dildo out of him.“But I still love you.I just want to make sure that you will learn this lesson.Trust me Severus?”

“Yes.I trust you.I’m sorry Alpha.”SMACK.“Six sir.”

“I love you Severus.”SMACK.

“Ah.Ah.Seven sir.”I turn him more comfortably in my lap where the majority of him is laying on the bed behind me.Now both of my hands can easily reach his backside.My hand cannot fully wrap around the shaft of the toy, and I can see how widely it’s stretching him.With both hands I grasp the large toy and work it in and out of him.The way he’s screaming only spurs me on faster.“Hurts.Hurts.”

“I know it does Severus.I love you.”Even as he cries through his pain, his erection never wilts.I can feel it pressing against my own.SMACK.

“Eight sir.Hurts.Hurts.”He’s squirming against my erection so I pull the toy out and slam it back in for good measure.“FUCK!It’s to big.”

“Nonsense.You’ve taken it all.You can’t see, but your ass is completely clinching around it.Every time I pull it out your slutty hole twitches.”SMACK!SMACK!

“TEN SIR!Not slutty.Can’t help it.”SMACK!“ELEVEN!”SMACK SMACK SMACK.“F…f.. fourteen.”He sounds beautiful.My hand connects to his bare bottom again.I can feel the heat from it.SMACK! “FIFTEEN SIR!”I pull the toy out deliberately until it’s released with a pop. The tip is the thickest part of it.He whines loudly every time I press the top of it into him.SMACK.“Sixteen sir.”He’s panting and his legs are trembling.SMACK.“Uhhh.Seventeen.Seventeen Sir.”

“I love you Severus.”

“Hurts…”

“I know it does.”SMACK.

“Nnnahh.Eighteen sir.”He’s crying so openly.I push the toy as deep inside him as it will go.SMACK.“Hurt.. HURTS.NineTEEN sir!”One more.Just one more.SMACK.He screams as my hand connects to his bottom.“Tw… Tw..”He’s shaking.

“Go on love.Count the last one or we will have to start from the beginning.”

“Twenty!Twenty Sir.Alpha.”Both of my hands grab his bottom and gently squeeze.I hear him wince but otherwise make no sounds.I continue massaging the globes in my hands.

“Can you feel it inside of you.”

“Yes.Yes I can.When you squeeze my bottom like that it makes the toy rub inside.”His body has gone completely limp, and I take the opportunity to continue.

My left-hand focusses on pushing the massive thing in and out of him while my right-hand rubs his once pale ass.“Severus.You’re aroused while being punished.”He tenses for only a moment; then I hear him exhale.

“No.I don’t want to hide this.It’s not the punishment.That’s not why I’m… aroused.It’s because you have always been gentle with me.You have always been kind and loving.You are doing this because what I did was wrong it… wasn’t healthy.You aren’t punishing me because you want to hurt me, it’s because you love me.It’s because I asked you to be more dominate with me.To take care of me.This is part of it.”He’s quiet for a long time while I rub his reddening bottom.“I’m still afraid that you’ll wake up and realize how much trouble I am.I don’t want to wake up and you not be there.I don’t have anyone.Outside of you and the children, I don’t have any family.I don’t have any friends.I don’t even have a job anymore.I don’t have anything.Any money we have is yours.If you left, I would be penniless.No one would be keen on hiring an ex deatheater.”

“I’m not going to leave.It’s not even about the kids.I’m not staying because I knocked you up.I’m staying because I love you.I’m not going to leave.And as for having no friends, Hermione adores you.I think even if I did leave you she would still adore you.You are closer to her than I ever was.”

“Thank you.”His arms are half wrapped around me.He winces when I pull the toy from him.My fingers softly kneed the abused spot.In and out, my fingers work his insides.“Oh.Ohhh.”

“You’ve been doing very well, Severus.”He mews as my fingers graze inside of him.

“Alpha.Why are you touching me like this?”His body is rocking completely on it’s own.

“I’m going to enter you now Severus.”

“But I thought you were punishing me.”I pull him up into my lap and kiss his jaw line.

“It will be love.”He nuzzles into my neck.My fingers idly stroke his hair.

“Because I won’t be allowed to cum?”

“You’ll get to cum love.I’ll take the cock ring off soon.”I take him slowly.

“You are being gentle with me; I don’t see how this is a punishment.”I kiss his neck and then behind his ear.

“It will be love.Just move as you like.”Already his hips are moving faster.His body openly takes me.My fingers kneed into his back as I enjoy my lovers heat.This will be a punishment for me as well, but he is my responsibility.“You feel really good Severus.”

“Feels good.”His head is thrown back as his rides me faster.“So deep.”I take this moment to remove the ring and stroke him.“Ahh.Alpha.”

“That’s it.Keep going.I know what you want.”

“Feels good.Good.”He’s panting and I let him move as he likes.I stroke him faster.

“Your ass feels so hot Severus.You are always so wanting.”

“Alpha, I’m close.”I kiss him chastely on the lips.

“You can cum as you wish Severus.”

“But I want you to cum first.”

“No love, you’re going to cum first.”He’s so hot inside.“Just cum.As soon you reach your orgasm, then I’ll let myself cum.”I make sure that the next thrust hits his prostrate.

“Ohh.Alpha.That feels good.”

“You feel good.Go on Severus.Cum for me.”

“Yes.Yess.AHHHH.AHHHHH!!!”I stroke him trying to completely milk him.“Please.I’m ready now.Please fill me up.I’m ready for you to cum inside now.”I kiss him taking his tongue into my mouth for the briefest of moments.I gently push him on his back still fully buried inside of him.His body is limp as I thrust as fast as I please.His body openly takes everything.His cum is splattered on his belly and instinctively my tongue reaches out to taste it.His channel twitches when I do.It feels like I’m melting.But I can’t get carried away.

He whimpers when I pull myself from him.“Alpha.What are you doing?”

“I’m getting close.”Is all I say as I stroke myself.

“Did you want to finish in my mouth then?”I smile as gently as I can at him.

“No.I’m not going to cum inside of you.”

“But… Alpha.You have to cum inside.”I know how submissive Severus is.He’s an Omega.An Omega who doesn’t fight his instincts.Fuck.Breed.Reproduce.Severus has never turned down sex.He has never turned down a chance for me to make him pregnant.When he’s in heat that’s all he begs for.

“No.I don’t.”I stroke myself faster.

“Alpha.Please.Please.Cum inside.I’m empty.I need you to fill me.I need you to put a baby inside of me.” He’s not even trying to hide his panic.He’s opening his legs.Lifting them.Opening himself up.I’ve never seen him panic like this.But I’ve also never refused to cum inside of him before.His fingers are opening himself up.“Please.I need you.”My own instincts beg me to thrust back into him and fill him with so much cum that he drowns… but I remain in control.

“I’m not going to reward you for being bad.I would have loved to fill your belly with my cum.A punishment doesn’t have to be painful love.I know how much this upsets you.”I stroke faster.It doesn’t feel as good as his tight heat.“Believe me it’s just as much a punishment for me.I would love to be bottomed out inside of you ready to spill my seed, but I just can’t reward you.”I lay him on the bed and kneel over him.I pump my dick faster.The sight of him covered in his own cum is almost enough to send me over.

“Please.Inside.”He’s crying.His eyes are watering, but I don’t give in.

“You’re an Omega.I bet having your Alpha cumming on you instead of in you has to be torturous.Almost like an insult.”His eyes are begging me, but I don’t give in.“Uhhh!”My own groan fills my ears as the cord snaps and I watch my cum splatter over his stomach.His hands immediately go to it as he tries to push some inside of him.I grab his wrists.“No.”

“It has to be inside.I want it inside.”I keep his hands pinned.

“Severus.You were bad.So you are being punished.If you were good then I would have cum inside of you, but you chose to hide things from me.It’s a shame too.As thick as this cum is, even though you aren’t in heat, I bet you would’ve gotten pregnant.Instead you made the choice to hide things from me.”He’s crying softly.

“I’m sorry.”I kiss his cheek.

“I already forgive you.I love you Severus.”

“I love you too Harry.”He’s blushing.“I’m so empty.”

“I know Severus.It will be a long time before I cum inside of you again though.Maybe by then you’ll have learned not to hide things from me.”

“How long will I have to wait.”

“Not until our wedding night.”

“How long will that be.”I laugh lightly.

“I guess that depends on how fast we can organize the event.”I cast a spell to clean the two of us.

“Are you really sure that you want to… marry me?”He’s not looking at me.

“Severus.Are you really that insecure?”His eyes widen.

“No.Of course not!”

“Severus.I’m not upset.Talk to me.”

“I’ve never had anyone want me.”I pull him on my chest and he relaxes.

“I cannot picture a life without you.Rest love.”I feel him tense for a moment, and I already know what he’s going to ask.“I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“T.. Thank you Harry.”His hand lays against my own.“I love you.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate college. I hate finals. I hate calculous. But I love my readers. Each review made me smile and work harder so thank you everyone that is reading my stories. This will be the last chapter for tonight, but I'll try to get more posted soon. onward my ducklings.

“Don’t worry so much Harry.I’ll take care of him, and he is an incredibly powerful wizard.He can take care of himself as well.”

“Mione, I know how he is.Please.If he gets nervous or anxious, and especially insecure, he might lash out at someone.That someone might be you.If he does, then I’ll talk to him, but he really won’t mean it.Please.If he does that, just scrap the whole day and come back early.I don’t want you to say anything to him, and I don’t want you to just let him berate you. I don’t think he will, and I have already talked to him.He’s given me his word that he will hold his tongue in such a case.”

“Harry.I’m not worried.It will be fine.”

“I want you and him to be friends.I know the two of you already are, but I don’t want him to mess something up.Mione, he needs friends.He needs someone who will care about him- not just because he’s with me.He needs this.”She hugs me tight and I know he’s in good hands.“Have you decided where the two of you will go?”She nods and pulls away.Her frizzy hair caresses my cheek.

“Yes.We are going into muggle London.I’ve found a dress shop, and I’ve already called them and explained the situation ahead of time.I will be the one helping him try on the dresses.I’m sure he will be more comfortable with me instead of some stranger.They have a room that Severus and I can use.No one that knows him or of him will be there.”

“Good.Thank you.”Her stomach is swelling.I watch her hand instinctively lay over the bump.“I leave him in your hands.”She smiles warmly.

“He’s not a child Harry.He managed for many years without you.He can handle one day.”I don’t bring up how horribly he handled himself.Severus did not take care of himself properly.Still.I understand her point.Severus just hasn’t been away from my side since we moved here.I watch Brent play with Begonia on the floor.Azalea is by herself playing with blocks.Every so often she looks up at the two other children.Afterwards she looks over at Clover who is laying on a blanket a distance from the other children 

“I know Mione.He’s just been anxious, and I think It’s affecting me.I can feel has terrified his magic is.The two of you should get going.Where is Sev?”

“I think he’s talking with Ron in the kitchen.I’ll say good bye to Brent while you go get him.”She interrupts their playing to pick up her child.When I go into the kitchen the first thing I hear is Ron’s voice.

“There are crazies out there.Just please watch out for her.I worry about her.”

“She’s a capable witch, but I’ll make sure she returns safely.”Just as he says this he turns to look at me.“Is she ready to leave?”

“She’s just now telling Brent that she’s about to leave.”Severus nods.

“Good.Then I will go tell my children that I will be back this evening.I have already pumped enough milk for until I get back.”He kisses me quickly as he leaves the kitchen.He has always been hesitant to show any level of intimacy to me in front of Ron or Hermione.I asked him once, he just told me he isn’t comfortable with it.He isn’t the same with our children.He openly hugs them and kisses them assuring them that he will be back before bedtime.

Begonia hugs him back, but then quickly goes back to playing.Clover just tilts his head.Azalea though…. Just before Sev pulls away from her she grips him tight.

“It kay mommy.”She smiles one of her rare smiles and I watch as his shoulders visibly relax.

“You be a good girl.”He kisses me again while Hermione kisses Ron.A moment later they are gone.

“Harry.We’re completely smitten.Aren’t we?”

“’Fraid so.”Clover starts to wail and I immediately pick him up.“What’s wrong my little man.Mommy will be back later.”

“Clo wet.”Azalea doesn’t even look up.

“Thank you sweetie.”I grab a diaper and begin changing him.

“It’s completely unfair that one of your kids can just tell you why he’s crying.You’re supposed to struggle and have no idea what to do.”

“Well, Severus did the same thing.If one of our children were crying, he would just look to see what they needed.Convenient as it is, I agree it is cheating… mostly because I can’t do it.”Once he’s changed, he immediately settles down.

“Do you think they will be okay without us?”

“Well, Hermione is smarter than either of us, and Severus is a stronger fighter than either of us.Logically I know that they can both handle themselves.Honestly, with them together I don’t think anything could hurt them, but I’m still worried.Severus and I haven’t been apart since we were bonded.In the beginning we were separated to teach our classes, but he was still in the same building.”

This is the first time I’ve had to rely on the charms.The ones that the ministry placed on him when we were first bonded.I can sense that’s he’s fine- anxious but fine.This is good for him… and for me.He needs to rely on others, and for his sake, I need to encourage him to give his time to more people.Even though I’d much rather keep him locked in our rooms.I know he’s safe with me.If he’s too far away, I can’t protect him.

“You’re right mate” Ron pats me on the back.“Besides, we don’t have time to worry.We are on kid duty while the women folk are out.”He pauses for a moment.“Would Severus be considered women folk?I know he’s the one that carries the children, and obviously that means he’s the ‘catcher’.”

“He’s still a man Ron.”

“Then why do you keep putting him in a dress.It is you that asks him too.”

“I just think girl clothes look good on him.His legs are so long and he has very little body hair.Lace and ruffles suit him.”I don’t like him being so far away.His magic is steady.He’s safe.I think Ron can tell that I’m agitated.

“Harry, did you know that having twins runs in my family.My dad had a twin. My grandfather had six siblings- two sets of twins.”

“That’s pretty cool Ron.”

“My uncle- my dad’s twin.I never met him.”He’s not looking at me.I’ve never heard anything about this uncle.

“Did he pass away young?”

“No.He’s still alive somewhere- I think at least.”

“Ron.That’s real sad that you haven’t met him, but I don’t really understand why you are bringing up your uncle.”

“Harry, he’s an Omega.”I don’t like where this is going.My stomach feels empty.“When he and my dad were ten, my uncle’s Alpha turned eighteen.So my uncle reached sexual maturity.The Alpha bonded with my uncle- took him to the ministry.Claimed him.Made my uncle cut off all ties with our family.”

“Ron.”

“You need to remember.I know the rules for muggle society is a bit different, but for wizards, the age of the Omega doesn’t matter.They can’t help when their body reaches maturity- just like how Severus was much older before he reached maturity.I can’t say it sits well with me, but legally that’s just how it is.”

“If that were to happen with muggles, then the Alpha would be locked up.”Ron nods.

“I never met him.My family is really close to one another.Even if I did meet him, I’m not sure it would really be him.An Omega can be forced to change for their Alpha.Most Omegas are hidden away.My dad works in the ministry.Muggle stuff you know.It’s not just that though.It’s also because, well.He’s constantly looking for any trace of his brother.Even though dad knows there’s nothing he could do.Even if my dad found out where his brother is… he could not see him without the Alpha’s permission.That Alpha come by and just took my Uncle from our family.And my dad has not seen him or heard from him since.”

“Can… can he really do that?”It makes me sick that I already know the answer.

“If you decided that Severus was too much trouble, you could kill him.If you decided that you didn’t like him being male, you could force him to change his gender.You could abuse him.Omegas.Are.Nothing.”He’s looking down.“I don’t know what I would do if one of my siblings were an Omega and taken from me.What if Ginny turned out to be an Omega?She’s my baby sister.If I were an Omega and suddenly my Alpha turned eighteen, I’d have to leave Hermione.I would have to.It wouldn’t matter that I’m married to her.Or that we have a kid.Or that I love her.I would have to go to my Alpha.”

His eyes are clinched shut in pain.

“Harry, I’m not like you or Hermione.I’m a pure blood.I was raised in the wizarding world.I’ve seen so many Omegas.And it’s easy to spot them when you’re looking.I’ve seen PEOPLE with collars around their necks forced to walk on all fours.I’ve seen PEOPLE with eyes that are dead.Do you know why the Weasley and the Malfoys hate one another? Because they buy Omegas.Because they have servants who they went to school with.Servants that if they get the wild hair, they simply rape.Or kill.”

“Ron.Why are you telling me this?”

“The Malfoys and Weasleys use to be close family friends.We never really experienced what it was like to have an Omega in the family.I’m sure we did have several, but it never impacted the family.Not until my dad’s brother.The Weasley family is just as old as the Malfoy family.My dad played with Draco’s dad when they were small children.It didn’t matter to us that they kept Omegas until my dad lost his brother.That’s when my family finally actually saw how awful Omegas are treated.It’s normal for an Alpha to be obsessive of their Omega.It’s normal for an Alpha to lock their Omega away from the world.Just… as a friend, I’m asking you to be careful.I know that Severus is really submissive.I know that he’s free to act as he pleases, but if you think that you are getting into dangerous territory let me and Mione know.I don’t think Alphas mean to hurt their Omegas.They love them.They just want to protect them.But you said that Severus hasn’t been away from you.At all.That’s not healthy man.”

“Ron, do you really think that I could become like that?Do you really think that I could subjugate Severus against his will?”Before Ron replies I see a toy fly through the air.Instinctively I lift my wand to stop it, but before I do it’s already hovering midair.

Azalea’s tiny hand is held up, but she’s not even looking at the toy.She’s looking at her baby brother sleeping on the blanket.It would’ve hit him.

“Bre, Sissy, gotta careful!No hurt Clo!”She pulls her hand to her side and the toy falls away from the kids.

“She’s already using accidental magic.”The words just leave my mouth.

“That didn’t look very accidental.She looked completely confident that the toy would stop.”

“Yea.She did.”Azalea is already back to playing with her blocks, but she’s looking up more frequently.Conversation momentarily forgotten, I go to my little girl.When I kneel in front of her she looks up leans over to get a look at the children then focusses her attention back on me.

“Sweetie.Did you mean to stop that toy?”She nods.I can hear Begonia and Brent tackling each other and giggling.The incident already forgotten to them.Ron is talking to them now.

“Toy could hurt Clo.Az stop toy.”

“That’s really impressive.Have you done stuff like that before.”She shrugs her shoulders.

“Mommy daddy can do.Az can do.”

“What about your sister.Can Begonia use magic.”

“Early.Can do soon.Early now.”

“She’s too young?You and her are the same age, but you can use magic.”She looks at me.Her tiny face shows an emotion that someone so young should never feel.

“Az is different.”

It’s after dark by the time they return.As they floo in I catch the ending of their conversation.

“What if instead of using dried mandrake to stabilize the concoction, dragon scale ashes were added.”Severus states.

“I know that works for most applications, but to add an ingredient that is already so volatile, to such an unstable potion would be disastrous.”

“You’re working under the assumption that toad liver is added, if the liver is substituted with willingly given blood, then the potion would be purer and thus less volatile.”

“I didn’t think of that.”She scribbling something in a small notebook.

“Brewing potions is an art in and of itself.The texts available are rigid, as they have to be.Experimenting in inexperienced hands can lead to injuries and death.Obviously not good for a school setting, but potions were not meant to be that way.There are many ways to create any one potion.”

“The book though states to use dried mandrake and toad liver.”Mione insists.

“I’m sure it does.It lists the way that others are less likely to mess up.That doesn’t mean that it’s the most effective.You’re an intelligent witch- I’m sure you were the most dedicated student I ever taught.Books aren’t enough though.Not with potions.Books can tell you what ingredients have what effects, but they can’t explain to you how to tell what a brew needs by the smell.They can’t tell you that when it’s humid, more or less of ingredients need to be added.The books cannot teach you how to become a potion master.”She’s nodding along.As if realizing that they were back he turns to me and smiles.“Sorry to be back so late.We were held up.”He embraces me for a moment before going and hugging each of our children.

“How did it go?”She smiles.

“It was a lot of fun.I think he enjoyed it as well.”

“Mommy!”Begonia is nuzzling against Sev’s shoulder.

“Were you good flower?”She’s nodding fast.A moment later she is scrambling to get out of his arms and return to playing with Brent.“How were you Azalea?”She doesn’t look up.

“Clo miss mommy.Az wait.”A block is placed on top of another block.Severus doesn’t listen though.Instead he picks her up and rocks her slowly.

“Did Az miss me too?”Dark locks of hair fan over her face.

“Az miss mommy.Too loud.Mommy quiet.”He looks confused, but just continues to rock her.Clover lifts his arms up wanting to be held as well.So Severus does.He holds them both happily.

“It’s getting late Harry we should go.”Begonia runs up to me and tugs on my pants leg for attention.

“Brent stay.Brent no go.”Before I can answer Hermione kneels down.

“Another time.Brent has a checkup tomorrow so we have to wake up early.”I watch my daughter’s bottom lip start to quiver.At the same time, Azalea’s head leaves the crook of her mommy’s neck.

“Sissy, no cry.”She looks up at Severus.“Clo hungry.Sissy hungry.Az hungry.No like bottle.Waited.”Hermione and Ron hug me.

“We will see you in a few days.”They leave with Brent in tow. Once they are gone I go to my family.

“I tried to give Clover a bottle. He wouldn’t take it.No matter how many times I offered it.”

“Bottle not mommy.” Azalea insists.“Clo waited mommy.”

“The girls ate a few bites of real food, but even they were reluctant to take the bottle.”He turns to them.

“Both of you have drank from a bottle before.”

“No like!” Begonia yells.

“Mommy said ‘fore bedtime.Waited.Mommy say not ‘fore bedtime.Not waited.”Azalea nuzzles more comfortably against Severus.

“They waited because they knew I’d be back in time to feed them again before they sleep.”He gentlely lowers the children and settles on the floor.“Alright.Let me feed Clover first, and then I will feed you girls.”

“Kay.”Azalea stumbles over to the blocks to wait.

“No!Hungry now!”Begonia is cranky.Clover has already latched onto the offered nipple.

“Sissy.Play please?”Azalea’s voice is calm.The situation completely forgotten Begonia runs over to her sister with a giant smile on her face.

“Tall. Tall.Tall. Tower.”

“Kay.”

“Big tower!”

“Kay.”

“Sev, your eldest is definitely going to be a Slytherin.”I sit on the chair beside him.“Today she levitated a toy.Completely on purpose.It was flying through the air towards Clover and she stopped it.”He repositions Clover and looks up at me.

“She’s not even two yet.Her magical abilities are astonishing.”

“Her intelligence is astonishing.Her vocabulary is well above where it should be.She’s speaking in almost complete sentence.Empathy.Understanding.She already has a grasp about things that most people do not learn until they are much older.”

“Harry.You sound concerned.”

“Today she told me that she was different.”I whisper the words.

“She is different.”Clover pulls away and Severus hands him to me to be burped.“Azalea, Begonia.Come and eat sweeties.”He strokes their hair as they settle in.Both drink fully from him.“Azalea.I heard that you used magic today.”She nods but doesn’t stop drinking.“You are really special.Make sure that you don’t use your magic for anything that you will regret.I cannot stress the importance of this lesson.”Az pulls back and tears are streaming down her face.

“Az sorry.”She kisses her mommy’s cheek.“Az forgives mommy.Az loves mommy.Mommy not bad.”She smiles reassuringly up at Severus before going back to drinking.

“Severus?”

“Tomorrow I’m going to start reteaching you how to shield your mind from Legitimacy.She unconsciously can reach into other’s minds.Today she was telling me that it’s loud when she’s not around me.I was a spy for so long, that I now practice occlumency even when not in danger.It’s just a natural reflex.I think she’s too powerful.She can’t help but see constant thoughts and memories.I let down my walls and she looked in.”

“What did she see?”

“Things that no one should ever have to see.Things that still keep me up at night sometimes.So many things that I’m ashamed of.”

I kiss him.Our daughters are pressed securely between us.

A moment later we are laying our daughters down to sleep.He lays curled against my side in our bed.

“I shouldn’t even be allowed to touch a child.I let so many die when I was a spy.”

“Tell me about that time during the war.”

“I don’t want to think about it.Harry.Would you make love to me?Please.I need… I need a distraction.”I kiss him and pull him fully against my check.

“No.You’ve swallowed down as much of the pain as you can.As much as I would love to touch you and pleasure you.Right now what you need is to let go.Even if it hurts to talk or think about.It’s the only way you will ever move past this.Tell me about that time during the war.”He turns away from me.My side is now cold.It stings, but I don’t pull him back.

“I survived.I survived in order to make sure you would survive.I killed the closest person I ever had to a father- because I had to.Because that was the only way.Harry.Please understand.I am not that person.I locked myself away to ensure that my goal was met.I needed the dark lord to trust me.Even if that meant watching him kill child after child.I needed the dark lord to trust me.Even if that meant brewing potions that would kill people.I needed the dark lord to trust me.Even if that meant selling my soul.”He’s looking down at his wrist.At the faded dark mark.“I did bad things because if I didn’t then I wouldn’t be able to protect you.It was always you.No life mattered if it meant I’d have a better chance at keeping you safe.I would do it all again.Hating myself in the process, but an Omega cannot live without their Alpha.I am dirty.I am unfit to care for a child.No matter how many we have.It will not change the fact that I let him kill children.”

“Severus.”

“Please.Don’t touch me.”I don’t listen to him.My arms wrap around his middle.

“I still love you Severus.I know that what you did or had to do was wrong, but you aren’t that person.Your children love you.I love you.”He turns back to me.His face pressed into my side.His shoulders shake and tremble with sobs.I hold him.That’s all I can do.“Ron scared me today.”Fingers tighten into my shirt, so I continue.“He told me about his uncle who is an Omega.He said things that… scared me.I think that maybe I’m a danger to you.Today was awful.I wanted to take you and lock you up.I wanted to keep everyone but me and our children from you.He said that it’s normal for Alphas to be obsessive about their Omegas.And I am.If anyone hurt you… I’m afraid to say what I would do.”

“It’s fine Harry.”

“Severus.It’s not fine.I don’t want to share you.Anytime someone other than me or our children touches you, It bothers me.”

“Then you are a little possessive.But that’s fine.Does It bother you when Hermione hugs me?”

“Yes and no.I’m glad.I want you to have friends.And I trust her.But still.What if she hurts you?”

“Harry it’s alright.She’s a person and I’m a person.If we continue interacting with one another then she will hurt me.But I’m not made of glass.And neither is she.Trust your friends.I do.”

“What if I become like a lot of Alphas.”

“Then.I will continue to love you even as Hermione attempts to kick your ass.”He’s chuckling gently.“Harry.I like belonging to you.It feels right.I know that you will do everything to keep me safe.I think you are confusing yourself.You are afraid of losing your family.People have been known to do crazy things to keep the ones they love safe… I can attest that.”

“Severus, I do not want you to be afraid of me or afraid that I will control you.”

“I’m not Harry.You are the only one in this relationship that is afraid of you abusing your power over me.I have never felt this safe or happy.No one has ever cared for me like this.I trust you Harry.”His eyes avoid mine shyly.He hesitates for a moment.“And It’s not because you’re an Alpha that you have those desires.I’m… submissive by nature.It doesn’t even matter that I’m an Omega.I’m submissive.I want to submit to you.Still.I want to lock you away from the world too.I don’t want to share you.So.I’m a little possessive as well.But… that’s fine?”I kiss his cheek.Yes.It’s fine.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are officially over. I'm free... until next semester. I feel like that man from hunchback of Notre Dame..... "I'm Free. I'm Free."..... "Dangit" But at least I'm posting another chapter. Onward my ducklings.

Mornings are spent held against one another, afternoons are spent with him forcing his way into my mind and me fruitlessly failing to keep him out.Each time he is respectful.The moment that my shields are breached, he withdrawals.Azalea actively watches.She finds the process fascinating.Her sister Begonia does not have the attention span.Again, Severus casts the spell and I feel nothing before a memory is brought to the surface.A pleasant memory of the first time I spoke with Ron.He retreats immediately.Already this experience is more pleasant than when he first tried to teach me.He never brings out the painful memories.And Merlin knows there are many of them.

“The difference between what I am doing and what Azalea does is, I have to make an effort to enter your mind.Azalea does it without any thought or desire.Once you become more experienced, you might feel me pressing against your mind, I have practiced this skill for the majority of my life, but I have not felt Azalea’s pull.”

“Why were you so interested in shielding your mind against Legitimacy?”I know very little about my future wife.Both of our home lives were abusive.He was a spy.My mother’s best friend.But little else.

“Well.I didn’t start for that reason.You already know, I did not have loving parents.My home life was especially abusive.The first step to occlumency is clearing one’s mind.The things that you do not want others to see… to know.Imagine that you are closing them behind a door.Lock the door.Take the key and lock it behind another door.Repeat this process as many times as you need to so that it’s near impossible for that memory to be discovered.”

“That just sounds really complicated.”He’s nodding.

“It is.But for those that live in secrecy.For those that would go insane due to life’s strain, It’s par for the course.I wanted to live my life without aspects of my life affecting me.I didn’t want to fear Lily’s friendship simply because I’ve seen my father abuse my mother.I wanted to separate the two worlds that I lived in.The easiest way was to empty my mind.Once I learned that, Occlumency came easily.Legitimacy and occlumency are interconnected.They are partners.One is for offence and the other for defense.Few people can master both, and those that can only manage one are easily squashed by a master of these talents.”He holds up his wand to prepare for the next attack, but I stop him.

“Severus, I know we nonverbally agreed to not bring up the past, but I know that you’ve said your mother passed away when you were young.Is your father still living?”That question has been on my mind for a long time.I know he didn’t expect to hear it though by how wide his eyes are.

“Why do you want to know?”

“We are engaged.We already have three children.I don’t think it’s unusual to want to know about one’s significant other’s parents.He would be my father in law after all.I think it’s important.”Severus kneels in front of Azalea.He looks at her hesitantly.

“Azalea sweetie.Please go and play with your sister.Mommy needs to talk to Daddy about something… not very nice.”She hugs him tightly then smiles comfortingly.“You already know what I have to say to him don’t you?”

“Az sorry.Az not mean to see.”She kisses his cheek.“Az watch sissy and Clo.Mommy Daddy talk.”She calmly walks out of the room.

“She is an amazing little girl.I don’t know how she manages to sleep with all of my thoughts poisoning her.”Severus crawls close to me and presses his head against my leg in submission.“I will not hide this from you.No.I should say.I had wished to never tell you this.As long as you didn’t ask, I felt it wasn’t important enough to talk about.You did ask though.I know that I should not have hidden this from you.It wasn’t even my intention of hiding this from you so much as not having to verbally say the words out loud.”

“Severus.You’re scaring me.Just tell me.”

“My mother’s name was Eileen Prince. She was a witch.I look very much like her.Like she did.My eyes.My hair.”He shakes the thought away.“The Prince family is one of pureblood.I’ve mentioned that my mother was disowned.As I’ve told you before, like me she was an Omega.She discovered who her Alpha was and fled.The time during her first heat she became pregnant with me.The man who sired me.A muggle.Tobias Snape.I do not know for a fact why my mother was disowned, but I always suspected that they were disgusted at her for ruining their lineage.My father married her.We had very little.My father- an alcoholic couldn’t keep a job.My mother worked some.I don’t know what she did- but I can imagine it involved selling herself.My mother had little to do with me.”

I pet his hair as his eyes close.He isn’t here right now.

“The house was decaying around us.My father was a loud man.He shouted often.He struck both my mother and myself often.I knew that I was an Omega from an early age.My mother let it slip that I was like her.That I would also go into heat and conceive and be owned.”His hand tightens around my leg.“The next time my mother went into heat I was forced to watch.I was seven at the time.As I’ve told you…”His voice is on edge, but I don’t interrupt him.I don’t slow him down.I don’t ask questions.Just let him talk.“Only an Omega’s Alpha can satisfy the heat… so it lasted for five days.I watched them have sex so many times that images are still ingrained in my mind.I was terrified for someone to so much as touch me on the shoulder by the end of it.He was a cruel… fucked up person.I didn’t get over that for many years.Even once I was in school and would hear my classmates talk about sex or other dubious acts, my skin would crawl.I would have panic attacks at night when I knew that my room mates were touching themselves.I avoided all forms of intimacy- including non sexual.”

He exhales trying to calm himself.I tangle my fingers in strands of black silk.It’s so soft.

“I’ve never told anyone that.”I can feel wet drops of water through the denim of my jeans.“We didn’t have much and life was difficult, but I had a sister.And I loved her.She was conceived one of the times that my mother went into heat.She was beautiful.She didn’t look like our mother and she didn’t look like our father.She was perfect.She was the only good thing that came out of that house.I loved her so much. I don’t even know what her name is because it was changed.My father was drinking- like most days.He killed my mother in a drunken rage before passing out.I was thirteen at the time and at school.My father would have killed any owls that tried to deliver letters so I often didn’t hear from them at any point during the school year, but Lily lived a neighborhood away.Her parents heard the news and that’s how I found out.My beautiful sister was only about two years old, and she was quickly adopted.The family didn’t want a teenager with baggage, so Dumbledore basically filled out the paper work where he was my official guardian.All of this was done in such a way where no one knew that my family was gone.My sister didn’t have any magic, so I never tried to find her.She doesn’t need to know the truth.The muggles who adopted her changed her name.I don’t know it.I was afraid if I knew then I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from trying to meet her.Trying to make sure that her life was different from my own.”

“Severus.”He’s sobbing and trying to calm himself.

“My father is still in jail.The way he killed my mother was so heinous that he never had a chance to leave.I’ve seen him one time since he was imprisoned.I still have the house.Still there at Spinner’s End.I couldn’t do anything with it.It’s just there.Existing.”

“I’m sorry to make you relive that.”My voice cracks.

“It’s a muggle prison, so he doesn’t know anything about the war or you or me.Did you want to meet him?He is going to be your in-law after all.”

“Yes.I need to meet him.”

“Alright.I trust you Alpha.”He looks up at me and I wipe the tears from his cheeks.

“What was her name.Your sister?”

“It doesn’t matter.They changed her name.”

“I want to know what it was.Who she was.Please Severus.”

“Ember Eileen Snape.She has a birthmark on her chin.I would kiss it each time I went away to school and each time I returned.No.I would kiss it each time I so much as had to leave her side.I adored her.”He forces a smile.“I… need to go clean up.Your friends will be over and they do not need to see me on the brink of tears.”He kisses me quickly and then leaves my arms.

This chapter of his life needs to be closed.I defeated a man so fearsome everyone refused to speak his name.I can protect him from this.I can’t make it go away.I can’t keep the memories from darkening his face.But I can love him.And I can try to set right the wrongs that was forced on him.

He’s still in the bathroom when Hermione and Ron come through the door.Brent doesn’t even look at me as he rushes off to find Begonia.Hermione is about ready to pop.Right now, my Omega is hiding in the bathroom trying to calm himself.I forced the issue.His past doesn’t define his future, but If it’s that important for him to separate the two, then I will help him close this door.

“Hermione, can I call in a favor.”She tilts her head.“Severus and I… have business to attend to and it not in a place that I would feel comfortable bringing the children.”

“Well, of course Harry.What business is it exactly?”She’s gently rubbing her stomach.

“Severus and I are going to a prison to visit his father.”Her eyes widen, but she simply nods.“Thank you.I really owe you.”

“You really don’t, I mean, how often do you watch Brent for me and Ron.”Severus finally returns looking much more composed.“Good evening Severus.”He nods acknowledging her.Though he smiles, her eyes narrow.“Severus, you and Harry need to get out of the house.The two of you rarely leave.Tomorrow the two of you should go on a date night.Ron and I will watch the kids.I know a great restaurant that both of you will love.The best part, it’s in muggle London, so there’s no danger of either of you being recognized.”She’s looking at me and smirking.“I’m off tomorrow, so I will come by and get you ready.It’ll be fun.”

“Hermione… that is really not necessary.”She only smiles at her.Her arm hooks his as she drags him away.Ron only stares.

“Why do I feel like my wife likes your wife better than me.”

“They are a lot alike.”

“Yours has been looking a bit glum though… can’t believe I know Severus enough to tell the difference.”Ron takes a seat and gets comfortable.

“He has a lot of baggage, and he’s reluctant to share it with me.He was always a very independent man.He enjoys depending on me, but I think he’s worried that I’ll think he’s too much trouble.The fact though is, I’m completely in love with him.It has nothing to do with Alpha or Omega.I love him.I want him to understand that.And the only way is to open him up and show him that nothing is enough to send me running.”

“Well, I’m just happy that I was right.When he was our teacher I always figured he just needed a good shag to get the stick out of his ass.”I laugh lightly.

“Could the two of you please refrain from discussing your agreeance that I needed a ‘good shag’.I really just needed students with some percentage of intelligence.” Despite his harsh words, Severus kneels on the floor at my feet and lays his head against my thigh.Hermione and Ron have both gotten use to his show of submission.He does not often show it around company, but when he is feeling emotionally drained or fragile, he will.

“The date night is a go.”She smiles at me mischievously.Severus tenses slightly, but his magic is otherwise calm.I love the feel of it pulsing inside of me.Some days it’s stronger than others, but it has not once felt as weak as it did the first time.“Have the two of you been working on the wedding plans.”Severus hesitantly nods.

“Yes, we have.It’s going to be a big ordeal.I haven’t done it yet, but I’m going to alert the daily prophet.It’ll be best if I wait until near last minute.Wouldn’t want to spoil all the surprises.”Hermione is observing Severus.

“I’m sure you are still against a large wedding.”He nods.

“I like the idea of getting married… and you two being there.The rest of the Weasleys.Poppy.Minerva.A handful of others.Had I not deceived Harry maybe that would be the reality, but.I did deceive him.My Alpha has made this decision and I will follow him.”Hermione looks at me, her eyes narrowing.Severus continues quickly.“Please do not misunderstand.I asked for Harry to be more dominant.I asked for him to guide me.Though the possible outcome fills me with anxiety, I am content knowing this is the path my Alpha choose for us both.I trust him.Do not be upset with him for doing as I asked of him.I do not want to go against him.”My fingers trace through his hair.Like Hermione and Ron, I do not fully understand why Severus is so… desperate for instruction, but I will give it to him.He’s not looking at them.His voice comes out low and almost shy.“I know that it may be hard to understand, but having him make these choices, makes me happy.Not because I’m an Omega, but because… I’m submissive.”

Hermione smiles at him.“There is nothing wrong with following your nature.As long as you are both happy, then It’s none of my business.”

“If that changes though…” Ron starts.

“It will not.This is the first time in my life that I feel like myself.Harry doesn’t ask me to be something I’m not or do something that isn’t best for me.I like the care he gives me.It is something that I have never have prior to my relationship with him.”His eyes are closed in contentment.“Please.Do not be concerned over how my Alpha treats me.I am the luckiest Omega.”The content hum of his magic pulses against my own, and I want nothing more than to pull him into my arms.Unfortunately, he stands to go and feed Clover.

I want to claim him again.But.This is his punishment.I will not cum inside of him until our honeymoon.Even though that’s a punishment for both of us.Hermione and Ron are chattering and I participate minorly in the conversation.It’s mostly about the rest of the wizards and witches from our year.

I’m not sure if it’s Severus that has made me so antisocial, but I find that I care very little.I wish them all the best, but for once, I’m happy.I have something that most don’t have to fight for.A family.I understand his reluctance to share our family with the outside world.That leaves room for dangers to enter, but.We cannot simply keep our children confined to our home for the entirety of their lives.Hermione is right.We need to leave the house more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like smut. Onward my ducklings.

“Harry, I feel ridiculous.”

“Well you look sexy.”

“I do not look...Everyone is staring.”He self-consciously fiddles with the hem of the short skirt.It took a lot of encouragement to get him to leave the house.Not from me actually.Hermione apparently found a place in a gay part of muggle London. A nice restaurant where no one will look at us odd.

“Everyone is staring because you look sexy.”Hermione set up the reservations, and even went so far as to kidnap Sev to get him ready for our date.She put him in a short ruffled black skirt and a long sleeved green sweater.He always prefers having his wrists covered for obvious reasons.The sweater curves over his rounded breasts.His stomach is slightly rounded from previous pregnancies.Because he was so thin before, his weight gain only give him a healthy appearance.She even convinced him to wear small heels.He already towered over me, but now I have to crane my neck to see his face.His face that is clearly visible.His hair has gotten long over the last couple years, but right now it’s pulled back.His cheeks are dusted a beautiful crimson.I’ll have to thank Mione.She even took the steps to put dark eye liner and green eye shadow making his already piercing eyes breathtaking.

Men are walking by and noticeably ogle his ass.He does have a nice supple ass, and the skirt doesn’t hide that.I’m sure if he bent over I’d get a nice view- I’ll store that information for later.More men openly look at him.From the way Severus flushes more, I can tell that they are thinking how wonderful it’d be to have those long legs wrapped around their waist while a heaty voice begs.I wrap my arm around his waist and rest my hand around the nice curve of his bottom. Even though he tenses, he lets me openly stroke his ass.We are not waiting more than a couple minutes before the host calls for us.

“Right this way.”We follow the host and I smirk as he pulls out Sev’s chair.Hesitantly my Omega takes the seat- being careful not to expose himself.It’s so short that it’s hardly appropriate to be warn outside.I wonder where Hermione found it and where I can get more.Presently though, I wonder how Hermione found this place.It’s upscale.The snow colored table cloth drapes beautifully over the table and hangs almost to the floor.No one would recognize us here.We are free to be open without judgement.It’s refreshing.Our waiter comes up but I pay him very little attention.

“A water is fine.”Severus says simply

“Severus.It’s a special occasion.One glass of wine would be fine.”This is the first step.Making him do things out of his comfort zone.

“Harry, haven’t drank any in my life.I do not know how well I would be able to…”the waiter watches our exchange.

“Nothing bad will happen.It’s just one glass.”I take his hand over the table and he flushes at the open intimacy.“Bring us whichever is your most requested bottle.”Severus only nods in confirmation.

“Very good sir.”

“Harry.I do not know how I act while intoxicated.What if I’m…”

“You aren’t your father.You’ve forced yourself to live according to what you think will happen.You don’t have to be afraid.”

“What if I am though.”

“You already don’t drink.If it turns out that you are a mean drunk, then you simply won’t drink again.I know you wouldn’t repeat an action that is abusive.It’s just us.Our children are safely with Hermione and Ron.They will be there all night.Even if you were mean, Sev you’ve said mean things to me before.”I chuckle lightly.“But if it makes you feel better, if you are mean, then I’ll punish you.”

“You promise?”

“Yes Sev.You need to do this.It’s not about the alcohol.It’s about the fact that you are afraid to drink.One glass.Prove to yourself that there is nothing wrong with that.”

“I just don’t want to be like my father.”

“You never could be.”The bottle is brought out.Clear pink liquid is poured to the half way point in both glasses.

“I will leave it on ice for you here.Have you decided on anything to start with?”We both order the house soup.I care very little for food right now.I’d rather feast on my partner.He hesitantly takes a small sip.Pulling back, he licks his lips.

“What does it taste like?”

“I don’t know.It’s sweet.It’s warm.”I refill the miniscule amount that was drank.

“Drink your fill.Once we get married I intend to knock you up again and you will not be able to for a while.”He smiles softly.

“That sounds lovely.I’m forgetting what it’s like to feel a tiny foot kick my insides.”He twirls the glass watching the shimmery liquid spin.He takes another sip- this time less reluctant.Once he’s swallowed, I take my first sip.It is warm.This wine must have a higher alcohol content.The soup is brought; we order our entrees while slowly eating the light broth.By the time I finish my first glass my body feels warm.I’m nowhere close to drunk, but I’m at the point where I should slow down.With only half of his glass gone, his eyes are looking hazy.

“How are you feeling Severus?”

“Feels hot.”His eyes aren’t just hazy.They are hungry.When he relaxes, everything can be seen in his eyes.Wants.Fears.Insecurities.They are so open.I have always loved his eyes.He raises the glass to his lips.He takes a small sip licking his lips afterwards.I can feel his magic pulse wildly.Similar to how to does when he’s in heat.I don’t smell his thick aroma that he emits while in heat though.“Harry.I need you.”The words hold no delusions.I know what he means.For a moment though it doesn’t register.Severus is never so direct with his desires.

“We haven’t even eaten our meals yet.Just wait a bit.I promise that I’ll take care of you once we get back home.”He’s not normally so impatient.Is it the wine.He’s not even finished a full glass.

I watch him squirm in his seat.His magic pulses faster.“Alpha.I can’t wait.My body feels so hot.”His hands are under the table and I can tell by the motion that he’s stroking himself.It’s too obvious.I have to do something.

I reach for his mind.

‘Are you listening.’ His head tilts forward slightly.‘I want you to do what I do.’The restaurant is surrounded with polite chatter.I carefully slip my foot from my shoe and place it between his legs.My heel is resting against the seat of the chair while I press softly against his groin.His eyes unfocus for a moment, then I feel his foot rest on my chair.‘Good’ with my hands under the table I unlatch the soft strap of his heel.Quietly I release his foot while he removes my sock.My naked foot is under his skirt and he busies himself by sipping on the wine.He’s already very aroused.I can feel how wet he is through the thin panties he’s wearing.‘Did you wear a sexy pair for me.’His hands nonchalantly slide under the table to grasp my foot.With deliberate thrust he grinds his erection against the arch.‘You are acting bold.Someone could find out what we are doing.’He only responds by grinding faster.All the while his foot is moving against my own hardening shaft.I can feel it press through the layers of clothing.It’s not directly skin to skin, but it’s arousing nonetheless.

I feel his hands lower the silky underwear.I’m glad that he’s wearing a skirt if only so I can have this access to him.His precum is spreading over the bottom of my foot and I humor him by moving my leg up and down.Severus’s breath hitches, but otherwise he makes no sound.

‘The wine must be affecting you.’He’s biting his lip deliberately.

‘Harry.I need my Alpha to fuck me.I need your cock up my ass.’I can feel his erection twitching.‘Right now.Please pay the check so we can leave.”

‘Severus.The rest of the food hasn’t even been brought out.’

‘I don’t care.Alpha.I need you.My ass is twitching wondering why your dick isn’t inside me.Claiming me.Making a mess of my insides.Make me wait anymore and I might just start fingering myself.If you still make me wait after that, then I’ll have to spread myself over this table and beg until my hole is completely plugged.’He’s serious.He’s not even showing any reluctance at the idea.

‘Can you make It outside without anyone noticing.’

‘I can try.Just hurry.I’ll be waiting.’He reluctantly removes my foot from his groin and replaces the sock all while I relatch the straps of his heel.Taking a couple of deep breaths, he stands and walks out of the restaurant as confidently as he can with a fairly noticeable erection.When one guy openly looks, I growl.The sound is enough to startle the guy and when I glare at him he manages to pull his eyes from my Omega.The skirt at least hides the amount of precum that has soaked through his panties.Though it doesn’t really hide anything else.I quickly pay the bill- uneaten food be damned.The waiter does nothing more than smirk.

Outside Severus is leaning against the side of the building.His legs are tightly together.When he sees me he unconsciously licks his lips.No one is around and it’s getting dark.When I walk over to him he doesn’t move.“Severus, we should hurry back home.”His hands are clinging to my shirt.

“I can’t apparate us.Not right now.I wouldn’t be able to control my magic, I could splice us.”

“I know that it’s painful, but..”

“I came.I’m hard again though.It’s so hot Harry.”He’s squirming.“Please take care of me.I need you.I need it now.”His eyes are half lidded as he looks up at me.

“Severus, we could be seen here.”

“I don’t care.It’s muggle London and a gay district.It might be vulgar, but no one will be disgusted.No one we know will see us.If we are found out, we just don’t ever have to come to this part of town again.I already don’t think we could go back to that restaurant.”His hand is lifting up his skirt and rubbing his twitching erection.The thin panties do nothing to hide it.He’s lowering them before he entirely removes them.Again he raises his skirt and I get a beautiful view.“I’m sure everybody could tell how aroused I was.You could just unzip your pants and take out your dick.I have a skirt on. No one will see anything.It’ll just look like you’re snogging and groping me.”

“Sev, we can’t do this.”It’s getting harder to keep a clear head with him so openly exposing himself where anyone could see.

“You made me drink.You said you would take care of me.”

“Sev.”

“It’s so hot.Just a little to get the edge off.Then I think my head will be clear enough to apparate us.”

“Fine.But we will cast a glamor.That should be enough to keep us hidden.”I’m already waving my wand.As long as we are quick I think we will be okay.I press my body against my Omega.His erection presses against my clothed one.When both of his hands go to my shoulders I slam him into the wall.Pulling his leg around my waist I pause.“Severus.Did you?”

“I’m sorry.I was sure tonight you would make love to me after our date.I didn’t want to wait for you to prepare me.So I tried to take care of it before hand.I didn’t plan this though.”I grab the loop and pull out four medium sized anal beads.“It felt good having them inside of me.But Alpha’s dick will feel so much better.”

“Turn around.I want you facing the wall.”He smiles at me as he scrambles to follow my order.I take the four beads and push every one of them back inside him. I grab the loop to pull them.This time I get a nice view of his anus desperately clinging to each bead.With each small black orb, his ass wraps around it trying to drink it back up.Eventually each are pulled out of him.He’s mewing desperately and he writhes against the wall.

I force his hand lower on the wall and make him bend over further.I was right.I get a nice view of his entrance peeking out of the skirt.This time, I don’t make him wait.I unzip my pants, hike up his skirt and slam inside all in one stroke.

“Yes!”His hips are already slamming back trying to keep the speed.“I want it fast.”I let him use me as fast as he pleases only occasionally slamming forward.Instead of taking control I suck on his collar bone.I nibble at his Adam’s apple and bite the juncture of his neck.His head tilts beautifully.“Yes.Please.Leave more marks.I love when you claim me.I love being fucked like an animal.”He’s never so vulgar.The most I can ever pull from his lips is light begging or reluctant moans.He’s desperate right now.He’s telling me exactly what he wants.It’s sexy as hell.

“Severus.Never drink unless I’m around.”

“Yes.Anything you want.”His palms are pressed against the bricks to brace himself as I slam in with abandon.Loud screams echo down this ally. No one will be able to see us unless they possess magic.Still.Occasionally someone will pass by and instinctively I quiet myself.Severus does no such thing.“You make my insides feel slippery and hot.I love your dick.I love how thick it is stretching me.Touching all the spots I can’t touch myself.”

“You sound so hungry.”

“I starve for your cum.My body gets so hungry for my Alpha’s dick.”I hear noises.Two men walk into the alley. A small man with blond hair and a much bigger muscular man with dark hair.I quiet myself.Severus moans louder.They shouldn’t be able to see us, but… they are looking right at us.“Fuck me harder!” Severus whines.Both turn to look at Severus.One starts stroking themselves.

“Severus.We’ve been seen.”He doesn’t seem to care.

“Then the damage is already done.”He looks over at them and I feel Severus press into my mind. ‘They must both be squibs.They don’t know who we are though.’He rocks his hips back against my erection deliberately.The smaller of the two strokes himself faster.“I don’t care if they watch.Just keep using your dick to make me feel good Alpha.”He leans against me.“Actually.I want them to watch.”The two men look at each other seemingly coming to the same conclusion.

“Are you sure that’s what you want Omega.This isn’t like when we were in our room.These are real people.Do you really want these strangers to watch?”

“Yes.Make a mess of me.Use me.Please.”I kiss his jaw line.I watch the small blond haired man pull down his pants, the larger man follows.I ignore them while I reposition my Omega.I pull him from the wall and place my back against the bricks. Our erections glide together for just a moment while I capture those lips.Then I turn him and pull his back to my check.He screams as he lowers himself on my erection.

My hand goes under one of his thighs to lift his leg higher to get a better angle.His hands grasp at my hips as he rapidly impales himself.The two men are grinding on each other.

“Alpha.Feels so warm.”The larger man is getting on all fours while the smaller man starts fingering the muscular man’s hole.“Alpha.”I kiss his shoulder blade.“I’m… I’m close.”His shoulders are curling into himself as his body shakes with tremors.

Long pale legs clinch together while he cums streams of milky semen.“Alpha, fou fucked me so hard that I couldn’t hold it.I like when you dominate me.I like when you stretch me out.”He’s panting out the words.

After a few short jerky thrusts, I empty my load inside of him with a muted grunt.At this time, the smaller male has mounted the larger one.I can’t bring myself to care and they don’t seem to care about us to caught up in each other.

I shouldn’t have come inside of him.He’s still in trouble, but the way his body falls limply against me tell me to worry about that later.He’s half unconscious, and cum is leaking from his cheeks.How will I get us both home without being found out?Severus is smiling softly against my shoulder.Temporally sated.I’ll figure that out the best method for getting home in a bit, just as soon as I catch my breath.

“Alpha.I’m wet.”He’s smiling.“It feels good.It feels right.”

“Don’t expect me to waiver on the punishment.I’m still serious, but tonight was special.”

“Every time Alpha hold me is special.I feel better.My body doesn’t feel as warm as it did.Is it time to go home now?’

“I think that would be a good idea.”

“Harry, when we get home.Could you make love to me again.It’s been so long.I like when you hold me.”

“Of course, Severus.”Always.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for tonight. I will warn all of you. I have some angst that'll be coming up sometime after the wedding. It's going to be.... BRUTAL. for now though. Onward my ducklings.

“Brent, you need to eat.You too Begonia.”Severus is nursing Clover at the table.The two kids stop playing and go to take their seats.Azalea is already there spooning the lightly scrambled eggs into her mouth.My lover turns back to me.“You should eat too.Before it gets cold.”He looks so beautiful delicately holding our child.Softly stroking the messy brown hair.Clover to his credit squints up at his mommy.“I think that our child might need glasses.”

“Isn’t he a little young for glasses?I didn’t get mine until I was nearly seven.”

“That’s only because you did not have capable guardians.”Azalea puts down the spoon.Her tiny hands clean the miniscule mess that she made around the bowl.

“Az done eating.Az play outside?”

“Of course flower.”Severus repositions Clover in his arms.I love our house.Out in the country.Safe from any wizards or witches.Few people know where I or Severus live.Once we get married everyone will be looking for our home.They will infiltrate our privacy.For now though, it’s safe for Azalea to play outside.

“BeBe sweetheart, it might be easier for Brent to eat if you let go of his hand.”Both small children shake their heads.Begonia only clutches Brent’s hand tighter.

“No.Bre is boyfriend.”Both children continue eating as if nothing were said.

“Begonia, you are a little young to have a boyfriend.”She tilts her head in confusion.

“But Bre is boyfriend.Bre, gonna marry BeBe.”No.Not my daughter.Severus gently grasps my hand and smiles softly.

“He can’t marry you because he did not ask your father(s) for their blessing.”

“Blessing?”Both children have forgotten that they were eating.

“For their permission.It’s improper to get married without permission.”Little Brent quickly rushes over to Severus and myself.He’s about six months older than our daughters.

“I want marry Begonia.Please?”Severus is smiling gently at him.

“You will only get my blessing once both you and she have finished school.When you both graduate, If you still want to marry my daughter and she still wants to marry you then you have my permission.What about you daddy?Do they have your blessing?”His hand is softly holding mine.He’s laughing lightly.

“After you both finish school.I won’t let you marry my daughter if you can’t take care of her.”Brent is smiling.

“Kay.Brent take care of BeBe.Hear that BeBe?Said yes, just gotta do school.”Both take another bite of the food and run off to play with Azalea outside.

“I can’t believe I just gave someone my blessings to marry my daughter.My daughter who still breast feeds!”

“Only at night, and they are just children.It is likely that once they finish with school that they will not have any desire to be married.”

“And if they still do?”

“Then they will get married.Harry, our children are going to grow up.Some will grow slower and need us more, but some will not need us at all.”

“I’m not ready for the nest to be empty.”

“It’s not.Need I remind you that I’m breastfeeding as we speak.Or that we are planning on having more children.Our nest is hardly empty.Don’t keep them from growing Harry.If they stumble, then we will be here to pick them up.And they will stumble.”He kisses my wrist.“They already have a better start than either of us did.”Severus hands me Clover while he covers himself.“He looks like you.”Severus says.“He has yours and Lily’s eyes.Your hair.Nothing of mine.”

“We don’t know that.He could have your sharp tongue.”

“Don’t insult him Harry.He’s perfect.”Severus is wearing muggle jeans.They hug his ass perfectly.He’s also wearing a long-sleeved button up shirt.

“Azalea doesn’t have anything from me.Even her hair got darker.”

“She has your facial features though.”

“Not my eyes.She has your eyes.”I go lay Clover in his crib.He always likes to take a short nap after feeding.“I think he will be fine for a bit so that we can go check on the other kids.”

“Mommy!!!”Begonia is running up to Severus with Brent close on her heels.

“What is it?”

“Az is bad!”

“Calm down what did Azalea do?”

“Mommy said no touch.Az is touch.Az is bad.”

“Alright.Alright.Just show me what you mean.”Begonia grabs my lovers hand and is quickly pulling him out towards the garden.Azalea is in the center uprooting several plants.Her hands are dirty and already there is a pile beside her.She seems to be skipping over certain ones and opting for specific looking plants.“Begonia, you and Brent go play inside.Mommy and daddy will go talk to Azalea.”

She nods as they grasp one another’s hand to go inside.I follow Severus into his garden.He initially started growing plants that are common ingredients for his potions.Severus explained that to the twins, and they’ve never bothered the plants before.

“Flower, what are you doing.”Azalea doesn’t even pause to look up.

“Az is sorry mommy.Az has to.”

“Why?”

“Mr. Cuddles.Plants make Mr. Cuddles feel icky.Not all only some.So Az get rid of icky plants for Mr. Cuddles.”

“Mr. Cuddles?”I turn to Severus he shakes his head.

“This is the first time I’ve heard you talk about Mr. Cuddles.Is he your friend?”She nods softly.

“Mr. Cuddles is nice.Az like Mr. Cuddles.Mr. Cuddles no like plants.”

“Well, would it be better if I make a greenhouse then?That way everything is contained.It would be beneficial for me since some of these plants do not do well in the winter.”

“Greenhouse good.Is Az in trouble?”

“Oh yes.Definitely.You are going to help me pick up all of this wormwood and lemon grass and while mommy processes all of this, you are going to sit in time out.”He summons a basket and starts gathering it up.“Harry, would you mind helping?”

“I don’t mind.You aren’t going to mock me when I don’t cut something the appropriate size are you?”

“Most likely not.Azalea, I’m very happy that you’ve made a friend.When can we meet Mr. Cuddles?”

“After icky plants gone.”

“Alright.I look forward to meeting him.Tomorrow Mommy and Daddy have to… go meet someone…”

“Mommy’s daddy?”

“Yes, my father.When we get back we will begin making the greenhouse.It shouldn’t take too long with magic.”

“Kay.”

“Can you tell us about Mr. Cuddles?”

“Mr. Cuddles is pretty.Mr. Cuddles speaks pretty.Mr. Cuddles is shy.”

“How did you meet him?”I find myself asking.

“Met long time go.Mr. Cuddles talked to Az.That’s how meet.Mr. Cuddles talked to Az.Az talked to Mr. Cuddles.”Severus sets down the basket.

“Alright go into the living room and sit in the corner facing the wall until one of us comes to get you.”

“Kay Mommy.Az is sorry, but Az had to.”As soon as she leaves I turn to him.

“Who is this person?We don’t have any neighbors.”I take the basket from him as we go into the kitchen.He hands me a knife and I start cutting similarly to him.

“I suspect that ‘Mr. Cuddles’ is an imaginary friend.It is clear that she prefers playing by herself instead of with her sister and Brent.I’m not surprised at all at this.We will ‘meet’ this friend and be supportive.It’s normal for children of her age to fabricate a friend.As long as we do not make a big deal about it, then it will pass with time.”

“How do you know so much about raising children?”

“I’ve read many books.Before my sister became part of another family, I in part helped to raise her.My father was unfit and my mother was always busy working or crying.I wanted to take care of her.I wanted to learn how to care for her so I read as much as I can.In the end I thought it didn’t matter, but it seems to have paid off for a different reason.Harry.Did you ever have an imaginary friend?”

“No.Never.”Severus nods as he begins cutting the weeds.“I don’t think I was ever a very creative child.Did you?Have an imaginary friend I mean?”

“I did.For a very brief time in my life.His name was King.He was royalty from a land far away.When I couldn’t sleep over my parents fighting, I would close my eyes and pretend that he saved me from that place.I would close my eyes and pretend that I was seeing this lush kingdom filled with kind people.”

“When did you outgrow King?”He pauses for a moment.His long elegant fingers gently set down the knife.Already there is a growing pile of minced green herbs.

“When I realized that he couldn’t save me.”He is quiet for a long time, but I do not prompt him to speak.He will when he is ready.Instead, I watch his hands chop the blade down.He has elegant fingers.“Harry, I haven’t spoken to my father in almost twenty years.”

“It will be okay Severus.”

“If not for you, then I would not be seeing him again at all.I do not want you to meet him.I do not want that part of my life to poison this part.Last time I spoke with him, he would not even acknowledge me as his son.”

“I’ll be beside you every step.”The day progresses with Severus’s mood become ever more agitated.When he sleeps, he curls deeply into my side.He clings to me.

My omega is pacing the floor- only half dressed.His blue jeans are unclasped while he is struggling to wrap bandages around his swollen breasts.He’s anxious.Bad anxious.He even opted for wearing male underwear today- he hasn’t done that in a long time.

“Severus.Calm down.”I watch him breathe deeply then exhale.

“I have not seen my father for many years.I am not looking forward to visiting him.”I place my hand on his shoulder and kiss his lips chastely.

“Undo the bandages.You don’t need them.With the loose shirt, it isn’t noticeable that you have breasts.Everything will be okay.Trust me.”

“I do trust you.It’s just… you don’t know my father.”

“No.But I know my uncle.Trust me.I’ve dealt with abusive people.Anything said I can handle.All you have to do is get dressed and sit beside me.If he says something out of line to you then I will take care of it.I will take care of you.”As I’m talking I’m undoing the bandages that he was using to bind his chest.I slip his arms through the sleeves and button up the dark green shirt.He looks beautiful in dresses, but he looks dashing in muggle clothes.“You look great.Just go and brush though your hair.”His fingers are trembling around the brush so I ultimately take it from him and do the job myself.“You can do this Severus.You aren’t a child anymore.He can’t hurt you.He can’t take anything from you.”

I grab a band to tie back his hair.My lips press just behind his ear.Then against his jaw.Then against his lips.When he looks at me I smile as positively as I can.I don’t know what will happen today.Grasping his hand, we leave our safety.Both of us had to leave our wands behind.I know we will have to be pat down before actually meeting the man, and I do not want to explain why we are both carrying ‘fancy carved sticks’.Severus keeps patting his pocket where he normally keeps his.I understand.I feel naked and defenseless without mine as well.We survived a war with the aid of our wands.Always by our side defending us.Without them, it’s hard to feel like ourselves.

It doesn’t take us long to arrive outside of the prison.It’s a gray cement building.A few other are waiting by the door to be let in and patted down.I’m not surprised that there are others wanting to see their loved ones or otherwise.It feels like forever waiting, and when I try to grasp Severus hand he flinches.That’s fine for now.I understand he’s always been hesitant to express affection in front of anyone- especially unfamiliar people.

I get patted down first. The cops ask me to spread my arms and legs.I’m asked to take off my shoes and go through a metal detector.My pockets are emptied.After I am finished Severus is patted down.They are much more thoroughly with him and he is noticeably uncomfortable. The police do not pay it any mind though.Once we are finished we are escorted to a small white room with a table and chairs.We both take a seat while an officer stands in the corner- another escorts in a gray haired man.

He’s also very tall, and reasonably attractive despite the vacant eyes. He’s much younger than I expected, and I wouldn’t have been able to guess that this man is my omega’s father, but the way Severus tenses and grasps my hand- I don’t need to be introduced.The man sits across, his latched wrists rest of the tabletop.After a moment of silence, I extend my arm that is not grasped.My hand is only a few inches from his.

“My name is Harry Potter.”He looks down at the hand then up at me.When I keep my arm extended, he grasps it with one of his.The handshake is awkward due to the handcuffs, but he does return the gesture.

“Tobias Snape.”He looks pointedly at Severus.His son.“Been awhile.”

“Yes.It has.”

“Been so long I figured you were dead.”Both of their tones are neutral.Locked.When they both grow quiet again he turns to me.

“I am going to marry Severus.”The gray man blinks a couple times.

“Always knew he was a fag.His ma use ta put him in dresses all the time.He’s like her.Even looks like her.”I feel Severus’s hand twitch in mine.“Do ya make him happy?”

“Yes.I do.Severus and I are very happy.We have three children.Two girls and a boy.All three are perfect.”Severus is looking at me with wild fearful eyes.I only smile back.

“I take it; these are both of your kids?”I understand the double meaning.He wants to know if they are ours biologically.

“Yes.”The man nods again.

“So you’re like him and his momma.”It’s a statement.

“Yes.The reason we are here, is because I never met my parents.I wanted to meet my lover’s father.”

“Then you’re lookin’ in the wrong place.He ain’t my kid.”I tighten my hand around Severus.“I told him that last time he came.”

“I only came back because he wanted to meet you.”Severus says quietly.

“I don’t understand why you won’t accept him.Severus is a good man.You were a shit father.The least you can do is not blatantly ignore his existence.”

“I ain’t.I mean what I said.He ain’t my kid.”My eyes widen for a moment.He doesn’t mean.

“Are you saying that you aren’t his biological father?”Severus looks at me confused.

“Tried to tell him last time.Thick headed like his ma.Wouldn’t listen.”

“You are my father though!Mother was in heat and you had sex with her.”He whispers the second part.

“No.You were already born by that time she went into heat.I loved her the first moment I saw her.”He smiles for a moment before he quickly wipes it from his face.“Whatever that thing of hers was called.The person she was meant for or something- is your real father.It ain’t me.”Severus’s hand has gone limp in mine.“I tried to make it me.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Seems like you’ll listen this time.I was young when I met Eileen.Your mom was different from anyone I had ever met, and I loved her.She was a good deal older than I was.I was barely eighteen- she was twenty-five.”I can tell from how Severus’s eyes are narrowed that he’s still confused.“I don’t know how long she was hiding from that person she was made for, but he found her.You were conceived and she ran away from that world that you and she belong to.”The man is quiet for a bit.“Like I said, I don’t know who he is.She wasn’t happy though.”

“Why did you marry her if I’m not your child?You had no reason to marry her!”

“Yes I did.I loved her.I still do.Course, she didn’t love me.I wasn’t that person made for her.I couldn’t stop her heat.I had quit school as soon as I was able and by that point wasn’t qualified to do anything.Hell, I was dumb as rocks.I couldn’t make enough to even feed my wife and her kid.She started selling herself- prostitution- and then she belonged even less to me.She got pregnant by some man.I already had to share her with some magical perfect match for her, and share her with their kid, now random men, another kid.I started drinking heavily well before that though. ”

“You killed my mother.Don’t you dare talk as if you actually cared about her.”I grasp my lovers hand and he forces himself to calm.

“I did.Both accounts.I aint gonna apologize.Wouldn’t bring her back anyways.I regret it, but there aint nothing I can do about what I did.I was young- stupid-jealous.She was so beautiful and no one seemed to even know.Eileen would hum when she sewed, and it would be off key.Eileen would read aloud so that I could hear the words.I never learned how ta read, with her it was almost like I had.I loved her.Obsessively. She came back from sellin’ herself, I was already drunk.I got angry at her- at myself.I wanted her to be only mine.I was so young.I was violent to her and to you.I thought if I made her obey me, I could make her love me.Without something ta help me cope, my head is clear.I understand what I didn’t then.She couldn’t have ever loved me.I couldn’t compete with whoever your real daddy is.She loved him.I know she did.I could tell, it was never me she looked at.It was never me she thought about.I aint a good person- I made some mistakes that can’t be fixed.All I can do is tell ya your real dad is not here.I don’t know his name, I don’t know why your ma refused to stay with him, I don’t know if he’s alive- dead.I don’t know if he even knows about you.But I do know, he aint me.I wanted it to be me for a while.”

“Severus, are you okay?”His hand isn’t shaking anymore.His eyes are unfocused.

“I don’t know.This is.It’s too much.”He’s whispering the words.

“Listen son… Severus.I can’t bring her back.I wish I could.I wish I could trade my life for hers.I can’t.All I can do is apologize for not loving her the right way.”He turns to me.His eyes void of life.“Love him the right way.It’s so easy to fall into obsession.”

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have almost completely caught up... wooo. Onward my ducklings.

The moment we leave the prison, we rush home.Hermione and Ron are laying the children down for a nap just as we enter.All four children are laying on a large blanket together.Begonia and Brent are laying close beside one another while Azalea lays near the edge.She sleepily blinks at us but only rolls over to get more comfortable.

“Hermione, how much access to documents do you have at the ministry?”She tilts her head at my question.

“It depends on what type of documents you are looking for.”

“I need to find the Alpha of an Omega.”Severus releases my hand to go lay next to the children.I know it’s been a long day for him.“I know that a child was conceived between them, so they had sex at least once.The ministry should have been alerted at that time.”

“Under normal circumstances that information isn’t allowed to the public, but I’m sure if there is a good reason, I can find the Alpha.”

“I have good reason Hermione, and I would like to know as soon as possible.”She nods.It takes her a moment to wobble to her feat.She’s on maternity leave right now, but maybe she can still unearth this mystery.

“Write down the information for me.As much as you know about the Omega, and I will try to find out who the Alpha is.”

“Thank you.I owe you.”It’s helpful having a friend working for the ministry.

“But who’s the Omega?”Ron asks.

“Severus’s mother.It turns out, his father isn’t his father.We’d like to figure out who his biological dad is.Who knows.He could still be alive.He could want a relationship with Severus.”I write down all of the information about Eileen Prince/Snape that I can and hand it to Hermione.

“I’ll get right on this Harry.”She kisses Ron and goes to the blanket.I watch her kiss Brent on the forehead, but before she leaves she wraps her arms around Severus.The moment lingers and I watch her mouth move.I’m not sure what she says to him, but the anxiety that I’ve been feeling from my Omega has dissipated a lot.Her voice is louder now, and I hear her voice assure Severus.“I’ll do what I can to find him.”Hermione isn’t doing this for me.She’s doing it for him.That thought makes me happy.She waves again and rushes out with the sheet of paper gripped securely in her hand.

“Alright Ron, let’s get started on that green house.Severus, I think you should try to take a nap.You’ve had a rollercoaster sort of day.”

“I can help build the green house.It is for my plants after all.”I open my mouth to respond when Ron cuts me off.

“If you really want to you can, but it’d be a bigger help for you to watch the kids.Plus I owe you for all the times you’ve brewed those potions for Mione and me.I don’t think we could have survived Brent teething if not for you.All the times he’s been sick.Hell we’ve woke you up in the middle of the night for a fever potion.It’s the least I can do.Just take a nap.Won’t take no time.”Severus smiles slightly.

“All right.If you insist.Thank you.”He lays back down and I’m happy.My friends are his friends.They care about him.He cares about them.Magic is a wonderful thing.It takes little time to assemble the walls and roof.As we build I recount everything that happened.

“Are you sure this is a good idea though.We don’t know who his real dad is or if he’s even still alive.”

“Wizards live so long, it’s not likely he died of old age.Unless he died during one of the wars.”

“Yea.But he could be evil.Hell.Even if he aint evil, he could see Severus as evil.Not everyone really knows what happened that night.Some people still think he was loyal to Voldemort the whole time.This man could be cruel to Severus.I just think not knowing is better than Severus finally finding a real parent and it being another jackass.It could break him.”

“I know Ron.I know that it’s more likely that something will go wrong, but we have to find out.Severus needs this.”

“What if the bloke knows about Severus and didn’t want him.I just think that if Sev’s real dad would know about him, and if he cared at all, he would have already tried to meet Severus.I don’t know much about Severus’s mom, but everything I was ever told about Eileen Prince was that she was a logical person.She would have had a reason for leaving and raising her kid in an abusive home.”

“Ron, right now a major part of Severus’s life is blank.He grew up believing something that isn’t true.Even if his real father is a bad horrible person.Severus needs to know.I think it could be good for him.”

“I just hope you are right.I really don’t want him to go back to pretending to be a git.He was insufferable and I kind of like him now.Mione likes him too.

“I doubt he will go back to pretending that he’s a steel wall.He has to know.I don’t want to take the choice from him.If we can find him and Severus wants to meet him, then I’ll do everything I can to make sure he suffers as little damage as possible.

We finish in about an hour.I do understand Ron’s concern.I would love for this to be a positive experience, but I know that something bad is more likely to happen.I want this man to be a good father type.I want my children to know what it’s like to have grandparents.

Back inside Severus is contently sleeping next to the children.Azalea is the only one awake and she is just quietly curled up next to her mommy.She looks at me, but makes no other movement.

“You should try to sleep sweetheart.You need a nap.”

“Az is not sleepy.Mommy’s mind is open.”

“I’m sorry sweetheart.Mommy can’t really help it right now.I know it’s hard for you to control, but maybe with time you can.I’m sorry if you are seeing anything bad.”Her eyes widen for a moment and she violently shakes her head.

“No.Not bad.Mommy is dreaming good dreams.Az likes seeing the good dreams.Mommy is happy.”She lays more comfortably against Severus’s chest.“Daddy makes mommy happy.Az makes mommy happy.Sissy and Clo make mommy happy.Daddy doesn’t have to worry.Mommy is strong and brave and happy.”

“Thank you sweetheart.I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Daddy is happy too.”She smiles at me.“Daddy is good daddy.Az try sleep now.”Begonia is snoring loudly into Brent’s ear and he only responds by grabbing a strand of her hair.Clover’s tiny thumb is in his mouth.All of them are peaceful.

“Aren’t you afraid of something happening and taking this away?”Ron asks quietly so as not to disturb anyone.“Everything is peaceful and easy right now.”

“I know Ron.Yes.I’m afraid, but I’m not going to take this choice from him.”

“I know I keep trying to change your mind, but I’m worried.Both of you finally have a bit of happiness, maybe it’s best to not know.”I pat his back but don’t reply.

It’s late and Hermione still hasn’t returned.Ron separates Brent from Begonia.“See you later!”He waves.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that she isn’t back yet.You know how she gets when she’s researching.”I say to Ron.

“Yea, if she shows up here, send her home.Most likely she will want to tell you what she’s found.”

“Will do Ron.”He picks up his child that looks exactly like him and they leave with a quick goodby.Severus is sending Azalea and Begonia into their rooms to clean up while feeding Clover.The small baby happily snuggles up against his mommy.“How are you feeling.”

“I’m not really sure.It’s still a lot to take in.”I kiss his cheek and he smiles slightly.“It doesn’t really matter who it is.I have my family.I’m not foolish enough to hope for a relationship with whoever this man is, but it would be nice to know where the other half of me came from.”

“And you’ll find out soon enough.”

“If Hermione can find the information.”I smile at him.

“It’s Hermione.If there is information to find, she’ll find it.”

“She always was a studious witch.”

“Yea, I don’t know why she wasn’t placed in Ravenclaw.”He repositions Clover.

“Because she is a muggle born.”

“There were muggle born witches and wizards placed in other houses.”He nods not disagreeing with me.

“Yes.The majority of muggle borns go into Gryffindor though.The least amount are placed into Slytherin.The valued qualities of each house are Slytherin: cunning, resourcefulness, and ambition; Ravenclaw: Intelligence, Creativity, Curiousity; Hufflepuff: Hardworking, Determination, Loyality; Gryffindor: Bravery, Courageous, Chivalry.”

“That doesn’t answer my question though.”

“Intelligence isn’t that different from cunning.Nor determination from ambitions.Many of the traits are similar.There are cowardly Gryffindors and disloyal Hufflepuffs.Lockhart was a Ravenclaw.The houses are there as a symbol, something to strive for.The sorting hat is only there to encourage you into a house best suited for what will make you great, but truly the student makes the choice.If students were sorted without choice, then I would be a Hufflepuff, Lily would have been a Ravenclaw, you would have been a Slytherin.Mr. Longbottom would have been a Hufflepuff.The majority of pureblood wizards go into Slytherin because that is where their parents went.”

“I can’t picture you in bright yellow.Why did you choose to be a Slytherin then?”

“For the same reason I just stated.I knew very little about my mother.I only knew she was a Slytherin.I also was honestly sure that Lily would want to be placed in Slytherin, but I was sorted first and when she was sorted it was opposite of me.”Before I can ask anything else Hermione is rushing through the front door.Severus begins to try to cover himself, but Clover insists on continue to feed.Embarrassment aside, Severus concedes.

“Sorry it’s so late, and that I didn’t knock.I found it.Well, not it.But I found something.”She’s out of breath.“Severus.There are a lot of documents with your name on them.”She holds out an envelope.It’s not closed and it doesn’t have any writing on it.“Getting this required a lot of paperwork… I might have forged your name a few dozen times- sorry about that.Inside are keys to vaults at Gringotts.Whatever is inside of them belongs to you.”He takes it unsurely.“One of them had your mother’s name on it.The other had yours.I do not know who they previously belonged to.It would seem- whoever your mother’s Alpha was, never claimed her officially.”

“These cannot be mine.The only vault I have ever had was absorbed into Harry’s.An Omega has no possessions of their own.”She shakes her head.

“These were not claimed by you.Understandably you spend a lot of time avoiding the ministry.These keys both belong to you.One of them has been waiting for you for nearly ten years, just waiting for you to claim it.”

“It’s late Hermione.We can take it from here.”She smiles.She hugs me and then Severus.

“I’m sorry that I could not find out more.I think these will help though.”

“It’s more than enough.Thank you Mione.”Severus wraps his arms around her.“I cannot thank you enough.”

“Tomorrow if you will bring the children by I can watch them.Ron will have to work, but I’m available.It’ll be easier at Gringotts without three impatient children.”

“Thank you.Really.”Severus smiles back at her.Severus rolls the keys between his fingers.They are so small.It reminds me of the first time Hagrid gave me my own Gringotts key.A key hiding untold secrets.

Just like the morning before I wake up to Severus pacing the floor.He doesn’t realize that he’s woke me, so I just watch him for a while.It’s early.The sun hasn’t even rose yet.He’s dripping wet.Water pools under his feet and wets the carpet.His hair is curling at his neck, just like it always does when he first steps out of the shower.He’s only wearing a pair of clean boxers.Mine in fact.He’s taken to sleeping in them at night.Only, he’s not sleeping right now.The shadows under his eyes- that were always there when I was a student- have returned.

“Severus, come back to bed.”He looks over to me only just now realizing that I’m awake.He immediately does as I ask.While his body folds into me, I sweep the hair from his neck.His body forms against mine.“What’s on your mind?”Where were you.

“I don’t know.I thought I was fine.It’s just unnerving.I don’t know how to feel.We may never figure out who my real father is, and if we do… then it’s a whole other set of issues.It’s a lot to take in.”

“I’m sure it is.”I pull away from him and he releases me reluctantly.“Here lay on your stomach for me.”He nods and gets comfortable.His body is still slightly damp from his shower, and the sheets are darkening.His long pale arms wrap around a pillow.“Just relax.”My thumbs press into his shoulder blades and he exhales shakily.

“Harry.I’m frightened.My mother had to have had a reason for running away from her Alpha.She must have had a reason.If she and him did conceive me, then there is so many more questions.Why didn’t she hide sooner?Did she love him.Omegas know who their Alphas are even before they become one.She could have hid form him.She could have made sure I wasn’t conceived.If I was conceived- since I was conceived, then that means she willingly went to him.She didn’t hide.That’s so different from what she told me.What changed.”

“Hush.Close your eyes.”My hands work lower down his body.The base of my hand applies pressure to the small of his back.“You have three wonderful children that love you.You have me.You have friends.You aren’t alone anymore.I know you have questions, and we will try our best to get answers.If we can’t though, just know, you having a different father doesn’t change who you are or what you have.Don’t make yourself sick with anxiety over this.Now, relax for me.”I kiss his shoulder blade and his tense muscles relax.“Good.Just like that.”He lets me smooth the kinks in his armor.

“That feels good.”The words are hushed as if to not break the moment.

“Do you trust me Severus.”

“Yes.I trust you.”

“Then you know.No matter what- I’ll protect you.”

“I know Harry.”I continue massaging my lover until I hear his quiet snoring.I know he’s tired and he can sleep for a few more hours at least.I can’t get back to sleep though.I cover him up and go to check on the children.All three are asleep.That’s pretty rare.I busy myself by tiding the toys in the living room.When I finish I start up the stairs.I don’t make it half way before I return to the bottom.I didn’t tell Severus when we first bought this place.He knows, but we both mutually decided not to talk about it.

There is a small closest under the stairs.It’s so familiar that a part of me is pulled to it.When I open the door, clutter pools out, but all I feel is nostalgia.I wish I had known my parents.There isn’t room for me to comfortably fit inside the small cupboard.There never was.Even when I was a child, it was so difficult to fit inside.Suffocating.I don’t want Azalea to find me here again.It’s difficult to explain the bitter sweet familiarity that comes from small spaces.

I wanted this house.Out in the middle of nowhere.A safe place to start and raise a family.A safe place that no outsiders would know about.The small little cupboard under the stairs was not enough of a reason to refuse this house.This house that we both wanted.I feel stronger for buying this house.Like my past is more than this small little closet.Sometimes though- like my lover- my armor is damaged and I feel it all anew.

I’ve grown a lot.Not just in size.I’m a father.Maybe not perfect, but a damn good one.All without being taught.I didn’t have an example to follow.Severus doesn’t talk about my mother often.He misses her.I don’t.I don’t have anything to miss.I don’t know who she was.Everyone I’ve ever met has told me stories of my father.I don’t feel like I know who he was either though.

“It seems you weren’t able to sleep.I guess we really are suited for each other.”I turn to my lover.“I woke up and you weren’t there so I came to find you.I knew you wouldn’t be too far.”

“Yea.I was just…”

“Reminiscing?”

“Pretty much.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.I don’t.”I smile at him and he simply wraps his arms around me.“What did I do to deserve you Sev.”

“Well, I was pretty well born to belong to you.What with everything you’ve had to go through, I’m sorry that I’m not someone better.”

“Don’t talk like that.”

“You can talk to me Harry.You know that right?If you have questions- I can answer them.You need only to ask.”For so long I felt like I was not allowed to ask anyone.I was told the same things.They were brave and that they loved me.Contrary to belief… that isn’t enough.

“Which was I more like?”I know the question leaves room for misinterpretation, but Severus knows.

“Your father.You are nothing like your mother.”

“I’m sorry.I know you hated him.”Severus’s arms feel warm around me.The way he presses his face against my neck relaxes me.

“Neither were perfect Harry.Your father was arrogant and could be cruel if he felt the need, but mostly he was a loving individual.Not to me obviously, but to your mother, his friends.Most others would not accept a werewolf with open arms- he did.Most others would not accept a student that came from a primarily Slytherin family- he did.Most others- purebloods at least- would not openly try to court a muggle born- he did.With time, he grew to tolerate me, and I him.He knew that I did not want a romantic relationship with Lily, and because of his pureblood background, he knew that I could not help belonging to his future child.He didn’t like it, but he accepted it.In fact he teasingly called me son on a few different occasions.The bastard thought he was hilarious.”

“And my mother?”

“She had a temper that no one wanted to face.She was neither dainty nor frail.Lily had a vulgar vocabulary and used it often when no one was around.The first time your father heard her swear his entire face was filled with shock.She would say things to crude for polite society- without any shame I might add.Though she held her temper well during school, I’ve seen her fight for the silliest of reasons.Without a wand I might add.Yes, she was kind and loving in her own way, but I’d do anything to not have to fight her.She was terrifying at times.”

“Thank you.”He kisses me.

“Is there anything else you want to know?”

“I’m sure there is.”He kisses me again.He must be feeling needy because he rarely initiates kisses.“But I don’t feel like thinking about it right now.”His arms slack around me.

“Harry, if you would like you may look in my pensive.I have kept several memories of my interactions with both of them.Not all are good mind you, but you are welcome to any of them.”

“Severus, I’m not going to take away your privacy.”He smiles at me.A small happy smile.

“I know Harry, and that’s why I gave you permission.You are my Alpha, by right, anything that belonged to me became yours- even my memories if you so choose.You didn’t though.Every step you have been respectful of my past and looked at the wellbeing of my future.My father- the man who raised me… he wanted to control my mother.You aren’t like him.That’s why… I give you permission.There is a lot of bad memories.Things I’m ashamed of, things that are embarrassing, you have my permission to look at any of them.”

“Are you sure?This is… your memories are personal.”

“I know.I also know that you will not abuse this privilege.You aren’t going to hurt me with anything you find.You wouldn’t.That’s all I need to know.”His fingers weave into mine.“For better or worse right?”

“Exactly.I know it’s still early, but let’s go on and get dressed.I’m sure you are anxious to get this business at Gringotts sorted.”He nods before suddenly freezing.

“Oh no.Harry what are we going to do.I hadn’t even thought of it.You can’t be seen with me.No one knows that we are together yet.The wizarding world just thinks you dropped off the face of the earth.If you suddenly show up at Gringotts no less with me…”I laugh slightly.

“Relax Severus.I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise of our engagement to anyone in this way.No one will know until I alert the prophet of our engagement.If anyone asks, then we are business partners.What other reason would we have for going to Gringotts.Don’t be so concerned over this.Remember.I’m the Alpha.You don’t have to worry so much.”My lips brush against his for just a moment.“I will protect you.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just combined two chapters and added a little bit. Not much. Onward my ducklings.

I suspected that entering the vaults for these mystery keys would be as simple as it was the first time I obtained the key for my parent’s vault.  I was wrong.  When we entered the building and went to the front desk to present the keys, we were immediately ushered into a private room.  No one would answer any of our questions.  There in the empty office we waited for a couple of minutes until a sharp nosed goblin entered.  He eyed Severus suspiciously for only a moment, but the gaze held no malice. 

“I am Vraard, the goblin in charge of the Potter/Snape vaults.  We have much business to discuss for both of you.”  Severus looks at me hesitantly.  “Mr. Snape, you are a difficult individual to get ahold of.  We have been sending you letters for a couple decades now.”  When I turn to him he looks away.  “We understand that you have not accessed your vaults in nearly twenty years.  The little gold that remained has naturally been absorbed into Mr. Potters accounts as is protocol for Alpha/ Omega bonding.”

“Twenty years?”  When I question him he doesn’t answer immediately.

“The only gold that was in the vault was the little that was left by my mother- most of which went towards school when I was a student.  There was very little in that vault to begin with.  The rest of the gold came from the time I spent teaching after the war.”  When no one says anything he exhales.  “I was not getting paid for the other years when I worked under Dumbledore.  It was part of the arrangement and I agreed to it.  He would keep me out of Azkaban so that I could protect you, and I would work as the potions professor.  For the most part the arrangement was adequate.  I did not expect to survive the war.  Room and board was covered at Hogwarts, so it was fine.  That being said, I had no need to enter the vaults because it was relatively empty and I had nothing to put inside of it.”

“Severus.  He was using you…”

“It’s fine.  I agreed to it.”  For now, I’ll leave this, but I’m not happy about it.  “As for not being able to get ahold of me.  I have not received any letters.  Perhaps they were intercepted by the Ministry.  I was considered a threat to the wizarding world for quite some time.”

“Mr. Snape, if I may.  Are you aware of the contents of the vaults that those two particular keys open?”  The goblin is far politer than any other I have been in contact with.

“No.  They were with the ministry.  They have only just recently come into my possession.”  Varrad nods.

“That does not surprise me.  Mr. Potter.  As I stated, there is much business to be done.  I request your permission to do a hereditary test on both your Omega and yourself.”  I turn to Severus and he nods.

“Granted.”

“Very well.  I require a drop of blood from each of you.”  Another goblin comes in.  “This is Drelsact.  He is in charge of such tasks.  With the blood he will be able to find any vaults and wills not currently claimed that have mention of one of your names.”  Severus presents his hand first.  A small drop falls into a vial.  I follow suit.  Drelsact bows lowly and leaves.  “It will take him some time to organize.  In the meantime- the content of the letters that have been sent to you Mr. Snape.  I am sure you are aware that you are a descendant of the Prince family.”

“Yes, though my mother was disowned.”

“I apologize, but that is untrue.  You have the key to one of the many Prince vaults in your hand.”  Severus looks down at the two golden keys.  “The one you hold looks to be the one entrusted to Eileen Prince Snape upon her parent’s death.  Upon her death, you became the legal heir.  Once the test has returned we will know the true extent of what that means.  For now, the matter of the other key.”

The goblin holds out his hand and Severus hands them both over.  “Who’s key is this?”  Severus asks calmly.

“By all rights.  It is your key.”  His words are evasive.  The goblin hands it back to him.  “I predict the reason you never received our letters is directly linked to the previous owner of this vault.” 

“And who’s vault was it?”  I ask.

“I apologize, but I have been instructed to not tell anyone the previous owner, until a condition is met.  Follow me please.”  We do as he says.  Severus and I follow him down the corridors.  We ride the tram in silence deep into the depths of the bank. 

I thought my own vault was deep, but this one is much deeper.  We stop.  “Key please.”  The number reads 941.  “Both vaults belong to Severus Snape.  Because it was not claimed before the binding of Omega Severus Snape and Alpha Harry Potter, it is still in Mr. Snape’s name.”  He opens the vault.  “If this is not acceptable, the Mr. Potter must speak with the ministry.”  The goblin looks meaningfully at Severus for a long moment.  “Though that process can take months.”

Inside is naturally full of gold but also books and artifacts.  We could explore this vault for hours and still have secrets to uncover.  True to form, Severus’s fingers immediately go to a worn cover of a book.  I can tell that some are ancient while some look much newer in comparison.  I watch him use his wand to shrink the numerous books then he pulls out a handkerchief and carefully wraps them.  He ignores the gold. 

“Severus?”

“What reason could this person have to hide books away.”  Severus hands both keys to me and I pocket them.  “The vault was too deep.  It belonged to someone important.”  He mutters.  The other vault is much closer to the surface.  Inside is enough gold for one to live comfortably for the remainder of their life.  Severus’s shoulders tense.  “How long did this vault belong to my mother?”

“It has always belonged to her.  You stated that she was disowned.  If she were, then it was never official otherwise this vault would have dissolved.”  Severus nods. 

“She would have never had to worry.  Did she know.  She must have known.”  Severus mumbles.  “No.  She couldn’t have known.  We would have been unable to receive any letters.  My father…”  Severus stops talking.  “Tobias hates Owls.”  He’s talking to himself.

Once we are back inside the private room, Drelsact enters. 

“The task is complete, it is as we predicted, both have a vast untapped wealth.”  Drelsact speaks directly to the other Vraard. 

“You may go.”  Drelsact bows to both Severus and I and then to Vraard.  “This could take many hours and it is not likely we will be finished in one day, I suggest sorting one estate and returning on a separate occasion to sort the other.”

“That is fine, but if we could focus on Severus’s first.”  The goblin nods politely and sets a part of the papers aside.  The untouched papers he locks in a small desk.  “As stated previously, Mr. Snape is the heir to the Prince estate.  There is only one other remaining relative.  A young boy of about fourteen.  He was born a squib, upon his parent’s death he was placed into a muggle orphanage.  He was your uncle’s only child.”  I turn to him.

“I didn’t know I had an uncle.  I do not know anything about the Prince family.”  The goblin nods.

“He has been living in the orphanage for eight years now.”  Vraard slides a single document over to us.  “Upon your claim as Lord Prince, you have the ability to send him an allowance and set him up in a home.  Likewise, you can choose to leave him where he is at.  Any aid you do or do not send is entirely up to you, but I will gather all information on him so that you may make an informed choice.  Continuing on…”  Just sorting through the Prince estate takes three hours.  Wills belonging to different names.  Possessions being discussed.  The stack of papers growing ever smaller.  Finally, the papers are gone.  “Do either of you have any further questions regarding the Prince estate.”  I am exhausted.

“No.”  We both mutually agree.  The goblin nods.

“Good.  Then continuing on.  Mr. Snape, there is one last bit of business that must be sorted.”  Vraard exhales shakily.  “For privacy reasons, I will need another drop of your blood to ensure you are Severus Snape.”  Severus holds out his hand for his finger to be pricked.  Vraard nods apparently seeing whatever he was looking for.  A single piece of parchment is slid in front of us, but this time there is also an envelope with Severus’s name written in careful lettering.  I ignore the envelop though because my eyes fall on the first line of the document.

_The last will and testament of Tom Marvolo Riddle_

I skim over the document that essentially states that everything that Tom Riddle own and everything that was bequeathed to him now belongs to Severus Snape.  Severus is breathing shakily.

“Why would he leave me anything.  That just.  It doesn’t make sense.”  I rub his back.  It’s obvious.  We both know why, he is just afraid to say it out loud.  Vraard slides a glass of water to my Omega. 

“Gringotts does not exclude business with any witch or wizard.  There are naturally factors in place to avoid the potential lawsuit brought against Gringotts, but ultimately every witch or wizard that does banking does it with us.  Mr. Riddle was no exception.  As with all magical wills, they are devoid of lies to the best of that personas knowledge, and they can be created at any moment.  The night that he was defeated, his will appeared in our files.  Along with this letter addressed to you Mr. Snape.”  Severus’s fingers tap the envelope as if it were going to curse him.  Maybe it will.  As if reading out thoughts, Vraard clears his throat.  “I can assure you.  It is safe.” 

Severus opens the envelope. 

_Dear Severus,_

_I realize that the chances of you finding this are practically nonexistent.  I can assure you though you obtained your meticulous nature from both of us.  The small chance that you may be reading my words is enough.  These words contain no lies as I’m sure you know, a magical will or anything associated with it does not allow inaccuracy.  If you believe nothing else, believe these words._

_I know all of your upbringing, you know nothing of my own.  Allow me to speak of it for just a moment.  I am a half blood.  My mother sought a muggle.  She deceived him and I was conceived.  He did not stay with her though.  My muggle father abandoned my mother and she died shortly after giving birth to me.  I was raised in a muggle orphanage.  Not much can be said for my time there.  It was much as you would expect.  I was alone and different.  A dangerous combination I’m sure you are aware._

_Dumbledore himself came to the orphanage to retrieve me- though he was only the transfiguration teacher at the time-, and from then on I was a student.  A half-blood student that knew nothing of the magical world.  I was not wholly prepared, but I was anxious to leave that muggle hell.  Nothing could have been worse._

_It was worse though.  I was just as friendless during those first couple years.  I was a wizard of no background in a house prided on their lineage.  At the time I did not know I was the heir to Slytherin.  Life was difficult.  She was two years behind me.  The night she was sorted into Slytherin she came to sit directly beside me and she introduced herself.  At our first meeting right there in the great hall she proclaimed that she was my Omega and I was her Alpha.  Despite my two years at a wizarding school, I did not understand what she meant.  I only knew that I was happy to have someone talk to me so easily.  We relied on one another often._

_She was an outsider just like me, but more by choice.  She came from a well-established family, but she openly avoided the other well-off families.  She didn’t care that I was a third year and she was a first.  She would leave her classmates to go to my side.  She didn’t care that I was a half blood and she was pure.  She did not care that I was an orphan.  We spent our afternoons alone together in the library.  Often not breaking the pleasant silence.  She loved books.  Before her, I cared very little for gathering knowledge.  I learned to love reading as an extension of her.  She was my only friend and I loved her.  I still do._

_Many did not consider her attractive.  Her hair always hung limply in her face.  The shiny sheen often made her hair look unwashed.  She was taller than many of the males even above her year and she had few curves.  Her nose was prominent and slightly hooked.  Her eyes were so dark many called them empty.  Her tone could send strong men running.  She was beautiful. I always thought so._

_Even her hobbies were peculiar.  She loved Gobstones.  She was both the captain of the Hogwarts team and the President of the Gobstones club.  I never cared for the game, but I joined regardless.  Aside from that she hated most other socialization.  She never avoided contact with me though.  When it was only us she would smile and laugh freely.  Where previously I would spend holidays alone, now she would stay with me.  She only returned to her parents when necessary.  They did not approve of me because of the muggle blood in my veins._

_There was a boy who cared about her.  I hated him, but she simply ignored him.  She was so much better at holding her temper than I was.  I was afraid of losing her and often fought with him.  I don’t even recall his name anymore.  I do remember that he was a Gryffindor.  Unlike the others, he didn’t hate Slytherin and openly confessed to her.  He was a muggle born.  She would politely refuse him and return to my side.  I killed that boy._

_Her middle name was Nagini.  She hated it and would become cross at the use of it.  I loved it.  It fit her so much better than her first name.  I’m sure you know what a Nagini is- a large half woman half snake creature.  She told me that just because she came from a Slytherin family did not mean she wanted to be compared to a snake.  She did remind me of a snake though.  She was reserved except when needed.  She was quiet and deadly and beautiful._

_There was a dueling club- she loathed it.  Once though she was hassled into participating.  She easily disarmed all of her challengers.  Even the older students.  She used her wand with ease.  There were many nights that we would explore the forbidden section in the library.  She would pool over books for hours._

_I hated the muggle world for the harsh lessons it taught me, and I hated the wizard world for refusing to accept me. Her hand would lay on top of my head and she would chastise me.  She would tell me to not speak of such things.  How could I not.  Sometimes she would hold me as if I were something small and fragile.  We spent every evening together.  I would profess promises for the future.  I decided at that moment that any ill will I felt towards the world could cease.  As long as she remained by my side, the world couldn’t truly be corrupt._

_It would have ended there._

_You will not find any documents as the case was thoroughly covered up, but I killed a fellow student.  I have already told you which.  The Gryffindor one without a name.  It was my sixth year and her forth.  She was fourteen and had to study for some insipid test.  I however was exploring the dungeons.  Earlier that year I had found the Chamber of Secrets and I was avidly learning about my heritage._

_I returned to the Slytherin common room and she was crying.  Eileen did not cry.  I have seen her with broken bones and hurt feelings.  She did not cry.  There she was though.  Her robes ripped.  No one was around.  And tears.  Unending tears.  I asked her what happened.  She only held onto me.  That was the only time she ever looked vulnerable.  That ‘honorable’ lion molested her.  He would have raped her, but she heavily injured him._

_Under any other circumstance he would have been expelled from the school, but because she is a Slytherin pureblood and he was a filthy Gryffindor mudblood.  The school covered up the scandal.  Instead I took matters into my own hands.  I released the basilisk.  I was enraged at the time and hardly could control such a great beast.  It only knew that I wanted a mudblood killed.  So she killed two and petrified the rest.  I did not intend for her to kill Myrtle.  That Ravenclaw may have been muggle born, but I did not intend to kill her._

_I graduated the following year._

_I couldn’t stray too far though so I obtained an apprenticeship.  As you are aware the mark of my eighteenth birthday began her heat cycle.  She was sixteen.  It became difficult for her to stay at the school, but I assured Dumbledore that she would remain there and she would remain untouched.  Though he was not the headmaster at the time, he knew me well.  He was the one that saved me from that blasted orphanage.  He was also the one that knew I released the basilisk.  He was also the one that insisted the scandal must be covered._

_Her parents still would not accept me with my unpure blood.  Eileen would not accept that.  She cut all ties with her parents.  She told me that, if I was not welcome in their home, then neither was she.  As an orphan, I shuddered at her so carelessly removing herself from her family.  As a man.  I felt happiness at being that important to her._

_After the night that she was molested, she feared all touch.  I would not be the one to make her relive that fear.  She graduated.  We lived together for a few years.  As friends that refused to turn lovers.  She would go into heat and hide from me.  I would not seek her out though.  She was afraid.  It became difficult to stay beside her- I feared losing control; so, I left.  I traveled the world and learned many things.  Without her influence the world felt dark and corrupt.  It was five years before I saw her again._

_We met by chance.  I had not been in London long when I felt a hand reach out and grasp me.  I would have attacked if the touch didn’t feel so natural.  It was her.  I remembered so quickly that I love her.  The world was no longer gray.  She was as beautiful as I remembered and my first thought was to take her into my arms.  My love for her had not diminished._

_That night you were conceived.  We both received a letter from the ministry.  They spoke of her as if she were property.  As if she were nothing more than an object.  I saw red.  Again I felt that the world was corrupt.  I could do as I pleased with her.  Though I never felt desire to control her, she feared the power of choice that I held.  She was not one to be controlled.  Still.  Since I held no desire to bend her will, I felt the issue would resolve itself._

_She had nothing after we became one.  Everything she owned became mine.  I placed It all in a vault and it remained untouched separate from my own.  I returned the key to her.  She didn’t take it.  She would smile and tell me that it didn’t matter.  I knew she was lying though._

_It would have ended there.  We were called into the ministry.  A general routine.  I gritted my teeth when she was blatantly ignored.  There was a muggle born working there.  I recognized her from my school days.  That woman openly sneered at her and I had to silence my rage.  How dare she.  How dare someone so lowly look down upon this pureblood.  Eileen was perfect.  The world needed to be cleansed._

_The ministry needed to be fixed.  I told her this.  I was sure nothing could chase her from my side.  I began making plans.  She begged me to let the issue die.  I couldn’t.  There was no place in the world for someone like her.  I had to make one.  For both her and you, my child.  She again begged me.  I told her that I couldn’t be swayed.  She threatened to leave.  I told her if she tried then I would take away her freewill.  I would force her to stay.  I didn’t mean it, but the words were already said.  Eileen never took words lightly.  I knew that, but I still didn’t resolve the issue immediately._

_The next morning, I was going to apologize.  I was going to tell her that I did not mean the harsh words that I said.  I was going to tell her, that I fear for her safety as an Omega.  I was going to tell her that I love her.  It was already too late though.  Eileen had left with our child.  With you.  As much as I wanted to go after her, I decided it was for the best.  My plans could lead to ruin and I did not want her associated.  I would make the world better for her and my child.  And if I succeeded, then I would find her again.  I would find her and correct the wrong._

_The beginning was slow, but I soon gathered followers.  Years went by and I thought of her often.  I never searched for her or my child.  I assumed for a time that she returned to her family.  With me no in the picture, she would have no reason to avoid them.  They always accepted her.  I later learned that she didn’t.  Though I never liked muggles or mudbloods, I was content leaving them alone until I heard news that she had been killed by her husband.  At that moment my followers and I killed muggles with no regard._

_When I heard news of her death, I felt pain before I felt rage.  My first question was what of her child.  Our child._

_You were a student at the time.  I was shown a picture of you and immediately set my followers to recruit you.  They did not know why.  They only were told that you joining was important.  You were as alone as myself.  I cursed myself for not searching for her before that monster took her life._

_You look just like her.  Her hair.  Her eyes.  Her profile.  Her demeanor.  Quiet and deadly and beautiful.  You were her.  You were us.  You look so much like her that it hurts.  I knew that you were an Omega just like her.  I knew why you joined.  I could see it in your eyes.  The fierce determination to protect your Alpha.  She had those same eyes.  Yes.  I knew you were a spy from the beginning.  I knew that you were never truly loyal to me.  I thought though, if I could destroy that boy, you would stay by my side.  A foolish thought I know.  It was the only thing I could think of._

_I feared you suffering the same fate as your mother._

_I would not have killed your friend had she simply moved, though I respect her fierce love for her child.  I understand why you hate me.  Naturally it was my undoing.  Still.  I knew that if I could kill that boy you would be free.  You would not be forced to bond with someone who could control you.  The end would justify the means.  That doesn’t make my actions right.  But I would do it all again if it meant having a chance to save you._

_His father I did not regret killing.  I took great pleasure in it.  He was one of those lions that tormented you.  I wanted him to suffer much the same that he made you suffer.  I kept Pettigrew close.  He told me of all the horrid things that were done to you.  I intended to kill him as well once the rest were gone. I will not lie about my actions.  Least of all to you.  I am not a good man._

_There were times that I wanted to tell you who I was.  I know though that I will likely lose this war.  The end is approaching.  Moments ago, I made sure to wound you.  I instructed Nagini to not use her venom.  With injuries obviously from me, it would look as though you betrayed me.  If I lose this war and it was known that you are my son, then you will have no chance of living regardless of where your loyalties lie.  If I am victorious when he comes to me shortly, then I will tell you.  Granted.  You may hate me for killing your Alpha, but at least I know you will be free._

_I have instructed the goblins that you not know of me until after your bonding- in the event that I die at Harry Potter’s hand.  I’m sure that I will lose this way, and I am sure that you will bond with him.  It is so hard to avoid.  There is a fortune that I have meticulously saved for you as well as your mother’s vault that was never touched.  Everything belonging to me is yours.  Inside the vault is also many journals written by me when I was a nothing more than a student.  Some about subjects.  Some about your mother.  A few about me.  They are yours as well._

_Take the vault.  Take as much gold as you can and hide yourself if that is the course you wish to take.  You do not have to give up your rights simply because that is what the ministry has ordered._

_I hope I am victorious and that you along with so many Omegas are returned your right to live.  If I am not.  I have only to say, I love your mother dearly and I love you dearly.  I do not mind dying if I am able to see her again.  Though I predict I will not be going the same place as she._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Father,_

_Tom Riddle._

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again. Mostly just combined two chapters. Last for tonight though. Onward my ducklings.

“Harry.”  I take his hand.

“This doesn’t change anything Severus.”

“It does though.  My children… our children, their grandfather is…”  My hand closes around his.

“a powerful wizard who passed away during the war.  For now that’s all they need to know.” 

“Harry, you don’t understand…” his eyes scan over the document again.  “it was like reading an autobiography.  Being bullied… only having one friend… being afraid to lose that friend…”  I kiss his cheek and then his fingertips.

“And if someone were to molest you, I would want to take revenge too.”  I wrap my arms around him.  “He was a human Sev.  We just didn’t realize that until now.  He was flawed and corrupt in ways, but I understand why he did some of the actions.”

“He wanted to keep me from… falling into the same trap my mother fell into.”  Severus looks to the sharp nosed goblin.  “When did you receive this from him.”

“The last night of the war.  His private owl arrived with it.  He has left everything he owned to his only son.  I suspect only the people in this room know of his connect to you Mr. Snape.  He destroyed all evidence at the ministry and I was the only one who had dealings with him.  He left me in charge of his estate.”

“Harry, I want to go home.  I can’t… no more today.”  I nod.

“I understand.”  Speaking to the goblin I force my tone to be even.  “We will return at a later date to settle the rest of our estate.  I wish to keep Severus’s finances separate from my own- if that means not alerting the ministry, then so be it.  We would also like to keep this… fact a secret.”  The goblin bows.

“Very well, sir.”  Taking Severus’s hand, we leave.  If any witch or wizard sees his hand in mine, they do not question it. 

Immediately inside Severus strips the clothing from his body.  He walks naked to our room and stretches out on the bed.  It isn’t an invitation to touch him, but a cleansing of sorts.  He lays on his stomach, long pale legs stretch out for miles.  Arms gently folded under his head.  Body like liquid.  Walking over to him I kiss his shoulder then his neck.

“Nothing has changed Severus.”

“My father killed your parents.”

“Yes.  He did.”

“Because of me.”

“This isn’t your fault Severus.”

“No?”

“Come here.”  I pull him on my chest and naturally he folds his long body into mine.  “My father was a bully.  My Aunt and Uncle were abusive.  Does that make me dirty?”

“No.”

“The sins I’ve committed, the choices I’ve made- good and bad, that is what defines me.”  My fingers weave into his hair.  “You’ve done bad things, but you’ve also done many good things.  Voldemort made his choices, and you have made yours.  You are not accountable for the things that he has done.”  I can feel tears wet my shirt, but I don’t mention it.  “Nothing has changed.  You are still you.”  I pull away from him and kiss his softly.  His eyes are still misty, but he’s calmed down.  “Are you hungry?”  He nods slowly.  “Alright.  I’ll cook us some early lunch, and afterwards we can go pick up the kids.  First you have to get dressed or I might just jump you.”  I kiss him again and he’s laughing lightly. 

It’s difficult to pull myself from him, but I do.  Opening up his drawers, I find a pair of panties and gently slide them up his legs.  He exhales shakily when the soft fabric brushes his hardening shaft.  Not today though.  Too much to be done.  Next I slide black knee high stockings over his shapely legs.  I kiss his ankles once I finish each leg. 

“Do you want a dress or skirt today?”  He’s biting his bottom lip.

“Skirt please.”  I smile softly at him and go retrieve an outfit.  The skirt hugs his hips; I love how this black ruffled skirt looks on him.  For a top, I snag a red halter top.  He’s showing so much of his beautiful pale skin.  “Harry.  Please.  I don’t like my wrists to be exposed.”  He’s squirming uncomfortably. 

“It’s just around me Severus.”

“Still.”  My left hand weaves it’s fingers around his.  I then pull his wrist to my mouth and suck at the tattooed skin.  “Harry! Don’t!”  Instead of listening, my tongue traces the pattern.

“I will not ask you to show this to other people, but I will not let you hide it from me.  This isn’t something I want you to be ashamed of.  You took this mark to keep me safe.  Do you regret that?”

“No… but I did so many things that I do regret because of this mark.”  Rivers are staining his face.  “I’m just like him.  I’d do it all again to keep you safe.  I killed people Harry.  I killed people, and I’d do it again to keep you safe.  I’m just like him!”  I continue kissing that blemish on his arm.  I wish I could take this from him.  It’s a part of him though.  Even if I could find a way to remove the mark, it would always be there.

“I’m like him too then.  I wasn’t lying earlier.  If someone tried to hurt you or my children, I would kill them.  Just stopping them wouldn’t be enough.  Severus, you aren’t alone.  I understand what it’s like to be obsessively protective.”  I kiss his tears.  “Just around me.  You don’t have to hide anything from me.”  Hesitantly he nods.  “Come chat with me while I cook.”  He follows me into the kitchen.  I take out a pan.  “How does breakfast for lunch sound?”  He nods. 

“I would like some scrambled eggs.”  He sits on top of the counter close to me. 

“Are you ready.”  He doesn’t answer right away.  “Our wedding is coming up soon.  Are you ready.”

“I’m not entirely sure.  Most of the plans have been arranged, but emotionally, I’m a bit drained.  I would really prefer us not make this a big agenda.”

“If only you had told me that we could have gotten married and not have left it for me to find out on my own.  I’m going to go to the Daily Prophet.  I’m sure Skeeter will be ecstatic to know that she is invited to my wedding.  The only question… should we leave it as a surprise and let people die of shock when they see you in a wedding dress, or should we let people know ahead of time.”

“Harry, don’t you think you are being just a bit petty.  I was afraid to tell you… is it fair to punish me for something like that.  Especially with that… other punishment.”  I’ve made it a point to not cum inside of him a single time- aside from our date night when he practically seduced me. 

“Sev, this isn’t about punishing you.  I want all of the wizarding world to know that you are my wife.  I don’t want to hide you or our family.  One day our children- Az at the very least- will start Hogwarts.  I want it to be old news that we are together by that point.  People will find out, and some will make a big deal of it, but eventually it’ll be old gossip.”

“Much of the wizarding world still hates me.  They especially will if they figure out that Tom Riddle was my… my..”

“Father.” 

“Yes.  That.  I do not want my children or you to suffer prejudice just because of the choices I have made.”  I finish cooking and spoon a section of the eggs on Sev’s place.  He takes it into his lap and eats small bites.

“So.  You suggest we hide this and our children grow thinking they should be ashamed of who their parents are.”  He shakes his head furiously.

“No.  Not of you.  They have no reason to be ashamed of you.  Me though.”

“If you keep talking like that I’ll have to spank you.”  His face reddens, but he stops talking.  “Severus.  I’m not ashamed of you.  Azalea, Begonia.  They aren’t ashamed of you.  Clover’s still little, but he wont be either.  And Azalea actually knows some of the things you’ve done.  She still loves you.  She isn’t ashamed and she never will be.”  His fingers hold the spoon gently.

“Do you think I’ll ever be able to forgive myself.”  I kiss his cheek gently. 

“No.  I think you’ll hold on to the bad you’ve done for the rest of your life.”  I brush my lips against his.  “But that regret is what makes you a good person.” 

About an hour before Severus and I planned to go and retrieve our children, Hermione floos in holding our kids as well as her own.  Brent is sitting atop the swollen tummy.

“Did you figure out anything.”  Hermione is handing Clover over to Severus.  Immediately the small bundle reaches for Severus’s breasts.  “I tried to give him a bottle, he just doesn’t like them.  Azalea was able to convince him to drink a little.”  It’s just Hermione and the kids.  Ron is likely still at work.

“We didn’t figure out anything.”  I say as convincingly as possible.  Severus lowers his shirt so that Clover can drink.  He looks at me meaningfully.

“It’s fine Harry.  If it’s her, then it’s fine.  At Gringotts we figured out who my father is.  He is… was… is Voldemort.  He wrote me a letter and left me a vault so that if I left Harry I would be able to live comfortably.  He wanted to protect me because he… loves me” She places her hand on his shoulder. 

“I guess even he would have people he cared for.”  She smiles a small comforting smile.  “At least now you know.  This doesn’t change who you are Severus.”  Brent and Begonia are playing together on the floor when Azalea comes up to me.  Her fist curls around my pants leg. 

“Daddy.  Want meet Mr. Cuddles?”  Severus kisses Clover and sets him on a blanket in the living room.  The little boy coos happily.

“Yes sweetheart, mommy and I would love to meet Mr. Cuddles.”  She nods gently and takes Severus’s hand.  Completely out of character Azalea is chattering happily.  I half wonder if we got the wrong twin- but then they look so different.  Act so different.

“Mr. Cuddles outside.  He likes greenhouse.  Icky smells gone.”  As soon as we step outside Severus yanks our daughter up into his arms.  Directly in front of us relaxing in the sun is a large venomous snake.  It’s scales are silver and green.  It coils tightly into a defensive position.  “Mommy.  Down.  Scaring Mr. Cuddles.”  She pulls herself from his arms and crouches in front of the reptile.  “Sssshaasss.”  Her dark eyes show no hesitance.  Still the snake remains coiled.  Azalea swats at his nose angerly.  “Mr. Cuddles.  Best behavior.  Sssshaasss aaashhaa”

“Azalea.  Is that snake Mr. Cuddles?”  She nods at me. 

“Hassaa” She turns to Severus.  “Az is telling Mr. Cuddles that he scared you.  Mr. Cuddles is friendly mommy.  Don’t be scared.”  The snake slithers into Azalea’s arms.  It’s longer than she is and it’s very thick.  The snake hisses lowly. 

“Sev, he’s saying that he isn’t going to hurt our children.”  Severus nods.  His eyes are wide and panicky.

“I know.  I… understand what he’s saying.  I just… I don’t understand how I understand what he’s saying though.  I’ve never understood snakes before.”  Azalea pets the scaly head.  The snake relaxes gently against her neck. 

“Mr. Cuddles told Az that he was grandpops.”  She presses her small nose into the snake’s snout.  “Mr. Cuddles protect heir of Slyth… Sly..th…”  Her face twists unhappily.

“Slytherin?”  Severus asks.  She nods enthusiastically.  She points to herself.

“Az is heir.”  She’s smiling brightly.

“Azalea, sweetheart.  Who told you about being an heir of Slytherin?”  She points to the reptile soaking up her body heat.

“Mr. Cuddles did.”  Before either Severus or I can question our daughter further, the snake slithers away from her person.

“Please, allow me to explain.”  Standing before Azalea is a tall thin man with a regal face.  His silver hair nearly brushes the ground even though it is held in a high ponytail tied off with a green ribbon.  He looks to be wearing green scaly armor.  His eyes are sharp and gold.  When he speaks, I notice that he has fangs.  “My birth name is Cassious.  I was first Salazar Slytherin’s familiar.  Since his death, I have belonged to each heir of Slytherin.  Once they come into their powers, I belong to them.  Azalea is the current heir of Slytherin, so I now belong to her.”  Severus hasn’t spoken since the snake transformed into this pointy eared person.

“Wouldn’t Severus be the heir of Slytherin though?”

“No.  Young Azalea’s powers greatly overshadow both his as well as yours.  There was a chance before she was born, but his rightful status was stripped of him by the previous heir until the truth came about.  Had I come to you, you would not have been able to understand me or communicate with me.” 

“Mr. Cuddles is person?”  Azalea tilts her head.  “Az thought Mr. Cuddles was fibbing.”

“Of course not mistress.  I would never fib to you.”  The creature smiles gently at her before turning his blank expression back to Severus and myself.  “Not every heir is able to speak with serpents.  It is not something that all possess, once a stronger heir exists, my loyalty goes to them.  Even at this age, mistress’s magic is stronger than that of my previous master.  Even at her age, her magic is equal to that of or perhaps even greater than my first master.  Salazar Slytherin.”  Azalea pulls on the long strands of hair. 

“Az doesn’t understand.  How Mr. Cuddles human?”

“I am not human mistress, but I am also not wholly a serpent.  There are very few of my species left, our closest relative would be vampires, though my kind scoffs at those creatures.  To be compared to those creatures that have so little self-control is insulting.  My kind has great magical abilities, transforming into a snake is just one of the abilities I possess in order to serve my mistress.”

“Me right?”  Azalea points to herself.

“That is correct mistress.”  He smiles at her gently.  “It Is my sworn duty to protect my mistress and carry out her will.”  He kneels in front of her and takes her small hand in his.  Kissing her knuckles, his head remains downcast.  Silver tresses pool around him.  When he pulls away Azalea pats his head. 

“Mr. Cuddles is pretty.”  She smiles happily up at him.  “Mommy daddy like Mr. Cuddles?”  She’s looking expectantly at Severus.  Severus who has remained quiet since the _snake_ transformed.

“I do not want you to come into contact with my daughter again.”  Severus is seething.  “Leave now.”

“I cannot do that.  The only orders I follow are those that belong to my mistress.”

“Exactly.  You aren’t loyal to one person.  If another stronger heir came, you would leave.  Who knows what unspeakable crimes you’ve committed for your previous masters.  And I should know!”

“Riddle was a very misunderstood child.  He wholly believed he was doing what was best for the magical world, and what was best for his son.”  Cold petrifying eyes lock with Severus’s.  “Do not take that from him.”  Severus to his credit doesn’t back down. 

“So I am to just trust my daughter- who by the way isn’t even fully potty trained yet- to a grown man!” 

“All mortals look like infants to me.  I was already centuries old when Salazar was conceived.” 

“I don’t care for the others.  She is my daughter.”

“And you can no more protect her from the world.  She is unlike anyone I have ever come into contact with.  Her strength is indescribable.  She needs someone who can guide her through her powers and you do not have that ability.”  Severus’s face is red in anger.  When he opens his mouth to respond- no doubt venomously- Azalea stops him.

“Az needs Mr. Cuddles.”

“No you don’t flower.”  His rage has calmed slightly while talking to his daughter. 

“Mommy, Az not normal.  Az understands this.  Mommy need understand this.”

“Flower, I know that you are… capable of great things, but you are still a child.  You are still my daughter and I do not feel comfortable with this.”  Azalea smiles softly.  Quiet tears stream down her face.

“Mr. Cuddles is Az’s Lily.  Az is alone.  Az is different.  Az isn’t like sissy or Clo.  Or daddy.  Or mommy.”  The tears fall faster now.  “Az sees things.  Az knows things.  Mr. Cuddles is Az’s only friend.  Mr. Cuddles is only who understands.”  Severus is kneeling and hastily taking our girl into his arms.  I follow after him.  She’s still crying inconsolably though.  “Bre no like Az.  Bre only likes sissy.  Az always lone.”  Severus is stroking her hair and holding her tightly.  The stranger.  Cassious.  Kneels down beside us and in one motion he turns her around and wipes the tears.

“There is no reason for you to cry young mistress.”  She sniffles slightly and goes to him.  She leaves us and goes to him.  She leaves us and goes to him.  She leaves us and goes to him.  Her small face presses into the scaly armor and he simply soothes her hair.  A hesitant smile splits her face.  “Please refrain from upsetting my mistress.  I understand your issues, but I can assure you- I will cause no harm to her.  I am forced to follow my master’s orders- I am not forced to care for them.  I care for her deeply.”  Severus exhales and turns to me.

“What do you think Harry.”

“Well.  Begonia and Brent have already decided to get married, Azalea has a servant that has sworn to stay by her side for the remainder of her life, I think we should have expected this from the children of the ‘boy who lived’ and Voldemort’s son.  I think that I’m hoping we will have it easy with Clover.”  Severus chuckles lightly.  “Sev, all we can do is keep an eye out, and if he does even attempt to harm our little girl in any ways.”  I glace over at the tall silver haired man.  “Then at least you will have some fresh potion ingredients.” 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you enjoyed the holidays... Here is a slightly late gift to all of you. I hope you all enjoy my ducklings.

Today is a special day.  Last night Severus spent the night with Hermione and Ron stayed with me.  Today is a special day.  Clover and Azalea are with my soon to be wife, and Brent and Begonia are with me and Ron.  Cassious has not left Azalea’s side.  Severus is… not happy to put it lightly, but he’s allowed it thus far.  If Severus will allow it, then so will I.

It isn’t often that I miss my parents, but on a day like today, I do.  I’ve never known them.  I’ve never spoken to them.  I would want them to see how happy I am.  I would want them to see that I’ve become strong.  Maybe that’s fools talk.  I’m not allowed to see Severus until tonight.  Stupid traditions, but we’ve had enough bad luck, and Severus insisted.  Apparently, he’s a firm believer in traditions… I wouldn’t have guessed that. 

About a week ago, I ‘tipped off’ the daily Prophet.  Told them I was getting married, and that the bride’s identity was a surprise.  It’s these moments that I’m glad Sev and I live off the radar.  No one outside of our immediate circle know where we live- so we haven’t had any _bugs_ infest our home.  Everyone’s going to think it’s an elaborate scam that we are pulling on them.  Severus in a dress.  This could be good or really bad.  The wizarding world needs to know that Severus isn’t how he acted all those years.  He’s soft.  Graceful.  _Beautiful_.  Ron is of course my best man, but I have his family running interference.  If anyone says something damaging, they are to handle the situation.  I’ve also asked them to sit on the ‘brides’ side.  I don’t think I could handle looking out at the audience and seeing Severus’s side barren and sparse.  Luckily- Ron has a big family.  And much to my satisfaction, they had already planned to.

Severus has been terrified- to say it lightly.  He’s begged me a time or two to call off the wedding, and I would have… if I wasn’t positive that he wants this.  I know him.  I know what he wants, and I know what he fears.  He wants to be completely attached to me.  He wants to be my bride.  However, he doesn’t want his past tied to me or our children.  It already is though.  It has been since the first night I held him.  He’s happy to shoulder my problems, but he hates passing his hardships on to anyone.  Tonight could be the worst most painful night of his life.  It could also be the happiest.  I can’t account for how others will react; all I can do is respond accordingly.  If anyone utters a word against him or my family…

I want everyone to know.  I want everyone to see him a fraction of how I see him.  A fraction of how he really is.  The war is over.  It’s time to heal. 

“Any comment you wish to share about this mystery bride.  Where you might have met her perhaps.”  A notebook and quill levitate beside Skeeter.  “I notice a lot of Weasley’s here this evening.  Sitting on the bride’s side no doubt.”  The glasses are slid down her long nose.  “I also don’t see Ms. Ginevra Weasley present.”

“Yes, she was not really available.  Last I heard, she was visiting her fiancé in the states.”  The quill stops.  “She has already sent her apologizes to both my bride and myself.”

“Oh Harry, I’m sure you are just troubled that I’ve learned the surprise.  Why else would her family sit on the brides side.  And in the front.  In the parent’s seats.”  I smile at her blandly.

“My soon to be wife does not have any living relatives that could attend and they have always been very introverted.  Our relationship has not been any secret to those close to us, and since the Weasley’s are like family to me and see my bride as family, they graciously choose to fill in seats that would have otherwise gone empty.  Do not try to spoil the surprise, I assure you there will be a story.  I also assure you that if you attempt to embarrass my bride with one of your insulting articles then the two of us will have words after the ceremony.  I have invited you to our wedding, do not forget you are a guest.  Now please.  Take your seat and write your story.  I want all of the wizarding world to know who belongs to me, and who I belong to.”  She smiles at me.   “If I can ask you for a favor.  On a personal note.  My bride is very shy and refused to let us have a professional photographer.  I would love if you could get a shot of him in his dress.”  Her eyes widen minusculely. 

“Him?”

“Yes.  My Omega.  I would like pictures of the two flower girls as well.  Our daughters.”  The pen is writing sporadically again.  “We also have a son; you’ll meet him as well.  I will level with you Skeeter.  I know how far you will go for a story.  That is why I invited you personally.  I want everyone to know about my family.  I want everyone to know that I will not tolerate my family being injured.”  The pen stills for a moment.  “My parents were taken from me and I wish that they could be here today, but they can’t.  I have a family now; I want everyone to know.”  Her hand clasps my arm for just a moment.

“Thank you for the interview.  My readers will love hearing this insight.”  The words are gentle and I almost forget the damage she can do with her words.  I take my place by the altar.  Hermione comes in and sits in the front row.  For a moment, I just look out.

We knew it would be a large gathering so we asked Minerva if we could have the wedding in the great hall.  The ceiling has been charmed to look like a winter sky.  Rows and rows of white chairs have been lined up.  When I look out at the crowd of people I notice how the majority in my section, I do not recognize.  That is where the majority of guests have of course sat.  Severus’s side, while not as full, is seated by all of our friends.  All of the people that already know about our relationship.  The ones who have already accepted us.  The ones that have seen Severus for his many amazing traits.  The ones that are prepared to defend him in the event that one of those outsiders attempt to insult him.  Hurt him.  Minerva smiles comfortingly up at me.

The music starts and everyone goes quiet.  Hermione walks gracefully down the aisle.  She’s his maid of honor.  Ron is my best man.  He stands beside me and Hermione takes her place.  She will protect him as well.  Hermione is closer to Severus than she ever was to me.  I thank her for it, though she isn’t friends with him because I ask.  Next Brent clumsily follows after his mother.  He does his best to hold the pillow steady.  He stops beside his father, just like he was instructed to do.  Silently he gives his father a thumbs up… I have to keep from chuckling. 

Next Azalea and Begonia walk in hand in hand.  Both are wearing matching dresses.  Soft baby blue with white lace.  They each hold a basket full of white petals.  Begonia’s soft blond hair is pulled back by a white headband, a similar one holds back Azalea’s straight black hair.  A large smile splits Begonia’s face while Azalea keeps her features plane.  Is she reading Severus’s emotions.  Is he okay.  Knowing my fears, Azalea smiles at me.  That’s enough. 

Azalea stands calmly in here designated spot, her sister however… instead of calmly standing beside her sister she throws down her basket now that her job is done and promptly tackles Brent.  This time, I can’t stop the laughter.  I hear a lot of awes from the congregation.  Rita is taking many pictures.  Many haven’t gotten over the adorable display by the time ‘here comes the bride’ starts to play.  Everyone turns wanting to see the unveiling- no pun intended- of my mystery bride.

_Stunning._

I should have known he wouldn’t have worn white though.  His ivory skin is encased in black lace.  His shoulder line is exposed and Merlin I just want to taste it.  The lace forms nearly sheer sleeves that go entirely to his wrists.  The front stretches taunt across his still swollen breasts.  The dress holds him.  It hugs his curves before falling around him in pools of black lakes.  His hair is atop his head and held there by a pin- it’s Hermione’s.  His cheeks are clearly flushed a healthy glow, and his eyes are as piercing as they have always been.  A thin veil is draped over his face- I have to fight to keep from rushing to him raising it and kissing him right there. 

Instead, I opt to watch my soon to be wife glide down the aisle.  Instead of a bouquet, Severus holds our youngest child.  Clover is smiling and giggling while batting at the shimmery veil.  Instead of looking up at the many people, Severus smiles and coos at our youngest.  I love this man.

There are gasps.  I hear words being exchanged, but Severus doesn’t even look up.  Rita is standing to take as many picture as her camera will allow.  When the flashing startles Clover and he starts to cry, Severus simply does as he’s done a dozen times.  He cradles our child on his shoulder and hums softly.  It silences the crowd.  He’s not evil.  He’s not even a bad person.  He’s a mother.  And a loving one at that.  He’s gently.  He’s beautiful.  Inside and out. 

He stands in front of me.  I can see how shaky he really is, but when I take his hand he calms.  We have each other, and we have our children.  Hermione takes Clover and sits in the front with him.  Everyone sits- I still hear quieted mumbling, but no one is trying to cause a scene. 

I can hardly hear the man reciting the speech over my heartbeat.  When Severus’s nudges me slightly I realized I’ve missed something important.

“Would the bride and groom like to recite their vows.”  He whispers the words I’d missed, and I hastily nod. 

“Severus, I’m not a man that is good at expressing himself with words, but I am a man that can love you fully.  I will be a good husband to you and a good father to our children.  You will never have to doubt that I will love our family for the rest of my life.  I’ll protect our family and our happiness from any who may wish to harm it.  I will be strong when you are unable so that you never have to fear falling.”  It’s quiet for a moment as both I and the crowd watch as he openly cries.  His smile is light and more gentle than I have ever seen before.  When he realizes that it’s his turn to speak he casts his eyes down.  His cheeks are bright red as he fights with himself for just a moment. 

“Harry, you have been a star on an empty night.  The last drop of water in a desert.  A fire in a freezing unending winter. An entirely necessary being for my existence.  I do not recall a moment that I have not cherished you.  A life of loneliness was well worth a single embrace.  A life of fear was well worth our first kiss.  A life of sadness was well worth the joy of holding our children.  I did not know what I was capable of until the first moment you said ‘I love you’.  You have accepted me into your world and I have not known a moment’s pain since.  As long as you are beside me, I hold no fears of the future.”  I smile at him, but he’s not looking.  He’s hiding his embarrassment, but I’m sure all of our guests can see what I see.  I glance into the crowd and many are speechless. 

“If anyone has a reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.”  I actively watch Azalea glare into the audience.  Her hands are on both of her hips waiting for someone to act out of line.  Naturally I hear some guests ‘awe’ at her.  No one knows what she’s capable of.  Not even me.  The justice of the peace turns to me.  “You may now kiss your bride.”  I raise the veil, and smirk at how red his face it.  He’s so beautiful.  His eyes are begging me to not drag this out.  ‘A simple kiss just to make it official.’  ‘I’m embarrassed to kiss in front of people.’ ‘We can have our real first kiss when no one is around.’ ‘Can we fake the kiss.  Please can we fake the kiss.’  ‘He said ‘you may now’ not ‘you have to now’ so we can skip it.’ I can see all of those beautiful insecurities in those eyes.  Merlin I’m going to kiss him senseless. 

He’s taller than me.  My hand cups his cheek tilting down.  Our noses brush for the smallest of seconds before his hard lips are pressed against mine.  It’s been an entire day since I’ve kissed these lips and I’ve starved for them.  One of his hands relaxes on my hip while the other grasps my hair.  He’s sighing into my mouth and I taste his favorite tea on his tongue.  It’s bitter and sweet and only makes me thirst for him more.  This is our moment.  Our first kiss as husband and wife and I will not cheapen it by catering to others opinions.  I only pull away once my lungs burn for air.  All of his face is a flushed pink. 

I hear Ron laughing openly behind me; Hermione is glaring at him.  Severus is all I care about right now though.  I watch his eyes hazard his first glimpse at our numerous guests.  He only looks for a moment before he exhales and then leans close to me. 

I’m sure we have a lot of questions to answer, and we will, but I can’t wait to get him alone and show him just how beautiful he is.  I smile at him and he doesn’t return it.  Instead he looks down at the ground.

“Severus, what is it.”  He opens his mouth before shutting it.  For just a split moment he hugs me close and I know.  He’s aroused.  “Severus?”

“I can’t help it.  You just looked so handsome.  When I first walked down the aisle.  Won’t go away.”  He whispers.  My hand eases to his hip and holds him against me securely.  Rita hasn’t stopped taking photos since. 

The reception starts and Severus nervously sits in one of the white chairs.  I’m on my knees in front of him.  ‘Just do it with your hands.’ His eyes scream, but no.  I’m under his dress loving kissing his legs just before my teeth bite around the lacy garter.  His legs are long and elegant.  I pull the scrap of fabric moanfully.  I want to be under his dress longer, but we have a crowd and I do not want him dying of embarrassment. 

When I remove myself from under his dress, the lacy fabric is between my teeth.  I see flashes going off and Severus face is a beautiful tomato color.  Before I can tease him anymore, Begonia runs up to him and clings tightly.

“Mommy pretty dress!!” Severus is laughing deeply as he takes the girl into his arms. 

“No.  You look much prettier my flower.”  Begonia returns the smile.

“Mommy, why party?”  A crowd is forming listening intently to the conversation.

“Well you see flower, Daddy and I have just gotten married.”  Her face twists in confusion for a moment before she runs up to me.  Her finger is pointed aggressively at my face.

“Daddy, didn’t ask mission to marry mommy!”  Severus only laughs while our younger daughter gives me a hard time. 

“Whose permission should I have asked for sweetheart?”  The finger pointed at me turns to press against her lips.

“Don’t know.”  Azalea walks up and grasps her sister’s hand.

“Sissy, it kay.”  Rita has become courageous and goes to our daughters. 

“Hello there you pretty girls.”  Severus looks unsure of the reporter being so close to our daughters, but then Hermione hands him Clover.  My new bride casts me a look.  He has to feed Clover.  It’s so crowded, that I’m sure he’s going to find a secluded place.  I’m happy that Hermione follows after him. 

When I look back down at Rita kneeling in front of my girls, Begonia is now hiding behind her older sister.  Azalea is glaring at the older woman.  I had not taken my eyes off of them for more than a moment.  What happened.  Before I can question them, Azalea begins to speak.

“My mommy is a very kind loving person.  If you write any lies in order to harm my family, then I will harm you, and if you question my mommy’s character again, then I will force you to leave.”  Azalea looks to her sister behind her.  “Begonia.  Go and play with Bre.  If this woman tries to talk to you again, then tell daddy, mommy, Mr. Cuddles, or me.”  Begonia nods before doing as she was told.

“Azalea, sweetheart.  What happened.”  She smiles sweetly at me.

“Nothing you have to worry about Daddy.  Just a bug trying to bite.”  The rest of the night, Rita makes herself scarce.  Other than her though, Severus and I talk to many people.  Past classmates of mine/students of his.  Of everyone, I think I was most shocked by Neville. 

“I always knew you two would get together.”  He’s grown out of his awkward stage into a man.  I guess we both did.  Severus tilts his head.

“What do you mean Mr. Longbottom.”

“Well, I think he was the only one never afraid of you, and I noticed that you treated him differently than anyone else.  Especially things you would say.”  Luna is holding his hand while she looks up at the enchanted ceiling. 

“He means that he understood the things you didn’t say.  Neville could just tell. I knew as well.  The Yinys told me.  Neville and I had a bet.  He won though.  I thought it would be at least another year, he guessed sooner.”

“I’m glad it finally word out though.  Maybe now he won’t be so pent up and frustrated all the time.”  Neville smiles at him.

“I’m glad that you are no longer afraid of me Mr. Longbottom.”  I can tell that Severus means it.  I’m happy.  We both are.

The evening goes on.  Our children play.  I lose track of all the people happy just to have this moment.  I love this man.  Tonight, I’ll show him just how much.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter... everything will officially be new... yay. Of course that means that it could take longer for chapters to be done since I have to write everything... that being said I have already started on the next chapter, and I will post them as I complete them. Onward my ducklings.

We could have gone anywhere.  I have ample money to take us anywhere in the world, but Severus wanted to have our honeymoon in the comfort of our own home.  He doesn’t require much.  Instead of a diamond ring, he wears a simple band around his finger.  Severus was worried that a more elegant ring would become damaged with the corrosive potions he brews.  The band he wears is simple, but it’s arousing seeing it hug his finger so gently.  I should not be getting turned on just because he’s wearing a wedding band. 

He’s a modest person by nature.  I’ve always known that, but it’s even more apparent since I claimed him as my Omega a few years ago.  When he’s in heat or when he becomes intoxicated, he is vocal and very lewd.  Otherwise, I have to pull every moan from those lips.  He is insatiable, but shy about his desires as well.  He wants everything I can give to him, but he will not ask.  That is the trouble.  It leaves me to guess and experiment without any response. 

As per our agreement.  He wears anything I set out for him.  For our honeymoon- I decided that his attire will consists of a single apron each day that he can choose to wear with or without underwear.  Regardless of whatever he chooses it will be arousing.  I was excited for today.  Our first full day of being married.  He stands at the stove cooking. 

Creamy pale skin stained pink.  The arch of his back.  Black satin hair curling at his neck.  Beautiful shoulders sloping.  Those legs that go on forever.  A pert bottom barely covered by modest white panties.  I watch him prepare breakfast in that open backed apron.  Long skillful fingers chop vegetables.  He often does the cooking because he’s so much better at it.  I usually do the laundry.  Over the years we’ve been together, we’ve naturally sorted out our roles.  Officially we are married, but our lives will not change because of it.  He’s now my wife instead of my lover.  An upgrade, but I feel the same I always have for him. 

When he finishes cooking, and sets a plate in front of me, I eat paying little attention to the actual food.  I’m not hungry for food.  Last night despite me wanting to take him into my arms and passionately love him- we slept.  The ceremony did not end until very late.  We were thoroughly interviewed by guests and reporters alike.  By the time we finally got home Severus could hardly keep his eyes open.  Still.  I kissed him.  I held him.  I got as far as kissing down his chest when I heard him snoring. 

This morning, I woke up and wanted to make love with him immediately, but just as I was about to kiss his neck, I heard his stomach growl.  Again, I removed myself from my wife and asked him to cook our breakfast.  I gave him the apron and he dressed shyly while facing me. 

Every time I try to touch him, he manages to avoid it. 

As soon as he finished eating, he kissed my cheek then said he was going to go take a bath.  He’s been in the bath for over an hour.  I was going to sneak in, but he even locked the door.  Severus never locks the door.  I’m aware that I could just use magic to open it… he knows that too.  So why did he lock it. 

_Two hours._

“Severus, are you planning on coming out.”  It’s quiet for a moment. 

“In just a bit Harry.”  The words are even, but I can tell something is off.  Fifteen minutes.  If he’s not out in fifteen minutes, then I’m coming in.  Eleven minutes and he’s opening the door.  Fully dressed in pants and a long-sleeved shirt.  “I need to floo to Hermione’s.  I’m sure by now Clover will need some more milk.”  I tag along.  We won’t stay long.  Two hours’ tops.  I do want to see our children, and I understand that Severus needs to bring more milk over.  Ron and Hermione agreed to watch our kids for two full days so that we could enjoy our honeymoon and so far, the first day he’s completely avoided me. 

Two hours turns into the remainder of the day.  When I finally manage to get my wife back home he falls into bed and curls up.  Immediately I follow him.  Finally.  I kiss his fingertips.  Then his jaw line.  I can feel his erection against my thigh. 

“Harry.  I’m a bit tired.  Can we not do it tonight.”  He’s not looking at me and I force myself to pull from him. 

“Severus?”

“Tomorrow.  I’m just very tired.”  It’s never been this difficult to get into his pants before.

“Alright Severus.  Tomorrow.”  He curls against my side.  It’s not that late.  I wouldn’t be able to enjoy it though If I were the only one who wanted it.  I can’t sleep.  Though he’s laying quietly beside me, I know he’s not asleep either.  We just lay in the dark not speaking.  I would prefer consummating our union right now, but this is nice too.  I remain awake even hours after I hear his breathing even.  His hair falls limply in his face, so I brush it away.  He’s content. 

Long slender fingers lay atop my chest.  A small band hugs his finger and a wave of arousal washes over me again.  It’s been so long since I’ve had him.  It’s been so long since I’ve made his stomach swell.  Tomorrow. 

_Tomorrow._

It’s early.  I never was able to sleep waiting for tomorrow.  He’s so warm.  And he smells so good.  Enough.  I need him.  I’m gently undressing him.  Even unconscious he sighs into my touch.  I won’t touch him just yet, just undress him.  I’m sure waking up to a massage will get him in the mood.  Nearly done undressing him.  I slip off the feminine underwear and then turn him on his stomach.

Oh. 

Well that partly explains why he’s been avoiding me.  He was hiding this- even though he knows how I feel about him hiding things from me.  I’ll have to reteach him that lesson it seems. 

Severus is a heavy sleeper.  He’s told me that it’s because he’s around me and subconsciously he knows that he’s safe if I’m around.  This works to my benefit.  I’ve been saving this for just such an occasion. 

Carefully I begin the task of wrapping the rope around his thighs until they are securely bound together.  Then I do the same with his ankles.  He’s groaning lightly, but he hasn’t woken up.  Lastly I take his arms and gently move them behind his back.  His right hand is touching his left elbow and his left hand, his right one.  Again I fasten the rope tightly.  At this point he begins to stir awake. 

“Harry?”  The words are groggy. 

“Good morning Severus.”  He’s trying to move his arms.  He can’t.  Then he tries his legs.  He can’t.  Severus is on his knees with his cheek against the pillow.  His beautiful pale ass is presented to me fully in the air. 

“Harry!”  He’s avidly testing the restraints now.  The sleep is no longer present in his voice. 

“Is there something you wish to tell me Severus.”  His back is tense.

“Are you mad.”

“What do I have to be mad about Severus.  Tell me clearly.”

“The night before our wedding, I told Hermione that I wanted to do something special for you, but I didn’t know what.  So we left the children with Molly for a few hours and went into muggle London.” 

“And?”  I don’t have to see his face to know that he’s flushing. 

“Mione said that I should pick out some lingerie to wear and I thought that would be good, but when we found a shop I was too embarrassed to buy anything.  Then she said maybe we could look at an adult store, but if I couldn’t buy lingerie I know I wouldn’t be able to handle an adult store.  We stopped to get something to drink while we thought over what I should do.  She ordered wine and I ordered water because you told me not to drink when I’m not around you.  I didn’t realize that I grabbed her glass and when I took a sip, my head felt fuzzy.  Across the street was a tattoo parlor and though I never thought about getting one in the past, at the time it seemed like a good idea.  I don’t think Hermione realized that I’m weak to alcohol.  When I told her, she said that it sounded like a good idea.  I’m sorry.  Are you mad?”  His voice is so quiet.  When I don’t say anything, he begins talking again.  “I was going to tell you, but I just didn’t know how to bring it up.”

“I’m not mad about the tattoo Severus.  I’m only upset that you hid this from me.”  The tattoo is arousing.  On his left cheek are twin roses one red with gold tipped petals, the other green and silver tipped.  The thorny stems twist around each other almost lewdly.  Around the stems is a wedding band with the word ‘forever’ engrained.  It’s entirely to erotic.  My tongue flicks against the stems wanting to taste the thorns.  I’m rewarded with a breathy exhale.  I’m not satisfied with that though.  “It’s beautiful Severus.”  His shoulders relax as best they can with him being restrained.  While he finds as much comfort as he can in the ropes, I gently bite at the petals.  He’s hard and dripping precum. 

“Harry.  Can we…”

“No.  You made me wait, so now you have to wait.”  My thumbs open him up, and he shivers.  He looks so delicious that I can’t stop my tongue from tasting him.  When he groans I repeat the action.  I take my time.  “You aren’t leaving this bed today Severus.” 

“Y… Yes Alpha.”  I suck the puckered entrance and then softly press my tongue inside him.  “Alpha… I think… I think that I might be going into heat.  I feel so hot.”  I feel it too, but I fight it for now.  I continue lavishing his twitching hole.  I know he wants me to just enter him, but I won’t.  He’s wet, and it’s not because of my saliva.  Yes, he is definitely entering heat. 

“That’s very fortunate for you Severus.  Your body is making sure that your womb is ready for our next baby.”  My fingers have joined my tongue.  They open him further so that my tongue can press into his insides. 

“I want to carry our child again.”  My fingers work in and out of him faster.  His precum is dripping under him.  I kiss the rose petals as I add a third finger.  He’s whining now.  Severus is falling deeper into his heat, and I’m encouraging it.  My hand presses down on his back while the finger on my other hand rock into him.  “Alpha.  Please.  Let me taste your cock.”  His eyes have glazed over.  Severus is reduced to a bitch in heat begging for something to satisfy his instincts to breed.  His mouth is hanging open as he looks up at me.  I want so bad to slam into his mouth but instead I kiss him. 

“No.  It’s been a while since we’ve been intimate.  I’ve been saving up all my cum to empty into your belly.  I can’t make you pregnant if I cum in your mouth.”  He’s squirming.

“Then please enter me.  I need you Alpha.”  I remove my fingers but instead press one of his toys against his hole.  I can hear is buzzing loudly.  His body shakes with over stimulation.  I only press the toy against the twitching muscle harder. 

“Can you get off to this toy Severus.”

“I need Alpha’s dick.”

“That’s not what your cock is saying.”  When I move the vibrating egg to the head of his dick he screams erotically as streams of cum coat our bedspread.  “See.  You came just from a toy.  You don’t need me.”  He’s already hard again.  I abandon that toy and grab another.  I’ve been saving this one.  I turn it on and it whirls to life. 

“Alpha.  What is that?”

“A wedding gift for you.  See all the pretty anal beads.  Lets see how many of them you can fit inside that cute hole of yours.”  The first one slides in easily.  Each one is bigger than the previous.  With the second one his ass visibly stretches.  “You are doing so well Severus.  You’ve already taken two.  He whines with the insertion of the third. 

“Alpha.  It’s… against my prostrate.”

“It’s alright love.  Only three to go.  Open up for me.”  The forth has him screaming.  Once it fully sits inside him I kiss the roses.  “Just like that.  I’m so proud of you Severus.”  I wait until his breathing has somewhat steadied before I pull out two.  I work them back in and pull them out repeatedly.  “See.  This isn’t enough.  You can take all six of these beads can’t you my love.”

“Alpha.  Please.”

“Of course.  I would never get you a toy and not let you play with it.”  The fifth has him crying thick tears, all the while thrusting forward seeking out stimulation. 

“No more.  To full.  Can’t fit.  Too full.” 

“Severus, I know your ass can hold the last one.  Just relax.  Trust your Alpha to give you what you need.”  The fifth bead is peaking out but I simply push it back inside with my index finger causing my wife to shiver.  The sixth is the largest, and it’s a challenge to work it into him.  I manage almost half before it’s pushed back out.  My hand goes to his lower abdomen to help him relax.  I can feel the strong vibrating.  Again I coax the large bulb into him.  His back arches though his gasps and pleads.  I don’t stop until it’s fully incased inside him.  His thrashing begging me to pull them out and fuck him. 

“Alpha.  Please.  I need you.  I need you.  Take them out.  Please.”  I don’t.  I let him enjoy the solo play while I remove my own clothing.  I’ve been hard for a while just enjoying my new wife thrashing.  Once I’m fully undressed, I kneel behind him and tongue his twitching hole again.  I can feel the vibrating on my tongue.  He’s rocking back trying to get more, but Severus is completely unable to. 

I pull back and press my erection against the cleft of his ass.  For a moment, I let myself grind against him.  It feels so good, but I can’t let myself get carried away and cum.  “Do you want me to take you Severus.”  He’s nodding

“Yes.  Please.”  My index finger pushes the beads in deeper. 

“All you have to do is push out all six of these beads first.”  He’s whimpering, but nods.  I keep my hand on his lower abdomen.  He’s gasping as he uses the ring of muscles to push out the intruding beads.  Just as he nearly pushes the first out, my index finger pushes it back in.  “Keep going.”

“Ohhh.  I… I will try.”  His pale cock is leaking from the effort and he sighs when he manages the first one.  “Alpha.  It’s to much.  I can’t do it.”

“Yes you can.  If you want me to fuck you and fill your hungry belly, then you will push out each and every one.”  He’s breathless by the time the second is out.  Quiet mews escape his lips when the third pops out much easier.  “Only three more my love.”  Tears are streaming down his face. 

“I can’t Alpha.  I need you now.”  I kiss him gently. 

“Yes you can.  Do this for me Severus.”  I kiss him again.  And then again.  “You are so wet and slippery back here.  I know you can do this Severus.  Just three more and then I’ll give you what you need.”  My index finger presses inside of him just barely grazing the next bead.  “I’ll give you what you need.”

“But Alpha.  It’s against my prostrate.  It keeps… ah vibrating.”  My hand massages his lower abdomen.

“I know, I can feel it.  You can push it out Severus.  I know you can.”  A throaty moan escapes his lips as the forth escapes with a quiet pop, the fifth follows it.  Thick tears are streaming down his face and the puddle of cum under him has grown.  “Now you only have one.”  His body is trembling from overstimulation.  I’m sure it’s equal parts painful and pleasurable.  Severus is panting, and his hands are twitching in the binds.  His legs are shaking.  “One more.”

“Ohhh.  Feels to good.  Feel dizzy.”  Still he heeds me.  Hole twitches briefly before the sixth slides out.”  He’s panting rapidly. 

“I’m very proud of you Severus.”  My fingers immediately press into the gaping hole. 

“Please.  Now Alpha?  I did as you asked.  I’ve waited so long for you to cum inside of me.  Please.  I simply can’t wait anymore!”  The muscles are clinching around my fingers hungrily.  His legs are trembling around the soft rope.  I lightly lick the stems of the two roses.  Such a pretty marking. 

Pressing the blunt head of my erection against his opening, it gives immediately.  His body opens like a flower for me.  Ready to be pollinated.  Despite my desire to thrust into him with abandon, I withhold myself.  I want to last.  I want to enjoy my wife on our honeymoon.  He’s sighing in my embrace.  A light smile splits his face.  When my hand rests on his hip he presses against me.  In and out.  I watch my cock disappear into his tight heat.  It feels like I’m melting inside him. 

I don’t want to hurt him, but seeing his adorable crying face makes me want to tease him.  His hyper masochism and subservience makes me into a bit of a sadist.  His face is clearly flushed.  Swiftly I pull out and unfasten the ropes around his ankles, then his thighs, and finally his arms.  I lay out on the bed and relax.  He’s squirming uncomfortably.

“Alpha?”

“I’ve changed my mind.  I can’t be bothered to pleasure you.”  No matter that I’m clearly aroused for him.  He’s biting his lip in thoroughly pain. 

“Alpha.  Please.”  Minor begging isn’t enough.

“If you are that needy,” beautiful pink overtakes the ivory skin, “then you can do all the work.  I’m not in the mood to thrust into you, but if you want to, you can ride me.  I’ll let you pleasure yourself.  That’ll give you your fix.  Right?”  His eyes are clinched shut as he nods.  Hesitantly he straddles me.  Innocently his erection bobs against mine unintentionally.  When the same thing happens again, Severus deliberately grasps us together and strokes us.  A few pearly drops gather on his fingers.  Nervously he brings his fingers to his lips to taste us. 

Severus is bigger than me.  He’s taller than me.  ‘Bigger’ than me.  Most of the time that we are intimate, Severus faces away from me.  Hiding his face in a pillow or his arm.  Less often, Severus will lay on his back while I penetrate him.  Still very much in the submissive role, but I can see every expression.  Almost never does Severus ride me.  It’s something he isn’t comfortable doing.  Taking charge of his own pleasure- and mine.  He much more comfortable being used as I see fit. 

His legs are on either side of me and he raises himself and alines my erection with his opening.  In one swift motion, he buries me inside of him.  For a moment, he just holds himself still.  I won’t move.  I instructed him to take control- I will not change my mind.  His back arches as he clinches his muscles around me.  My wife arches further while reaching behind him and grasping my legs.  His neck is pulled taunt and long midnight hair hangs.  It isn’t until this point that he raises a miniscule amount and slams back down. 

Broken sobs and mews of pleasure bleed together.  His erect pink nipples look delicious and I half wish that I could reach them.  Instead, I settle for stroking him.  One of his hands clasps mine.  Long fingers weave between my own. 

“Alpha.  Please.  You always pleasure me.  I… I can make us both feel good this time.”  He’s removing my hand as his eyes are rolling back.  “All I ask is that you thrust inside of me as little or as much as you desire.”  His hips are moving faster- almost jerkily.  Each time those round cheeks raise, his muscles clinch around me keeping me from sliding all the way out.  The muscles loosen when he slams back down.  His precum is leaking onto my stomach.  Occasionally I do thrust inside of him, but I make sure that it is not a steady pace. 

“How does it feel Severus.” 

“My body feels like it’s on fire.  I don’t know if it’s the heat or…”  He bites his bottom lip just as his body spasms for a moment.  “Alpha always makes me feel good.  Alpha always makes me feel full.  I just know that Alpha will make me a mommy again.  And that makes me so happy I could cry.”  He’s moving more sporadically.  His soft mounds bounce with the erotic motion.    “It just.  Alpha.  It feels so good to have you inside.  So… So…. AHhhh.  Ahhhhh.  Noooo.  Nooooooo.”  He’s screaming his release as I grasp his hips firmly.  I hold him still as I grind inside of him against his prostrate.  “Alpha!!!  Nnnn.  H… Harry!”  Hot milky streams are spilling out of him.  I’m close, but I want to enjoy his orgasm.  I want to enjoy how his body naturally spasms and clinches around me.  When he bites his fist and lays his hand in his cum- I lose it.  I faintly hear him screaming another release as I fill him.  He’s begging me and clinching almost painfully around me.  “Yes.  Give me a baby Harry.  Knock me up. I want another son with your eyes.  I want to be swollen with our child.  I want it.  I need every drop Harry.  Make me a mommy.”  I don’t pull out of him until he’s swallowed every drop. 

“I can’t believe you made me wait to have that.”

“I was nervous.”  He’s curled against my side.  “Are you still upset.”

“No.  But I suggest resting up while you can.  We are going again in half an hour.  We get our children back tomorrow, so I only have eighteen more hours for us to conceive their sibling.”

“What do you think we will have this time?”

“It sounds like you are wanting a boy.  I do think Clover would be happy growing up with a brother close in age.”

“Maybe this one won’t be an heir to Slytherin or engaged before they are fully potty trained.”

“Speaking of.  I wonder what surprises Clover will have in store for us.”

“As long as he’s healthy.  That’s all I care about.”  Severus is smiling.  “We make beautiful children.”

“They take after their mother.”  He laughs.  That’s all I need to be happy. 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm upset that I couldn't stretch this to make it a bit longer, but I'm sure my lovely ducklings will enjoy an update. Since I am making the chapters longer and am now working on new content, you can expect to wait a short bit for updates, but I will post as I complete them. It is currently 1:45 a.m. where I am at, but I figured I'd finish this chapter and post it. I hope you all enjoy it. Onward my ducklings.

We had to cut our honeymoon short.Our last day, Hermione went into labor.Though we would have loved to be there, we understood that it would be easier on everyone if Severus and I stayed behind to watch the children.Nothing makes me happier than seeing Severus holding a small child.His face is so much softer when he’s coddling.

Azalea is currently leaning against ‘Mr. Cuddles’ while Brent and Begonia play.Clover is nursing.I’m reading the daily prophet.I’m pleasantly surprised that Rita posted so many flattering pictures, as well as an honest report of the event.I’m not naive to think that this is the end of it.I’m sure there will be headaches in the future, but for now, I do not have to worry.

“Cass, mommy’s scent?”Azalea asks quietly.

“Yes Mistress.You are correct.”She nods and both Severus and I look at each other in concern.

“What about my scent flower?”His tone is neutral, but I can feel his magic pulse with his underlying anxiety.

“Your scent changed from what it was before the wedding.During your heat, you must have conceived another child.”Her words are so nonchalant that Severus’s face goes pale.She’s much too young to understand the act of…Severus hands me Clover and he goes and kneels in front of our eldest.I follow him.

“Sweetheart.Do you know where babies come from?”His words give nothing away.Azalea’s eyes squint briefly.

“Mommy.Don’t you know?” Azalea grasps Severus hands.“How could you not know mommy.”She shakes her head in disbelief.“Mommy.When a mommy and daddy want to have babies, they have sex.”Cassious grasps her hand.

“He knows Mistress.”She turns to him.

“Then why did mommy ask me if he already knows?”Her question is directly at Severus.

“How does she know.”Severus growls out.Azalea tilts her head.

“Mommy and Daddy have sex a lot.”She says simply.“Az can smell mommy’s scent changing.Sometimes mommy smells more like daddy, and daddy smells more like mommy.Az noticed sometimes when that would happen, mommy also smelt like something else.Sweeter.That’s when mommy is pregnant.Same thing with Aunty Mione and Uncle Ron.”Severus’s eyes are wide.He’s completely panicking so I gently lay Clover down beside his big sister.

“Severus….”He’s already briskly walked to our bedroom, so I go after him.When I find him, he’s freaking out.

“Oh Merlin.She knows.”He’s pacing as his cheeks get redder.“This is so wrong.She should not know this.She should not know what sex is.And she should especially not know when we have had sex.”

“Severus, calm down.Azalea is… much more mature for her age than anyone I have ever met.I don’t like it either, but we don’t want her to think that we are upset with her.Grown-ups have sex.She seems to understand that.We don’t want her thinking that it’s wrong.”He’s still pacing.

“She could tell by my scent Harry.I’ve have two baths since we have…”

“Severus.Calm down.”I feel his magic pulse for a moment before it obeys.“Remember what you always tell me.With children, it’s important to make things like these not a big deal.”

“Harry, she could tell by my scent.”

“I know, we need to talk with her though.Before we do, you will have to be calm.”

“I know, it’s just.This is so wrong.I wasn’t prepared to give any of my children ‘the talk’ for at least another decade.And she was not even confused by the concept.Harry.She can tell by how people smell.Hermione too!She can tell when they have had sex.”While Severus is still struggling to calm down, there is a small knock on the door.Azalea walks in not even waiting for a reply.Cassious is by her side.

“Mommy.Daddy.Is Az bad?”Cassious is looking down at our eldest in concern.

“Mistress.They are not upset with you.”He tries to assure her.She ignores him.

“You are not bad flower.There is nothing wrong with you.”All of Severus’s panic is vanished.“You only surprised mommy is all.You are just… so young.”

“Az does not think of herself as a child.Az is different.”

“But you are a child.”Severus says kneeling in front of her again.“You are a child and there are things that you just should not know yet.”

“Az knows things.Az knows things that no one should know.Mommy, Az is different.Az can see things.”

“Mistress…”

“Mr. Cuddles, Az needs to say this.Az knows things sometimes.Sometimes it is scary.Sometimes Az sees things that have not happened yet.Sometimes Az sees things that do not happen at all.Sometimes Az sees things that do happen.Things that Az shouldn’t know but does.”

“What do you mean flower.”I ease beside Severus, he looks concerned.

“Aunty Mione and Uncle Ron will have another boy.”She says simply.She squints her eyes thinking for a moment.“Az is eighty-nine percent sure.”Neither Ron nor Hermione have checked the babies gender, they want it to be a surprise.“Az also sees sad scary things.Az cannot unsee them.”

“Mistress.You do not have to….”

“Mr. Cuddles.Please.This is hard for Az.Az needs to say it.”She pats his arm in a comforting manor.“Az positive, mommy is pregnant with a boy.Az sad though.Az can tell.Az thinks that there is a ninety-six percent chance, baby brother will not be born because mommy is going to be lost for a long time.Mommy may not be found.It scares Az.”

“Azalea.”

“Daddy must protect mommy.Daddy must keep mommy safe.Because mommy is an Omega.And sometimes bad people exist.That is all Azalea knows.”She hugs me and then she embraces Severus hard.Both of us are to shocked to question her further.She tells us that she is going to go check on her brother and sister and Severus rests his head on my shoulder.I debate stopping her, but I don’t know what I would say.

‘Mr. Cuddles’ doesn’t follow his mistress though.He is quiet.Everyone is, so I break that silence.

“What can you tell us about what she just said.”I ask as calmly as I can.I do not feel calm.

“My mistress Azalea is a powerful witch.She is skilled in all branches of magic.Including future sight.Much as she expressed.The future is not unchanging.Outcomes are more likely, but not guaranteed.Still.I can only imagine the difficulties she much have, seeing such horrid possibilities.She has asked me not to tell, but now I feel it is necessary, Mistress has difficulties sleeping most night due to the visions.”Severus seems to have regained himself.

“You have existed for a long time.Surely, you know of ways to suppress her powers?At least until she is older.”

“It Is already being done.My role as her familiar is not simply to carry out her bidding.As young as she is, it is also to serve as protector.And with her, be a vessel for the surplus of magic that would otherwise rip apart her unprepared psyche.As her vessel, I am already housing over half of her magic.She is operating with a fraction of her abilities.”

“Nothing else can be done?”

“No.Azalea is an incredibly talented witch.”He hesitates for a moment before lifting his sleeve.“I aided Salazar in holding his magic for a time as well.His was never so… potent.”Whelps and bruises are cascading down his forearm.“My body is durable enough to house even the most corrosive substances, but even I experience varying levels of pain with the magic that she uses with ease.Frankly speaking, I do not know what she is.Still, she is my mistress and I will do everything in my power to see to her wishes and safety.”

Severus watches the injuries intently.“Simply containing her magic has caused this.”

“Yes, it is tolerable, but if I were to absorb any more of her magic, then I would not be capable of standing, let alone serving her.”Severus touches the deep cuts.

“Can I or Harry absorb her magic as well.”

“No.As undiluted as it is, neither of your bodies would be capable of containing it.Perhaps if either of you were purebloods, but each of you have had human ancestors.Her magic is almost addictive as well as undiluted.”Severus doesn’t look convinced, but he leaves the topic for now.

“Can we expect any threats against our daughter’s safety because of her abilities.”Cassious nods solemnly.

“There are always threats to those that are different.Until my mistress no longer needs me AND dismisses me, we are all stuck together.I will not leave her side.Simply put, we will have to tolerate each other in order to protect my mistress as well as her family.”Cassious hides his pale skin behind thick sleeves.In a way, he reminds me of my Omega.Severus’s hand folds into mine.

“What do you think Alpha.”

“For now, all we can do is deal with Azalea case by case.I’m afraid that we are not likely to be able to ask any experienced parents for advice concerning her.Only those close to the family know how exceptional she is, and for now, we will keep it that way.Cassious, I know that you seldom leave my daughter’s side.”He nods.“My Omega and I have enemies, and now that our family is known, someone could wish to use our children against us.I have little doubts that Azalea is powerful enough to keep herself and her siblings safe, but I do not want her to know what fighting is like.Protect all of them.In the event that Severus and I are unable.”

“Naturally.Though I suggest that you keep him in lockdown.”Cassious says simply.“Azalea would not have said something were she not truly concerned.I do not fully know what it is that she saw, but I have little doubt that harm will come to him if precautions are not taken.”Severus is looking at me expectantly.If I ordered him home, I know he would stay there.Our home.The only safe place either of us have ever known.

“Severus.”

“Yes Alpha.”His voice is subservient.Silently asking for my order.

“For the time being, I do not want you to go anywhere alone.I understand that you are a powerful and skilled wizard, but I do not want to take any chances with you or our baby.”Severus lays his hand over his semi flat stomach.Azalea said that Severus is pregnant with a boy.I’m curious.Originally, we were going to let it be a surprise.“Severus, is it too early to check the gender of the baby.”He silently shakes his head.“I would like to check then.To see if our daughter was right about the baby being a boy.”Cassious looks away.

“Are you sure you would like to know.If my mistress is correct, will it not frighten you.She is certain that the child is a boy and mostly certain that harm will come to her mommy.”

“Harry, I would like to know.”He says eerily quiet.He waves his wand and I feel his magic tremble.For a brief moment, Severus smiles contently.“He is a boy.”Severus doesn’t look scared, but I am.I wanted her to be wrong.For comfort, but I should have known that wouldn’t be the case.Cassious exhales.

“Tom wanted his son to stay safe.He discussed it with me often.”Severus’s peaceful expression vanishes.“You were all that he cared for.He fought in order to keep you from the life of an Omega.It’s a shame.”Severus’s eyes narrow in an all too familiar way.For a moment, I forget that he’s the mother of my children.For a moment, I forget that he is my subservient omega.He is furious.

“I never asked him to wage war against the magical realm.This is all I have ever wanted, and I will not be made to feel guilty about it.”My hand softly grips his arm, but he doesn’t calm down until Cassious smiles bitterly.

“I do not wish for you to feel guilty over this.I am merely thinking on how you, might, could have prevented it, had you known the truth.He cared only for you.He worried only for you.Fought only for you.Granted, he was not completely honest with his followers.Many would not have followed him had they known his intention was to protect the Omega’s from the ministry.True he held a hatred for muggle borns, but his primary goal was to reform the ministry and give Omegas rights.I understand why he never told you his little secret, but I have always wondered why that meddling headmaster never told you.Surely, I would not expect you to forgive my previous master now.I am aware that he killed you Alpha’s mother- your cherished friend.Still, before it progressed to that level, had Albus Dumbledore allowed you to know the truth, maybe you could have prevented him from falling so far into the darkness.Maybe even prevented the war entirely.”

“He was too far gone by that point.”Severus says quietly.

“No.Anyone who still loved as dearly as that man did, is not to far gone to be saved.It always struck me as peculiar though.I always wondered why my master never told you it was he who founded your schooling.Once you finished school that is.”Severus’s head tilts.

“What dribble are you talking about.”

“The person who founded your schooling.The money that Dumbledore gave you for your books and other school necessities.”Severus’s eyes narrow further.

“You are mistaken.”

“No.I am not.As soon as Tom learned of his Omega’s passing he begun sending Dumbledore a sum yearly for your expenses.You did begin living at Hogwarts after your mother’s passing correct?I do not fully understand Tom’s relationship to Dumbledore.I know that Dumbledore had intentions of killing my previous master, but they equally respected one another and wrote often.Dumbledore was Tom’s only connection to you after all.Regardless, a large sum was sent to Dumbledore yearly.Tom could hardly hand it to you directly when you were still young as that.It would seem peculiar and no doubt you would have questions, so Tom would give the money to Dumbledore who would then create an excuse to give it to you.”

“No.”Severus says simply.“You are mistaken.Albus did assist me in paying for the necessary school supplies, but that was always after I worked during the summer.Brewing up stocks for the infirmary, cleaning and the like.”

“Then he made you work for money that was already yours.Tom worried about you and wanted to assure himself that you would not live in poverty the same way his Omega did.He only asked that Dumbledore not tell you where the money directly came from.He did not want you to feel that you were profiting off of war and death.I was sure though once you finished school, he would tell you where the money came from.”Severus’s hand is covering his mouth.

“You are lying.”Cassious smirks.He really is a snake.

“You’ve already used Legilimency on me.You know that I am not.”The next moment Severus is grasping the shifter’s collar.

“Why are you telling me this.”

“Because the honeymoon is over.It’s time to get back to the real world and realize that it’s still as fucked up as it’s always been.Friends are not always friends.Sometimes a perceived good person is actually a manipulative crook, and you are too trusting.You could have stopped the war had Albus Dumbledore told you the truth.My previous master loved you dearly and would have turned himself in had you asked.He allowed himself to be labeled as evil for trying to save your kind, for trying to save you.Tom Riddle will go down in history books as a madman, but we few know the truth.Had your power been more substantial and things worked out differently, you would be my master now, but you are not.Mistress Azalea would be distraught if harm were to come to her mother.Peace has allowed the both of you to grow soft and complacent.The both of you needed a reminder.”Severus’s hands go slack.

“Soft.Complacent.The is the first time I have been allowed to be happy, and I am criticized for it?”Severus looks broken.“I did not ask for that man to start a war for my sake.I do not wish to discuss this.Voldemort.The war.My mother.Dumbledore.It’s in the past.”

“The war is not over; will you allow your innocent children to take up arms and fight the war that you did not complete.”

“But the war is over!” I scream.He turns to me.

“No.The war has only begun.Azalea’s vision is proof of that.The war is not over and if either of you wish to keep your children from fighting the same war you both did, then I suggest the two of you tread carefully.It will take very little to break this perceived peace.”

“But the war is over.”Severus’s voice is broken, but I have to say, he looks much calmer than I feel.

“I have existed for what must be forever.”Cassious says quietly.“And the one fact that I learned never changes is, humans will always find a reason for another war.”

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update my ducklings. I know excuses are annoying to hear, but a lot of personal stuff was going on. Added to that school started back up. But here is chapter 21. I'm predicting that the story will be complete in about 10 more chapters... that is only a prediction though. It could easily be double that if I get a plot bunny, but as it stands I know where I want this story to go. I am working on other harry/sev stories including a request from someone. The next thing I post might be one of those other projects, but I'm still dedicated to this story and it will have an ending. Anyways, I've wasted enough time. Onward my ducklings.

Severus and I are currently sitting side by side at Gringotts.The same Goblin from before Vraard greets us.“Greeting again Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape, though I suppose you both are Mr. Potter now.”

“For the sake of convenience, it might simply be easier if you use our given names.”I tell the well-dressed Goblin.“I certainly do not mind.”

“Nor do I.”My wife says mild manneredly.

“You honor me.”Vraard replies.“Let us get straight to business.Are we here to finish settling Mr. Severus’s estate, or Mr. Harry’s.”

“Both if at all possible.”

“That is quite possible.I am glad that the two of you have come in because I would like to discuss a rather sensitive topic first.”I nod asking for him to continue.“I can easily see that Mr. Severus has chosen of his own will to stay with you and he appears to be happy and well treated.Please do not be offended when I ask.Do you have insurance on him?”

“Like life insurance.”Severus is tense.I know that he’s nearly double my age, but wizard’s live such a long life that still shouldn’t be a concern.

“No.Not life insurance.Part of handling someone’s estate is having intimate knowledge with said person’s life.I am aware that you were raised by non-magic folk, so I am not surprised that you do not know about this.It is not required, but for both of your situation, I heavily recommend for you to take out an omega insurance policy.”Severus’s hand is around my arm.I hadn’t even realized that I had stood up.“Do not misunderstand.I know how sensitive this topic is to the both of you.I do not make the laws.If I did, then this one would not be necessary.Since legally Mr. Severus is property, should harm be done to his person, you will be compensated.That is the extent.No more than if someone were to break your broom.As long as that person replaced the broom with something of equal value, the issue is dropped.”

“He’s not property.”

“I am aware of that.This is of course your decision.I am only stating that ultimately, the vast majority of magic fold that would intend to harm your husband, are quite wealthy and would be able to more than compensate should they need to.I will allow the two of you to decide if that would be best.Naturally.Doing so has it’s own issues.Mr. Severus’s rights would again decrease.I could also be concerned over an event that will never happen.In the meantime, we should continue looking over both of your estates.Have you decided what you will do in regards to your uncle’s son.The squib.”Severus and I have talked about it.We briefly argued before coming to the same conclusion.

“The information you sent to us about him did not answer all of our questions.I would like to welcome him into our home, but my children’s safety is my top concern.Still, I do not like him living in an orphanage.He is sixteen, so for now, I would like to send him a modest allowance with the intention of meeting him and gaging his character.”

“Very well Mr. Severus. And what of the Prince estate.”

“For now, just leave it.I know that it has mostly vacant for many years now, and as such some work will need to be done on it.Once that is complete, Harry and I will make a decision on what to do with it.”Vraard nods while taking notes.

“Now as for you Mr. Harry.You are quite a wealthy wizard.”

“Yes, I know that my parents and my godfather have both left me a large sum of money.”

“That is not a drop in the bucket to the level of wealth that you possess.The majority of magical wills are completed as the witch or wizard passes away.You have over a dozen vaults simply willed to you.Most of which by those that have died in the wizarding war.As Sirius Black’s godson- and the only living heir at that, you are entitled to the role of Lord Black.That is only one side of your heritage.You are also the only living heir to the Potter fortune.You alone rival the Malfoy’s.”My face twists at the mention of them.No one comments though.

The remainder of the visit to Gringotts is signing of documents.Paperwork.It’s astonishing the amount that Dumbledore took advantage of Severus.Severus remains neutral though.Uncaring.As if it were all okay.

“Well, that is all the business that needed to be sorted.”Vraard bows lowly as we leave.

“Perhaps we should have insurance placed on me.”

“I would rather not Severus.You are already treated like an object.I do not want you spoken of as collateral as well.”

“That can’t be helped Harry.It’s the world that we exist in.”

“Well, maybe that needs to be changed.”Severus stops walking.

“Harry.That is the same mentality that started the first wizarding world.The reason so many are dead.The reason so many children are in orphanages.Sometimes you just have to accept what is.”

“I’m not going to start a war Sev.I just get sick of it.I get sick of seeing how you are looked at and spoken too.”

“Harry.There are a lot of Omegas worse off than me.I’m happy.I’m lucky.No omega is safe from this treatment.Because I’m bound to you, I’m relatively safe.Some Omegas though aren’t bound to their Alpha.If they go into heat, any heinous act done to them can be written off.I’m like you Harry.I didn’t grow up in the wizarding world.Just like Tom Riddle.We can see how awful it is, because we know better.We know a different way of thinking.Witches and Wizards do not.This is the norm.You went to school with several Omegas.I knew of every last one of them, because I helped care for them.I fed them suppressants to keep them stable.I kept them locked up when that was needed.It’s not a perfect solution, but it was either that or having young students being raped by Alphas and nothing would be done to rectify the situation.”

“Severus.Were there really that many Omegas?”

“Anonymity is what keeps an unbounded Omega safe.An Alpha can’t track down an Omega that they don’t know exists.Parent’s with more money sometimes choose to take further steps in keeping their children safe, but the majority simply accept that if they have an Omega child, they have no claims to them.One Omega was Draco Malfoy.Lucius Malfoy supplied a large sum of money to Dumbledore in order to keep Draco as safe and untouched as possible.Draco began experiencing heat his during his fifth year.Meaning that he was approximately sixteen years old.It is common for pureblood’s to keep an Omega hidden.”

“I would think any family would be like that.”

“Perhaps.But a pureblood family has a lot more to lose.Taking in an Omega brings wealth, because their finances are no longer their own, but losing an Omega takes away wealth.Imagine it as a Dowry of sorts.Draco comes from a well-off family.And he is an Omega.Whoever his Alpha is, would gain a vast amount of monetary wealth by bonding with him.For some pure blood families, the step is even greater.It’s highly unlikely, but some muggle-borns are Alphas- though most are betas.If Draco’s Alpha were a muggle born, then the lineage would basically be over.Unless he was kept from fulfilling that bound.”

“Severus.I can accept that Draco is a Omega- it’s hard to believe, but I can accept it.I can’t imagine many Alpha’s would be happy with him.”Before I can stop myself, the words have already left my mouth.

“Draco Malfoy was nothing more than a scared unloved child that was led down the wrong path by those that should have loved him.”

“You’re defending him.”

“Harry.You forget.I was his head of house.It’s pivotal for a head of house to know the full situation of all of his students.Draco included.In a lot of ways, he is very similar to me.No, his record isn’t clean.He may not be the nice Gryffindor that you grew to expect from your peers, but he tried- in his own way.”

“Severus.I know that you always showed him favoritism.I don’t understand why you are so fond of him though.”

“Because someone in this world needs to see his merit.Harry.The cards he was dealt were by no means fair.As of now, you will not bump into him so to speak.He is not permitted to leave Malfoy manor because he could instinctively find his Alpha.The Malfoy’s escaped prosecution for most of their crimes simply by understanding how to alter the rules.Draco is a prisoner.And it’s legal.There is no other word for it.He cannot leave his home because having an Omega for a son is an embarrassment.Lucius and I have talked at length about this.It was a well-kept secret that I was an Omega as well.Lucius has ‘adopted’ his son.Not in the muggle sense of the word.It means that he legally bought an unclaimed Omega.”

“Ron told me that Lucius Malfoy has a lot of Omegas that he uses as… you know.”

“Yes.I’ve seen them.Met them.Vowed to never let myself be in their place.Even if that meant hiding from my Alpha for the remainder of my life.I’m scared.Not for me.My mother was an Omega.I’m an Omega.There is a high chance that at least one of our children will be an Omega.What if they are not as fortunate as me.And then I start thinking just like him.Thinking that even if innocent people have to die, if I can make this world safe for my children then it’ll be okay.Harry. I’m the one with darkness in their soul.Not you.One of us has to be the good one.To keep the other on the right path.”

“Severus.You just want our children to be safe and happy.”He’s been on edge ever since Hermione and Ron came home.Holding their new baby boy.Just as Azalea predicted.Severus refuses all level of intimacy.Not that I can blame him.We’ve also avoided all media since the honeymoon.It’s just easier to not stress over what we may read.I’m waiting for the day that someone finds our house.We have charms and other things of that sort placed to keep us safe and alert us, but I still worry.

Azalea is a very unique young girl.She’s different.Severus insists that we remain as calm about her abilities as possible.He doesn’t want her believing that something is wrong with her.Begonia is a sociable breath of air.And Clover is still so small.Severus’s says that he needs glasses.He already looks so much like me that it’s not even funny.

Severus and I arrive outside his childhood home at Spinner’s End.When we first apparate near it, I’m afraid to step inside.It looks as though it’ll fall in at any moment.The grass is a sickly gray and the majority of windows are broken.When I follow him up the steps, they creak loudly, but Severus’s isn’t startled like I am.

“This brings back so many memories.It looks the exact same.”He points to a tree against the house.“See the window up there.That was where I slept.I would sneak out in the middle of the night using that tree.”His hand presses against the door and it screeches open.“No one’s been here since my father… since Tobias killed my mother.The police came and disposed of all the evidence.Of the blood.The way he killed her was so brutal that it was ran in all of the newspapers.Everyone who lived close by knew what happened.I’m sure most people would be afraid to set foot in this house.Not like I could sell it.I found out how he did it, and couldn’t sleep for weeks.”

“Severus, if this is still too difficult for you, we don’t have to be here.”He walks into the house as if I said nothing.Inside the kitchen, I actually have to cover my nose and mouth.Severus just stands there.

“When I was three, I accidently used magic and Tobias made me keep my hands of the stove burners until they blistered.”His hand strokes the cold metal.“I came back from playing with Lily one day and mother was in that corner crying.She had found out that she was pregnant.She wanted to get an abortion.I was nine and she was about five months pregnant.She found out late.I watched her search for her potion books in order to find a recipe to kill my unborn sister.I begged her not to.”

He’s not here with me right now.I can see it in his eyes.Haunting him.He’s a child right now relieving his life.All I can do is follow after him for when the emotional turmoil hits it’s peak.

“Omegas are protective of children.Especially their own.It’s programed in them.She couldn’t do it.I helped her hide her pregnancy.We didn’t succeed for very long.Father was angry.He struck me.Tried to hurt her, but I wouldn’t let him.I was afraid that he would hurt the baby.”He’s leaving the kitchen and I’m following behind him slowly.I don’t say anything.I let him ramble as he pleases.

Up the stairs, Severus opens a door.The room is mostly empty.The floors are dirty with dust and trash.Inside the room is a small wooden box with a sheet shoved into it.“This was her crib.When father would come home drunk and violent, I would hide my sister and mother inside that closet then I would go and face him by myself.”

When I place my hand on his shoulder comfortingly, he flinches.“There were nights she would cry because she was hungry and there was no food.Mother couldn’t breast feed because she herself wasn’t able to eat.I don’t know how we made it through.She was two when he killed our mother.Sometimes I just want to know if she’s okay.If she was adopted by parents who could love her.I hope she was never told that she was adopted.I hope that she’s happy.”

“Severus.”

“Harry.I want to go home.I don’t feel well.This house will stand until it falls in on itself.No one would buy it and I cannot bring myself to relive the memories in every room.”

“Severus.I met her.”His eyes squint in confusing as he looks at me.

“It wasn’t easy, but I met her.I didn’t tell her anything.She had a birthmark on her chin.She works at an orphanage, she was passionate about it.She told me that she was adopted and that her parents loved her as much as real parents would.She doesn’t know anything about her family before.She’s happy.”My arms wrap around him as his shoulders hunch.I met her weeks before the wedding.I wasn’t sure if I was going to tell him or not, but I’m glad I did.He’s shaking as weak sobs leave his throat.I just hold him.“Lets go home Severus.Our children will be missing us.”

“Thank you Harry.”I kiss the top of his head and apparate us back to our family.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I've not dropped off the face of the earth. I know it's been a little bit, but I've been working on the story.... but it's not been the next chapter to be uploaded. So... I've started on a couple of chapters that will be up like... two chapters from now. Maybe three. So it's not helped me post immediate chapters. Anyways enough confusion. This is a short chapter, but the next chapter, the shit is going to hit the fan. So enjoy this little bit of only semi angst. Onward my ducklings.

“Severus?”Though I’ve come to learn how fragile this man can be, it still surprises me in these moments.Long arms wrap around my body until the bridge of his nose is pressed against my shoulder.He just stands there holding me as if I had intentions of leaving.He was napping.Severus always seems to be tired during pregnancies.

“Momma had a bad dream.”

“Thank you Azalea.”

“A really bad dream.Mr. Cuddles.”

“Yes mistress?”

“Could you fix some tea.Az would, but Az isn’t allowed to use the stove.”The man smiles gently at her.

“Of course mistress.”I lead him to a seat at the table.Once he’s comfortable, I kneel in front of him.I’m about to ask if he’s alright when my other daughter runs in.

“Mommy, what wrong?”I’m trying to think of a way to ask the girls to go into the other room when Azalea stands up and grabs her sisters hand.

“Mommy has head ache.Mr. Cuddles is getting tea.Sissy, let’s go draw a picture for mommy so he can feel better.”Begonia is smiling and happily following after her older sibling.

“Your daughter is definitely going to be a Slytherin.”As I had hopped, he laughs lightly.

“I just hope she uses her powers for good instead of evil.She’s entirely to good at reading the situation, and manipulating others for her will.”He’s smiling.He seems to be back from where ever he was.

After a couple of minutes, a cup of tea is placed in front of Severus.

“My mistress will accomplish great things.She worries deeply about her parents.”The servant takes a seat.Severus looks at the cup, but otherwise doesn’t move.“Please drink.It will settle your nerves.”

“Thank you.”Severus replies lightly.He carefully brings the hot tea to his lips.“Yes Azalea really is incredible.”

“I only hope that her Alpha thinks so as well.”The cup is shattering on the floor.The tea puddles on the floor, but Severus only looks at the strange man.

“What did you say?”

“Mistress Azalea.She is clearly an Omega.I was only remarking on how I hope that her Alpha is understanding of how special she is.”

“But that’s.That’s impossible.She’s powerful.She’s extremely advanced for her age.She’s…”

“An Omega.I’m sure you are aware that Omega’s can be powerful.Power is not exclusive to Alphas.”

“She can’t be.How do you know?”

“It isn’t something I could easily explain.Simply saying that it’s a feeling isn’t correct.Mistress Azalea is an Omega.I’ve associated with many of them, and I know how to identify them.It’s really no matter though.”

Severus is pacing while Cassious is cleaning the mess.“Is there a way to fix her.You’ve been alive longer than I can comprehend, surely you know of a way to keep her from reaching maturity.”

“Of course I don’t.She’s an Omega.It’s not some disease that needs to be cured.”

“Do you know who her Alpha is.”Severus looks so weak.“Being an Omega may not be a disease, but to be bound to a bad Alpha is.If you know then please.Tell me so that I can start taking the steps to isolate her.”

“There is no need to isolate her.”

“Yes there is.Is her Alpha nearly eighteen.How old is he.Do we know him.”

“There is no need to isolate her.She is safe.”Severus, my pregnant spouse has Cassious by his collar.The long silvery hair is being stained with the puddles of tea.

“Are you her Alpha.I swear.If you are and you touch my daughter.My daughter who’s too young to even start grade school.I’ll fucking kill you.”Cassious only smiles gently.

“I am not her Alpha.Nor do I know who is.I am simply saying that there is no need to isolate her.My only priority is to serve and protect Mistress Azalea.”He’s chuckling darkly.“Your innocent soul could not comprehend the damage that I could do to anyone that attempts to cause her pain.I told you before the war is not over.Will you allow your children to take up arms in the war that was never completed.I know that you will happily leave the past behind you.But will you ignore the corruption when your daughter’s safety is on the line.”

My hand is holding Severus’s tightly.“Severus and I can protect our children.”

“Can you?What if tomorrow your daughter.Your four year old daughter goes into heat.And her Alpha finds her.You have no claim to keep her safe.He can remove her from this safety and do as he pleases.”Severus’s hands are over his ears.

“Shut up.Shut up.”

“He could rape her.With no consequences.”

“Shut up!!”

“That’s enough Cassious.”I can’t calm Severus down.He’s not breathing properly.

“She’s an Omega.But because you’ve accepted your role, she should as well.”

“Mr. Cuddles.I asked you to calm momma.Not upset him.”Azalea calmly walks up to the tall snake man and swats his hand.He kneels lowly.

“I apologize Mistress.”

“Momma, are you okay.”

“Sweetie.Flower.Is it true that you are an Omega like mommy.”She tilts her head.

“Yea.But it’s okay.”

“Azalea.Do you know who your Alpha is.”

“Mommy.Az is safe.Az is fine.Momma needs to worry about Momma.Az is strong and Az can stay safe.”

“Sweetheart.What your momma is trying to say is, there are bad men out there.Someone could be your Alpha, but want to hurt you and Momma and I are just worried.”Severus’s hand is shaking in mine.

“Momma. Az will be okay.Sometimes bad things happen before good things.Just focus on keeping my baby brother in your belly safe.That’s all momma has to do.”She’s smiling before glareing up at Cassious.“And Mr. Cuddles needs to focus on not being mean.”

“I apologize mistress.”

“Az is very upset with you.”

“What would you have me do mistress.”

“Az wants Mr. Cuddles to go and write lines.“Mr. Cuddles will not be mean to mommy.”Two pages.”

“Yes mistress.”And the older man does.Azalea softly pats Severus’s knee.

“Mommy, don’t be sad.Mr. Cuddles doesn’t mean to be bad, but he’s good I promise.”

“Flower.I’m worried.”

“Mommy does not need to worry about Az.Az will be happy.Az will not be lonely.Az will not be hurt.”Her tiny hand is cupping his cheek.He smiles at her and I’m not as worried.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”He asks.

“Not important.Mommy has baby brother in belly.Mr. Cuddles wasn’t suppose to say.But Az was going to once mommy is well.”

“Sweetheart.”

“Mommy.Sometimes good things happen because of bad things.And sometimes bad things happen because of good things.Az will be okay.Mommy need to worry about mommy.Daddy needs to worry about mommy.And Az needs to worry about mommy.Sissy though.Sissy needs to just be happy.Sissy needs to be a kid.Sissy should not worry.”

“What about Begonia.And Clover.Are they omegas too.”Az is holding my mate’s hand.

“Mommy.Not important right now.”My little girl looks at me.She stares for a long time and the longer she stares the more uncomfortable I get.“Daddy.Sometimes bad people aren’t really bad.And sometimes bad things have to be forgiven.There’s a boy.And he’s scared.And he’s hurt.And mommy is going to get hurt.But.Because mommy gets hurt the boy will not hurt.Maybe both mommy and the boy can be safe one day.”

“Azalea.What boy.”

“The one that helps us save mommy.”She’s smiling.Confident.“Because we will save mommy.Az knows it.”She’s nodding.Sure of herself.Cassious returns with two sheets of papers filled with lines.“Has Mr. Cuddles learned lesson?”

“Yes mistress. I will strive to treat your mother with respect.”

“Good.Mommy.Can me and sissy and Mr. Cuddles have a tea party.Mr. Cuddles can make the tea and scones.”Severus nods at a loss for words.“Daddy.You and mommy should take a nap.Mommy is still tired and Clo is asleep.Mr. Cuddles can watch me and sissy.”My arms gently wrap around my mates.

“Come on Severus.You’ll feel better if you lay down.”With great difficulty I manage to get him to move, but he seems to be on auto pilot.He’s not responding to anything I say.As we leave the kitchen, Azalea is calling her sister for a teaparty.And Severus.Severus is crying bitter tears.I manage to get him to our bedroom before he breaks down.

Sitting on the bed, my husband is crying openly and I don’t know if it’s the hormones or everything else.“Severus.Are you okay.”

“It’s my fault.Omega’s are more likely to produce Omega children.I knew that.I’ve condemned her to a life of submission.”

“This isn’t your fault.Severus, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Yes I did.I allowed myself to become content.My life was so… atrocious.And now.I have a family and a loving husband.I’ve let myself forget that existing is not easy or effortless.Existing is a struggle.And Azalea is going to suffer through that.”I kiss his cheek.Easing back on the bed, we fall into the soft mattress.His form presses against mine.“I’m happy.But so many died because my father wanted to protect me from this.Protect me from the possibility of you being abusive.”

“No one is going to hurt our daughter.Cassious will not let anyone hurt her, and we certainly won’t.She’s concerned about your health, and refuses to talk about anything until our son is born.So that’s what we will do.We will do everything to keep you safe and healthy.”My arms are securely around him.I can feel his rounded belly press against me and I let myself feel the firm curve.“I know you are tired Severus.Please.Just rest.”His lips press against my covered chest and his eyes close.I’m happy.There is nothing wrong with us being happy.Right?Haven’t we earned this.His fingers grasp my shirt and I notice him slightly squirm.

Severus and I have not been intimate since we found out that Azalea can tell.He’s just been completely adamant about avoiding all intimacy.It has to be waring on him.I know it has on me.I desire him.And I make it known as I kneed his bottom.

“Harry.No.”He doesn’t sound adamant.

“Severus.I really want to touch you.”

“We can’t.Our daughter knows.I just can’t do it.I want to.But I just will not be able to feel good knowing that my daughter… knows.It bother me.”

“I know Severus.”I pull my hands away and he whines at the loss of contact.“We will have to find an opportunity for me to make love to you.It’s been so long.You realize that when you go into heat again, we will not be able to help the situation.”

“I know Harry.I… I never wanted her to know about things like this.”

“Severus.Just let me hold you.I won’t do anything naughty.Just let me hold you and I want you to try to sleep.

“Harry.Do you really thing that something bad is going to happen to me.”

“I don’t know Severus.But I’m going to do everything that I can to protect you.”

“What if you can’t.”

“I’ll do anything that I can Severus.I love you.”I’m rubbing his back.

“Harry.What if you can’t.What if she’s right and I’m bound to be injured and…”He stops and I watch as his hand softly touches his growing belly.“I’m not concerned about myself.If something happens to me, I know that you can raise our children.I know that it would be difficult, but you and our children would be find.But if I am injured.If she’s right and we lose the baby, Harry.I’ve caused so much destruction, but if our child dies.I can’t.What will we do if I have a miscarriage.”

“We will grieve our child and I’ll stay by your side until you are well.That’s all we can do.Don’t worry over this.You’ll make yourself sick and that really will be bad for the baby.Azalea said that you need to stay calm, and as… unique as our daughter is, I’m inclined to believe her.”

“Harry.”

“Severus, we are both strong wizards.Physically and mentally.We will do what we have to for the situation.That’s all we can do.”

“I’m frightened.”

“I was frightened many times during the war, but we both made it through.Me and my Omega.We are both safe.Now.Sleep love.You need your rest.”

“Harry.Will you still be here when I wake up.”

“Yes.The only reason I’d leave is if our children need something.Now.Don’t be concerned.Close your eyes.”And he does.Long fingers grip the fabric of my shirt, but all I do is pull the blanket up around him.His cheeks are rounder than when he was my teacher.He’s gained weight with the multiple pregnancies.He will not say it, but I think he’s self-conscious about it.I like it though.It’s another reminder that we are in a time of peace.He’s not as sharp and rigid as he’s always had to be.I love him.

His breathing is even, but I know he isn’t asleep yet, because I can feel how jittery his magic is.Feeling his magic swirl with mine is one of my favorite things about our bound.I can feel his happiness every time one of our children embraces him.I can feel how deeply he loves me.I can feel how alive he is.Safe.Safe.

I will not forgive anyone who takes this happiness away.Severus is on lockdown.He is not allowed to leave without an escort.I feel like I’m treating him like a child, but it can’t be helped.We have to be careful.To his credit, he does understand why, and he wasn’t in the least bit upset over my request.This home is our safe place.No one can harm him here.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. Momma duck is here to say that cliff hangers suck. Onward my ducklings.

“Are you sure that you will be alright with the kids on your own?”He looks tired.

“Harry, I’m fully capable of handling our children for a few hours.Go out with your friends.Enjoy yourself.”

“Are you sure.I know it’s harder for you to get around when your pregnant.I can cancel.If you want me too.”There is something off about him.He needs more sleep.Maybe I shouldn’t go.I should stay behind so that he can get more sleep.

“Go.It’s one evening.Enjoy the bachelor party, Neville invited you, it’d be rude if you didn’t show.”He’s making tea.

“Then.Maybe Hermione can come and help you watch the kids.”

“Mione is going to Luna’s bachelorette party.You know that.”

“Yes, that’s right.She’s leaving the kids with Molly.I’m sure Molly wouldn’t mind watching our kids and you can come with me or even with Hermione.”

“Harry.We both know that I don’t belong at either.I’m hardly a female and I have no place at Neville’s bachelor party.You have fun.I don’t need a baby sitter love.I’m fine here.If I need help then Cassious will help me.The bastards not good for much else.So don’t worry.It’s still a few months before this baby is due.I’m not in danger of going into labor.Go.Have a good time. We will be here when you get back.”He kisses me and I’m tempted to stay for a completely different reason.

“I won’t be back late.”I hug our children and he kisses me again.Deeper than the last.I can feel his magic gently humming.It’s soothing.I’ve spent very little time apart from him since the first night we consummated our bond to one another.I don’t like being apart from him.

I hate that Omegas have so few rights, but in these moments when I am not by his side, I’m happy to feel his magic.It comforts me.As long as I can feel his magic then I know he’s safe.I can feel his mood through his magic.Our little family is growing.In a few months, he will give birth to our second boy.Clover is walking and speaking in broken sentences.He’s more antisocial than Azalea ever was.He simply prefers playing by himself.He look a lot like me, expecially with those glasses on.I wonder what my dad would say if he saw Clover.To have a grandson that looks so much like him.I don’t imagine that Azalea would like my father too much.

Azalea is maturing at an alarming rate.I’m terrified that she will outgrow me.Already I feel like she doesn’t need me.In a way, she doesn’t.In a way, she never really did.Me.Severus.She’s still just a child, but she uses her magic comfortably.I don’t know what I should do as her parent.I don’t have any answers.I don’t know how to raise a child and I have three.I feel like I’m constantly doing something wrong, but then Azalea will hug me and tell me that I’m doing a good job.Then I feel pathetic for letting my daughter console me.

Begonia is always happy.She’s always laughing and smiling.So different from her sister.Begonia doesn’t know anything of the dangers of this world.She’s the epitome of a naive child.Severus and I never had that.She adores her older sister, and adores Ron and Hermione’s oldest.She’s not shown any sign of magic, but she’s healthy and really that’s all I care about.

Mr. Cuddles.Cassious.I’m uncertain of his intentions.I’m positive that he will ensure no harm comes to Azalea.He follows any and every request.Though it’s clear he feels a certain level of contempt for my Omega.We can’t get rid of him.I do believe that Azalea needs him.Every day I watch him absorb her magic to a more manageable level.Every day I watch the same man grow paler from the strain of holding such chaotic power.

“Hey Harry.Glad you could make it.”Neville pats me on the shoulder.

“I wouldn’t miss it.”I say.“Congratulations on you and Luna.When’s the wedding?”

“No date set yet.She wants to make sure that we don’t choose a day that will offend any magical creatures.I’m just glad she said yes otherwise I might need all my friends for a different kind of party.”

“She adores you man.”He’s smiling wide.It’s hard to think of him as the same awkward kid I once knew.

“You got the misses staying back with the kids?”

“Yea, he’d just be a wallflower if he came, and with him being pregnant it’s not like he has much use for being in a bar.”

“It’s a shame you couldn’t talk him into coming though.I mean.It’s not because it’s me, right?When I spoke to him at the wedding he seemed more okay with me.”

“It’s not you.He just really doesn’t like parties.I pretty well had to blackmail him into our own wedding.”

“Sounds about right.”Neville says laughing.“After he’s given birth and he’s had time to recover, we should all have dinner together.Ron and Hermione too.I’d like to catch up with you both.”

“That sounds great.We could have it at our place.I’m sure once I tell Severus he will be excited to plan out a meal.The git won’t say it, but I think he enjoys cooking an entertaining.At the very least, I’m sure he’d enjoy having actual adult conversations.”

“Sounds like a plan.”He’s smiling.I’d continue talking, but someone else has already come up to congratulate him.Which is fine, because I take the time to search my body for his magic’s content hum.I need to stop worrying, but I can’t.I feel like I’m not really here.Like I’m not actually at a bar reminiscing with past classmates.I lose track of the sheer number of people that come up and talk to me.I can’t bring myself to care right now, but I force my tone to be civil.Maybe Severus’s antisocial tendencies are rubbing off on me.All I really want is my home with my children’s feet echoing down the halls.Every few minutes I search for the gentle hum of magic that I can feel twisting around mine.I’ll likely leave early.Another hour should suffice for general politeness.Ron comes up and clasps me on the back.

“Harry, you alright?”He’s looking at me intently.

“I’m good.”I’m anything but.And he knows that.

“You have to relax.I know you don’t leave Sev’s side that much, but it’s not like he’s in any kind of danger.The shields around your home.Cassious.And Severus is pretty strong as well.”

“I know.It’s just the weird Alpha thoughts.If he’s not beside me, I can’t protect him.I have a hard-enough time when he’s alone with Hermione.I’m trying to deal with it.It’s never been this bad before though.I think maybe it’s because he’s so heavily pregnant.”

“You know he’ll just be pissed if you treat him like he’s helpless.Look.Order you a drink and relax.This is Severus we are talking about.”Ron’s right, but still.

“That’s what worries me.It’s not like he’s well-liked.And Azalea has been thinking that something bad is going to happen.I really shouldn’t be away from him right now.What sort of a husband leaves his pregnant lover alone in order to go to a bar.”Ron leads me to the bar and asks for two butterbeers.Halfway through my drink I search for the gentle coursing magic again.But I don’t feel it.

I try again more intently.There’s very little alcohol in a butter beer.There shouldn’t be any reason why I’m having difficulties.But still.I don’t feel anything.I don’t feel the hum.I don’t feel the warmth that I’ve had these last few years.I feel cold inside.Cold and empty.“Ron.I have to go.Now.I can’t.Something isn’t right.”He grabs my arm.

“Harry.You look pale.Are you sick?”

“Ron.I can’t feel him.I have to go.”He looks concerned.

“I’ll come too.”He hollers to Neville that we have to leave and he’ll explain why later.While he does that, I slam down a few bills on the counter.I don’t have time for the check.I feel bad for leaving so soon.But this feeling of dread is worse.

We don’t waste time with flooing and instead apparate together.He’s much more stable than I am, so I let him do it.I’m sprinting inside the house.Right in the door way is Azalea.

“Daddy.”Her arms wrap tightly around me.She’s shaking.“Mommy is gone.”I want to scream.I want to leave to search for him right now.

“What happened.”I’m trying to keep my voice calm but really, I’m biting down bile.I can’t breathe.Begonia is crying.Immediately I see Azalea force all panic away.

“Sissy.It’s okay.Don’t worry.Mommy will be home soon I’m sure.Until then we have to be big girls and help daddy.Can you be a big girl and check on Clo?”Begonia- having been consoled- leaves, happy to help her older sister.She smiles sweetly and does as she’s been asked.Then, Azalea turns to me.“Clo, sissy and I were laying down for a nap.Az can always feel mommy.Az was sleeping and then Az couldn’t feel mommy.So Az woke up.”She forcing herself to calm down, but she’s not successful.“Not feeling mommy made Az wake up. Mr. Cuddles was unconscious- someone knocked him out- and mommy was gone.Daddy.I can’t feel mommy.”The dam holding back her tears bursts and she’s crying.“I can’t feel mommy.I don’t know if mommy is safe or not.I don’t know if mommy will ever come home.Az has always been able to feel mommy.Daddy.Please.Can you feel mommy?Is mommy safe?”I need to assure her that everything will be okay, but I just feel like all of my strength is gone.I remember how young I really am.How unprepared I am.I have to be strong.But I crumble.

My arms are around her and I don’t know if I’m trying to console her or if she’s trying to console me, but I’m crying right next to her.I’m holding her like she’s my life line.I’m holding her because she’s our daughter and right now she looks so much like her mother that it hurts.I’m holding her because she’s in pain and I don’t know what else to do.Where is he.Is he safe.Who took him?Will I ever see him again?I have to be strong for our children now.But I can’t breathe.“I can’t feel him Azalea.I don’t feel anything.”Does that mean he’s dead.If I can’t feel him.What do I do.How do I find him.How do I find him if I can’t even feel him.I can’t summon him to me.I can’t feel him.It’s like.He never really existed.

In the past even if he was scared or upset, I could feel it in the hum on his magic but now.I feel so empty and without his magic blending with mine I feel uncontrollable.I’m trying to summon him to me, but there’s nothing to summon.I can’t use his magic to lock onto his location because there isn’t any magic.There’s nothing inside me.Ron’s looking around.That’s right.He’s an auror.He takes out his wand and a soft light is glowing from the tip.

“There is not any unidentified magic.Whoever took him, didn’t use magic.There is no sign of any confrontation.”He goes to Cassious and revives him.“Can you tell me what happened.”The man looks groggy as he rubs his head.

“Yea.That bastard drugged me.”

“The person who took Severus?Can you tell me who he or she is or what they looked like” Cassious scowling.He’s flexing his fingers as if they are numb.

“No one took Severus.He left on his own.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone has been waiting for an update and I know it's a bit short. But.... I couldn't think of how to stretch it out more. Just so everyone knows, I'm working on several chapters of this at once. Because I do have a plan. Onward my ducklings.

It’s been three months.  The first thing I did, was go to the ministry and see if there was any way to track him.  There are several known ways, but none could locate him.  None could even sense him.  Immediately I panicked.  The officials assured me that my Omega was still alive otherwise his will would have appeared to be notarized.  Next I went to Gringotts.  I asked Vraard if our vault had been accessed by Severus.  He told me that it had not.  Reluctantly he informed me that I could close it, I instructed him not to.  I asked that If Severus came by, to inform me and hold him if at all possible.  I don’t think I’ve been able to breathe since he’s gone missing.

Our children are talking it difficultly.  Clover, still so young cries for Severus.  He won’t be sated by anyone else.  It’s a fight to calm him down every minute that he’s not asleep.  Begonia doesn’t quite understand.  She asks me everyday if today is the day mommy will come home.  I don’t know what to tell her.  I don’t know how to tell her that there’s a high chance that she will not see her mommy again. 

Azalea has completely closed herself off to the outside world.  She sits in the middle of Severus’s greenhouse.  Cassious sits outside the doors.  If I carry her to her room, she wakes up and returns.  I bring her food, but she will not eat.  She’s comatose.  She sits there with her legs crossed under her.  Her eyes closed.  If I speak, she doesn’t respond.  If I touch her, she doesn’t move except to return to her spot.  Again, I’m carrying her, but this time Cassious stops me.

“She will only return.  She’s meditating trying to find him.  My mistress feels like that is all she can do.  Please.  Allow her to try.”

“She’s my daughter, and right now she needs to rest.  Don’t forget your place.  She may be your mistress, but she is my daughter first.”  He doesn’t stop me. 

I bring my daughter to her bed and lay her down.  She lays still for several moments before I leave.  She will not stay in her bed for long.  I go to Severus’s lab.  It’s as organized as it’s always been.  I’ve been coming here each day.  This was his room.  No one is permitted inside without him being here because of all the potential threats.  This is where I found the letter.  Sitting neatly on his desk in an envelope with my name on it.  Severus left me a letter. 

Gently I open the envelop, though I don’t want to read it again.

I still do.

_Dear Harry,_

_I’m sure this letter will come as a shock.  Being as I have not stated any of this prior.  Watched and judged by all of your fans, I came to the conclusion that life with you is unbearable.  I am leaving you.  Was our relationship wonderful at points- never.  Taken into account that I’ve never had anyone else to care for me; that is the only reason I did not run from you sooner.  By the time you read this, I will be gone.  The fact cannot be overlooked anymore.  Loyal as I have always been, that time is over.  Vermin and a pest is the only way I have ever viewed you.  Don’t worry about our unborn son.  Forget about our life.  I already have.  Love is one thing I’ve never had any need for.  You are the other.  Please do not look for me.  Save all of your pleas.  Me and you are over._

_Severus_

Somewhere along the way I did something wrong.  Somehow I chased him away.  I can’t sleep in our bed.  I can’t bring myself to eat.  It’s everything to just remind myself that I have to take care of our children.  Our children that he loves so much.  What changed. 

“Harry.”

“What is it Hermione.”  She’s wrapping her arms around my body. 

“I’m sure he’s safe.  I don’t know what happened, but we will find him.”  I’ve shown her the letter, but she refuses to believe that he wrote it.  It’s his neat handwriting though.  I’d know it anywhere.  All those days I obsessively read his old potions book.  I know his writing.  I’d believe any plausible excuse as to why he would say these things, but the only thing that makes sense is, it’s the truth.

“He’s not coming back.  Like everyone else in my life.  He’s gone.  He changed his mind.  I couldn’t make him happy.  I thought he was, but he was just deceiving me.”  My cheek stings and her hand is still connected.

“Harry James Potter, are you really going to doubt your husband and your omega.  The man who has given you three children and is pregnant with your fourth.  The man that put his life on the line to protect you during the war.  How can you possibly believe that false letter?  He loves you and his family, and this easily you’ve written it off.”  She’s glaring at me as she cradles her sleeping newborn.

“Mione.  The letter was written by him.  I don’t want to force him into a relationship that he doesn’t want.”

“It just doesn’t sound like him.  You are wasting time believing those lies.  I just can’t believe you.  Has Severus ever given you any reason to doubt the level that he cares for you and his children.  Right now, he could be hurt.  And you are moping instead of searching for him.  Ron and Neville have spent every day asking around about him.  They’ve checked anywhere that he could possibly have went to on his own.  Now.  Step up.” 

“It’s been three months Mione.  I’ve looked everywhere.  I’ve talked to everyone.  I’m never going to find him.”  I can’t see through my glasses.  She takes them off of me and cleans them manually.  Normally she’d just use the spell.  “He just got tired of me Hermione.”

“I don’t believe that for a moment.  And you shouldn’t either.  Honestly.  For you to have so little trust in him.”  Trust. 

“He left on his own.  He drugged Cassious.  I looked in his memories, I saw Severus hand him a cup of tea and then him lose consciousness.”

“Harry.  There has to be more.  Severus and I have talked so many times about you.  About how lucky he considers himself.  About how much he trusts you.  Please.  He probably needs you right now and if you’ve already written him off, then we will not be able to save him.  I’m pulling every string I can at the ministry to try to find him.”

“What if he doesn’t want to be found.”

“Are you willing to take that chance?  Maybe he did freely leave, but maybe he didn’t.  Are you willing accept that he might be hurting, and needs you but you’ve convinced yourself that he left.”

“No.  I.. I want to find him.  You’re right.  He wouldn’t just leave.  He wasn’t just stringing me along.  He had to have had a reason for the letter.”  I’m kneeling on the ground and her arms are around me.  I know that I’m crying and my glasses are getting stained again.  “I know that, but I want to believe that he left on his own.  He’s strong and intelligent.  He would know of a way to hide himself.  If he left on his own then I’m sure he’s safe.  I want him to be safe.  But if he didn’t choose to leave then that means he was taken by someone.  That means that right now at this moment he’s hurting and I can’t save him.”

“Harry.  We will do everything we can to find him.”

“What if it’s already to late.  What if he’s dead.”

“He was a spy for like twenty years.  He knows how to survive.”  She’s trying to comfort me, but it’s not working.  I know that the life Severus and I have… had… have was not just him humoring me.  I know that he loves me.  I hope he can feel my magic and that he knows that I’m safe and still connected to him, even if he’s not connected to me. 

I know it’s juvenile, but I’ve slept in the cupboard under the stairs every night since he left.  It’s uncomfortable, but being in such a small space calms me down.  I pull my knees to my chest and wrap my arms securely around myself.  I know everyone is frantically looking for him.  I can’t sleep for all the worry I’m harboring.  I can’t breathe.  I can’t eat.  Not until I know he’s safe.  But I may never know.  I wake up early having not really gone to sleep.  Begonia is still sleeping.  Clover is crying needlingly so I carry him to prepare his soft baby food. Normally Azalea would be awake, but when I peak into her room, she’s still asleep.  I guess it’s to be expected.  She collapsed from exhaustion.  Cassious is sitting at the foot of her bed with his head resting on his knee.  His silvery hair is pooled around him and I can’t make out any of his features.

“I guess it’s just you and me Clover.”

“Mama!!!”  He’s refusing to eat.

“Momma isn’t here right now.”

“Mama!!!”  He cries harder.

“Severus can’t hold you right now.  I’m sorry little one.  If he was here, then he would hold you.”  If he was here then he would hold me.  Everything feels gray and empty without him.  A couple hours later, Begonia wakes up and eats her breakfast. 

“Is Mommy coming home today?”  She asks quietly.  “I miss Mommy.”

“I do too sweetheart.  Probably not today.”

“Where is mommy anyways?”  My words catch in my throat. 

“Vacation.  Mommy is on vacation.  But if mommy were here then he would tell you over and over how much he loves you.”  She smiles.

“I know mommy loves me.  Mommy loves all of us.”  Begonia finishes her breakfast and goes to play in her room.  Azalea still hasn’t woken up.  I check on her again, and she still hasn’t moved.  A little concerned, I place my hand on her forehead. 

“Azalea sweetheart.  It’s almost noon.  You need to wake up.”  She doesn’t respond.  Gently I shake her.  She’s never been hard to wake up before.  “Come on Azalea.  You need to eat.”  She’s not been herself since Severus left, but each day is worse.  In the beginning, she would look at me, but not respond.  Then continuously she moved further away.  Now, she’s not even waking up.  I shake her harder.  “Azalea.  No more games.  You know that mommy is gone.  I need you to wake up.  I can’t lose you too.  Please.  Wake up sweetie.  Please.”  She’s breathing evenly. 

I feel a hand on my shoulder.  When I see that it’s Cassious, I have to restrain myself.  It doesn’t take as much effort as I thought it would.  His face is covered in scaly blotches.  His eyes are yellow. 

“What happened.  Why isn’t she waking up.”

“Magical overload.  She’s trying so hard to search for Severus.  But she was not able to.  Mistress Azalea told me that she needed to be stronger, and then she asked for the return of her magic that I have been storing in my body.  I told her that at her age, it would not be safe for her to handle such volatile magic, but she would not be convinced.  She recalled all of her magic, and took the majority of mine along with it.  She is uninjured and safe, but her tiny body is overwhelmed.  I suspect right now, she isn’t waking up because she does not wish too.  She’s searching for him.  She’s searching for any pull of his magic.” 

“Is there any way for you to take back the surplus.  She doesn’t need to be searching for him like she is.  She’s going to hurt herself.”

“I’ve tried, but she’s resisting me.  I’m afraid that trying might prolong her state.”

“What do I do.  Everything is falling around me, and I don’t know what to do.  Severus was always the problem solver, I don’t know how to do anything without him.”

Severus.  Please.  Be safe.  Just survive.  I need you.  We all need you. 

I’d be happy as long as you are alright.

But you aren’t.  Are you?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it may seem like not much happened in this chapter... but something very very important did happen. So tell me my ducklings.... did you find it? If not. I'd reread it. MWahahahhaha


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my ducklings. I am glad to see you all have joined me for another chapter. For those that have stuck around this long, you are amazing. I am hoping to wrap the story up in no more than ten (most likely more like 7) Chapters. But for now... Well. Onward my ducklings.

By now Severus would have given birth to our son.Are they both well.It’s been five months since he left.If he left.Azalea spent a full week unconscious in a comatose state.When she woke up, she too said that there was nothing more than can be done.She said all that’s left is to wait.Begonia doesn’t ask about mommy anymore.Clover doesn’t cry for him.Children are so much stronger than adults.They simply don’t know any better.Me though.

The world is empty without him.

Hermione comes over every day to make sure I’ve eaten.I make it a point to keep my children fed and well rested.I know that I need to stay well for my children’s sake, but I can’t seem to remember how to live without Severus.Neville comes by once a week to update me on the case.Today he came over to tell me that it’s being dropped.There’s not enough evidence that he was taken.Everything points to him not wanting to be found.It’s closed.He assured me that he would keep looking even without the other Aurors.Ron told him that he’d never stop either.I didn’t say anything.I couldn’t think of anything to say.

Today I looked in the mirror and didn’t recognize the boy staring back.My parent’s death.Growing up being treated like a disease.The war.It never stopped me from living.But I’m dead.It’s like I don’t even remember how to breathe.Some days I have to remind myself that I am still alive.

Six months.

The world is gray.Neville comes by.Still nothing.He leaves to return to his wife.I’ve started reading the letter every day.As twisted as it is, this is the only connection I have to him.This series of ink mocking my ineptitude.Wondering what I’m missing.What did I do to him.What didn’t I do to him.And then I see it.All at once I question myself.So I read it again and come to the same conclusion.I read it again.I read it again.I read it again.I read it again.

Hermione is in the other room helping to prepare lunch.I call her in.I ask her to read it, but she refuses.She’s hardly spent any time looking at these words.She believes someone forged his signature- paraded as him.I plead with her.And she reads it.I plead that she reads it again.I need her to come to this conclusion.She’s always been so much smarter than me.If she sees it then I’m not crazy.I’m not connecting dots that aren’t there.I need her see it.I need her to assure me that I didn’t create that message.

“Harry.I’ve read it.”

“Please.Again.Please.I don’t trust myself Hermione.I need you to see it.”

“Harry.”

“Read it carefully.Look at each word.”And she does.I watch her eyes follow each line carefully.Twice.Three times.Her eyes squint for a moment.

“Harry.You told me that you were positive that this is his writing?”

“Yes.It’s his.It’s definitely his.Do you see it.Please.”

“Yes.The first word of every sentence.I’m Being Watched.I Was Taken By The Loyal Vermin.Don’t Forget I Love You.Please Save Me.”She looks over the letter again.“Harry.I have to go to the ministry now.I’ll talk with Neville, and I’ll show them all this letter.We have to figure out who he was talking about.I suspect that it’s a death eater.I’ll get a list of each of the living ones- and any close relatives and then I’ll get a search warrant.This could be a lengthy process and I need to get started right away.I’m going to leave my babies with you.”

“Hermione.Are we going to find him?”My voice sounds so weak.I think I might be crying.

“Harry if I have to break into each and every home myself- yes we will find him.I have to go.I won’t be back till late, I’ll trust you to tell Ron.And I’ll trust you to watch my children.”She hugs me tightly.“We are going to save him.Until then, don’t do anything foolish.”

That is far easier said than done.If not for the children, I think I would do something foolish.Is it even possible for him to still be alive?I refuse to think like that.He’s safe.He’s well.Both him and our son.Please.

I have to trust Hermione.I do trust her.

I’m so afraid.

It’s well into the night when I finally manage to get all five children to sleep.Cassious is sitting at the table and I join him.

“Azalea is on edge.”

“She believes that the time is almost upon us.I hope for his safety, if only for my mistresses’ sake.”

“You’ve always been infuriatingly honest.Even overly blunt.I know you will not say something only to humor me.Do you think that Severus is even still alive?”He thinks for a moment.He’s quiet for a long pause.

“Yes.Mistress Azalea believes that he is still alive, so I believe that he is still alive.”

“And my son?”He doesn’t even pause for a moment.

“Not a chance.Even if your husband is still alive, if he were truly taken, then you should assume that he will not be the same as he once was.I have no way of knowing what he has or is going through.That does not bode well for an expecting mother.”I want to be angry at him for condemning my unborn son, but he’s only mirroring my own thoughts.

I’m about to respond when Ron walks through the floo.He joins us and I quickly tell him the new news.

“A secret message.Why didn’t we look for something like that sooner?”

“Because you and I aren’t smart enough to easily pick up on that stuff and you wife who is smarter than both of us combined refused to believe that Severus had written it.She’s working on getting a list of suspects and search warrants.”

“She’s incredible.If it’s all the same to you, since the kids are already asleep, I’ll stay here tonight.We’ll find him Harry.You know that, right?”

“I hope so Ron.”In a rare show of affection, he embraces me.Tightly he hugs me and it’s only this moment that I realized how desperately I needed it.

“He’s Severus fucking Potter!A double agent for nearly twenty years, the greatest potions master the wizarding world has ever known, and a hell of a mom.I’m sure whoever was stupid enough to take him is being tortured by him by now.Just.Try to stay hopeful.We will find him.”I know Ron’s trying to help, but I don’t need blind hopefulness right now.People die.I know that better than most.

“Okay Ron.I’ll try.”He pats my back a few more times and then goes to what has become his room.I go to the cupboard.It’s comforting to be in such a familiar environment.I sleep from exhaustion.I wake up to the sound of the floo chiming.Someone is trying to come through.It’s really early.I take down the wards and Neville steps through wearing his auror robes.

“Good morning Harry.Sorry to wake you, but I ran into Hermione and she wanted me to give you an update.There are about thirty suspects and she’s managed to get three warrants pushed through.Is Ron here?I could use the back up.”

“Yes, right now he’s…”There’s a loud knock on the door.Another visitor?It’s about five a.m., and no one else is awake.Neville looks at me in confusion.

“You are quite popular as always.”

“I don’t know who that would be.Hermione knows the passwords, she’d just floo in.”I’m questioning who it could be when Azalea tiredly walks past me.

“Daddy it’s time.Gotta answer the door.”Following after her is an equally exhausted Cassious.

“What do you mean sweetheart?”

“The boy in my dream.It’s cold outside and he is terribly under dressed, we should answer.”Neville is following us.When I open the door a naked boy stands awkwardly.His hands are clasped in front of him shielding his more intimate areas.

The boy- about my age- in front of me is thin and malnourished.His hair is dirty and unkempt and hanging past his chin.His eyes are tired and bloodshot.His skin littered with deep purple marks.He stands in front of me nude and bare.He’s shivering from the cold.His skin is translucent as if he’s never seen the sun.I don’t know him.I don’t know who he is.But he looks familiar.

“Azalea, I want you to go back to bed.”She hesitates.“Now Azalea.”I don’t know if she intended to listen, but Cassious has lifted her and is bringing her back inside.To safety.“Who are you, how have you found this place, and what do you want.”I’m not in any mood to deal with a potential threat.I hold my wand up and the only reason I’ve not attacked is because Neville grabs my wrist.

“Draco?”Neville asks.The boy looks down in shame.I can see the similarities between this boy and that prideful one now that I have a name.

“My father has Severus.”He says quietly.My hands are gripping his hair before I can stop myself.

“What did you say?”

“Severus.My father has him.Please save him.”The boy is crying and I release him.“I’ve been trying to escape to find you.I’ve been trying.”

“Why does your father have Severus.”Neville asks.I can’t seem to find my voice.

“Please.We are wasting time.I’ll tell you both everything.Just save him.”

“Neville.I’m going to go to Malfoy manor to get Severus.Can you keep an eye on him and watch my kids?”

“No.”He says.“I’m the Auror.If this is a trap, you could get hurt.Don’t act brashly.Your kids need you.Stay here and don’t let him out of your sight.”Neville is eyeing Malfoy calculatingly.“I don’t think he’s lying.You. Is there anything else that I need to know.Like where is he being kept?”The boy is red and curling into himself.

“My father has been keeping Severus in his bedroom.He’s chained up.My father… is not gentle with Omegas.The only reason I was able to escape is because he was preoccupied.I swear.I didn’t want to leave him.But.He’s to injured.He wouldn’t have been able to escape.I couldn’t have saved him.We need help.He needs help.”The boy is scared and crying.I’m about to question him further when Azalea runs out and hands him a blanket.

“It’s okay.Don’t cry.Everything will be okay.”Draco flinches when she touches his arm.“Az will not hurt you.You did the best you could.You tried.”

“Neville?”I ask.

“I’m going to get Ron, and then we are going to get Severus.What’s the password to get in?”

“I used the floo to get out.It might still be open.That would be your best chance.The password to my father’s quarters is… playtime.It’s a big wooden door on the second floor.”He’s wrapping the blanket around himself tightly.“My father will not know that I am missing just yet.”

“Why should I trust you?”

“I told you.My father isn’t gentle with Omegas.I know first-hand.I owe Severus a lot.I just… want him to be saved.I couldn’t have done it on my own.He’s injured and I’m very weak.I would have been caught and then Severus wouldn’t have had any chance.”Neville eyes him calculatingly before leaving to go and get Ron.The boy stands weakly in front of me.

“How were you able to escape?”

“An Omega has no social standing.This is the first day that my body hasn’t been…”He looks down at Azalea and averts his eyes, “promised to someone.No one would be looking for me.There are no charms keeping me from leaving the house, because I’ve been properly trained to not leave.For an Omega to leave his master is punishable.I… I know that I will have to be returned to my father because he owns me, and I know that when I am, his punishment will be severe.But.Professor Severus was always so kind to me.Just because this is my hell does not mean he should suffer as well.”

I lead him inside and when I motion for him to sit down on the sofa he doesn’t.

“Omegas are not people.You do not have to treat me with respect.It’s not like when we were students.”His eyes look so empty.“I’m not even an attached Omega.My Alpha doesn’t know about me.My father has bought me.And when I go back to him…”He’s breathing shakily.“I’m sorry.This isn’t your burden.We are talking about Severus.My father was enraged when he discovered that Severus is an Omega.He would have done anything to buy him.When he read about your wedding, he devised a plan.My father has several connections.I don’t fully know how he accomplished taking Severus- I only know the things he whispered to me in the bedroom.He told me that I would have a playmate and then he captured Severus.”

“I don’t trust you, the only reason Neville is even checking is because this is the only lead we have.”

“I know.You have no reason to trust me.”Neville and an exhausted Ron come out.Ron looks at the dirty boy still standing.

“I’ve we really come so low as to trust him.”Draco looks away from him.

“I don’t care what you say about me.But please.Severus needs to be saved.He’s hurt really bad, I just want him to be safe.”

“Harry, the rest of the kids are still sleeping.Just keep an eye on them and this guy.”

“Be safe.Both of you.”They nod and floo away.Draco is wrapping his arms tightly around himself.

“Assuming that you are telling the truth, when Severus went missing, he was pregnant.”Draco looks away from me.

“Severus is still alive.Just be thankful for that.”

“There’s more that you aren’t telling me.”

“Please.I can’t talk anymore.”Before I can blink the boy is gasping for air.My hand is around his throat.My brain keeps ordering my hand to let go, but it will not listen.He looks at me and I’m so angry that I just want to punch him, but I know that will not solve anything.

How long will it take for Ron and Neville to infiltrate Malfoy Manor and will they successfully find and save Severus.How long.

“Daddy.If you don’t let go of him, he will die.”As if on instinct, I release him.

“Azalea.Daddy didn’t mean to do something so bad.”She’s patting my arm.

“Mommy would want us to help him.I’ve seen him in Mommy’s thoughts a lot.I believe that Mommy was very fond of this boy.And I believe that this boy was very fond of Mommy.”She’s smiling gently and understandingly at both of us.“He said that he can’t talk anymore.I think he is unable.Am I right.”Draco nods quietly.

“Look.Draco, just sit down.”He continues to stand.

“I’m… dirty.All Omegas are dirty.That’s the only thing we are good for.Being dirty.I do not want to infect this home.”The floo chimes and Hermione walks in practically falling asleep while walking.

“Harry, I need to take a break, I can’t stay conscious long enough to file any more papers.”She looks at me and then looks to Draco.

“There’s a new event.Draco claims that his father has Severus.Neville and Ron are there searching for him.”

“That would make sense.Ron did once say that Malfoy Sr. Is a collector of Omegas.How long ago did they leave?”

“About twenty minutes.”Hermione looks at Azalea.

“Az sweetheart.Could you check on the other children and make sure they are still asleep?”Az smiles up at Hermione.

“Az will let adults have adult conversation.Yes, Az will check on the others.”Hermione waits until Azalea leaves before addressing Draco.

“If it turns out that you are lying and you’ve sent my husband some place dangerous, then I will see to it that your body is never found.”

“I am not deceiving you.”He says submissively.Hermione nods briefly before continuing.

“Is it true that your father has ‘collected’ you.”Draco seems to cower into himself.

“Yes.He has.”The floo chimes and before the magic even dissipates, Ron is running up to me.

“We found him, but he’s in rough shape.Neville apparated him to St. Mungo’s.”Everything stops.

“Really.You really found him.”Hermione is embracing us both and when I look over to Draco he has a small pleased smile on his face.

“Harry.Go.We will stay here and keep an eye on Draco.Just.”Ron is quiet.“It’ll be best if you just see for yourself the state he’s in.”Hermione embraces me again, and I’m running.As if, if I don’t get to him quick enough, he will disappear.

At St. Mungo’s I’m running down halls, and asking every orderly for directions.Until finally I make it to a room that Neville is standing outside of.

“Harry.Good Ron go to you.”Neville is not wearing his Auror Robes anymore.

“Is Severus in there?”He stands firmly between me and the door.

“Harry.Before you see him, listen to me.Severus was violated.He was tortured.If you charge in there he may not respond positively.I need you to understand that he is very fragile right now, and you have to stay calm.”

“He’s my husband.”My hand reaches for the door, but my arm is grabbed.

“Please.Take it from me.He will not respond well.Trust me when I tell you, I know what those that have gone crazy from torture look like.”He’s looking at me imploringly, but I don’t hear anything.

“Neville.Severus is my husband.He’s my Omega.”He cuts me off his eyes empty.

“Do you know where we are at.Do you know why I brought him here?Because I know St. Mungo’s very well.I’ve been coming here since I was a toddler.Every weekend I visit my parents.My parents who were tortured.I know I’m not the most reliable, but I know what someone fucked in the head looks like.If you go in there now not knowing how to act, then he will be afraid of you.He needs all the help he can get, so calm down.”He opens the door slowly and he enters first.“Good afternoon Severus.I have a guest here that’s been excited to see you again.”

When I look at him, I’m tempted leave.That can’t be the same man.That cannot be my Severus.I’m also tempted to run to him, but the hand around my arm keeps me in place.Every step is slow and pronounced.After the third step, he actually stares blandly at us.I half expect him to yell off an insult.Instead he cries.

I’m beside him before Neville can stop me.“I’m right here Severus.You are safe now.”His hand is in mine and I notice how prominent all of the bones are.He’s frail and malnourished.He’s also fighting my grip.Desperate to be free of my touch, all the while screaming frantically.Neville grasps my hand and separates us.

“He will not hurt you Severus.Do you remember Harry?”Severus looks between us, small tears staining his cheeks.It’s ludicrous to think that Severus wouldn’t remember me.His Alpha.His husband.But the empty gaze gives no clues.“Harry is very nice.I promise.He’s very happy to see that you are safe.”

I take a closer look at Severus.

His hair is dirty and limply hanging against his bony cheeks.His eyes are glazed and glossy as if he’s unable to see.His fingers are bare.The wedding ring is no longer clasped around his finger.He’s wearing what must be Neville’s Auror robes.His belly is distended as if he were…

As if he were…

As if he were…

“Neville.Has a nurse examined him yet?”

“No.We were waiting for your permission.He resists all touch, so an examination would have to be forced.For that, they would need his Alpha’s permission.”

“I want Poppy to do it.Can you have someone send for her.”He nods softly and goes to leave, but Severus reaches and grabs his arm.

“Don’t go.Don’t go.”He cries.“Don’t leave me here.Please.Please.”Neville kneels beside the bed.

“Severus, this is Harry.He cares very much for you, and I promise.He will not hurt you, and he will not let anyone else hurt you.”Again Neville tries to leave, but Severus cries harder.

“Neville, will you stay here with him.I’ll go.”

“Harry.Are you sure?”

“It’s more important for Severus to feel safe.I’ll be right back.”It doesn’t take long to find a mediwitch to send out a message to Poppy.I stand outside the room wondering if I should even bother going back in.

Severus is afraid of me.He didn’t even seem to know who I am.I know he’s back.But somehow.It feels like he’s still missing.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... a couple of things.   
> 1\. Yes I know I just posted a chapter... but... I love you guys.  
> 2\. if there are any weird spelling grammar etc things... sorry it's 3 a.m. and I've given up soda... so I'm not really myself.  
> 3\. To the people that are iffy with angst. There will be more. But I assure all of you. Severus is not going to die and the story will end happily. There is a method to my madness and basically the reason I rewrote this story in the first place was because I wanted Severus to be kidnapped, raped, and conceive a child that isn't his.... and before you ask... yes... there is a reason for that that you will learn at a later date.   
> 4\. All of you are going to be pissed next chapter because Harry will have to deal with the ministry and their backwards view of Omegas (it was going to be in this chapter, but I opted for something slightly less angst (but still angst) with a little glimmer of hope.  
> 5\. I want to see if anyone can guess who Draco's Alpha is... :) because... I've left a couple clues way way way back... and if it is wanted, I am tempted to do a separate oneshot that's mostly smut with draco and his alpha... I mean after all at least in this work poor Draco has suffered a lot.  
> 6\. and most important. Onward my ducklings.

It feels like forever waiting for Madam Pomfrey to show up.I’m afraid to go back into that room without her.No.I’m afraid to face him.I’m afraid to look at him and see that glossy afraid look in his eyes.Severus seems comfortable enough with Neville, but any other male and he’s noticeably afraid.Poppy does eventually hurry her way towards me.Still just waiting outside his room.She looks at me and instantly knows that something isn’t right.

“Harry.Why aren’t you inside?”

“He doesn’t want me around him.I thought he’d be more comfortable if I didn’t crowd him.”I’m prepared for her to chastise me, but instead she hugs me tightly.I imagine this is how a mother would comfort her son.

“You did the right thing Harry.It’s important that we try to not upset him.I will inspect his injuries as best as I am able.”Her arms strangle me in the tightness.“For now, just remember that he is alive.That’s the most important thing.”

“I know.”I follow slowly behind her.This time, I’m much more careful about startling him.Neville is holding his hand and rubbing the top with his thumb.This seems to pacify my husband.

“Severus, it looks like you have a couple of visitors.”He says gently with a smile.“It’s Harry and Poppy.Do you remember them?”

“Hello Severus.”Poppy says gently.She kneels beside the bed, but otherwise makes no other contact.I don’t say anything even when he looks at me.I stay still like a startled doe.Still.He cowers into Neville’s shoulder.

Neville only looks at me apologetically.Poppy doesn’t pay either of us any attention.

“Severus.”She starts again.“Would it be okay for me to check you over.”He doesn’t answer.“I’m a medi-witch.So naturally, I am very professional.I only want to check you for any injuries that you may have.It’s important to get check-ups regularly.Do you think you can let me do that.”He tilts his head at her, but says nothing.She continues to smile motherly, then she presses a single finger against his temple.He starts crying, but she doesn’t remove her finger.“It’s okay to cry Severus, but I will not hurt you.I’m only checking you for injuries.That way I can see to it that you get any help that you need.”Her eyes close for several minutes, and when she opens them, I can see how much her smile is strained.But she refuses to lose her calm smile.“Thank you very much Severus, now.May I open up these robes?”His hand is shaking in Neville’s.

Again, she smiles gently, but doesn’t wait for an answer.Her hands move slowly but surely.When the clothing is pried from his body, I have to fight down the bile.His ribs are prominent through his skin, but his stomach is distended with large black and purple bruises.When she lays her hand on his belly, he flinches away from her.Long white scars travel across his chest.I try to not look at the blood he’s sitting in.I want to hug him.I want to hold him against me until he knows that he’s safe, but I know it would only make the situation worse. Poppy smiles again at Severus before wrapping him back in Neville’s Auror robes.

“Thank you very much Severus.”She stands slowly and taps my arm.I follow her out.

“What is your assessment?”

“I’m afraid that it isn’t quite over yet.He’s far to skittish for me to do a more invasive test.But that is what I need to do.I have little doubt that he has anal tares.”

“I thought that Omegas were made for intercourse.”I hate talking like this.She nods.

“Yes.All Omegas including the ones that are male, are biologically constructed for sex.For Severus to have anal tares… well.Clearly we need to do all we can for him now.”A nurse comes by and greet Poppy.

“You were able to inspect the patient?”

“Partially.I will need to place him into a comatose state for the rest of the examination.”The nurse nods and turns to me.

“We will need your consent to…”I feel sick and Poppy wraps her arm around my shoulder.

“No.Severus is my patient.And I am caring for him.There is no need to bring his heritage into this.This does not concern you.”The woman stares wide eyed before leaving.“Harry.The examination will be very invasive.I would like for you to be there as well.No others.I worry over his mental health.For the brief moment that I intercepted his thoughts, they were muddled and confused.He was afraid, but he wasn’t sure why.I believe we have a long road ahead of us.”

“Poppy.I feel awful for asking.So please don’t… Severus stomach is still round as if he were pregnant.Is he… could that be my…?”Her face remains professional.She is after all trained to give bad news.

“Harry.Severus is your Omega.Any child of Severus’s is a child of yours… if you… allow it.”

“Biologically though…”

“If you are searching for an answer you know doesn’t exist, then you will only upset yourself.I believe Severus is approximately five months pregnant.Right now, it’s important that we do everything we can to counteract what has been done to him.He needs to remain as calm as possible- which mean, you need to stay calm.”She’s looking at me in a way I can’t seem to understand.

“Just.Tell me what I need to do.”

“We will put him into a coma like state so that I can inspect him, for now, we need to keep as many negative stimuli as possible away from him including… your children.Right now, since we do not know how he will respond, they do not need to see him.He is not responding well to you, so I cannot be sure that he will respond well to his children.”

“I understand.”I don’t like it but I understand.

“I also believe that we should not outright question him on what has happened.Not yet.”

“Yea.You’re right.”She hugs me again briefly before pulling apart.

“We will get started right away.”

Malnourished.Several broken ribs and a few cracked ones.Anal trauma.Foreign substances in his system.Numerous bruises and cuts.Old burns on his hands and feet.Those are just some of the many notes that were written about my husband’s body.By the end of it, it’s hard to look at the man I love and not cry.Hermione comes in.She takes one look at him and cries like I wish I could.But I’m a man.And I have to be strong.So I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from screaming.

Poppy admonishes a few potions and spells and then revives him before I have a chance to compose myself.Again, his glossy gaze looks at the people in the room.He sets his eyes on Hermione.

“Hello Severus.I brought you a few potion magazines.Don’t tell the nurses, they’d say you need to be resting.”She sets them down in his lap and smiles easily at him.“Now you have to promise not to rat me out, otherwise I won’t be able to bring you any more contraband.”He blinks a couple times then smiles slightly confused.

“I promise.”He says weakly.It’s such a small thing, but it breaks me.And I’m crying.

“All you have to do is tell me or Harry if you need something and we will do everything we can to get it to you.”His head tilts at my name and the smile vanishes.His fists grasp the thin blanket over him protectively.All happiness from the previous moment leaves.And again.I’m looking at a stranger.

“Hermione, can I talk to you for a bit in private.”She gently pats Severus’s arm and then follows me out.“Is Ron with Draco?And my kids are they okay.”

“Yes and Yes.Ron put Draco in one of the spare rooms.He’s been locked inside for now- with food and clothes.He was crying when Ron told him he could use the attached bathroom.Azalea is the only one who knows what’s going on and she’s been asked not to talk about it.I doubt the other children even know about the guest.”

“Good.”

“Before I came to the room, I asked a nurse to assemble all records of Severus.A lot of paperwork will need to be done.I have also alerted the ministry, Lucius is being questioned by Aurors now.”The name brings back all anger.My blood runs hot and it’s everything to keep my feet planted.“I ask that when you bring up your case against Lucius, that you have Ron with you.Of the three of us, he knows the most about the wizarding world’s laws.Possibly have his father as well.”I nod.I hear nurses chattering down the hall and I feel caged in.I don’t want to be here.I don’t want Severus to be here.

“Hermione, Severus didn’t seem to be afraid of you.I hate to ask, but I’m going to need your help.He’s terrified of me.I need someone to help me take care of him.There’s no way he can do it himself, and I don’t want some stranger tending to him.Hermione, I want him home.I want him safe.”

“Harry.Severus is my friend.You don’t even have to ask.If you want him home Harry, then I’ll make sure that happens.I’ll have Ron pack extra sets of clothes for us and our children, and we will stay with you at least until you can take care of Severus on your own.”

“Thank you.Thank you.”I can’t begin to tell her how grateful I am.

It takes a full day of prep.I was afraid to put him in our old room, so I made an unused one more comfortable.It’s far enough away from the rest of the used rooms that he will not be disturbed.Neville helps transport him, then he settles him into the bed.Hermione is there as well, and once Severus’s sees her, he calms down.Poppy also has free reign to come and go for Severus.She visits every day to check on him.She agrees that being out of a hospital might be good for his mental health.

Azalea knows that mommy is home, but I told her that she can’t see him yet.I want to protect her as much as I want to protect him.How would she respond, if he reacted negatively?For now, we can’t take any chances.Azalea is the only one of the children to know.Cassious will not even let her near the part of the house that Severus is in.

We can’t take any chances.

For now, Severus needs to recuperate.

And then.Not even a full day back home, and I wake to Severus screaming.

I’m running down the hall to him and I’m thankful when I see Hermione as well.She’s clasping his hand as he screams.Thick tears are rolling down his cheeks.

“Harry, we need Poppy now.I think he’s in labor.”I feel like I can’t move.“Harry, go.I’ll stay with Severus.He needs you to get Poppy.You have to move.”All at once I’m running.Just trusting my brain to get me where I need to be.I’m running.Severus is in labor.I’m running.Severus is giving birth.I’m running.To a baby that isn’t mine.

“Please.You have to come quick.Severus is in labor.”I don’t have time to think about how strange it is to be at Hogwarts.I don’t have time to think about how Severus is doing.I don’t have time to think about how I feel about all this.I just know that I need to get her to him.I know how serious the situation is when she doesn’t even bother grabbing her robes.She grabs me and apparates us back to my home.Back to my husband.

The screaming is so loud.He’s in so much pain.And I can’t do anything.I can never do anything, just rely on others.He’s screaming.Then all at once it’s over.There’s no sound.Everything is quiet.I’m collapsed on the ground just watching everyone move.Poppy wraps something soft and squishy in a blanket, she tries to hand it to Severus, but he shutters away.

The baby isn’t crying.Poppy walks close to me.Her motherly aura is radiating off of her.

“Why isn’t the baby crying?”I ask softly.

“She is very premature.Due to Severus health, we should have suspected premature birth.But with him being an Omega, I didn’t.An Omega’s body is so suitable for child bearing that I was sure with the proper care being given to him now, that this wouldn’t happen.Would you like to hold her?”I don’t know how to answer.Would I be an awful person for refusing her?Her, who is so small and blameless in all of this chaos.“It’s a miracle that she’s alive, and though she isn’t crying, I’ve checked and her lungs are developed.I believe she’s just weak and frail… like her mother.”

Then there is crying.Small and muted.Instinctively I reach for my daughter, but Poppy isn’t looking at me.She’s looking back at Severus.The baby isn’t crying.It’s Severus.I long to comfort him, but he doesn’t respond well to me.So I force myself to not look in his direction.He needs to heal.And for that… he doesn’t need me.

“Poppy.Please, check on Severus, I will hold her.”She nods and hands me the little bundle.

Her face is small and thin.She doesn’t squirm. But her eyes are open and watching me.Her blue eyes.A small patch of pale blond hair curls on her face.She doesn’t look anything like Severus.And she doesn’t look anything like me.But.She looks exactly like…

I don’t want to hold her, but at the same time, I feel guilty.It isn’t her.She’s not the one to blame.I know that she didn’t do anything to deserve my resentment.But she’s the embodiment of the action.

“Go Away.Go Away.”Severus cries.He talks so little now that it’s like every word- even the painful ones- are a miracle.Poppy rests her eyes on me, and I take my que.I’m to take this defenseless baby away from Severus because it upsets him.So I do.Because what else can I do.

“It seems like you and me are the same little one.Neither of us are wanted or needed.”Azalea sleepily walks out of her room rubbing her eyes.

“Mommy gave birth.Is that my baby sister?”She asks excitedly.I want to tell her no.I want to say that this thing isn’t part of our family.I want to say that… but I also don’t.I understand all too well what it’s like to not be part of a family.What it’s like to be an orphan.I think if Severus was in his right mind, then he would reach the same conclusion.I will love this child.Maybe not right now.Maybe not tomorrow.But I will.One day.It’ll come easier.One day I’ll be able to honestly say that this is my daughter.

“Yes.This is your baby sister.Mommy… can’t really name her right now.So what do you think we should name her?”Azalea pauses for a moment.

“Erica.Erica is a pretty name for a pretty girl.Don’t you think Daddy.”

“Yes.Sweetheart.Your right.Thank you.”Thank you.You always know what to say.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a couple of things. this chapter may seem just a touch rushed, but I've been really sick the last few days and wanted to upload this, so there were parts that I didn't want to dwell on... the other thing. As with other things concerning this story in the past, I might have a few more of you jump off the boat. And honestly. That's fine. Obviously all of you are free to continue reading this or not continue, but towards the end of this chapter the intent of a one of the characters should be fairly clear. This was intentional, and the creation of this character was basically for a certain reason that will come to pass. Aside from that. There's still just a bit of angst in this chapter, but I hope to bring more fluff to you all as soon as the story shift (which will happen eventually. For now though... Onward my ducklings.

I’m once again reminded of how I loathe the ministry of magic.Though it has been much less corrupt since the end of the war, the officials are still unbarable.I would honestly prefer having Hermione with me right now.Ultimately though, Ron understands the laws of the wizard world better.And more to the point.Hermione is at home with Severus.And Severus cannot be alone.

So I sit in a chair feeling like I’ve been called to the headmaster’s office.In these moments. I feel powerless.Surrounded by people that honestly do not care.

“Now Mr. Potter, let us discuss the matter of compensation.”He’s monotone.

“Compensation?”The man’s eyes never look up from the stack of papers.

“Yes, I understand the Alpha in question, Lucius Malfoy, took your Omega without your expressed permission.”My teeth are grinding together.Ron’s hand wraps around my wrist.

“He kidnapped Severus and tortured him for approximately six months.He raped him.Severus lost our child during that time.The loss of his child along with the torture that was inflicted on him, has causedSeverus to be mentally unstable.”Ron instructed me to not bring up the fact that Lucius impregnated Severus.So I will not.I trust my friend in that regard.

“Well that is unfortunate.”My hand is balled into a fist.

“I want the one responsible heavily punished.”I state trying to reign in my anger.

“I’m afraid we cannot do that Mr. Potter.Lucius Malfoy is an important wizard after all.And your…” He looks down at the papers. “Severus is only an Omega.Now.As for compensation.Mr. Malfoy is prepared to pay a pretty hefty sum for the use of your Omega.”Before I can stop myself, my wand is pointed squarely at the assholes nose.Ron’s arms are under mine restraining me.

“I know Harry! But you cannot attack him.”

“Doesn’t it mean anything!?Are your morals that warped!?Lucius Malfoy raped my husband.This is not some macabre unsupported statement.I have proof.My husband is covered in injuries.He’s afraid of all men including me.”

“Mr. Potter.My documents show that he is still very much fertile and capable of intercourse.He does not hold a profession, so clearly his use is primarily in the bedroom.Since the Omega is still capable of preforming the duties that you have set for him, there is no further action that can be taken other than the acceptance of payment for your Omega’s services.”

“HE WAS RAPED!”

“An Omega cannot be raped Mr. Potter.Now, I suggest calmly sitting down so that we can put an end to this situation.Lucius Malfoy is prepared to pay you four hundred galleons.You see Mr. Potter, Lucius Malfoy is considered a collector.Mr. Malfoy has expressed interest in your Omega, and he is also prepared to pay you similarly for future use of your Omega.Mr. Malfoy is also willing to outright buy the Omega Severus to the tune of three thousand galleons.”I’m too busy keeping the bile down to respond.

“Harry Potter is not interest in that deal.”Ron’s hand is rubbing my back in an uncharacteristically comforting manor.“You can tell Mr. Lucius Malfoy to shove his offer up his ass.”

“I’m afraid that is not your call to make.”The official states blandly.“Mr. Potter.I suggest you consider the offer.It is a very generous offer.Your Omega is much older and not worth near that amount on a regular market.If he is as unstable as you have spoken, then it would be a sound business deal.”

“If you say another word.Any other word.I will kill you.I’m not just saying that either.One word and I’ll kill you.”

“Mr. Potter because of your past heroism in saving the magical world, I will ignore that threat, but you will do well reigning in your anger.”

“Harry.Getting angry isn’t going to fix it.”I’m standing to leave.I’ll rethink a battle plan.Ron holds my arm bruisingly.“You can’t leave without this being settled, your case will be thrown out.”He whispers.He waits until I am seated before staring back at the nameless official.I’m reminded that Ron is much more intelligent than he lets on.“I would like a moment to speak with my client.”

The official nods and Ron and I walk out together.

“Harry.It’s going to piss you off, but we are going to have to ‘consider’ the offer.You will walk in and explain that you need to talk over Lucius Malfoy’s proposal with your financial advisers at Gringotts.I know you don’t want to debauch Severus in any way, but this will be the only way you can leave to gather our thoughts without having the case completely dropped.We need to be prepared.”The bile in my stomach returns, but I nod.

“I understand.”Sometimes, I really hate the magical world.So we set up another appointment three days from now.I have three days to find a course of action.

At home, Hermione is caring for the children.She greets me and embraces me.I don’t know what can be done.She’s upset as well.And Ron.Well he is not surprised by the course that the ministry wishes to take.

I check on Severus.

He’s lying in his bed.In what has become his room.It’s difficult to think of this man as my Omega.He cowers anytime I move into the room.The only person he will let touch him for any length is Hermione.I’ve had to rely on her a lot.He cannot take care of himself- and he will not let me.He goes from one extreme to the next.Some days he actually talks with Hermione.On other days Hermione has had to bathe him and feed him.Hermione and Ron- as well as their kids have essentially moved into what was Severus’s and my home.It doesn’t feel like home anymore.

He will not let me touch him, and it causes him extreme stress for me to stay in the same room as him.Poppy is the only medical professional that I trust to see to his health.I don’t think he recognizes any of us most of the time, though he has a few times asked Hermione if her children are well.Poppy thinks that with time- he will get better.For now though, I’m married to a stranger.

I don’t have the mental capacity presently to grieve our unborn son.He was going to be named Dill.Instead.While Severus was tortured, he conceived a girl.He will not look at her.I named her Erica.A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.I will not lie.It was difficult to hold her at first, knowing what her existence meant.How many times did that monster rape him.

I know that it wasn’t a smart plan, but I honestly thought it would help him.I brought him Erica.It was time for her feeding.I thought, maybe once he heard her tiny hungry cry that his maternal instincts would take over… as they always have before.She cried.He only pulled his knees tighter against his chest and cowered into himself.Never looking at her.He would tremble.I held out though.To hopeful that this would be the miracle cure.She cried for a long time.It wasn’t until his cries echoed her own that I gave in.It took an hour for Hermione to console him.I don’t bring Erica around him anymore.

I haven’t let our children see him yet.Even though he’s been back a week.I’m afraid for them to see.If he turns away from them… like he has with me I know how deeply that would hurt them.Azalea is the only one that knows the he’s back, though I haven’t told her.Azalea doesn’t ask.She knows the truth.I can tell by the way her eyes narrow at me.She hasn’t confronted me yet though.

“Severus.It’s just me.Harry.Your husband.I’m not going to hurt you.”I reach my hand out and as usual, he flinches away from me.Hermione comes in and when she’s within reach, he grasps her protectively.

“Severus.He isn’t going to hurt you.You can trust him.”It hurts that he lets Hermione nonchalantly touch him, but I can’t.Also though, I’m glad that someone can reach him.Severus tilts his head at her.I’m not sure he understand who she is or who I am.Or who he is.In the week that he’s been back, he looks healthier.He is still much thinner than he should be, but his cheeks have filled out and the majority of his physical injuries have healed.

Reluctantly, I’ve let Draco stay here.I still don’t like him, but if not for Draco, my husband wouldn’t be back here now.He’s not permitted to leave his room until I trust him though.He isn’t permitted to talk to my children.Food is brought to him and there is a bathroom attached to his room.He’s essentially a willing prisoner.He asks about Severus every time I bring him food.

“Draco, you are a pure blood.”

“Yes.”

“And an Omega.”

“Yes.”He more closely resembles the boy I went to school with.The bruises have healed and he is no longer dirty.

“The ministry does not wish to take action against your father because Severus is an Omega, do you know of any way to turn things in our favor.”He pulls his knees against his chest.

“Omegas are property.Father has not yet put a warrant out for my return.He doesn’t know where I am.But I am his property.If you wanted to play by the rules of the ministry, you could as for me as a form of payment.But I know that isn’t what you want.You want my father to be punished for what he has done to your Omega.Not because Severus is your property, but because you love him.The easiest way would be if permeant damage was done to Severus.And when I say damage, I mean related to his use in the bedroom.If Severus were infertile, then my father could not compensate you with material possessions.But we can’t do that.”

“I want your father locked up.I want him arrested.”

“Did you have insurance taken out on Severus.”

Insurance.

“My financial adviser suggested for me too, but I detested the idea of Severus being viewed more as property than he already was.”

“Then, I’m afraid that nothing can really be done.I would talk with your financial advisers.I know that you don’t want money, but that might be the only thing that can be done.Potter… Omegas are dirty pathetic creatures.I know that you love him, but the ministry will never see him as a person.The moment that you claimed him, he became an object.Even if you had taken insurance out on him, I’m sure it would have done little good.My father is very powerful and he has many connections.”

“Your father found out about Severus because of the article about me marring him.Is that when you found out?”

“No.I’ve known since I was a student.I went into heat for the first time during my fifth year.Severus restrained me so that I would not go to my Alpha.That was the last year that I was free.Because that was the year that I was officially an Omega.The year that the ministry of magic allowed my father to purchase me.I lost my virginity that summer.My father still doesn’t know who my Alpha is.But I knew my fifth year that Severus was also an Omega.I never told my father.I knew that he would want Severus if he knew.”

“Who is your Alpha?”He looks away from me.

“I would rather not tell you.I am dirty.If my Alpha was to ever find out about me, I would be so ashamed.I wouldn’t wish my Alpha to be saddles with an Omega who could not even stay pure for him.”He’s quite for a while.“I’m sure that’s why Severus can’t stand to look at you now.Because he’s dirty too.An Omega’s only role is to be faithful and loyal to their Alpha.To give their Alpha everything that they are.And Omegas like me or Severus are dirty.”My hand stings as it connects to his cheek.He’s crying, but somehow, I know it’s not from the pain.

“Severus is not dirty.”

“He is though.And he knows it.”Draco is curled into a tight ball.“Father made sure we both know.No Alpha would ever want me.I’m a disgrace.How could any Alpha ever love an Omega who is dirty?”He shakes his head.“Severus deserves to be happy.He tried so hard to protect me.He wanted to buy me that way my father couldn’t… but Severus is not an Alpha so.He would have been unable.The world certainly is unfair.”

I understand why Tom Riddle wanted to end the ministry.I understand him more and more as time passes.The ministry is still corrupt.

“I don’t want to leave, but I’ll have to return to my father soon.I’m his property.”Draco looks so small.It’s hard to believe that we are the same age.“Tomorrow, I will leave.I’ve been gone for too long.I want you to obliviate me.That way nothing I’ve seen or heard can be used against your family.”

“Draco, we will figure something out.”He brings his knees deeper into his chest.Like Severus, he’s healed somewhat, but I can still see the fractures underneath.I leave him to the quiet.

Hermione is caring for the children- fixing them food and such, so I take the opportunity to peak in on Severus again.I don’t know what I expect.But he’s my husband.

When I open the door, he mimics Draco’s behavior.He curls tightly into himself.

“Hello Severus.I know you probably don’t want me here, but I don’t know where else to go.You were the only place that I ever felt like I belonged.I know that I really shouldn’t be here without Hermione.I know that I might upset you if I’m here for to long.I promise.I won’t get any closer.I’ll stay here by the door.”

He’s observing me quietly.His long ink black hair shields part of his face.His eyes are black pools of a bottomless abyss.He’s so beautiful.His sharp lips say nothing, but still I watch waiting for them to move.But he doesn’t, so that only leaves me to talk.I keep to my promise.I say poised against the door.The palm of my hand touches the cool wood.It grounds me and reminds me not to move.

“I don’t know how to get retribution.The law is against us.Why is the magical world so backwards?Lucius offered me money in exchange for using you.I was so furious that I threatened to murder the messenger, and Draco is planning to go back tomorrow.I don’t know what to do.You were always the one that pointed me in the right direction.Severus, I’m so scared without you.I keep trying to put on a brave face.But I just don’t know how.”I’m kneeling on the floor, but I keep my hand firmly against the door.I will not break my promise to him.I can’t look at him though.I can’t let him see how weak I am.I can’t let him see how broken and alone I feel.

Hot tears are dripping on the carpet under me.I can’t cry in front of him.I have to be strong.“Severus, do you even know who I am.Does it even matter.”My voice sounds so weak.

“Draco can’t leave.”I look up and tears distort the vision of my husband still on the bed.He’s talking.He’s not looking at me.

“Severus?I don’t understand.”

“Draco can’t leave.Don’t let him go back there.No one deserves to be there!”He’s screaming and I’m terrified that he will worsen his condition.

“Severus, I can’t keep him here.The law is against Omegas.The law says that he belongs to his father.I can’t protect him.”

“Can’t!Dirty… SO dirty…. DIRTY!”

“Severus.Please calm down.You aren’t dirty.There’s nothing wrong with you.I love you so much.I don’t know what to do.I’m not going to hurt you.I’m not mad at you.I’m not disgusted by you.I love you.Please believe that.I just want make it right.And there’s no way for me to do that.”

“I want Draco.”

“Severus.”

“Couldn’t protect him.Couldn’t protect baby.”His hand is over his lower abdomen.“Dirty.Dirty.”

“You aren’t dirty.I love you.I know that you are scared and confused.I’m sure that your head is muddled.But I’m someone who will not hurt you.I don’t know how lucid you really are.I don’t know if you’re talking instinctively, but I love you.And your children love you.Your children that are alive and healthy.I know that doesn’t make the pain end.Our son would have been happy.We would have adored him, and I know it hurts.I’m hurting too, but I don’t want to lose my son and my husband.”He’s shaking so I force myself to calm down.I don’t want to stress him out further.“What do you want me to do Severus.I know that you don’t want me near you.I know that you still hurt a lot.What should I do.Please.

“H.. Harry?”He asks weakly.His eyes are clearer.I want to run to him, but I keep my hand flat on the door.

“Yes Severus.”I’m to hopeful.“You know who I am.”I’m so happy.But.I shouldn’t get carried away.

“Don’t let Draco go back there.Please.Do that.F.. For me.”

“Severus, I can keep hiding him, but eventually his father will find out where he is, and I won’t be able to keep him here.”He’s looking away from me.

“Trade.An Omega for another.That’s the only way.The payment for using me.I want Draco.”

“Severus, if I take payment then there’s no way he will be punished.”

“He will not be punished.No matter what.He will not be punished.And even if there were a way… it wouldn’t change what was done.H.. Harry.Draco is my student.At least this way, he will not go back there.”

“Severus.I.. I don’t like it, but I understand.Can I please hold you.Even for a moment.”His eyes are wide and fearful.

“Please… don’t.Don’t come any closer please.I’m so scared.I know that you wouldn’t hurt me, but I’m so scared.Even now I just want to cry.Harry.Please just go.Protect Draco.I feel like I’m lost inside my own mind.Sometimes it’s easy to remember who you are, but sometimes it’s so difficult.Please just hold out for me.I’m trying to remember who I am.But sometimes all I can do is cry.I’m trying.I’m trying.”His head is in his hands and I know that he’s crying.I want to comfort him, but when he looks back up at me all I see is emptiness in those eyes.He’s not the same man he was moments ago.He’s screaming, but I don’t leave my spot crouched on the ground.He’s screaming and backing further away from me.Like I’m a stranger.

“It’s okay Severus.I’m leaving now.I’m leaving.I’ll do what I have to.Just.Hold out for me too.”I leave closing the door behind me.Azalea is waiting for me.

“Mommy is in a maze.”

“Azalea.Sweetheart.”She’s so young, I don’t want to put anything on her, but my mouth won’t stop.“Do you think that Mommy will get better.”

Her head tilts.

“Az thinks that Mommy is getting better all the time.Is that boy going to be staying here?”

“It looks like it.Why don’t you go play sweetheart.”

“Az may be a child, but Az understands things that Daddy doesn’t.Az… is different from other children.”

“I know you are, but I want to keep you innocent for as long as I can.”She smiles softly at me.

“That isn’t something that Daddy has control over.Daddy.Az thinks that you should talk to the Goblin at that bank.”She smiles wide and beautiful.“Daddy should do that.”

I was debating going.Did she foresee something happening?

The next day, I find myself at Gringotts talking with my financial advisor.Ron came with me to keep me level headed.The two of us were there for all of the afternoon leading up into the night.Eventually, we just went home.Everyone has gone to bed, so Ron does as well.Me.I peak in on Severus, and he’s sleeping.Azalea is sitting by the door.

“Shh.Don’t wake mommy up.”

“Azalea, you shouldn’t be in here.”

“It’s okay Daddy.I waited until Mommy went to sleep.Az was thinking.”I kneel next to her.

“About what?”

“Daddy loves Mommy a lot.And Mommy loves Daddy a lot.Daddy.You would do anything to make Mommy better… Right?”

“Of course I would Sweetie.”She smiles and nods.

“Okay.That’s all Az needs to know.Az is sleepy.”She kisses my cheek and leaves me alone in the room with my sleeping husband.It’s late.I should go to sleep too.

I make my way into the cupboard that has become my bedroom.I don’t think anyone other than Azalea knows that I’ve been sleeping in here, and I’d prefer to keep it that way.When I do finally fall asleep, it’s restless.I don’t wake until I hear loud banging on the door.Just as I remove myself from the closet, I see Ron tiredly making his way out to the door.Both of us are confused.

I open the door and outside is half a dozen Aurors.They all look apologetic.I’m sure they all know my situation since they work with Ron.

“Is there an issue?”He asks.“It’ll take me a couple minutes to grab my gear, but…”

“No Ron.We are here for Harry.We need to bring him in for questioning.”

“Questioning?”

“Yes.Lucius Malfoy has been reported dead.His servants found him dead yesterday afternoon.You are the most likely suspect.”

“I didn’t do it!I couldn’t have.”He’s dead.Yes, I wanted him dead, but how.

“Yea!Harry was at Gringotts all day yesterday.I was with him!”The aurors are looking between each other.

“You were with him?”

“Yes, and I’d be more than willing to take truth serum need be.”

“Can the two of you both come down.Not that we don’t believe you, just.It’s no secret that the two of you have been friends for a long time.”

“Yea, just.Let me wake up my wife so that she knows to watch the kids.”One of the Aurors pats me on the shoulders.

“Harry.Were sorry about this.We are just doing our jobs.”

“No.I understand.”And I do understand.

Once we are down at the ministry, Ron and I are separated.I’m asked so many questions and put under truth serum.Vraard is even called down as well.I want to ask questions about Lucius Malfoy’s death, but I’m sure that will only worsen my case.After Several hours, they have no substance to hold us any longer, so we are free to go.

Once we are back, Ron turns to me seriously.“You really didn’t do it right?I mean.Harry.I’d cover for you if you did.But I need to know if you really did kill Lucius Malfoy.”

“Ron.I didn’t.I’m not going to lie to you.We both know that I’m glad that he’s dead, but it wasn’t me.”He pats me on the back.

“I believe you mate.”I’m not sure if he actually does or not.He leaves it to me to go and talk to Draco.I know that the news about his father’s death hasn’t spread just yet, but it will.

I knock on the door and when he responds, I enter.

“Draco.There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Is it time for me to go back now?To my father.”

“No.Far from it actually.Your father is dead.They found him yesterday afternoon.They called Ron and me in for questioning, but we were there only leads.We seem to be free of blame since there’s plenty of proof that we couldn’t have been the ones.”Thick tears are sliding down the pale boys face.

“Is he really dead.Really.”I don’t know what to make of the tears.

“I haven’t seen his body, but from how thoroughly Ron and I were questioned, I’d say that he is.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“You aren’t lying to me.”The tears are falling faster.

“I’m not lying.”

“He’s really dead.Does this mean.Where will I go?Can I even ask to stay here.I’m an unclaimed Omega again.I don’t…”

“You can stay here for now until there’s a better plan.Severus… he was lucid enough the other day to tell me to protect you.So I will.For now you can stay here.And your father, well he can’t hurt you anymore.”He’s wrapping his arms around himself as if to embrace himself.

“I’m free.I’m so happy.And I’m so terrified.”

“I’ll bring you a cup of tea in a little bit, just try to calm down.I’m going to check on Severus.”He’s nodding.

Is Lucius really dead.There has to be more.It’s too sudden.Too easy.

“Daddy.You look shaken.Are you okay?”

“Oh.Yes Azalea.Nothing for you to worry about.”She smiles.

“Yes.You’re right Daddy.There isn’t anything to worry about anymore.”

“… Azalea.What do you mean?”She blinks a couple of times.

“Mommy will get better soon, and the boy is safe to stay here too.”

“Azalea… sweetheart.What are you saying.”Her sweet smile splits her face.

“Az is saying that her family will be safe.Daddy.You said that you wanted me to stay innocent.But Az can’t.Az knows things.Az sees things.Az knows that bad people exist.Grandpa knew too.”

“Azalea.You’re just a little girl.What did you do.”

“Az didn’t do anything.And Az isn’t a little girl.Daddy.Az knows what she must do.Mommy was hurt because mommy holds no value.That isn’t right.That isn’t good.Daddy.Az has a goal.Az has a task that she will carry out.And Mr. Cuddles is there to help.Grandpa was right.This world has to be changed.Through one method or another.And if it cannot be done peacefully, then… that only leaves the alternative.”

“Azalea.You can’t be telling me that you killed Lucius Malfoy!”

“Of course not Daddy!Az could never.”Thank Merlin.“Because it takes a snake to kill a snake.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that I can't spoil this chapter. Azalea has a lot to her. I'm sure many will have issues with her character, but since she was born, I had intentions for her, and as stubborn as I am. She will accomplish her goal.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly thought it would be another week or two before I got this out. It's been a hot minute because of finals and all of those wonderful things that keep me from giving Harry and Severus Happiness. I know some of you have been ready for the angst to back the fuck up and let fluff come in... well me to. But things will happen when they happen. Trust me when I say that I want Severus to be happy as much if not more than everyone else.... anyways. And this site is messing up the format of the text... ugh technology why must though hate me. Enough talking onward my ducklings.

“I want to know everything.” Sitting on the floor in front of me is Cassious. His silvery hair pools around and under him. It’s late. No one can know about this. Not even Ron or Hermione. I do not want to put them in danger.

“I would not recommend you being an accomplice.” His words like silk remind me of the difference in power. Whereas mine is celebrated, his is still a mystery. I only know that he is thus far loyal to my eldest child. Otherwise, he is an enigma.

“Azalea is my daughter. I know you will follow any order she gives.”

“That is inaccurate. She is still young, and though she is wise beyond her years, I do recognize her youth. Until she is of age to fully understand all consequences that could erupt, it is my task to protect her.”

“She ordered you to kill Lucius Malfoy.”

“No. She did not.” His face is blank and sallow. “She did not desire his death, only that boy’s safety. Mistress Azalea is a remarkably beautiful spirit. She did not order me to kill Lucius Malfoy. She asked me to solve the problem. There were many ways that I could have resolved the issue at hand. Spells. Magic. I killed him because of my own hatred for him.”

“This doesn’t concern you.”

“You are wrong. I have always lurked in the shadows. My previous master Tom Riddle adored Severus. He loved his son. And he would weep if he knew what crimes were committed against his flesh. The only child of him and his beloved. My previous master would want revenge. There is no evidence that can link that vermin’s death back to anyone. It simply will be written up that he died of natural causes. I made the choice to kill Lucius Malfoy because he is a danger to Omegas. Which means he is a danger to my current mistress. And her mother. And my previous master’s beloved. Omegas begot omegas. Should my mistress continue her lineage, then she will likely give birth to Omegas. I must protect them.”

“Please. I know that my daughter is destined for greatness. But please. Is there any way that it can be someone else?” He smiles a wide grin.

“Mistress Azalea is the oldest offspring of the boy who lived and Tom Riddle’s only son. Someone must be the one chosen to cleanse this corrupt world. And it is her.”

“You have no idea how heavy of a burden that can be.”

“Again.” He says cryptically. His face showing an immense sadness. “I know full well how heavy of a burden that is on my mistresses’ shoulders. I am loyal to the heir of Slytherin. Tom had many faults. He was bitter. Lonely. And rash. It is my task to protect the heir of Slytherin. It is my task to see to their safety. Tom wanted to die. He had wanted to die for years. But he had a goal. I will not say that he was a good man. But he most certainly was not a bad man. Tom failed with his goal. He was not able to change this corrupt world.”

“It really is corrupt. It terrifies me. I spend most of my life afraid and knowing that I would have to kill Voldemort. It terrifies me to understand how he feels. When Severus went missing. I felt dead. And when he was found. As happy as I was, I was also angry. I wanted to kill Lucius Malfoy. No. Not just kill. I wouldn’t have been satisfied just killing him. I think- if Severus were to have died… I think I would have went through with it. I can’t raise our children without him. I’m shit at it. They would be better off with Ron and Hermione.” Cassious’s hand lays gently on my shoulder.

“As long as Omega’s are objects, he will always be in danger. And not only him. That boy you have taken in… that Alpha’s son. He will be in danger. And my mistress.”

“How. How can we protect them. How can we change the way the government is. How can anything ever be fixed. I’m so scared. I’m afraid to even leave his side. What if he goes missing again. What if I can’t find him.”

“Then he will be just another number. Are you so self-centered to see the bigger picture? Sons, daughters, sisters, brothers, mothers, friends, loved ones. No Omega is safe. As for the solution. There may not even be one. And if my mistress cannot find it, then, I will strive to help my next master. Or the one after that. Or after that. For as long as it takes. My mistress assured your innocence. She gently pushed you towards your alibi.”

“Yes. I didn’t know it, that he was already dead, she said something strange. She asked if I would do anything to save Severus.” He stands abruptly. 

“Where is she now?!” His tone fast and panicky. “When did you see her last?”

“What’s wrong.” He’s not waiting for my answer. Swiftly, he is running to Severus’s room. I hear light crying from behind his door. That has become the norm for him. Cassious does not even falter. He slams the door open and briskly runs in. I’m trying to catch up to him. When he abruptly stops, I run into his back. Standing a few feet from Severus’s bed, Cassious is looking on his horror. I follow his gaze, and Azalea is kneeling on the bed in front of Severus. Her hands are on either side of his temples. Thin trails of tears stain her young face. Right now, she looks so much like her mother. Her mother whose eyes are clinched shut. Her mother whose face mirrors the rivers.

“It’s too late.” He says. Bruisingly he grasps my arm and pulls me from the scene. Neither noticed our presence. He closes the door behind us. All at once the calm man before me seems to crumble. He’s pacing as if he were an expecting father. Or as if he’s waiting for the bad news that’s soon to come. “Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.”

“What’s happening?” 

“What’s happening is your daughter has taken it upon herself to attempt healing her mother.”

“She can do that?” He’s hissing as his pacing quickens. 

“Any witch or wizard decently skilled in Occlumency and Legilimency can. That is not the issue. Those skilled in such ways know the dangers. To invade a person mind is already dangerous. To invade the mind of someone who is teetering into insanity is insanity itself. If she is not careful. If she fails. You will have two invalids. Piecing a mind back together is no easy undertaking. It requires complete manipulation of another’s mind. Not just seeing another’s memories. But taking all that they are and bending them to the manipulators will. There is a reason witches and wizards do not simply ‘heal’ those that are unbalanced. No one is really sure if it can be done. And those that think it may be possible would never subject themselves. I am sick knowing the scenes that she is experiencing.”

“We have to stop her then!”

“Fool. If we break her concentration, then she will be lost for sure. She and I discussed this. She gave me her word that she would not act brashly. She gave me her word.” I’m terrified to lose my daughter, but before I can let the anxiety set it, I’m laughing. 

“She gets that from me. I think it’s the only thing she did get from me. I can only imagine how I terrified Severus when I would take on the world and put myself in danger. If we cannot break her from the trance, then what can we do?”

“Wait. And hope for the best. Salazar protect her.”

“You said that he was your first master.” I can’t breathe. I can’t go back in there. What do I do. If I think about what is going on in the room a few feet away, I’ll panic. 

“He was.”

“What did you do before you were bound to him?”

“I existed. Not much else. I became indebted to Salazar. And the rest simply fell into place.”

“When I first met you, you said that you were centuries old before he was even conceived.”

“Yes. I was. I was well into my second century of life when he was born. I spent my days as a serpent, and he rescued me. Salazar was a good man. Strong. Handsome.” He’s looking down at his hands. “Time is a cruel entity. It never slows. No matter how tragic a loss it.”

“You loved him?”

“It was a long time ago. I don’t remember.” I need a distraction. I can’t think about my child and my husband in the next room. I can’t think how I could lose them both. 

“Was it true that he hated muggles and muggle born witches.”

“Is that the rumor? No. Salazar cared nothing for pure blood status. His wife was a muggle. Pretty little thing, but not the brightest. She was… very kind.”

“I’m scared.” I admit.

“Yes. Potentially losing a loved one is an excruciating experience.” He says with too much sincerity for comfort.

“How many masters and mistresses have you lost?” He’s lived a long time. I can only imagine.

“I don’t know. I stopped counting.”

“How long does your kind live anyways.”

“Too long.” He says simply then sighing he continues. “I will see mistress Azalea die. And her children. And their children. And I will continue living. Continue existing. Until my own goal has been accomplished.”

“And what’s that.”

“To protect every heir of Slytherin. Until the end. I like seeing that after all these generations, sometimes the heirs will act very similar to Salazar. They even sometimes have some of his physical features.” He’s smiling, and it completely softens his face. “Mistress Azalea will sometimes bite her thumb the same way Salazar always did.”

“I’ve never seen her do that.”

“No. You wouldn’t have. She mostly does it in her sleep. It is my task to protect her, with my life if it comes down to it.” I don’t want to think of it, but I can’t help voicing my concern.

“And what if she is also lost trying to save Severus.”

“Harry. If I can’t speak frankly. She would not be my first mistress that is half crazy. Need I remind you, before her, I was serving a man who waged war against the ministry because they treated the woman he loved as an object. He drove himself mad splitting his sole into smaller and smaller pieces just to keep himself alive long enough to end the ministry of magic. Before him, there were countless others. Besides. As dangerous as her task it, mistress Azalea can lead Severus out of the labyrinth that is his mind. She can.”

“If you are so sure she can do it, then why did you make out like it was impossible before!”

“Because right now as we speak, your daughter is reliving along with your husband everything he has gone through. And not just recently. She is seeing everything from the beginning. Watching his mother be abused. Watching himself be abused. The rape. The fear. The crimes. This is no easy undertaking, even for her. Your daughter is different. She comprehends things that took me decades to understand. I know full well that you and Severus do not trust me. Nor do either of you particularly like me. But as for your daughter. Protecting her comes before anything else. Any danger to her person, even one that is minuscule must be avoided.”

“That’s one thing I always liked about you. I wish I had someone when I was growing up. I know what she means when she says that she’s different. I wish she didn’t understand such things.”

“You did have someone. You may not have known, but you did have someone. I’m sure right from the beginning that Severus made every decision with you in mind.”

“And now he hardly knows who I am. And my daughter could…” It’s getting hard to breathe again. 

“Daddy? Why are you crying?” A tiny hand is on my shoulder. I didn’t even realize that I was sitting on the ground. A little girl that looks too much like Severus is staring at me blandly. Tightly I grasp her in my arms. 

“Azalea, are you okay. Are you hurt anywhere.”

“Daddy. Calm down. Az is fine.”

“Thank merlin. I swear. You are grounded until you are eighteen. Do you have any idea how foolish what you did was. Do you have any idea how scared you made me.”

“Daddy. Az had to. Daddy doesn’t do well without mommy and mommy needed help.”

“That isn’t the problem. You could have gotten hurt.”

“Someone has to Daddy. No one can be saved if no one is willing to be in danger. Az had to help mommy. Daddy can be mad at Az if that’s what he needs to do, but Az did what she needed to do.” Severus. 

“How is he?” Her serious face melts. 

“Mommy is very sleepy. Daddy. Mommy still hurts. Mommy may always hurt. All Az did was help mommy remember who is good and who is bad. Mommy may never be how mommy was before, but mommy is getting better all the time.”

“Can I see him?” I ask tentatively. I try not to think about how crazy my world is when I have to ask my daughter for permission to see my husband.

“Yes, just stay by the door. Don’t wake Mommy. Mommy has… dealt with a lot tonight.” She yawns loudly. “Az has too. Cassious. It’s night night time. Daddy? Can we start the grounding tomorrow? Az has used lot of magic.” She really is a special girl. 

“We will talk about it tomorrow Azalea.” She smiles at me. 

“Daddy. Az did the right thing. It was dangerous. It was scary, but Az did do the right thing.” She has a destiny that I will not be able to keep her from. Doesn’t she. Severus, the world is so complicated without you.

Cassious carries her to her room and I go to check on Severus. Just as my daughter ordered, I go no further than the door. Still. I’m content just seeing that he’s sleeping peacefully. Did she really help him. Or is it still the same. When will I be able to find out. Has any lasting damage been done to my daughter. She seemed well, but there is so little about her that I understand. My own daughter has long since surpassed me in magic. I do believe that she can save the Omegas. I also believe that is shouldn’t be her to save them. 

I stare at my husband’s sleeping form for what must be an hour. Watching his chest gently rise and fall. Watching his fingers curl into the bedsheets. I watch to make sure that nothing is amiss. He hasn’t slept so soundly since he was found. He often woke up screaming, but not now. His breathing is even. His body still. Just this is enough. Just this is enough. 

Still.

I want to go to him. I want to embrace him. I want to kiss those lips. I stay in the doorway as I was ordered. Because I will not be the one to upset him calm state. For this one moment, he has peace and I do not know when he will have it again, so. I will stay here and protect his calm.

Severus, our children are growing and you have been unable to see. I’m sorry that that was taken from you. But you would be proud. I don’t speak. I don’t break the quiet. I let him sleep. I long to kiss him goodnight, but since that would mean breaking the order, I don’t. Instead, I retire to my cupboard. The small room that I have to hunch over just to get in. I don’t expect to sleep tonight, but then some how I blinked and didn’t open my eyes until morning. 

I can smell bacon frying, and that’s reason enough to wake up. I’m groggy. I didn’t sleep long, but I did sleep deeply. I’m rubbing my eyes as I walk into the kitchen.   
“Mione, have you fixed tea?” 

“She’s not up yet.” Is the quiet reply. My face is wet, and it’s hard to see.

“Severus. What are you doing up.” 

“I… felt well enough.” I don’t run to him. It takes all the self control I have, but I don’t run to him.

“You.. uh. You look well.” He looks uncomfortable and anxious. 

“The tea should be ready. I just finished it if you would like to pour yourself a cup.” 

“Yea. I will.” I keep my tone nonchalant, but I can’t stop looking at him. My face is still wet, and I’m glad that he doesn’t comment on it. Once my cup is poured, I take a sit and it’s strong. Just how he knows I like it. He places several slices of bacon with a fried egg on a plate and hands it to me. Cooked exactly how I like it. I’m sitting at the table and he stands a few feet away anxiously nibbling on a strip. 

“Harry if you continue blubbering then your bacon will get soggy.”

“I can’t help it. Seeing you standing there. I’m so happy.” I reach out my hand and then retract it immediately. He notices. 

“Harry. Let’s not skirt around the issues. I’m still… very much unstable. Please. I know that it’s a lot to ask of you, and I really don’t want you to take offense. But please. Don’t touch me. Not yet. I’m not ready.”

“I won’t Severus. Not if you don’t want me to. I promise Severus, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I know.” And to my great satisfaction, he fixes himself a plate and sits at the table across from me. Close enough where I could touch him if I only reached out my hand. Close enough where he knows I could touch him if I only reached out my hand. He’s uncomfortable. He reminds me of an injured animal, but he’s right there in front of me. Of his own choice. 

“It’s very good Severus. As always.” 

“You’ve always been easy to please when it comes to food.” I guess that’s true. I’m terrified to look away from him, and he’s narrowing his eyes at me.

“Do I have something on my face?” He’s wiping his mouth with the back on his hand.

“No. Sorry didn’t realize I was staring.” Except I did. And I still don’t look away. Because if I do, I’ll wake up from this dream. If I look away for even a moment, he will go back to that shell of a man. And I can’t do that anymore. 

“You’re still staring.” He says simply. But he’s not looking away either. 

“I’m sorry. This is real. Isn’t it? You’re real?”

“I don’t know if I’m the person to ask. You could hardly say that I’ve been myself. This could quite possibly be a false memory that I created to try to stabilize myself. You could be the one that’s not real.” His arms wrap around his body.

“Then. If this is just a fabrication… Severus, I love you. I always will.” His eyes widen for a moment then his mouth tilts just slightly at the sides. 

“Harry. Thank you. I will… try to make strides to improve my mental state as quickly as I can.”

“I’m just happy to be in the same room with you without you crying.” He chuckles nervously.

“Don’t hold me to that. Okay. I still feel like crying.” I shouldn’t have said that. I should have been more tactful. “But. I feel better than I have in a long time.”

Me too Severus. Me too.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while my ducklings. So a few things just so we are all on the same page (no that was not a pun (okay it kinda was)) please do not expect another chapter for this for a while. At least three weeks minimum. And it could easily take longer than that, but I will not even get a chance to work on it because I am taking a summer class. It will end by late June but pretty well every day I'm busy. I might be able to post other stories but that's because they have already been started (some more than 1.5 years ago) That's actually what I've been posting a lot of. Stories that I started that I never finished. But even that may be unlikely. I am feeling much better than I was before, but I'm still not at 100 percent, I'm at about 52 percent. But that's enough for me to work on this story. Thank all of you for your support. Onward my ducklings.

Azalea didn’t wake up for three days.  Cassious had assured me that she is fine and only resting.  Even Poppy checked her over and could see nothing wrong with her aside from general exhaustion.  I was still concerned, but she slept comfortably at least.  On the third day she woke up, ate a couple slices of dry bread.  Kissed my cheek and told me that she still needed to sleep.  She’s been sleeping ever since, but I’m pacified in that she’s peaceful. 

Severus is.  Well there are good days and bad days.  And there are ways to make a good day bad.  He relapses when he sees Erica.  Or any other child really.  I haven’t so much as bumped into him accidently.  He’s still doesn’t want me to touch him.  So, I will not.  In some ways, I’m glad.  I’m afraid to touch him.  He spends most of his day with Draco locked in what has become the blonde’s room.  I don’t know what they talk about in there; truthfully, I’m afraid to think about it. 

Hermione is ecstatic but restrained.  He let her touch him.  Maybe I’m jealous.  He doesn’t look at her with repressed fear. 

Begonia questions why her older sister is asleep, but otherwise she’s preoccupied playing with Brent.  Children are so much stronger than adults.  Clover hardly knows his mother.  He’s walking now and developing a personality of his own.  He’s for the most part a shy little boy.  Now that he has glasses, he looks so much like me. 

There are things that I’m afraid of.  Things that I wish weren’t on my mind.  Severus has been safe for some time now and he has gone into heat since he was rescued, but what about now.  I have no intention of worsening his condition, but before when he went into heat, he was not fully in his mind.  And I also already stayed away from him so as to not upset him further.  Soon though it will be time for Severus to go into heat again.  Except now he’s actually conscious.  I don’t want to hurt him.  But I’m still a man.  I miss my husband.  I miss my Omega.  What if he never wants me to touch him again.  Sex is the least of my concerns.  Kissing.  Embracing him.  Having him lay his head in my lap while I read to him.  Watching him nurse our children.  Are those moments forever gone.  I can’t even ask him.  I’m afraid it would upset him further. 

I think there’s only one person I can talk to about this.  And I don’t like it.

Draco is actually beginning to look well.  He’s no longer malnourished and battered.  He almost resembles the boy I went to school with.  Severus has gone to his room to sleep for the night and I decided to make use of the time. 

“Hello Draco.”  He looks up at me.  As nonthreateningly as I can, I sit down on the edge of his bed.

“Severus is starting to look well.”

“Yes.  He is.”

“I’m assuming you want to talk about him.”

“Look, I know we aren’t exactly friends, but you are the only one I can talk to about Severus.”  He pulls his knees up to his chest.  “I know he talks to you about his emotional state.  I’m not asking that you betray his trust.  But if there is something- anything you can tell me so that I can help him.  I would appreciate it.  You know I would never hurt him.”

“I have an idea, but I need you to do something for me first.” 

“I would think you would willingly help him without requiring anything in return.” 

“I’m still a Slytherin and my own survival is my first priority.  I’m not asking for much.”

“Fine.  What is it that you want.”

“Safety.  I do have a plan, but it puts me in danger.  I need a place that I can go away to for about a week.”  When my eyes narrow at him he continues.  “You know I’m an Omega.  You can put two and two together.  Simply locking my door and handcuffing myself will not suffice.  I need to be far enough away.”

“I can find you someplace to stay for a week.  School is not in session right now, if I explained the situation to McGonagall then I’m sure she’d let you stay in one of the available rooms.”  He nods.

“That would be sufficient.  Severus needs a distraction.  Something to focus on.  You know how he is.  Now that he’s feeling a bit better, he needs to do something that will put him more on a regular foot.  But it can’t be something dangerous.  So he can’t do any potion brewing.  I know he has become a bit close to the Weasleys.  And they have not seen him since he was rescued.  I propose they come over for dinner.  Severus can cook and plan the meal.  It will give him something to plan for.  Something to keep him out of his thoughts.  And since they to some extent care about him, even if he should have a relapse, it would not be unforgivable.”

“That’s actually a good idea.  But why do you want to go away?  We can plan the meal for when you aren’t in heat.  I’m sure Severus would feel more comfortable having you around.  I know in the past the Molfoy’s and Weasley’s haven’t gotten along, but things are different now.”

“Potter.  Harry.”  His eyes are closed tightly.  “I’m only telling you this because Severus trusts you and it’s the only way.  I can’t be around them.”

“And if you keep that mentality you’ll never be able to.  They are all really very nice.  Once they know a bit about you, they will understand why you had to act the way you did.”

“NO!”  His eyes fill with panic.  “You can’t tell them.  Not anything about me.  Swear to me.  Swear to me that you will not tell.  Please.  Please.”  His hands are pulling his hair.  “Severus!  Severus!” 

“Calm down.  There’s no reason to call him.  He’s gone to bed.  Just tell me what’s wrong.”  The door is slammed open and Severus completely ignores me to console the crying boy.

“Draco, what is it.  Please calm down.  What is it?”  He’s shaking his head.  It’s only at that moment that my husband looks at me.  “What happened?”  He asks.

“I don’t know.  He just lost it.”

“Dirty.”  The blond says.  “Can’t tell them.  I’m dirty.  They wouldn’t want me.  You can’t tell them that I’m dirty.” 

“Harry, what happened.”

“Draco and I were talking about inviting the rest of the Weasley’s over for dinner.  I’m sure they would like to see you.  Then he just flipped.”

“The rest of the Weasleys?”  He looks between us.  “No.  They do not need to come.  I do not feel well enough to entertain.”  Draco grabs Severus’s arm.

“It’s fine Severus.  You trust Harry?”

“With my life.”  He says easily.  “But this isn’t my life.  It’s yours.  I trust that Harry would do nothing to put you in harm, but he is still a hopeless Gryffindor.  He might do something you wouldn’t wish thinking he’s being helpful.”  I laugh lightly.  It is good to have him back.  “But it could also be beneficial for you to have him know.”

Draco is sizing me up.  “Well Gryffindors are known for trying to play hero.  If only they weren’t so idiotic.”

“Draco every house has it’s faults.”  Lightly Draco laughs. 

“I know Severus.  Gryffindors are idiotic, Ravenclaws are know it alls, Hufflepuffs are too trusting, and Slytherins have to deal with all that.”  He’s smiling softly.  “Alright Potter.  I have never personally had any hatred for the Weasleys.  My father did, but that is separate from me.  I cannot be near the Weasleys because my omega is among them.” 

“Who!”  Draco looks to Severus.

“Harry.  You know that an Omega’s Alpha is extremely personal.  With this information- he could be put in danger.  You have seen first-hand how Omegas are treated.”

“But the Weasleys wouldn’t hurt him.”

“But they could.”  The two men say together.

“Harry.  You are an Alpha.  You have no idea what that means.  The year I first started going into heat, I was able to hide it during the school year, but once the year was over and I went home, I couldn’t hide it from my father.  Harry.  You already know what my father did to me.  And not that it’s a competition, but it went on longer for me than it did for Severus.  It went on my entire life.  It just increased when I went into heat.  Do you know how many children I lost?  Fathered by my own father.  And I loved them!  How could I tell my Alpha that I’m what they are saddled with?  Omegas are intended to be loyal to their Alphas.  I didn’t have that option.  It’s not my fault.  But how can I tell them that I’ve suffered.  How can I tell them that… I’m afraid to be touched… especially by them.”  Severus is trying to look anywhere but at me.  His hand is awkwardly holding his arm.  Draco continues.  “That what you feel too, isn’t it Severus?” 

I want to reach out and hold Severus.  I want to comfort him.  But.  I don’t.  I respect his space and force my arms to my side.  No one talks, afraid to break the quiet.  It’s Severus’s calm voice that brings us both back to focus.

“We were wrongfully hurt Draco.  But Harry wouldn’t hurt me, and your Alpha would hurt you.  I’m sure your Alpha would not be happy to hear what has happened to you, but I know the Weasleys better now.  I don’t think any of them would be cruel to you.  In fact, Molly would likely welcome you into the family immediately.  I don’t want you leaving this safe place.  If you don’t feel comfortable staying here, then we will not invite them over.”

“It’s your house- and in a way your family.  Don’t make decisions around me.”

“Severus is right Draco.  If you aren’t comfortable, then they don’t have to come over.  But if you wanted to tell me, I would make sure that he didn’t get close to you.  I wouldn’t tell anyone.”  Draco exhales lowly.

“It’s the twins.”

“Which one?”  I ask a bit shocked.

“Both.”

“But each Omega has one Alpha.”

“Yes.  You’re right.  But they are identical twins.  I think that’s why.  I just know that when they turned eighteen…. I started going into heat.”

“But how do you know it’s both.”

“Because my body wanted both of them alright.  I don’t exactly feel comfortable telling you about my first-time ejaculating.”  I remember finding Severus that night that we became one.  He was a mess.  Desperate.  Needy.  “I’m not exactly ecstatic that my body craves two men that I hardly know.  But I knew my first year that it would be them.  I just knew.  And I don’t want them to know.” 

“Maybe it’s time though.”  Severus says quietly.

“What!”  Severus exhales slowly.

“They are your Alpha.  You’ve dealt with your heats solo, and they aren’t bad people.  I don’t think that either of them would abuse you.”  He laughs lightly.  “And concerning the ministry, you could always get Hermione to do the paperwork so to speak.  She is their sister in law, and she wouldn’t let anyone take advantage of someone else.”

“I just don’t feel… comfortable.  I’m not afraid of them.  They can’t do anything that hasn’t already been done to me.  Binds.  Charms.  Those are things that I’m intimately familiar with.  What if I get pregnant.  What if I lose another child.  What if my child found out that their mother is… dirty.  How could my Alphas accept me?  I’m dirty.  Dirty.”  Draco’s head is pressed to his knees. 

Severus comforts him.  “If they accept you, then that means that they love you.  If they love you then they wouldn’t hurt you in the ways that your father did.  If they don’t accept you, then it’ll just be how it is now.  You can stay here and not unite with your Alphas.  They were… very kind to me when they found out about Harry and I.  Just think about it.  I know that you cannot see them unless you intend to mate.  I know that you’ve waited far too long to handle their presence.  If you choose to tell them, then we will invite all of the Weasley’s over.  If you choose not to, then Harry and I could simply go over there.”

“I’ll think about it.” 

“Harry and I will leave so that you can have some peace.”  He stiffly walks to the door making sure to not accidently brush into me.  Once outside I close the door.  I’m wondering how to break the quiet.  “It is getting late.”  He says. 

“Yes you should probably go on to your bed.  It’s important for you to rest.”

“What room are you staying in?”  He asks quietly.  “There are so many rooms in this house and it’s strange that I don’t know which one my… husband is sleeping in.”  Awkwardly I grab my arm- if only to have something to focus on.

“It’s not important Severus.  But it is getting late.”

“Harry.  Are you… hiding something from me?”  His eyes narrow slightly.  He’s not angry.  But he’s confused.  He knows I don’t lie to him. 

“Since you were taken- I’ve been sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs.  Don’t be concerned over it.  I’m quite comfortable.  It’s actually- what I mean to say is…”  I pause to gather my thoughts and I’m thankful that he waits.  “I wasn’t sure if you would ever be found.  It was a small comfort.  It was something familiar.  And then when you were found, you were hardly yourself.  And I’m trying to be strong.  And I shouldn’t be breaking down right now, but I didn’t think I would ever be able to talk to you again.”  I’m shaking.  I know I am.  But he’s shaking too. 

I know he is.  Because his long potion stained fingers have grasped my arm tightly. 

“Could we talk in our room?”  I dare not pull away from that trembling hand.  I would go anywhere it beckoned.  He doesn’t let go of my arm the entire way to the room, as if he were afraid that I would get lost.  Once inside he closes the door behind us and he awkwardly sits on the side of the bed.  He pats beside him urging me next to him.

“What did you want to talk about Severus?”

“Do you find me attractive?”  He’s pulled his knees up to his chest in his typical vulnerable position.  I’ll be honest, this isn’t what I expected.

“You know I do.”

“Even considering… everything that happened.”

“Severus what happened to you doesn’t define you.”  Be both are trying to avoid the words.  Rape.  Torture.  “It’s not your fault, and I don’t think differently.  Maybe I should.  I don’t know.”

“What do you mean.”  I don’t continue.  “Harry, please.  I need for us to talk about this.  Today preferably because tomorrow I may not feel well enough.”

“I still want to touch you.”  Merlin, I hate myself.  “I want to kiss you.  And hold you.  I want to pleasure you and be pleasured.  I keep worrying that you will go into heat and that I will not be able to control myself.  Fuck.  If I did something like that.  If I touched you when you weren’t ready and I scared you, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.”

“Harry, it is understandable for you to desire your Omega.  Do you…”  He stops talking for a long time.  But I don’t prompt him.  I just wait.  Happy to even be this close to him.  “Do you want more children.”

“Do you?”  I ask quietly. 

“I don’t know if I can.”  I don’t understand, but luckily he continues.  “Biologically, my body wants another.  Mentally I don’t know if I can care for another child.  I’m an awful mother as it is.  I can hardly look at my children.  For Clover I’ve spent only a fraction of his life with him.  The girl.  The one that I…”  His breathing is ragged.  It’s like he’s not getting enough air.  I know I could worsen the situation, but I have to do something.  Gently I place my arm around him.

“I named her Erica.  I think of her as my child.  We don’t have to make every decision now.  We can take this slow.  Our children still love you- that hasn’t changed.  It will never change.”

“It’s getting late.  Maybe we should sleep and talk more about this tomorrow.”  He says quietly.  I nod understanding.  It is a lot considering his condition less than a week ago.  I stand to leave, but that shaking hand reaches out.  “If you stay on your side of the bed and you don’t hold me, then you can stay here.”

“Severus.  I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Harry.  Please.  I think this would be for the best.  I need prolonged exposure.  My body needs to realize that you are not a danger.  My brain knows it, but my body doesn’t seem to remember.  I don’t think I’m ready for being held, but I can share a bed with you.  I think.  I want to try at least.”

“Severus.  Are you sure.”

“Just.  Please stay on your side and don’t try to hold me.”  He always loved being held before, but the situation is different now.

“Alright Severus.”  Under a shared blanket, he feels so much closer.  I could extend my arm and I would touch him, but I don’t.  I lay quietly unable to sleep even long after he starts lightly snoring.  I lay still and quiet.  I can’t sleep despite my efforts, but I find that I really don’t mind at all.

This man sleeping peacefully beside me.  This trusting man whom I love so dearly.  This is all I need to be happy.   


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay back again. Sorry my ducklings. Momma duck was a bit busy. I tried to fill the space with other stories that I've uploaded (that I had already worked on on the side) but here is the next chapter, and I think you all might like it. Onward my ducklings.

I’m disappointed to wake up alone in our bed, but that being said- it was the best sleep I’ve had in a long time.  I could get out of bed, and I will soon.  Until then, I roll over to Severus side.  It’s still warm.  As pathetic as it is, this is the closest I’ve gotten to touching him- to feeling his warmth.  I miss it.  I miss him.  Maybe even more than when he was missing.  He’s so close- to far away.  I don’t move until a small knock sounds on the door. 

Azalea comes in.

“Good morning Daddy.”

“Azalea.  You’re awake.  I’ve been so worried.”  She walks up to the bed and sits down cross legged. 

“Az is still sleepy, but much better.”

“Sweetheart.  Thank you so much for doing what you thought would help your momma, but I want you to promise me that you will not do anything like that again.”  She tilts her head.

“Az can’t promise because Az would be lying.  Az knows lying is bad.  So Az can’t promise.  Az…”  She exhales.  “I already feel bad about fibbing to Mr. Cuddles.  I promised him that I wouldn’t try to help momma, but I did anyways.”

“You don’t have to take on everything.  You are just a little girl.  I don’t want my baby to get hurt.”

“Daddy.  I am not like Sissy or Clo.  I’m not like little Erica.  I’m not like mommy.  I’m like you.”  She gently grabs my hand in hers.  “I am scared.  Only daddy can understand this.  You had to destroy grandpa.  He wasn’t wrong.  But he wasn’t right.  I had a dream about him while I was asleep.”

“What about him?”  I ask hesitantly.  She smiles.

“Grandpa thanked me for helping mommy.  He told me that he’s sorry that he left work for me.  He told me that his way was wrong.  He told me that I look just like his Omega.  He looked so sad.”  Thin tears are flowing.  “Az wishes she could be like sissy or Clo or little Erica.  But.  Az can’t.”

“Yes you can!”  I try to assure her.  She shakes her head. 

“Az knows that you think this is unfair.  It is.  But if Az has to be different to help other kids be like sissy and Clo and little Erica- then Az will.  That boy that is living here.  The one who’s daddy hurt him- it wasn’t fair to him.  And he’s not the only one.  What about momma.  And even me.  Az can help people.  And Az is going to.  I know you want to stop me, but daddy- you can’t.  I wish you could but you can’t.  Az will keep helping people, but Az will be okay.”

“No.”  Her hand tightens on mine.

“Daddy.  It’s okay to be scared.”  She hugs me tightly.  “Az will be okay.”  I hold her if only to assure myself that she’s safe.  “Az still needs someone who understands.  Az is taking on a role that’s to big for most people.  Just like Daddy did.  Az wants to change the laws.  Az wants to make this a place for people like me.  And Mommy.  And especially that boy that’s living here that never got to be a kid.  It’s not fair.  But it’s the only way.”

“How though.  How can you make changes?  No one is going to listen to a little girl.”

“Az doesn’t know yet.”  This isn’t something that I’m ready to accept, but I don’t think it’s something that I can deny either.  Her magical power has long sense surpassed mine.  “Mommy is looking much healthier.”

“He’s getting a bit better, but it’s likely going to be a slow process.”

“Az doesn’t think so.  Mommy really misses Daddy.”

“Thank you, sweetheart.” 

 Severus and I agree to host a dinner and invite the Weasley’s over.  Draco is still hesitant, but he said that he trusts Severus’s judgement.  He’s not wholly sure if he should tell them yet or not, but he will not avoid them.  Severus has been prepping for a couple days, I’m happy to see him distracted.  When he does stop to rest for a moment, he’s taken to watching the children from a distance.  I know his instincts are to coddle and nurture them, but it’s been difficult for him.  Instead, he opts to watch Brent and Begonia play house.  The two children are good about playing gently around Erica and Clover.

In a moment of true childlike innocence, Begonia ran up to Severus and hugged him tightly.  “Mommy!”  She hands Severus a doll.  “This is my baby.” 

“Is that so?  Who is the daddy?”

“Bre is!  Don’t worry mommy, it’s not a real baby, it’s just pretend.” 

“Oh, well that is good to hear, I think you are a bit to young to be trying to raise a baby, don’t you?”  Begonia giggles happily.  She’s adapting well to having him back around. 

Clover is a lot like Azalea in the sense that he likes to play alone.  He’s always been more attached to Severus than to me.  Clover will quietly sit next to Severus and color page after page.  His thick glasses have a tendency of sliding down his nose. 

Erica- still an infant- cries often.  More so than our other children did.  Hermione things that she is wanting her mommy, but it’s much to soon for Severus I think.  Sometimes he still gets this faraway look.  I try to be patient.  I wish he could just hold her and love her like I’ve grown too, but it’s not that cut and dry.  It’s not fair for her, but it’s just how it is. 

Tonight is the dinner.

I think he’s nervous.  Maybe nervous excited.  Draco has been pacing for the entirety of the day.  When it comes time and the Weasley’s arrive, everyone takes a seat at the table and quietly chats. 

I’ve asked everyone to be mindful of touching Severus.  He’s still sensitive to touch.  I trust them.  I have to remind myself of that sometimes though.  When Draco sits on the other side of Severus, Molly and Arthur look at him suspiciously.  It’s actually Severus that says something.

“He’s been staying here.  Draco is the main reason that I was found.  I’m very thankful to him.  Please treat him kindly just like you’ve treated me kindly.”  The simple polite words seem to be enough to put Draco at ease, and enough to placate the Weasley’s

“Dra is cute.”  Azalea says taking her seat next to the blond haired boy.  She smiles kindly at him.  “Az likes Dra lots.”  The rest of the children are running around the table, but Azalea quietly sits in her seat.  I refrain from saying anything when the twins take their seats across from us. 

“Been a bit since we’ve seen you Draco.”  Fred says.  George nods.

“Nobody’s really seen you since the war ended.”  I can literally see Draco’s eyes fill with panic.  I watch Severus contemplate saying something.  But it really isn’t our place to bring up anything dealing with Draco’s life.  “Staying out of trouble?”  George continues. 

“Yes.”

“Well we think you for getting Harry’s Omega back.  He was quite a wreck.  Both are part of the family, we Weasley’s don’t like to lose touch with family.”

“I’m indebted to Severus, I only wish I could have helped him sooner.”  The chatter dies down when everyone starts eating.  It’s difficult to calm the kids enough to sit at the table.  They eat quickly and then run off.  Clover trots after the older kids as fast as he can.  Azalea is the only one to remain sitting, and I hold Erica in my arms.  Severus looks away from her.  Reflexively I hold her tighter.  I’m sorry little one.  Please just be patient.  It scares me to see him so apathetic towards our child.  She is our child regardless of the circumstances concerning her conception.  Although I suppose in a way, Draco is really part of the family now.  Severus has essentially given birth to a young sibling for Draco.  She looks more like Draco than she does Severus.  Fair blond hair has sprouted from her head and she could easily pass as a Malfoy.  I suppose she is. 

Ginny didn’t show up to the dinner.  She’s more or less washed her hands of me, but it doesn’t bother me.  Rather.  I wish she could accept Severus like everyone else has. 

“Draco, is that all you are going to eat?”  Molly asks him.  He shifts closer to Severus and nods.

“I don’t tend to eat a lot.  I’ve had enough.”  Molly’s mothering instincts are trying to assert themselves I can see it.  She’s done the same thing to me many times.  “Really.  I’m alright.”  A large spoonful of potatoes is scooped onto his plate.  Fred and George look between each other, obviously communicating in a way none of us can understand. 

“Sometimes it’s good to overeat.”  Fred says importantly.

“Yea, it would do good for you.  Don’t be shy now, eat up.”  George continues.  I can tell the attention is making Draco uncomfortable, but still, he grabs his fork again and eats a bit more.  The twins seem pleased with themselves at his obedience. 

Erica is finishing up her bottle when Azalea leans across the table.  She cups her hands around her mouth as if she were going to whisper. 

“Dra is cute, right?  Don’t you think Dra is cute?”  She asks the twins.  A giant smile on her face.  Draco’s face is bright red, and Severus…. Severus is laughing loudly.  One thing can be said about the Weasley’s, all of them are accustomed to small children. 

“Yes Az, he’s very cute.”  Fred says.  He reaches across the table and ruffles her hair.

“You want everyone to be nice to him don’t you Az?  You sweet girl.”  George asks. 

“Az really likes Dra.  Dra is very nice.”  She smiles sweetly at the blond boy.  “Az just wants to make sure that Dra isn’t nervous.  If someone were to hurt Dra, Az would be very angry, but since Fred and George think that Dra is cute, Az isn’t worried anymore.”  She ignores the looks and instead turns to Severus.  “Mommy, Az is full.  Can Az be excused?”

“Of course flower.”  She hugs Draco and then leaves.

“I think I will also take my leave.”  Draco stands.  “I’m sure all of you have a lot of catching up.”  He looks meaningfully at Severus.  “Harry, do you want me to take Erica and lay her down for a nap?”  I nod and hand her to him.  It’s quiet for a while until Molly breaks the silence. 

“How long is Draco going to stay here?”

“As long as he pleases.”  I answer easily.  “I’m thankful to him, and he doesn’t have anywhere else to go.  We have plenty of room here, so he can stay as long as he pleases.”  Arthur clears his throat.

“Am I correct in assuming that he is also an Omega?”  Neither Severus nor I answer.  “He hasn’t been seen in society since his school days.  His weight.  Passive demeanor.  Am I correct by assuming that his father was holding him hostage.”  That word is an understatement.  I’m not sure how I should proceed.  It certainly isn’t my place.  Severus looks at me and touches my shoulder.  His touch sets my skin on fire.  I don’t return the touch though.  He looks at me meaningfully.

“I think of the Weasley’s as my family.”  He says quietly.  “I trust each of you.  All of you know the gist of how I was treated while I was captured by Malfoy Sr. I will spare you each the details.  I will not speak of Draco’s life because it is not my place.  I will leave that up for all of your imaginations.  But.  If Draco was capable of saving me sooner, then he would have.”

“I understand.”  Arthur says.  The twins look at each other. 

“So, Malfoy is an Omega.”  George says more to himself than anything.  Fred looks at him.

“When did he start going into heat?”  Fred asks suspiciously.

“That isn’t something that I can answer.  Any questions that you have concerning his personal matters, should be directed to him.  Rather he answers or not is entirely up to him.”  George stands first, then Fred.  Both of them leave the room.  Severus looks down at his plate obviously questioning himself.

“It will be alright.”  I say.  “Draco isn’t in any danger.”

“I know.  But that doesn’t mean that it’s not still scary.  I trust this family.  That’s the only reason I said anything.”

“Severus, may I ask if you are well?”  Molly is smiling gently.  “I’m afraid that that is all I know to do.”

“Each day is a little better.  I’m still quite uncomfortable with touch, but even that is becoming more tolerable.  I’m thankful that I have such a patient husband.”  He smiles lightly, and I notice the small changes in his complexion.  His skin has a healthy flush to it.  His eyes have life.  His tone isn’t fearful.  He is getting better.  Little by little.  Bit by bit. 

When the twins don’t come back, Severus starts getting anxious, but he stays planted in his seat.  Even after they’ve been gone for an hour, no one goes in search of them.  It’s a level of trust.  What Draco says is up to him.  We are only here should he need us. 

The conversation comes to a lull, and the twins come back.  Both seem tight lipped, but Severus is staring them down.  “Did you get what you wanted from your conversation with him?”  He asks.

“Yes.”

“No.”  They look at each other seemingly agreeing with one another.

“Yes and No.”  They say together. 

“Nothing was confirmed.”

“But we are pretty sure.”

“Is he alright?”  Severus asks.

“We tried not to pry to much, but he might need someone to talk with right now.”

“Then I will go and check on him.”  Severus leaves, and I watch him.  How did the twins know?  How did they suspect it?  I want to ask, but I don’t want to give anything away.

“Harry.”  Fred starts.  “George and I would like to come over more often.”

“We won’t be any trouble.”

“But we also don’t want to impose.  Talk it over with Severus.  If he’s alright with it, then we’d like to come over in a few days.”

“Yes.  I’ll talk with him.”  They aren’t giving anything away, but I know their intention.  Draco.  It isn’t long before the Weasleys leave and I go and check on Severus and Draco.  They are sitting on Draco’s bed.  Both have their knees pulled up to their chest.  “Is everything okay?”  I ask.  Draco nods.

“I think they suspect me.  I didn’t confirm anything.”

“Why do they though?”  I ask.  Severus looks at me.

“Some Alphas are more entuned to their Omega.  This is the first time they have seen him since the war.  When he went into heat during his school days, I was able to hide him.  But because of the proximity, the twins likely developed a tolerance to him.  They were use to his pheromones.  He’s been sexually mature for a long time now.  So his pheromones are stronger.  They aren’t positive.  But because Draco isn’t outright deny them, they have an inkling.”

“Do you think it will be okay?”  Draco asks quietly.

“Yes.”  Severus says.  “I trust them.  I know they wouldn’t hurt you.”

“They want to come see Draco again.  But they wanted me to make sure that it’s okay.  Is it?”  Draco looks at Severus then at me.  Slowly he nods.

“Thank you for being kind to me.”  Draco says submissively.  “It’s comforting to know that Alpha’s like you exist.”  Severus blinks at the small boy for a moment before he looks up at me as if he were seeing me for the first time.

“Harry.  I want to talk to you.”  He says.  Severus hugs the boy who only smiles back at him.”  The two of us go into our room.  He sits on the bed and motions for me to sit next to him.  I don’t say anything.  I wait for him to gather his thoughts.  Maybe that’s why it takes me off guard when his hard lips press against mine.  The moment lasts for only a moment when he pulls back touching his lips shyly.

“That uh was some talk.”  He exhales shakily.  Trembling hands lay atop my shoulders as he leans in again.  I think I’m as nervous as him.  I try not to laugh at feeling nervous over kissing my husband whom I’ve had children with.  But I am nervous.  It’s almost like I’ve forgotten how to kiss.  The second kiss turns into a third.  Then a forth.  Each kiss leaves me breathless. 

“I love you Severus.”

“Just.  Go slow.”  He says submissively.  His hand grabs mine and pulls it over his racing heart.  “Go slow.”

“Severus.  We don’t have to…”

“Please.  I need this.  It’s been a long time since you’ve touched me and I need to feel your heat again.  I trust you.  I’m scared, but I trust you.  I need you.”  He’s crying softly and I’m still unsure if I should or not.  I don’t want him to have a relapse.  “Harry.  Please.  You are my Alpha.  I belong to you.  I feel like I’ve been tainted, and I need to remember.”

“Severus are you sure.  I don’t want to hurt you and I don’t want to scare you.”

“Yes Harry.  I’m sure.  I trust you.  I need you to do this.  I trust you.  Just go slow.”  He squeezes my hand.  “Just go slow.”

We make love as I hold his hands.  We make love as I kiss away his tears.  We make love as I replace what was pain with pleasure.  We make love as my husband becomes mine once again.

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> momma duck had an episode the other night. My computer decided that it wouldn't bootup.... so long story short I had to basically wipe my computer but luckily it kept my files.... but like it deleted Microsoft word, so even though I could see my documents, I couldn't access them... then trying to redownload Microsoft word was a challenge because it's like yea... you own word 2016... so I try to download it and it says... sorry that's registered to a different email.... sign in using that one... but it was THE SAME EXACT EMAIL. Ugh technology hates me. The entire process of everything took four hours. But. The good news is momma duck fixed the issue and now you have a new chapter. So onward my ducklings.

The blanket is pulled loosely up to his waist, and his long pale limbs set comfortably into our plush bed.  His breathing is even.  His eyes closed contently as he peacefully sleeps.  The gentle curve of his back almost tempts me to touch him again, but I’ve done enough to him tonight.  Bringing him to his second and even third orgasm, kissing every expanse of cool satin skin, I made him mine again.  Even as he clung to me crying, pleading even.  He begged me to not let go, and I knew that I never would.  He’s sated.  Content even.  Safe.  Mine. 

These are the moments that I can’t help but understand Tom Riddle.  I could kill for this man beside me.  More than kill.  I would eradicate everyone.  I would start a war.  I wish that I didn’t understand that man that I spent my school days training to kill.  He wasn’t a bad man.  Not a good man, but not a bad man.  Somewhere in between. 

“He is so much like his mother it hurts.”  The voice sends chills down my spine and I pull the blanket tighter around my husband.  The voice only laughs.  It isn’t cruel like how I remember.  It isn’t evil or cold.  It’s warm.  I hazard to say even loving.  Still.  I pull Severus to my chest and unconsciously his arm wraps around me.  “It’s been a long-time, boy who lived.  It still surprises me to see my prideful son submissively against your side.  But then, he is so much like his mother.”

“Riddle.  What are you doing here?”  The vision is spectral, not really a ghost and not really living.  Transparent but solid.  He looks how he did without the corruption.  His hair is short but well kept.  His skin not sallow.  If not for the shimmer that ripples his form occasionally, I would almost think he were alive. 

“Is that any way to speak to your father in law?  Well I suppose I did kill my son’s in-laws.”  I try to not let his words get to me. 

“Why are you here?”  I ask again.  He looks down at my husband and actually smiles.  He reaches his hand out and though I pull Severus closer, Riddle smooths my husband’s hair.  For a moment, he just rubs his head in paternal affection. 

“So much like his mother.  I’m glad that he took none of my features.  Even her temperament.  Fierce but also hungry for affection.  You are a lucky man, don’t forget that.”  His sharp eyes dig into me. 

“Why are you here?” 

“When you die, your life flashes.  You see everything you did right, and everything you did wrong.  I did so much wrong.  I failed so much.  The ends do not always justify the means.  But I was young.  Bitter.  I wanted to know that the only two people I cared about were going to be safe.  Omegas.  It’s hereditary a lot of times.  Omegas aren’t very common, but they tend to have omega offspring’s.”    His hand cups Severus’s cheek.  “When you are in love all you want to do is make the other person happy.  And when you have children you realize that the rest of the world doesn’t care if they are safe or not.  But I will not justify my actions.  They were wrong.  In my quest to right the wrongs against my love, I committed many wrongs as well.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I was never a charismatic man.  You though, boy who lived, are.  You could rally an army.”  He laughs.  “You have before.  My granddaughter is the heir to Slytherin.  She has powers beyond even mine.”  His hand touches his own face while his other hand mirrors the actions on Severus’s face.  He’s checking for any physical trait that they share.  “My granddaughter is a remarkable young witch and I am concerned for her wellbeing.”

“Please remove your hands from my mate.  You have touched him enough.”  He smiles at me. 

“Spoken like a true Alpha.”  He doesn’t listen though.  “Only ten percent of the wizard population is Omega.  Such a small minority.  Many Omegas hide from their mates because they have learned that they are objects.  Few Omegas would willing come forth because that could put them in danger.  How do you defend a person that you cannot find?  Omegas will not come forth and unite because should they fail, all of them could be endangered.  My attempt at saving them was by taking over the ministry and having control so that I could enforce my law.  How like an Alpha I was.  In order to protect Omegas from unjust orders, I strived to enforce orders on everyone.”

“You killed a lot of innocent people.”

“Yes.  I did.”

“You plunged the wizard world into chaos.”

“Yes.”  His hand traces Severus’s jawline.  “I would do it again if I thought it could save my love and our child.  But I’m here because it does not work.  Another war will not save my son or my granddaughter.  I’m here to save my granddaughter from walking down the wrong path.  War isn’t an option.  Not a viable one at least.”

“I don’t think that there is any way to alter the treatment of Omegas.”

“It will be a slow process, but there is a way.  Spreading awareness.  Many magical folk, do not even know of the plight of Omegas.  It simply isn’t discussed.  Therein lies the first step.  My granddaughter is very bright, and I feel she would have come to this conclusion on her own, but forgive an old man for worrying.  I don’t want her to turn into another me.  She looks so much like Eileen.” 

“Severus and I will do everything to keep her walking down the right path.”

“I wasn’t certain that you would treat my son correctly, but I think this is the best.  I’m going to go now.  I won’t be coming back.  There is a place for me burning in the underworld, and I can’t avoid it any longer.”

“Did you want to talk to Severus.” 

“No. No.  I’ve made my peace.  I wouldn’t wake him.  Let him sleep.”

“Did you find her again.  Your Omega.  Severus’s mother.”

“No.  She was much to pure to be where I belong.  I only came to speak with you.  I think it’s best if he didn’t know that I was here.  Really, I would prefer you not tell him.”  He looks gently down at Severus.  “I will go now.  This world shouldn’t suffer my existence any longer.”  I watch the man I use to fear kneel down and touch his lips to my husband’s forehead.  I watch a few tears prick his eyes.  “I’m glad that he’s well.  At least some good will come of me burning.  Lucius Malfoy and I can have a nice chat.”  A spark of cruelty returns to those eyes, but I find that I don’t really mind it.

“I’ll protect him.”  I say.  Even as the image vanishes and I wonder if I imagined it all, I keep repeating those words.  “I’ll protect him.  I’ll protect him.”  Severus’s eyes clinch a few times before he tiredly opens them.

“Harry.  What are you saying?  It’s late.  Go to sleep.”

“How do you feel?  Hurting anywhere.”

“Just a little in my hips.  It’s been a long time since we…  You didn’t exactly go easy on me.”

“I’m sorry.”  I say louder than I mean too.  He only chuckles lightly.

“Harry, you were gentle, very gentle.  You didn’t hurt me, you just were very thorough in touching me.  I’m just a little sore.  Don’t worry about it.”  Dark hair falls in his face and I brush it away.  I kiss him.  Connecting our lips without pressure.  “Are you okay?  You are holding me really close.  Did you have a bad dream?”

“No.  Nothing like that.  I’m just glad you’re back.”

“I might still get… I’m sorry if I do.  But it’s not you that I’m afraid of.  Sometimes I just start thinking about everything that Lucius… but each day gets a little bit better.”  He smiles gently.  “I was having a really good dream.”

“What about?”  I coax.

“I can’t really explain it, but it was warm and I felt comfortable.  I could hear voices, but all of the words were fuzzy.  I was being held, and talked to gently by the voices, and then I could hear someone say that everything would be alright.  It was a really strange but good dream.”

“Severus, you don’t have to worry about Lucius anymore, he’s some place where he can never hurt you again, and I have a feeling that even now he’s regretting everything he did.  You are safe.  Draco is safe.  And somehow we are going to make this world a better place for Omegas.  For you.  For our daughter.”

“Do you really think that’s possible Harry?  Sometimes I’m not sure.  It scares me.  So do you really think you can change everyone’s mind.  Do you think you can change policies that have been in place forever?”

“I think it’ll be hard.  Maybe even practically impossible, but I think I’m impulsive enough to accomplish it.  What about you.”  He’s laughing loudly and it makes my heart ache.  I want to take him back into my arms and hold him tightly.

“I’m always been beside you Harry.  If you want to take on something impossible, then I’ll be right there beside you for better or worse.  Don’t let this go to your head or anything, but I’m just a bit fond of you.”

My laugh echos his.

“Don’t worry.  I won’t tell anyone.  Just as long as you don’t tell anyone that I’m a bit fond of you too.”

“I think your secret is safe.  I doubt anyone would believe that you famous boy who lived would fall in love with his ex potions professor.”

“That’s only because no one knows how cuddly his personality really is.”

“Oh you take that back.”  He says throwing a pillow at me.

“I am most definitely not cuddly.”

“Well you seemed to be cuddling up to me pretty tightly just now.”

“That’s only because I was worried a brat like you would piss yourself from nightmares otherwise.”

“I heard from a reliable source that you love a brat like me.”  He kisses me.

“Fair enough, just don’t go telling anyone or I might have to revoke my scary evil Slytherin card.”

“I’ll keep that in mind but maybe you should bribe me with sexual favors.”  We continue like that for   several minutes throwing back and forth teasing words until Severus settles back down beside me.

“I really do love you.”  He finally says.  He sounds so much more sober now that he’s settled. 

“And I love you.”

“Harry.  I’m not sure how to say this, and I’m not sure how you’ll take it…”

“What is it?”

“I’ll be starting my heat again soon.  When it happens, I understand that neither of us will likely be able to control ourselves, but I plan to brew a potion in a few days.  It’ll render me temporarily infertile.  I’m glad last night you didn’t ask me questions when I asked that you not cum inside of me, but I do not want to get pregnant again.”  He’s looking away from me.  “Outside of my heat, the chances are slim, but during my heat even pulling out wouldn’t be enough, even if it were I doubt you’d be able to manage or that I would be able to ask.  But right now I am clear headed.  I do not want any more children.”

“Ever?”  I ask.  We do have four already.  No.  Five.  I won’t dismiss Dill or Erica.  I had wanted more, but five is already a large family.

“I don’t know.  Harry, this is difficult for me.  The only think I’ve ever done worth wile was be a mother.  Carry a child and bring them into this world.  And I couldn’t keep him safe.”  I pull Severus tightly to me and let him cry.  That’s what he needs right now.  To cry and grieve.  This is healthy.  Holding it in and refusing to acknowledge the hurt will not make it go away.  “Why couldn’t I protect him.  I’m supposed to keep my babies safe and I couldn’t.”

“You did everything you could.  This isn’t your fault.  If you don’t want to have any more children, then we won’t, and if you one day change your mind then we will.  I’ll be here holding you regardless of what you decide.”

“I killed our baby.”

“No you didn’t.”  I fight the tears down striving to be strong for my husband.  I fight the hot tears that try to burn my eyes until I’m failing. 

“I’m so sorry.”

“I have you.  It’s not your fault.  I love you.”

“I tried.” 

“I know you did.  It’s not your fault.  I love you.”

“Why couldn’t I protect him.”

“You did everything you could.  It’s not your fault.  I love you.”  Hands grip my shoulders and I stroke his hair.  Kissing his temple I pull him down onto my chest and as much as I can, I muster a smile.  Even as his eyes are turning red he’s crying, I keep smiling.  “You are safe.  I know that this is difficult.  If you don’t want to get pregnant again, then that’s fine.”

“Are you really okay with it.  I know you wanted a lot of children.  We both did.”

“Of course of I want as many children as you and I please, but Severus.  I already have a family.  We both do.  There are still going to be days that are hard for you.  I understand.  I’m not angry.  I’m not upset.  I love you.  No matter what.  Severus, you have no idea how loved you are.  So many people love you.”  I rub his back until he stops crying.  He cuddles closely to me until there is no space between us.  Yes he’s loved so much.  Me.  Our children.  The Weasleys.  His breathing is evening out and I know he’s falling asleep.  Yes.  He’s loved so much.  Tom Riddle as well.  He may not be a good man, but I know he loves Severus.  And that’s good enough for me.  



	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when I think I'm wrapping up.... I'm not. So. I have a plan for the ending... it's just getting it there is hard. Thank you for your patience. Onward my ducklings.

Severus is beside me, hair combed through and put into a low ponytail to keep it off his face.  His robes are pristine and he reminds me of how he was before I learned of Omegas.  I would mistake this man for that man, if not for the small smile on his face and the baby in his arms.  Erica is cooing at him and she’s also smiling.  His elegant fingers brush back her light-colored hair.  I’m afraid that he will see her resemblance to her biological father and shun her again, but he doesn’t.  He curls her small body into his and rocks her gently in his familiar maternal way that he’s always had with our children.  He moves his lips but no sound comes out.

Then I wake up to screaming.

Thankfully it isn’t Severus, though he is awake now as well.  It’s her.  Erica.  In her room crying as infants do.  Severus is terrified.  Maternally he knows what to do in this situation, but he’s battling himself- I can see it in his eyes.  A part of him wants to go and comfort our child.  The other stronger part is afraid to touch her.  I don’t want to see him regress so I kiss his cheek and lightly push him back into bed.

“I got it taken care of Severus.  Go back to sleep.”  It was such a nice dream.  I’m protective of our daughter just as I am of all our children and it feels unnatural to want to protect her from her mother.  I know this is hard for Severus.  I can’t take that away from him.  And I know deep down he doesn’t hate her.  I know that he has the capacity to love her.  But she’s a reminder.  And she shouldn’t be. 

Severus doesn’t let go of my arm.

He doesn’t say anything.

“Severus.  I have to check on our daughter.  I’ll be right back.”  He still doesn’t let go though.

“No.  It’s my turn.”  He says this resolutely.  It takes him a long time to leave the bed.  It’s clear that he’s moving on complete willpower.  He doesn’t want to go. 

“You don’t have to push yourself Severus.”

“Stop speaking to me as if I were broken.  I don’t need your pity.  I don’t need you to treat me like I’m ill.”  So I don’t say anything.  I don’t trust myself not to say the wrong thing.  He leaves the bed.  Then the room.  He walks as if he were going to war.  I still watch the doorway even after he’s out of my line of sight.  Even as Erica’s tiny lungs still scream, I know he’s going to her.  I want to follow him, but isn’t that at it’s core distrust.  I don’t trust him to keep it together.  I don’t trust him to not break down.  I want to shield him from all the hurt and pain, but he’s an adult.  I can’t treat him like I would one of our children. 

I breathe a sigh of relief when the crying lessens.  He’s always been better about calming our children quicker than I ever could.  All of them have a preference for him. 

She would be hungry, maybe needing her nappy changed at this time.  Severus will instinctively know what to do.  Right now, he’s probably rocking her.  Feeding her a bottle.  Maybe he’s crying.  Maybe he’s thinking about Dill.  Maybe he’s struggling to be strong.  I want to go to him.  I want to be there in case he can’t be strong.  But I also think he needs this.  He needs me to not be there. 

It's scary. 

I hear the shrill crying of our daughter slow and then it’s completely silent.  I listen for any calls for help.  I listen for any reason to go to either of their aid and I don’t know if I want to hear it or not.  But it’s quiet and the bed feels empty.  And all at once the panic of losing him sets in again and I’m trying not to cry myself.  Because sometimes I feel like a child needing to be coddled.

I was so lost without him. 

It feels like a year before he comes back to the bed.  He sits down and pulls the cover up to his waist.  As much as I want to ask him if he’s okay, I don’t.  Because he doesn’t want me to ask him that.  He wants to leave me with the illusion of his calm façade.  We both know he isn’t okay, but he’s more okay now than he has been in a long time.  So I don’t ask.  Instead.  Keeping my movements slow, I wrap my arm around him.

“I love you.”  He says.  I could fall into those words.  I could lose myself in them.  Clasping his hands in mine, I close my eyes and listen to his strong pulse.  He’s alive.  He’s safe.  My omega is not in danger. 

“I love you too Severus.”  It’s still too early to wake up, so he presses against my side as we both sleep.  I probably will not return to my dream, but that’s okay.  I don’t need it.

The thing about having kids, sleeping in is an endangered species. 

I wake up to Azalea sitting cross-legged on top of me.

“Daddy.  Mommy.  It’s time to wake up.”  She’s fully dressed and her dark hair is combed through.  It’s also braided neatly.

“Azalea sweetheart.  What’s the rush?”  Severus yawns.  He’s blinking the sleep away. 

“We will be having a guest today.  She will be unannounced, but Az saw her.  So we have to get ready.”

“Azalea, who is coming?”  I ask her.  She tilts her small head for a moment thinking.

“Az doesn’t know her name.  Last time Az met her was at Mommy and Daddy’s wedding.  Time to get dressed.”  She runs off before we can ask her any other questions, but she’s been right too many times for me to second guess her.  Sharing a look, both Severus and I get dressed.  Not knowing what to expect, Severus dresses in his dark robes that he use to wear so often while teaching.  He looks quite fetching and I don’t resist pulling him into a kiss.  His dark eyes flash hungrily before he shakes it away.  I want him.  Still.  Not right now.

Begonia tiredly rubs her eyes.  She’s still in her sleep gown.  “Az said that I have to get dressed.”  She yawns displeased.  “Is something happening today?”  She asks.

“We aren’t really sure flower.”  Severus says picking her up.  “Harry.  Can you get Clover and the baby ready?  I’ll help Begonia and then get started on breakfast.”

“Yes, I will get them up and ready.”  He smiles at me.  Amidst the hustle of getting small children dressed, Cassious enters the room with Erica. 

“Mistress Azalea asked me to help.  She wishes to make a good impression on our guest today.”

“Who is it.  Do you know?  Should I be on guard.”

“No.  She will not hurt you.  But there will be changes.  If you willingly enough take them.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I am no longer holding Mistress Azalea’s magic for her.”  He lifts his sleeves.  I remember once a long time ago he showed me burns from where her magic injured him.  “I normally would hold it until she came of age to wield it, but I am unable to hold it any longer.  It exceeds my capacity.”

“Look.  I know her magical ability is strong, but she’s still a little girl.”

“Mistress will be seven on her birthday.  From the moment that I came into her life, I noticed how rapidly she grew stronger.  She develops faster than any master or mistress I have ever had before.  She is the heir to Slytherin.  Her magic has grown exponentially.  I love my mistress dearly.  Please do not believe otherwise, but her power is frightening.  This sort of power must be nurtured properly.  So I hope that as her father you make correct choices for her.”  He bows lowly and respectfully to me.  “I cannot hold her magic any longer, but I will protect her with my last breath.  That I can assure you.” 

Azalea comes out and grasps the snake’s long hair. 

“There is no reason to be so serious.”  She’s wearing a red dress with gold trim.  Her hair is combed through and put into a bun on the top of her head.  She looks so much older than she actually is.  Her eyes are focused. 

“Azalea sweetheart.  You had your hair in braids before and you were wearing a green dress.  Not that I’m not happy to see you in Gryffindor colors and the way you have your hair now looks good as well, but why change when you were already ready?”  Her eyes are cast downward briefly and I almost believe that she is nervous.

“I simply want to make a good first impression.  I think Mommy is done cooking breakfast.  We should eat before our guest arrives.”  Holding the tall man’s hand, she begins leading us both to the table.  Breakfast is indeed done if only just.  Draco and Begonia are sitting down already.  I usher Clover into his seat and Cassious places Erica into her little chair.  Azalea elegantly slides onto her seat and carefully- so as to not dirty her clothes- begins to eat. 

Severus and I share a look. 

The food is eaten in relative quiet with me having to help little Erica by spooning small bites into her even smaller mouth.  For each spoonful, she opens her mouth wide and hungrily.  I’ve not yet gotten to my food and it’s getting cold when Severus takes the spoon from me.

“Eat Harry.  I can take over.”  He’s already finished his small helping and reluctantly I release the reigns to him.  He’s trying.  It’s difficult for him, but he’s trying.  That’s good enough for me.

“She must really love her momma’s cooking.”  Severus’s mouth falls into a small smile.  Draco looks between us quietly.  He still doesn’t really feel comfortable here, but just like Severus, each day he gets a bit better.  Fred and George come often enough and though they haven’t confronted him, everyone knows that they are aware.  Draco still will not outright tell them the truth.  They come often and they slowly are trying to be on good terms with him.  It’s clear that Draco is actually very smitten with them.  Each time the twins come to see him, his face with flush healthily and his demeanor will become nervous. 

He’s much more tolerable now than when we were students.  No.  I suppose what I really mean is, he’s not exactly a friend, but I’m happy to have him here.  Especially since it gives Severus someone to talk to that understands a bit better.  Draco has also taken to helping with Erica a lot.  Biologically she is his sister and he seems to really take that to heart.  There is no way about it.  Draco is part of the family. 

A knock on the door pulls me from my musings.  It’s startling even though Azalea told us to expect a visitor.  Severus and I share a look as I go to answer the door.  I’m not sure who I expected to see, but I know I didn’t expect her. 

She greets us with an easy smile and I step aside so that she can enter. 

“The two of you have been busy I see.”  She says eyeing all of the small children.  “Mr. Malfoy, I had heard rumors that you were living here.  I trust you are well.”  Draco doesn’t know quite what to say, but when Severus lightly touches his shoulder it seems to break the trance.

“Yes, Professor McGonagall.  I am well.  And you?”  She smiles like the cat who caught the canary.

“I am most well.  As I sure you all can surmise, I am not visiting for pleasantries.  This is honestly Hogwarts business.”  We all go into the sitting room and she gladly takes the offered seat.

“What Hogwarts business do you mean?”  Severus asks as he sits in his preferred seat.  I sit in my own beside him.  The children more or less disperse and Draco takes little Erica.  Azalea and Cassious are the only ones who stay. 

“As you are all aware, as Headmistress, I am in charge of sending letters to the first years.  Severus, I am sure you at least have heard of the quill of acceptance and book of admittance.”

“I have.”  Severus turns to me.  “Only headmasters and headmistresses are privy to the locked tower where it resides.  I was briefly able to witness the quill inscribing a name.”  She nods. 

“Yes.  From the first moment, a magical baby is born, the quill springs to write the name of the newborn inside of the book.  If the book accepts the name, then it is assumed the child will become a student of Hogwarts.  These magical artifacts have existed since the founders and no one is rightly sure how they work, but for centuries they have.”

“This lesson is all very well Minnie, but surely you came for more reason than the history lesson.”  She nods solemnly. 

“When the potential student is of age, the quill is also tasked with writing the letter that we send.  Every year they appear on the headmaster’s desk for the headmaster to sign off, and from then the staff is tasked with sending out the letters or meeting with muggle parents of muggle-borns.”  Severus groans. 

“Minnie will you get to the point.”  Between two fingers she holds up a letter very similar to one I received when I was eleven.  Azalea stands and confidently takes the innocuous letter. 

“Mr. Cuddles, I still have difficulties reading, could you for me?”  She asks politely.  He kneels to her on one knee as if to propose then opens the letter.  Severus and I watch horrified. 

In Cassious’s elegant tongue he reads.

 

Dear Ms. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  Term begins on 1 September. 

We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Head Mistress

 

“The letters come to my office and I sign off as the final check.  I naturally only knew of this… predicament because I know both of you, but your daughter not even seven has been admitted into Hogwarts.  This is more than unprecedented.  It is simply unheard of.  No first year has even been younger than eleven.  But the quill doesn’t make mistakes.”  She says matter of factly. 

“Minerva what exactly does this mean for our daughter.”

“I can’t really say.  But you are her parents and I will leave choice up to you.  If you wish to wait until she is of the normal age then we will wait, but both the quill and book have already accepted her.  Her magical abilities could be nurtured properly in a place like Hogwarts.  Additional teachers are also never amiss.  I never could quite replace the two of you.  Accommodations would be made for not only the two of you but also your children.  It is a rather large castle and we have had teachers living there with their families in the past.  Naturally her experience would be much different than any other student first year or otherwise.  She is much to young to stay in the dorms or ever hope to play quidditch if she desired that.  I cannot say which would be the best option for your daughter certainly either choice has both positives and negatives.” 

“Azalea, do you understand what she’s saying?”  Azalea nods at her mother.

“Of course.  Ms. Minnie is saying that Azalea is ready for school.”  She smiles wide and happily.  “I do hope that I am put in Gryffindor!”  The dress makes sense now.  Severus cuts his eyes darkly at me.  Cassious laughs like I had never heard before.

“I am sure that mistress would look quite fetching in red and gold.”  An heir to Slytherin in Gryffindor.  Is that even possible.

“We will of course have to discuss it with each other.”  She nods amiably. 

“I would expect nothing else Severus.  I will not take up anymore of your time, simply send an owl or come by with your answer.”  She nods to us and starts leaving when Azalea takes her sleeve. 

“Thank you much, Ms. Minnie for helping my mommy and daddy get together.”  Minerva looks at the small girl quietly.  Then looking directly at us Minerva smiles.

“I believe your daughter is more than qualified to attend Hogwarts.  I am sure we can expect great things from her.”

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful ducklings, it's been a while. Unfortunately life often gets in the way. And death gets in the way. I'm not going to lie to any of you. I'm not okay right now. And I probably will not be okay for a long time, but I'm happy to have a chapter to post and I already know the content of next chapter. I'll keep writing because I love you all. onward my ducklings.

There is something nostalgic about coming home.  Home.  This castle was the first place I ever felt was a home.  The first place I ever felt welcome.  Safe.  Loved.  Wanted.  Severus has taken his role as potion professor and I, defense against the dark arts.  If not for our children, it would be painfully familiar. 

We were given ample living space with many connecting rooms.  I suppose that’s one of the perks of living in such a large castle. 

We left the choice up to Azalea.  We gave her time to think over her decision… and then rethink… and then rethink again.  Her and Cassious sat on one side of the table, Severus and I on the other.  She held her familiars hand and he simply smiled at her. 

“I will follow wherever my mistress goes.”  He said simply.  She stayed consistent.  This was what she wanted.  Even though we asked her over and over to change her mind.  Is this really what you want?  We asked.  And neither Severus or I held back.  We told her everything she could expect.  Especially the bad.  She will be attending Hogwarts four years early.  She would have to be sorted privately.  She cannot stay in the dorms.  It’s impossible for her to try out for the Quidditch team.  All of the students will be much older than her.  Several of these points, she herself said.  But our daughter didn’t waiver. 

So here we are. 

I didn’t think I would set foot back here again- not that I was opposed, I just thought that that chapter of my life was over.  Even our roles as educators are much different.  Neither Severus nor myself are heads of house.  It made sense though, we hardly have the time.  I actually find it interesting there are seventh years that were first years when we left.  I can still recognize them, but they have all grown so big. 

A few students were reluctant to take classes taught by an Omega. 

It reminds me that the world hasn’t changed.  Even though we pretend that Severus is ‘human.’  He isn’t seen that way by everyone.  He’s an omega.  And he isn’t in a position where he could hide that fact.  It was so easy to hide him away from the judgmental eyes of those that don’t see his worth.  He isn’t respected. 

Some would argue that he never was respected, only feared.  But I think most of the Slytherin’s actually respected their head of house.  He doesn’t have that anymore. 

The first day.  The very first day.  After we returned to our rooms and the children were settled down, I sat in my chair and waited for Severus to sit in his.  Only he didn’t.  He kneeled at my feet and laid his head in my lap.  A submissive partner seeking refuge from a cruel world. 

“There isn’t a place for people like me.”

“Severus.  Please don’t do this to yourself.”  His eyes are closed in complete obedience.  As I twist my fingers in his hair, he actually sighs at my touch.  It is so good to have him back.  To actually have him back.  “Did we make the wrong choice?”

“No.”  He exhales slowly.  “I believe we choose correctly.” 

Sometimes I still wonder.  She’s so young.  What are the chances she could actually make friends.  And she performs so well in her classes.  Normally a parent would be proud of that fact, but she is bullied by a few classmates.  Some students believe she is only doing well because both of her parents are teachers.  That simply isn’t the case.  Surprisingly enough, it isn’t Slytherins that are bullying her.  It’s the Ravenclaws.  Slytherin and Gryffindor seem to have developed somewhat of a truce.  Some of the younger students from Slytherin and Gryffindor initially treated our daughter coldly, but it was actually the seventh years that put a stop to that.  They all accepted her with open arms. 

I was so proud to see her in red and gold.  Severus’s nose scrunched up in disgust.  But his eyes were smiling. 

There is very little that we can do to protect our daughter as parents, and if we act as teachers, then we are showing her favoritism. 

Cassious accompanies her to all of her classes.  He does not leave her side and he has mostly be able to block most of the bulling towards her.  That can’t fix the isolation thought.  She’s so much different than her peers.  So much different from anyone.  Sometimes I feel powerless.  I was the boy who lived.  I was unstoppable.  And now.  I’m just a father. 

Softly I pet my Omega’s head.  “Severus.  How are you holding up?”  He curls deeper into my lap.  He’s always affectionate with me.  But when he’s this outwardly submissive, it scares me.  He needs protecting and non-verbally he’s asking for help. 

“It’s difficult.  I forgot how difficult this is.  But we made the right choice.  I think we made the right choice.  Although I feel just as helpless as a teacher.  She instinctively knows more than she should.  That’s always been the case.  I do not want her going down the same path her grandfather took.” 

“I know Severus.”  There’s nothing else I can say. 

Begonia is happy because she gets to spend her days with Hermione, which means she gets to spend her days with Brent.  Clover cries.  I’m afraid he has abandonment issues ever since his mommy went missing.  Our youngest favors Severus now that he will hold her.  All of our children have always favored him, so I’m not surprised. 

“My beautiful Omega.”  He looks up at me and though he immediately averts his eyes, I can see the faint pink in his cheeks.  “If you need anything.  If anyone upsets you, you will let me know right?”  He exhales slowly. 

“No one can ‘harm’ me without severe repercussions, but as far as verbally said insults, it is just a part of my existence.   I would prefer not upset you with stupid comments that mean very little.  It just becomes tiring.”

“Comments like what?”  I pet his hair gently to encourage him to speak. 

“Omegas are nothing more than objects.  Or comments about how an Omega’s only use is to breed.”  He’s speaking calmly.  “These are comments that are prevalent in the wizard society.  It is not something that can be avoided.  And they honestly do not bother me, it’s just been so long since I’ve heard them at this length.”

“I’m sorry.  One day it’ll be different.”

“No Harry.  As long as the next generation believes that Omegas have no social standing, then it will always be the case.”  He stands up and kisses my cheek.  “I must go and teach my next class.  Thank you.  Having you as my Alpha is enough.”  I still have some time before my next class, so I stay in my seat and calm myself. 

I can’t blame the students for how they have been raised.  It’s the only idea they have been confronted with.  I right my robes.  My defense class with Ravenclaws and Slytherins will be starting soon.  So I’ll put these thoughts on the back burner for now. 

I hope none of these children see a time of war, but if it should happen I will work hard so that each of them has the tools and knowledge to survive it.  Because that is all I can do as a teacher.  Defense spells.  My classroom is much more hands on than most defense classrooms.  Experience is what they lack, and I will provide them with that in a safe environment. 

And then the day is over.

I’m gathering my belongings, Severus will be flooing to get our children shortly, and Azalea will be returning to our rooms before dinner in the great hall.  I’m just about to go to our rooms when Minerva knocks on my open office door. 

“I understand you may be a bit busy at the moment, but might I have a word with you.”  She’s monotone.  I nod and she takes a seat on the other side of my desk.

“What brings you here Minny?  Azalea and Severus are both alright?”  She nods.

“Yes.  Both are well, I wished to talk to you about your eldest daughter.  During one of her breaks today, she had a meeting with me in my office.”  The older woman pauses to gather her thoughts.  “Her familiar sat next to her, and she was asking me what steps she needs to take to become a headmistress at this school.”

“Okay.”  This seems from no where. 

“She’s made a decision it seems.  To be frank with you Harry, it was quite intimidating speaking with her.  She has made plans for her future it would seem.  For now, she will be focusing on her studies, once she finishes, she will be taking steps to become a teacher here and from there, she wishes to relieve me on my duties as headmistress when the time comes.”

“Why would she want that?”  Minerva nods to herself.

“She has plans to reshape Hogwarts.  Plans that honestly, no one has had the gumption to make.  Harry.  It is the head mistresses job to grow the student’s minds and provide a safe environment to learn.  I have not taken steps that have been needing to be taken just as Dumbledore didn’t and the headmaster before him did not.  The ministry keeps a close eye on how Hogwarts shapes the minds of our students.  To go to far from their ideals, well.  That’s when horrible individuals such as Umbridge are introduced into this school.”  I actually shiver at that woman’s name.  that vile woman.

“Minerva?  I don’t really understand.  What is she wanting to do?”

“Educate.  She wishes to educate on subjects that we as faculty have not been permitted to teach.  Right.  Wrong.  She wishes to influence the next generation.  She said that for a long time she wasn’t sure how to accomplish her goal, but she knows now.  She has to teach the children acceptance.” 

We are both quiet as we mull over exactly what my daughter intends.  It’s a long term goal that will not pan out easily.  It could take several generations before her teachings and ideals are reached.  And there’s no guarantee that the ministry will not shut down any classes that teach facts about Omega’s and Alphas.  There’s a lot of unknowns.  And I’m worried for my daughter.  I’m proud.  But I’m worried.

“She has clear eyes.  She sees straight ahead.  Unwavering.  I can tell that she knows things she shouldn’t and it’s scary how sure I am of her decisions.”

“Yea.  Severus and I have known that for a long time.”

“I just wanted to talk to you about this.”

“Yea, I’m glad you did.”  I am glad.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while.... sorry my ducklings. But this story will be coming to an end soon enough. Anyways... here is the newest one.  
> Onward my ducklings.

She’s gone.  Why is she gone.  How.  The panic sets back in and I can’t breathe.  No one could have gotten past the Hogwarts wards to infiltrate the school, but our eldest daughter is missing from her bed, nowhere to be found.  I can’t do this again.  I can’t lose someone else.  My Omega’s hand rubbing my back does nothing to calm me.  I know he’s just as frenzied.  I can feel his fear.  I can’t breathe. 

“Harry, we will find her.”  But even he doesn’t sound convinced.

She’s been missing all day along with her shadow that follows her everywhere.  I’ve checked the marauders map.  She is nowhere in the castle.  Nowhere. 

This isn’t the first time she’s gone missing.  We found her last time in the chamber of secrets.  She isn’t there this time.  And the longer she is missing the more anxious I get. 

I’ve already contacted Ron.  He and the other Aurors are searching for her.  It’s been two hours. 

Severus and I were told to stay put.  If this were somehow a ploy of some deranged deatheater or other evil entity, leaving the safety of the castle could be the worst thing to do.

That doesn’t make it any easier to stay put.  We are her parents.  Not searching for her ourselves makes the situation even more difficult. 

I’m sure that her familiar is with her.  I’m sure that he would keep her safe.  I’m sure that she is alright. I’m sure she is perfectly safe and will walk through the door any minute.

Instead of our daughter walking though the door though, we get Neville Longbottom cradling our little girl securely against his chest.  He’s openly crying and for a moment I’m scared.  If not for the smile on his face, I think I would have lost it.

“I found her.”  He says.  Cassious walks in behind them blank faced.  Severus rushes to our daughter and clasps her firmly against his chest.  He’s inspecting her for any harm and completely ignoring my ex classmate.

“Is she okay?”  I ask anyone that is willing to give me an answer.  For a moment it is only quiet.

“She’s just sleeping.”  Neville says.  He’s clearly trying to blink the tears from his eyes.  “I found her.”  He says again.  “She was at St. Mongos.  In my mother’s room.  She.  Your daughter.  She helped my mom.”  He’s breathing shakily.  “She told me that I saved her mommy, so she saved mine.  She knew who I was.  My mom knew who I was.”  Azalea blinks tiredly in her mother’s arms.  She seems to have heard some of what Neville was saying because she smiles.

“Sorry that I only got to your mommy.  I need to rest before I can help your daddy too.  Very sleepy.”  She yawns.  “Az is probably in trouble too, but Az knew that mommy and daddy wouldn’t let Az.  So Az had to sneak out.  Az is sorry.”  She yawns again.  “Don’t be mad at Mr. Cuddles.  He tried to bring me back.”  She yawns.  “He even picked me up and was going to carry me back, but I didn’t let him.  Az had to bring the nice man’s mommy back.  And Az will bring back the nice man’s daddy once Az has rested.”

Severus looks at me.  “She’s definitely your daughter.”  He sighs and hugs her close as she drifts back off to sleep.  Now that I look at Cassious, I can see that he has some injuries.  There are small burns over his hands and face.

“I apologize.  I did wish to alert you that she was leaving, but I was afraid to let her out of my sight.  Traversing an unhinged mind is dangerous as I’ve already mentioned to you.  I am willing to take on any punishment you see fit for allowing your daughter to endanger herself, but I was unable to stop her.  Once she has decided on her actions, no one can change them.  She would have went with or without me and I was afraid to let her go alone.”

Severus cradles her close.

“I’m going to go lay her down in bed.  She needs rest.”  Neville is still crying.  I can only imagine what he must be feeling. 

“My mother was holding your daughter when I found her.  She had apparently already helped my mom and was resting.  My mom told me that she has somehow cleared her mind and could think somewhat clearly.  She told me that things were still muddy, but she knew who she was and she knew who I was.” 

I’m happy for him.

I’m still unhappy that my daughter made me worry like that, but I’m happy for Neville.  He smiles again.

“Your daughter is incredible.”  Yes, she is.  Severus is right, she’s too much like me.  Neville leaves after I tell him that I should check on my husband and daughter.  He leaves, and I go to Azalea’s room.  Severus is curled around her.  Trying to shield our eldest from any harm that could possibly come her way.  Shielding her from the very world even.

“She’s safe.”  I say.

“But for how long.”  He says.  “We had charms up.  She has the capabilities to dismantle our charms as if it were nothing.  It was so easy for her that neither of us even woke up.  She could have died.  She could have…”  He curls tighter into the little bundle.  “How long will she be safe.”

“Come on love.  Let her sleep.”  He looks at me like I’m the enemy trying to pull him away from his baby.  But that’s just his mothering instincts.  His face softens as he obeys me and follows me into our room.

I hold him hoping that that will calm him, but I know that nothing can.  I understand all to well what it’s like to know that a loved one is out of your reach.  We cannot keep her safe.  Her powers are beyond ours.

“Harry.  There is nothing we can do.  Is there?”

“No love.  All we can do is love her and try to make her understand that she cannot do these things.”  He nods.

“Harry, I was so frightened.  I can’t lose another.”

“I know love.  I know.”  He’s holding his flat stomach.  I’m sure he still thinks about the baby that never got a chance to live.  I’m sure the pain will never fully dissipate.  “We will do everything we can.”

There really is nothing we can do. 

Three days of her in a coma-like state.  Three days of fear and panic knowing that as she as she is able, she will put herself in danger again.  And no one can stop her.  When Minerva found out, she was furious and pleased at the same time.  Someone from her house doing such a brave noble act is hard to ignore but the weight of her actions do not lesson. 

Minerva threatened her with expulsion.

Azalea nodded very calmly.  She smiled sweetly and explained that she understood.  She said that she understood she was breaking rules and understood that there would be repercussions when she broke them.  Azalea sweetly thanked the older woman for trying to help her, but explained that she couldn’t be swayed. 

Two days later all of us went with her to visit Neville’s father. 

The aged tired looking man flinched as we walked in.  Neville stood back with his mom watching desperately.  Silently hoping for the same miracle.  Cassious instructed us to stay back and give his mistress plenty of room. 

I watched as my daughter’s tiny hands reach out and cup around the man’s temples.  She’s talking very calmly to him and he seems to relax even while not fully understanding.  I can see my daughter cry.  My daughter who was always abnormal in the most amazing of ways.  She’s crying thick tears along side this man and I can only imagine the torture they have gone through and the torture my daughter is now going through. 

She’s in clear pain as is he, but there is nothing I can do about it.  Cassious is standing guard over us to make sure no one breaks her of her trance because doing so could spell harm for both of him.  I want to rescue her from her pain. 

It takes an eternity before his eyes begin to clear.  He looks around the room as if waking up from a long dream and my little girl collapses in front of him.  Severus cannot be stopped.  She’s in his arms cradled and his eyes dare anyone to touch her.  The reunion between Neville and his parents is a bitter sweet feel.  I understand immensely what it feels like to have no parents.  Having them returned to him must be the sweetest gift imaginable. 

And as for my unconscious daughter. 

She’s my daughter, but it’s clear that she has her own wars.  And I cannot fight them for her.

No matter how much I may want to.


End file.
